


SOMETHING THAT CHANGED MY LIFE

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Millieu Armée, Romance, Soldat - Freeform, Yaoi, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 127,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: " Jung Yunho est un homme très dépendant de son travail. C'est un soldat de l'armée de terre et entraîne missions sur missions. Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ça. De retour à sa ville natale pour des congés, une rencontre chamboulera sa vie. Un jeune homme très différent de lui le troublera et le conduira dans un autre chemin. Un chemin qu'il aura bien du mal à emprunter.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	1. I must have something to worry about here ?

**Author's Note:**

> Toute première fiction terminé avec 24 chapitres !  
> En vous souhaitant un bon moment devant cette histoire :D

Des coups de feu, des explosifs, des immeubles qui s'effondrent et quelques fois des cris, des hurlements de douleur, des pas vifs courant jusqu'à un abri, de la fumée brumeuse et grise bouchant la respiration, des corps à terre, des visages exprimant la peur, et l'angoisse. Il y avait eu des missions difficiles pour le jeune soldat Jung Yunho. Il n'avait que 26 ans. C'était pourtant son choix. Il avait décidé de choisir ce chemin. Peut-être pour se rendre plus utile. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais la société semblait tellement ennuyeuse ces temps-ci. Il ne comprenait pas son rôle là-dedans. L'armée lui convenait même si certaines missions étaient plus dures que d'autres, là, il avait un rôle à jouer.

  
La fin de l'automne s'annonçait. Il avait enfin des congés bien mérités, mais qu'on avait dû lui forçer à prendre. Yunho s'entêtait toujours à prendre les prochaines missions après en avoir terminé une. Son supérieur n'acceptait pas ce comportement. Il n'était pas bon d'être dépendant dans une vie de combat. Il l'encourageait à aller se reposer et voir sa famille qui devait lui manquer. Il n'avait pas tort. Yunho était trop égoïste. Sa mère devait se sentir seule dans cette toute petite ville, avec un père peu souvent présent cherchant sans cesse un emploi stable.

  
Il regarda dans le vide par la fenêtre du bus. Un regard vide en lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pendant ce temps ? En contemplant le paysage coréen, il trouvait que c'était bien calme ici.

Le trajet fut bien long, mais il arriva avec fatigue à sa destination. Il marcha désormais le long du trottoir de sa petite ville natale. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir spécial. Il avait vécu dans cet endroit juste comme les autres. Sa mère ne fut que surprise et émue de son arrivée en enlaçant son fils fortement. Voir Eomma faisait du bien au final. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu avant ? Il se disait trop cruel. Rendre quelqu'un inquiet était la pire des choses.

Une fois à la maison, il ne pouvait échapper à un interrogatoire de sa mère. Elle n'hésitait pas à le frapper tout en lui reprochant de donner si peu de nouvelle de sa part.

  
**\- Abruti ! Qui c'est qui t'a appris à te conduire ainsi ? Causer du souci à ta mère, t'a pas honte ? Foutu Gamin !**

  
Yunho sourit face aux mots de sa mère. Les petites réflexions quotidiennes lui avaient manqué au final. Ses bons petits plats aussi. C'était bien meilleur que là-bas. Souvent, il ne mangeait pas. Cela dépendait des missions. La mère de Yunho s'en était aperçue, il avait un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu. Même si son fils était de retour aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiétait pour son avenir.

  
**\- T'es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Ne te force pas pour nous Yunho.**

  
**\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Je suis bien trop utile pour eux là-bas.**

Il n'avait que ça à faire. Rien ne le retenait ici. Sa vie semblait dure pour les autres, mais il s'y plaisait tout de même.

  
Une nuit de sommeil à la maison lui avait fait remémorer quelques souvenirs. C'était agréable. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était le repos. Mais ces souvenirs ne semblaient pas assez importants ou forts pour le retenir ici.

~

  
Le lendemain, il profita de sa journée avec sa mère pour faire quelques courses, se balader dans les rues de la ville et en profiter pour raconter comment se passait l'armée. Il faisait bon ce jour-là, cela rendait la journée encore plus agréable.

  
Seulement, il avait un peu envie de s'isoler un peu. Parcourir encore cette ville pour se souvenir de sa vie paisible ici. Il voulait courir, comme il avait l'habitude de faire à l'entrainement. Il laissa sa mère qui rentrait à la maison déposer ses courses et retournait à son travail d'assistante maternelle.

  
Il courait depuis un bon moment. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser. C'était vide. Il détestait être dans cet état. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à penser. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas être en congé. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir inutilement lorsqu'il travaillait.

  
Boire. Ça, c'était une idée. L'alcool lui empêcherait de penser. C'était peut-être bien naïf, mais c'était la seule solution. Et puis, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un coup. Il chercha un bar non loin de sa portée. Il navigua dans de petites rues à sa recherche. Il s'arrêta en face d'un. Ce nom lui troubla. « Le Reçu ». Bon sang, quel accueil. Plutôt bizarre pour un nom de bar.

  
Il était assez curieux de l'endroit. Il rentra. C'était assez sombre. Quelques lumières pendaient laissant apparaître le bar, les tables, et une scène. Une faible musique monotone jouait pendant que Yunho jetait un œil aux clients. C'était définitivement étrange. Quelques regards se posaient sur lui, qu'ils soient haineux, coquins, indifférents, ou surpris. Ces gens étaient assez effrayants. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde.

**  
\- Un nouveau ?**

  
Une employée s'approcha du barman, intrigué par ce nouveau venu.

  
**\- Il est mignon, mais complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?** Avoua l'employée.

  
**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas le principe du bar ? Tout le monde est accueilli ici. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir quel genre de personne il est ?**  
**  
\- En tout cas, moi, je sais qui est intéressé par ce jeune homme,** disait-elle avec un petit sourire.

  
Le barman fit un sourire au coin à sa collègue. Intrigué ? Il était toujours. Avoir de nouveaux clients dans ce bar semblait toujours amusant. Quel genre de personne pouvait-il bien être ? Il aimait se poser ces questions. Il vit le nouveau venu s'approcher sur bar.

  
**\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?**

  
Le regard un peu partout, Yunho tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Il resta interdit. Le barman regarda fixement dans les yeux de Yunho, attendant sa demande. Yunho trouvait son physique assez troublant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ... Une fille ? Un homme ? Il avait eu la confirmation en remarquant la fameuse pomme d'Adam à son cou. Mais tout de même ... Il n'avait rien d'une personne ordinaire.

  
**\- Euh ... Une bière, s'il vous plait.**

  
Le barman acquiesça, et commença à préparer la boisson. Yunho avait du mal à être détendu ici. C'était différent. Il regarda ce jeune homme faire. Il en profita pour l'examiner. Cet homme était si blanc de peau. Il le croyait malade. Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas le soleil. Vraiment étrange.

**\- Tenez.**

  
Le barman posa la bière en face de Yunho. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir de si tôt qu'il stoppa ses pensées. Il but timidement en face du jeune homme qui le regardait toujours.

  
**\- Tu n'es pas du coin, je me trompe ?**

  
Yunho fut surpris que cet homme lui engage la conversation. D'autant plus, qui lui avait permis de le tutoyer ? Il se faisait plus méfiant vis-à-vis du barman.

  
**\- Si. Je née ici.**

  
**\- Tu rigoles ? On connait tout le monde dans cette petite ville. Quelqu'un comme toi, on s'en souviendrait** , disait le barman avec un grand sourire.

  
Il n'allait pas arrêter de sourire. Pourquoi il souriait ? Et puis, Yunho devait-il prendre ça pour un compliment ? Trop de questions se posaient pour le soldat. Il fit au jeune homme un regard dur qui disait bien « Ne la ramène pas, enfoiré ».

  
**\- Désolé ... Si je te semble trop familier. C'est juste que ... Tu es un client assez particulier. Je suis juste curieux.**

  
**\- Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve que c'est cet endroit qui est particulier ... Ainsi que les personnes s'y trouvant ...** , essaya de dire Yunho, en regardant le jeune homme de haut en bas.

  
**\- Normal, il n'y a pas de règles dans ce bar. Mais ... J'ai du mal à croire que tu viennes d'ici ... Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe ?** Demanda le barman avec un petit rire. **Sans déconner, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

  
Yunho ne savait pas comment prendre les paroles du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait de si spécial ici ? Aucune règle ? Alors quoi ils faisaient des choses illégales comme vendre de la drogue ? Ils pensaient lui faire peur ? Ils s'en prenaient à la mauvaise personne. Yunho avait affronté des choses bien pires qu'ici.

**\- C'est ironique, rassurez-moi ... « Le Reçu » ? Quel accueil ...** Ironisa Yunho avec un sourire sadique. **Je dois avoir quelque chose à craindre ici ? J'ai affronté des choses bien plus pires que votre bar pourri. Et ... Faudrait arrêter de prendre les gens de haut, non ? Je bien le droit d'aller où je veux. Et puis ... Je reviendrai. On verra ce que j'aurai à craindre** , termina-t-il en finissant sa bière cul sec, tout en payant et partir du lieu ensuite.

  
Le barman resta choqué du comportement du client. Il pensait qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur. Mais il n'acceptait pas le fait que quelqu'un critique le bar, même si on devait le faire tous les jours. Mais il était vraiment intrigué par cet homme. Il était froid. Il n'avait pas d'expression à son visage. On aurait dit qu'il en voulait à la terre entière. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été trop direct, sur ce point-là, cet homme n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait pas été bien accueilli contrairement à lui. Ce n'était pas le principe du bar.

  
Il n'osa pas le rattraper, ne voulant pas le gêner davantage. Mais il espérait vraiment qu'il reviendrait.

  
Yunho sortit légèrement irrité de cet endroit. Lui qui voulait boire et ne pas se prendre la tête. Ce n'était pas gagné. Lui qui avait si peu de contact, voilà qu'il se montrait froid auprès des autres. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. Les regards qu'on lui jetaient lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue. Même ce jeune homme.

  
Devait-il y retournait ou pas ? Il n'en savait rien, mais jamais il ne voudrait s'abaisser à eux.

Ouais ... Cet endroit était vraiment étrange.


	2. Who could love me then ?

Une autre journée s'entamait pour le jeune soldat. On ne pouvait pas dire que Yunho se sentait bien en ce moment. Est-ce que le travail lui manquait ? Un peu, il se l'avouait. On le prendrait pour un accro. Sa mère vint le voir, pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il l'observait toute souriante. La raison de ce sourire est le retour de son père à la maison. Yunho ne le montrait pas, mais il était heureux. Son père était comme lui. Toujours à travailler. Il détestait ne rien faire. Au moins, il savait de qui il tenait.

Il en profita pour faire quelques courses suite à la demande de sa mère. Elle voulait faire un bon repas à l'arrivée de son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas en famille. Trop longtemps. Et il s'en voulait.

Sur le chemin, Yunho s'arrêta net. En face de lui, il vit une femme assez âgée qui se déplacait difficilement. Il marcha tout doucement vers elle à sa direction, mais cette personne tomba nette sur le sol. Elle semblait s'être évanouie. Yunho accourut vers elle, assez inquiet de son état. Il la plaça correctement, l'examina pour voir si elle respirait toujours et appela une ambulance.

**\- Ajumma ! Vous m'entendez ? Ajumma !!**  
 **  
**  
Yunho l'appela sans cesse pendant qu'il attendait les secours. Il vérifia son état à chaque minute qui passait. Sa respiration s'avérait difficile. Et elle devenait très blanche. Il avait un peu peur. Il espérait que ce n'était pas grave. Il détestait avoir affaire à ce genre de situation. Une fois l'ambulance arrivée, il amena cette dame aux urgences. Yunho devait les accompagner pour de la paperasse et expliquer la situation.

Une fois arrivés, un docteur et des infirmières se jetèrent sur elle pour l'examiner. Yunho ne comprit pas totalement ce qui se passait. Elle était très faible selon ce qu'ils disaient. Son rythme cardiaque avait baissé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle reprendrait conscience. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de sa mère. Ça pourrait être elle à la place.

Les médecins arrêtèrent leurs gestes sur la jeune femme. Apparemment, son état n'était plus critique. Un des médecins lui renseigna que ce n'était rien de grave. Yunho soupira de soulagement. Il lui avait diagnostiqué un état de surmenage surement dû au travail et elle avait grand besoin de repos. Il lui précisa que c'était une chance que Yunho fut présent à son évanouissement. Yunho s'inclina respectueusement au docteur.

Le soldat s'approcha de cette femme et la regarda tristement. Il se posait des questions. Elle devait avoir une vie difficile non ? Il s'assit près d'elle, espérant qu'elle pourrait se réveiller. Il n'était pas pressé non plus. Il pouvait bien rester à son chevet. Sa famille n'était pas encore là pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Excusez-moi, ma mère a été conduite aux urgences, elle s'est évanouie ! Où est-elle ?**  
 **  
**  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Yunho entendit la voix paniquée d'un homme. Un infirmier conduisit ce dernier au lit de sa mère. Yunho se leva. Mais à la vue de cet homme, il se figea.

**\- Eomma !**  
 **  
**  
C'était ce jeune homme du bar. Ce dernier s'arrêta net à la vue de Yunho. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa mère la voyant couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital, endormie. Le soldat le regarda attentivement. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla, pris la main de sa mère jusqu'à son front en murmurant quelques mots de soulagements.

**\- T'es encore là ... Heureusement ... Merci Eomma ..**. Souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

Yunho découvrit une autre facette du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus cet air de supériorité sur son visage. Il montrait différentes émotions à ce moment. La peur, l'angoisse, l'anxiété, la tristesse ... Et il en passait. On ne peut compter ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a peur de perdre quelqu'un. Il réagissait comme quelqu'un de normal alors.

**\- Elle va bien** , lança Yunho. **Le médecin a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos.**  
 **  
**  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Yunho. Ils étaient rouges. On pouvait tout comprendre dans son regard. Cela troubla le soldat.

**\- Je vais vous laisser. Occupe-toi bien de ta mère** , termina Yunho.

Il commença à partir lentement, jetant un dernier regard à la mère et au jeune homme.

Ce dernier se leva, et retient Yunho en lui demandant d'attendre. Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait vraiment le remercier d'avoir été là à chaque moment près de sa mère. Il se sentait un peu honteux de se montrer si faible en face du soldat, mais sa mère était vraiment tout pour lui.

Yunho se retourna, voyant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui proposa donc un café. Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

À son retour, deux cafés à la main, il se dirigea vers le lit de sa mère où le jeune était assis et lui en tendit un. Yunho remarqua que le jeune homme avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Hier, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient eu une bonne impression l'un et l'autre. Voyant le barman focalisé sur son café. Il engagea la conversation.

**\- J'ai vu ta mère s'évanouir sur mon chemin. C'est moi qui ai appelé les secours.**

**\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier,** lança le jeune homme soudainement. **Merci, vraiment ...**

Le barman se leva et s'inclina auprès de Yunho. Il resta un moment immobile. Yunho face à ce geste, se sentit gêné qu'il le remercie autant.

**\- C'est rien. N'importe qui le ferait à ma place. Et puis, ta mère n'a rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas plus.**

**\- Justement non ... Il y a peu de personnes qui viennent au secours des autres maintenant.**

Yunho avait du mal à comprendre sa réponse. C'était dénué de sens. Il était vraiment mystérieux. Ah ... Il était comme un problème de maths, impossible à comprendre. Yunho n'aimait pas se prendre la tête pour une personne. Surtout quelqu'un comme lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était réellement ? Il aurait voulu le casser un peu sur sa conduite d'hier, mais son état actuel, suite à l'accident de sa mère, lui faisait un peu pitié. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le droit de lui faire ?

**\- N'oublie pas de t'occuper de ta mère, hein ? C'est précieux. Et ne traîne pas dans les bars.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais me débrouiller, tu sais ... Je ne suis pas un gamin.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah Bon ?** S'étonna Yunho. **Quel âge as-tu ?**  
 **  
**  
Le jeune homme se réveilla face aux paroles de Yunho. Il le prenait vraiment pour un gosse. C'était un peu insultant. Et puis, cet homme parlait vraiment trop poliment et d'une façon tellement autoritaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

**\- 26 ans,** s'exclama le barman.

**\- Quoi ? !** Cria presque Yunho.

Il était encore plus choqué sur l'identité ce jeune ... Enfin cet homme. Il le surprenait de plus de plus. Il le regardait encore de haut en bas, ne voulant le croire. Il avait le même âge que lui. Tout de même ...

Le barman souriait. Il n'était pas totalement déçu. Le comportement du soldat l'amusait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression sur son visage. Il était vraiment curieux au sujet de cet homme.

Yunho ne manqua son sourire. Au moins, il avait pu enlever cette expression triste sur son visage. Il se sentait un peu nul de l'avoir pris pour un gamin. Avec cette corpulence ... Il était vraiment maigre pour son âge.

**\- Aigoo ...** Souffla le soldat, **Fais de l'exercice.**  
 **  
**  
Le barman le fixa avec surprise. Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Vu l'intonation, celui-ci se regarda, gêné. Il était maigrichon, il se l'avoua lui-même. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un père ou un grand frère alors que cet homme et lui avait le même âge. Il regardait Yunho avec une mine boudeuse. Il avait vraiment décidé de le traiter comme un gamin. Bon, il n'allait pas trop la ramener, il avait sauvé sa mère après tout. Il lui devait bien cela.

Yunho comprit que le barman était conscient de son petit gabarit. Il sourit. À ce moment, il put comprendre toutes les pensées de cet homme. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il avait vue, ce n'était pas le cas.

**\- J'essaierai. Euh ... Est-ce que je pourrais t'offrir un verre de temps en temps ...** , se lança difficilement le barman. **Je ne sais pas trop comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Et puis, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus au « Reçu » alors ...**

**\- D'accord.**

Réponse vite et nette. Ça, c'était bien son style pensa le barman. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cet homme.

**\- J'avais prévu de revenir de toute façon. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je m'enfuyais,** ajouta Yunho, très fier et catégorique sur le sujet.

**\- Tu seras mieux reçu que la dernière fois ... Je ferai de mon mieux ...** Souffla le barman qui ne savait pas comment réagir aux paroles du soldat.

**\- J'attends de voir** , finit Yunho en vidant son verre de café. **J'y vais ! Prends soin d'elle** , lança-t-il sincèrement Yunho en lui faisant un petit sourire. **À Bientôt ... Euh ...**

**\- Jaejoong.**

**\- Je disais au revoir à ta mère. Pas à toi ... Jaejoong.**

Jaejoong resta la bouche ouverte. Il s'était pris un vent ... Jamais ... On ne l'avait jamais traité de cette façon. Il n'hésita pas à lui faire son regard le plus noir, ce qui fit rire Yunho qui ricanait pendant qu'il partait. « Sale Enfoirée », c'était ce qu'il mourrait envie de lui dire. Quel caractère. D'où il sortait ce type ? Il aurait vraiment voulu le remettre à sa place. Mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Que serait-il arrivé s'il n'était pas là au moment de l'incident de sa mère ? Au fond, il n'arrivait pas à le détester complètement. Il l'intriguait ... Vraiment. Enfin, il ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec cet homme. Il se souciait plus de sa mère pour le moment, dont il attendait son réveil à présent.

Yunho sortit de l'hôpital assez septique. Il regrettait son comportement. Ah ~ qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrait fier, même dans les situations comme ça. Au fond, il voulait vraiment se venger. Juste un petit peu ... Mais agir ainsi alors que sa mère est aux urgences. Il l'avait même pris pour un gosse, alors qu'il avait le même âge. Yunho n'a surement pas dû le rendre à l'aise. "T'es vraiment un idiot" pensa-t-il.

Le soldat appela sa mère sur le chemin, pour prévenir qu'il aurait du retard en raison de l'incident. Il se dépêcha de faire les courses pour ce soir à l'arrivée de son père.

Seulement sur le chemin du retour, les pensées du soldat ne se tournaient que sur cet homme maigrichon. Cet homme à la peau blanche. Les yeux de cet homme ... Il était donc humain après tout. Son opinion sur ce "Jaejoong" avait changé. Mais Yunho ne se laissait pas berner. Il était toujours méfiant. Il ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux gens. Il avait appris à penser de cette façon à son travail. Il aimait aller au fond des choses. Ou peut-être que ça venait tout simplement de lui.

À la nuit tombée, le père de Yunho arriva enfin. Sa mère n'hésita pas à montrer son enthousiasme de le revoir. Mais ça ne dura pas.

**\- Abruti ! C'est maintenant que tu reviens ? Ton fils et toi, vous êtes vraiment pareils ! J'en ai marre de toi !**  
 **  
**  
Le père de Yunho ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Les réflexions de sa femme lui avaient bien manqué. Il regardait son fils à présent, de haut en bas. Il avait bien changé.

**\- Mon dieu, mon fils ! T'as encore grandi ? Ouh ~ mais qu'est-ce qu'on te fait faire là-bas ? Quand j'étais à l'armée, ils ne m'ont rien donné pour la croissance ! Est-ce que t'es vraiment mon fils ?** Demanda le père en pleine réflexion.

**\- Abuji ! Ne dis pas ça devant Eomma !**  
 **  
**  
Le père de Yunho était toujours le même. Cela avait manqué à Yunho. Ce dernier n'oubliait pas de remarquer les traces de fatigue sur son visage. Il avait dû en baver au travail. Il n'allait pas en parler. Il était comme Yunho. Il ne voulait surement pas causer du souci à sa famille.

La mère de Yunho avait préparé un bon repas pour ces deux hommes préférés. Le père de Yunho répéta des dizaines de fois combien la cuisine de sa femme était la meilleure. L'ambiance était bonne. Yunho appréciait ce moment en famille. Il se sentait bien. Il aimait ces parents. Même quand ils se disputaient. Durant le repas, le père de Yunho envoyait quelques piques à sa femme. Tous les hommes aimaient taquiner leur femme pour le plaisir de leur réaction. La mère râlait un peu, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de son retour. Heureuse de se retrouver en famille.

Il était un peu tard. Le père de Yunho sortit de la maison pour se mettre sur le balcon. Il s'assit sur un banc et respira profondément l'air pur de cette petite ville. Yunho suivit son père et s'installa à côté de lui. Il le regardait. Le vieil homme regarda avec une certaine expression le ciel de la nuit. Yunho le voyait comme soulagé d'être de retour à la maison. Il devait mener une vie difficile. Le soldat ne savait que faire. Il aimerait aider son père.

**\- Ce n'est pas trop dur, Abuji ?**  
 **  
**  
Son père souriait. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son fils. Sa fatigue devait bien se lire sur son visage.

**\- La vie est dure. Si elle était facile, on ne serait pas heureux. Pour nourrir ma famille, j'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu et regarde. On ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Il y en a qui n'ont pas la chance de partager un repas en famille. Je ne veux me plaindre de rien.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne te donne pas trop d'effort, Abuji ... Je travaille moi aussi, je peux vous aider Eomma et toi. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aish ~ Sacré Gamin** , ricana le père. **Ta mère et moi, on se débrouille très bien. Au lieu de penser aux autres, pense un peu à toi-même. À toi maintenant de créer ta propre famille.**  
 **  
**  
Yunho se tut à ses paroles et baissa la tête. Son père lui tapota son dos.

**\- Eh bien, il était temps que je revienne pour te refaire des leçons de morale dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils apprennent à nos gosses à l'armée ?** Ronchonna le père qui se relevait pour aller se coucher.

Le père de Yunho avait vraiment de bons principes. Le soldat admirait son père. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour en arriver là. Sa mère vit paisiblement ici. Yunho lui, aurait assurément un emploi stable étant dans l'armée. Mais son père lui continuait à se battre pour tenir leur situation. Un homme avait vraiment de grandes responsabilités. Pourrait-il garantir une bonne vie s'il avait une famille. D'ailleurs, en aurait-il une ? Avec cette personnalité froide, autoritaire et peu sociable, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'aimait vraiment lui-même ...

Qui pourrait l'aimer alors ?


	3. What would happen then ?

Son père maintenant revenu à la maison. Yunho en profitait pour bricoler ou réparer quelques babioles dans la maison avec lui. Yunho boudait un peu. Son père avait définitivement décidé de ne pas se reposer. Accro au travail ? Il l'était vraiment. Et on ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Têtue comme était son père. Ah ~ on voyait de qui il était le fils. Yunho sourit à cette pensée. Il espérait en quelque sorte être comme son père.

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Le soldat avait vraiment envie de courir. Enfin ... C'était surtout une excuse pour aller à ce bar. Ce n'était pas crédible. Peut-être ce soir, il irait. L'ambiance ne devait pas être la même qu'en journée. Puis, il pourrait demander des nouvelles de sa mère. D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle allait mieux. D'un autre côté, c'était l'excuse parfaite pour rencontrer cet homme. Pourquoi s'en voulait-il ? C'était totalement normal de demander ça puisqu'il l'avait sauvé. De plus, il devait lui offrir un verre. C'était réglé alors. Aucune culpabilité ne se trouvait désormais dans sa tête. C'est décidé, il irait.

  
~

  
Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers le bar. Il y avait quelques personnes dehors, surement pour déguster leurs clopes ou pour autres intentions. En tout cas, on le regardait toujours comme un étranger. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il hésitait encore. Devait-il y aller ou pas ? Bon sang ... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?

Il se décida à rentrer. La musique se faisait plus forte, le style avait changé. Il faisait chaud et le bar était complètement bondé de monde. L'ambiance était très dansante, très bruyante. Il fut assez étonné. Cela lui faisait un grand changement. Ou plutôt, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à ce genre d'ambiance. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait la fête à l'armée. L'alcool se sentait aussi. Il eut même confirmation avec quelques minettes qui s'étaient jetées sur lui à son entrée. Il les repoussa froidement, fièrement pas intéressé.

Il accéda difficilement jusqu'au bar. Il y avait du monde autour. Il s'approcha difficilement tout en regardant s'il trouvait ce fameux « Jaejoong ». Ils étaient nombreux à travailler ce soir. Mais il le vit enfin, complètement occupé à servir les verres commandés. On dirait que cela allait être difficile de lui parler. Un barman vint voir Yunho. Le soldat le regarda sans expression. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ce soit lui qui le serve.

**\- Désolé, mais tu pourrais appeler cet homme blanc tout maigrichon, pour me servir ?**

Le barman lui sourit et se dirigea vers son collègue pour lui passer le mot.

**\- Hé, Jaejoong ! T'as une touche là-bas,** lui envoya le barman en faisait signe vers Yunho avec sa tête.

Jaejoong arrêta ses gestes et suivit le regard de son collègue en direction de Yunho. Il l'aperçut enfin, un peu surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait un soir comme celui-ci, aussi vite. Yunho attrapa le regard du barman avec un petit sourire lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

**\- Tu es venu ?** Demanda avec une mine neutre le barman.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir. Tu me dois un verre, je te signale.**

**\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Un whisky.**

Jaejoong exécuta sa demande. Il n'avait émis aucun sourire au soldat ce qui blessa un peu ce dernier.

**\- Tiens.**

**\- Je pensais que t'allais m'offrir un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. Ou peut-être, tu n'as dit ça que parce que ta mère était présente, je me trompe ?**

**\- J'suis un peu occupé ce soir. Ça ne se voit pas ? Je n'ai pas le temps de subir tes humeurs.**

**\- Est-ce que demander des nouvelles de ta mère est mal** ?

Jaejoong regarda le soldat attentivement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se conduire avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il était réellement. Il semblait s'être inquiété pour sa mère. Il n'avait pas à se montrer distant à ce sujet. Parce qu'il avait été là.

**\- Elle va mieux. Elle se repose en ce moment.**

**\- Tant mieux** , souffla le soldat soulagé d'entendre ça.

**\- Alors toi aussi, tu réagis comme quelqu'un de normal.**

Yunho ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

**\- Il y a un truc dont j'suis vraiment curieux à ton sujet,** s'exclama le barman impatient de sa réponse sous le regard interrogatif de Yunho. **Pourquoi tu parles aux gens aussi autoritairement ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop ... C'est surement une habitude de l'armée. Pourquoi ?**

Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Enfin, il ne faisait plutôt pas attention à sa façon de parler. Il avait un peu de mal à répondre. Apparemment, cela gêna son interlocuteur.

**\- Tu ... Tu travailles pour l'armée ?**

Jaejoong fut surpris de cette révélation. Yunho ne répondit pas, dégustant son verre. En y réfléchissant bien, cela répondait à certaines interrogations sur le soldat. Le fait qu'il était si peu connu dans la ville, sa façon de parler et sa conduite. Il avait un peu mal pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui émettait si peu d'émotions, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre ? Ah ~ il ne voulait pas penser comme ça ... Cela ne pardonnait pas tout. Ça n'oubliait pas la façon dont il le traitait à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Jaejoong avait aussi sa fierté. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

  
**\- Enfin, ça ne résout rien. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux gens.**

**\- Et pour toi, tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

Jaejoong avait du mal à supporter son arrogance. Il allait lui faire payer. Juste une petite blague pour ne pas être totalement pris pour un méchant. Le voyant si fier, il savait qu'il n'allait pas refuser sa demande.

**\- Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu ?**

Il fuyait bien les questions dérangeantes, pensa Yunho. Et maintenant, il voulait jouer. C'est vraiment un gamin. Mais ... Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à cet homme. Il le trouvait prétentieux. Tss ~ comme s'il pouvait se permettre de faire la morale aux autres.

**\- Ce soir, il y a un petit concours sur le nombre de shooters qu'on peut boire en une soirée. Tu veux tester ?**

**\- Ridicule.**

Jaejoong sourit fièrement.

**\- T'es sûr ? Je détiens le record sur ce domaine, ici. Ne me dis pas ... Que tu ne sais pas boire ?**

Si ce n'était pas de la provoque ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Il fit un regard assez assassin, mais comment pouvait-il refuser ? Il voulait vraiment faire tomber ce type. Mais il n'était pas confiant. Le soldat n'avait pas pris l'habitude de boire autant. Tant pis, ce n'était pas le problème en ce moment.

Yunho accepta sous le regard vainqueur de Jaejoong. Il mit des verres de shooter en face de lui et renversa l'alcool dedans. Yunho avala difficilement sa salive, un peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Les gens autour d'eux assistaient à la scène, enthousiaste, en se demandant qui allait réussir cette épreuve. Raison de plus pour Yunho de réussir.

Il enchaînait les verres.1... 2... 3 ... L'effet commençait à apparaître pour Yunho qui se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas mangé avant. Le barman, lui, paraissait complètement détendu. Il buvait les petits verres comme de l'eau, ce qui énervait davantage le soldat.

Jaejoong s'amusa de la situation. Il n'arrêta pas de narguer son adversaire. C'était un tel plaisir. Il en profita même pour continuer à servir les commandes des autres clients voyant que Yunho mettait du temps à enchaîner les verres. C'était une honte pour le soldat.

Un petit moment après, Yunho déambulait sur le bar. Combien de verre il avait bu ? Il n'en savait rien. Si ça se trouve, il avait gagné ? Mouais ... Il valait mieux ne pas rêver. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool, Yunho restait toujours aussi fier. Il voulait gagner.

Jaejoong soupira à la vue de son adversaire. Yunho était complètement bourré. Il s'approcha de lui montrant toujours une expression victorieuse sur son visage.

**\- Un autre ?**

**\- Attend ... T'en as bu combien ?,** disait-il difficilement avec une voix qui émettait des sons qui partaient dans tous les sens.

**\- Plus que toi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi de me resservir** , grogna le soldat ne voulant absolument pas perdre. **Oh ! Attend ...** S'exclama-t-il soudainement avec des yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement qu'il faisait même sursauter Jaejoong. **Je la connais cette musique ... Je reviens.**

Seulement à cette phrase, lorsqu'il se leva et qu'il se retourna en face de la piste, il tomba sur les fesses ne trouvant plus l'équilibre. Les gens s'écartaient de lui, surement pour n'avoir pas à faire à un lourd comme on en trouvait si souvent dans les soirées.

Jaejoong grimaça. Il s'en voulait un peu. Un collègue s'approcha du barman en lui demandant de le faire sortir. Jaejoong souffla. C'était un peu de sa faute si Yunho était dans cet état. En piteux état.

Jaejoong alla en direction de Yunho qui n'arrivait pas à se relever en agitant les bras de partout. Aish ~ il allait se régaler à le ramener. Il appela le soldat en lui demandant de se lever, mais sans réponse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit le bras de Yunho et l'entoura jusqu'à son épaule en le tenant fermement.

Yunho se plaignait du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de boire. Le soldat le repoussa, mais le barman ne le lâcha pas. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la sortie du bar.

Il avait vraiment de la force, pensa Jaejoong. Il avait du mal à le gérer. Encore une autre découverte sur cet homme qu'il ne devrait jamais utiliser ou parler, de peur que ça retombe contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire après que cet homme se réveillerait et qu'il se souviendrait de la façon dont il avait été humilié à cette soirée. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Un homme de l'armée hein ? Il le tabasserait à mort.

**\- Yah, c'est quoi ton nom ?** Demanda-t-il difficilement le barman. **Ça ne m'amuse pas tellement de t'appeler « Hey » ou « Toi ». Même si « Enfoiré » te va à merveille,** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

**\- Soldat Jung Yunho ... À vos ordres !!** S'exclama le soldat qui essayait de faire le salut de l'armée à la main.

**\- Yun... Ho ?** Répéta le barman. **Nan ... « Enfoirée » te vas mieux.**

**\- Enchantée ... Jaejoong ... Jaejoong** , disait le bourré nonchalant en serrant sa prise par le bras auquel le barman tenait, pour approcher son visage de ce dernier.

Jaejoong était mal à l'aise de cette proximité avec cet homme. Il était épuisé, et ne supportait plus le poids de Yunho d'autant plus.

**\- Yah, reprends-toi ! Dis-moi, où t'habites ?** Insista le barman en le repoussant.

**\- C'n'est pas ma maison ~ C'est celle à Abuji ...,** marmonna Yunho difficilement en réfugiant sa tête dans la nuque de Jaejoong. **Je n'ai pas de famille, moi ...**

Jaejoong se figea. Mais pourquoi exactement ? Au fait que Yunho soit proche de lui à ce moment, ou à ce qu'il venait de dire. L'alcool mauvais ? Il hésitait. Mais pendant un moment, le barman sentit que le soldat voulait se confier. Pourquoi ? Voilà que les questions le concernant recommençaient à venir dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard si vide ? Pourquoi il dégageait cette aura de solitude autour de lui ? N'avait-il pas quelqu'un auprès de lui ? Et pourquoi Dieu, Jaejoong se sentait-il aussi concerné par cet homme ?

Jaejoong essaya de stopper ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le poids de Yunho se faisait plus lourd. Il s'était endormi. Merci Yunho, vraiment merci, pensa Jaejoong. Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer maintenant ? Il était essoufflé et énervé. Il chercha alors dans le manteau de Yunho, fouilla ses poches et trouva une carte. On aurait dit une sorte de carte d'identité. Par chance, l'adresse était marquée. On reconnait bien là un homme de l'armée. Il soupira de soulagement.

Jaejoong appela alors un taxi et ramena le soldat chez lui. Durant tout le trajet, Yunho resta endormi. Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule du barman. Il avait définitivement décidé de rester coller à lui. Jaejoong grogna un peu, mais le laissa faire. Il n'arrivait pas à détester cet homme. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui ne cessait de le troubler. Jaejoong l'inspectait timidement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'examiner. Il se souvenait juste de son regard. Un regard qui le perturbait à chaque fois qu'il y entrait. Ou à chaque fois, Jaejoong y cherchait une réponse.

Yunho était complètement opposé à lui. Il avait vraiment le physique typique d'un homme. Il était très viril. L'armée avait surement dû accentuer cette qualité d'un homme. Il semblait plus bronzé que les autres. Mais sa couleur était chaude. Il attirait l'œil. Grand de taille aussi. Un homme vraiment bien dessiné. Son corps était bien travaillé. Il avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner. Fort. Ah ~ Jaejoong ne pouvait continuer de l'observer. Il en prenait un coup. Totalement, le genre d'une femme.

C'était vraiment son opposé. Pas étonnant que Yunho le regarde d'une façon bizarre.

Arrivé à sa destination, Jaejoong sorti difficilement de la voiture après avoir payé et remercié le chauffeur. Yunho était profondément endormi. Qu'on lui crie ou qu'on le frappe, il n'y avait rien à faire.

**\- Tu me payeras ça, Yunho** ! Disait-il difficilement en essayant de prendre le soldat sur son dos. **Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te faire boire !**

Cela sonnait comme s'ils allaient se revoir.

Jaejoong jeta un œil vite fait à sa maison, avec un soldat dans le dos. Avec les bras et les jambes qui ballonnaient, on pouvait le voir comme une serviette étendue. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour sonner, mais n'osa pas appuyer tout de suite. Il aurait surement à faire à ses parents, demandant une explication. Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Jouons ça au feeling.

Il sonna. La porte s'ouvra ensuite faisant face une femme plutôt âgée. La mère de Yunho surement.

**\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger** , s'excusa le barman en s'inclinant **Mais Yunho a légèrement bu et ... Il n'était pas vraiment en état pour rentrer. Il s'est endormi ...**

Jaejoong grimaça. La mère de Yunho s'indignait de son fils. Elle semblait choquée et énervée. Elle était surtout gênée que quelqu'un le ramène.

**\- Chérie !** Cria la mère à son mari. **Ton fils se ramène torchon, chiffon, carpette !**

Le père qui avait entendu l'arrivée de Jaejoong, s'approcha de son fils assez étonné.

**\- Misère ! Ce gamin ne sait même pas boire,** jura le père qui regardait la mère de Yunho ensuite. **Il tient de toi, pardi. Regarde-le.**

**\- Tu vas me mettre la faute sur moi ?** S'énerva la mère, choquée des paroles de son mari. **Si t'étais plus présent, il aurait appris à boire comme un homme normal. Et puis, je te fais remarquer que je sais picoler, non mais !**

Jaejoong se retenait de rire devant cette scène. Ses parents s'inquiétaient plus sur le fait que Yunho ne savait pas boire plutôt que sur son état à ce moment. D'autant plus, il parlait si familièrement même en face d'un étranger. Cela surprenait le barman. Sa famille était vraiment intéressante. En peu de temps, Jaejoong avait l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur le soldat. Seulement, il ne pensait qu'à une chose à cet instant.

**\- Excusez-moi. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ... Serait-il possible que je pose Yunho ? C'est un peu lourd ...**

Les parents de Yunho tournèrent leur tête en direction de Jaejoong. Ils avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ils s'excusèrent, et firent entrer le barman tout en montrant où installer Yunho. Ce dernier le laissa tomber sur un long canapé. On pouvait le croire dans un coma profond. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Jaejoong se sentait libéré. Les parents de Yuhno s'excusèrent encore de l'état de son fils. Le barman se sentait mal face à leur pardon. C'était de sa faute. Le regard de ses parents paraissait curieux. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Jaejoong leur expliqua juste qu'il y avait une sorte de concours. Rien qu'en entendant ces propos, la mère comprit de suite que Yunho n'aurait jamais pu décliner une demande pareille. Fier. Comme son père. Ce dernier remercia Jaejoong de l'avoir ramené. Il se posait alors des questions sur l'identité de ce jeune homme.

**\- Es-tu un bon ami de Yunho ? Il nous parle rarement de ses amis.**

**\- Oh ... Il a aidé ma mère qui s'était évanouie dans la rue et l'a amené à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, je remercie à votre fils encore d'avoir été là. Puis, je l'ai revu aujourd'hui pour lui offrir quelque chose à boire et apprendre à le connaitre ...**

Jaejoong hésitait sur ces dernières paroles. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Au fond, il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

Ses parents semblaient heureux qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un. Yunho était peu sociable. Il évitait en général de s'attacher aux gens. Ils remercièrent intérieurement ce jeune homme d'avoir rencontré leur fils. Jaejoong s'apprêta à s'en aller, pendant que les parents de Yunho s'excusèrent et le remercièrent une dernière fois.

Une fois dehors, Jaejoong respira profondément cet air de la nuit. C'était agréable. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Tout en marchant, il repensa à cette soirée. À cet homme ... C'était de surprise en surprise. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait alors après ? Il était curieux. Vraiment curieux.

**\- Yunho ... Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ...** , murmurra le barman pour lui-même.


	4. Why did you came into my life?

Un nouveau soleil se levait enfin dans cette petite ville. Dehors, le temps paraissait agréable. Et les petits oiseaux chantaient et volaient autour de la maison du soldat. Une matinée parfaite. Pas pour tout le monde. Au contraire, ces saletés de petits oiseaux couinaient et tournaient autour de la tête de Jung Yunho qui se réveillait avec un gémissement de douleur à la tête. Ce dernier se retenait fortement de les fusiller.

Le soldat se leva difficilement avec une atroce douleur. La fameuse et populaire « gueule de bois ». Génial ... Il aurait peut-être dû se reposer encore un peu. Mais il était du genre lève-tôt. Il n'aimait pas vraiment flemmarder au lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu"il s'était passé ? », pensa Yunho qui n'arrivait plus à ouvrir clairement ses yeux. Il avait vraiment du mal à se souvenir de la veille. Il se rappelait juste avoir été dans ce bar, avec Jaejoong. Pour faire quoi déjà ?

Le soldat sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Sa mère était levée elle aussi, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Elle salua son fils, mais remarqua la mauvaise tête qu'il s'affichait. Sa mère repensa qu'elle en voulait toujours à son mari sur le fait que son fils ne savait pas boire. Ah ~ Son enfant était bien naïf.

Yunho s'assit et remarqua que sa mère avait tout prévu pour arranger son mal de tête. Médicaments, verre d'eau, vitamines et quelques trucs à grignoter. Cependant, le soldat se remettait en question. Comment était-il rentré ? Il regarda sa mère d'un air interrogatif, mais elle lui renvoya une mine déçue. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

**\- Ah ~ Mon fils, si tu t'étais vu hier ...**

**\- J'étais en si mauvais état ?**

**\- Un peu plus et t'étais dans le coma ! On va en discuter avec ton père ! Heureusement que ce jeune homme a eu la gentillesse de te ramener.**

Discuter de quoi ? Des fois, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ces parents. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave. Aish ~ Il se souvenait de rien. Le soldat se frotta la tête d'énervement. Mais au fait ... Quelqu'un l'avait ramené ?

**\- Eomma ! Comment était la personne qui m'a ramené ?** Répliqua Yunho, curieux de sa réponse.

**\- Hum ... Je dois avouer qu'il était assez efféminé. De taille moyenne. Blanc de peau. Des cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air très sympathique,** sourit sa mère.

**\- Jaejoong ...** Souffla Yunho, assez étonné qu'il ait pu le ramener. **Eomma, il était comment, lui ? Est-ce qui avait l'air d'être soul ?**

**\- Je ne pourrais pas te dire. Mais il avait plutôt l'air fatigué. Et puis, Yunho ~ S'amuser avec l'alcool ? Ce n'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère,** disait-elle en voulant prévenir son fils du danger.

S'amuser ? Ah ~ ça lui revenait. C'est vrai ! Il avait fait une sorte concours hier. Ah oui ... Héhé, il avait bien dû s'amuser. Jaejoong ... Fatigué ? Tss ~ Il avait surement eu du mal à se tenir face à lui. Yunho avait déjà tiré les conclusions dans sa tête. Il avait gagné. Il se sentait fier, se souriant à lui-même. Enfin, même s'il avait gagné, il devait en subir les conséquences. Le mal de tête était toujours présent. Il espérait que ça ne durerait pas. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment sortir. Courir un peu. Mais il avait surtout l'intention de rencontrer Jaejoong, pour le narguer en partie.

  
En fin de matinée, Yunho s'apprêtait à sortir. Le soldat s'était un peu reposé quelques heures avant, histoire que sa gueule de bois disparaisse. Il se sentait fatigué, mais le fait de courir aller peut-être lui faire du bien. Il sortit de chez lui, habillé très décontracté et libéré des morales de sa mère qu'il venait de subir. Pas très loin de lui, il aperçut une silhouette. Une silhouette très familière. Maigrichonne même. Yunho souriait. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il s'approchait tout doucement, sa vue se faisant plus nette, montrant plus précisément les traits du visage de Jaejoong. Le soldat l'examina. Le visage du barman était neutre. On dirait qu'il n'avait pas accepté sa défaite d'hier, pensa Yunho. Un élément le troubla. Un regard très perçant en direction du soldat. Il avait du mal à le regarder. Le barman dégageait une aura qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

**\- Salut,** lança le soldat qui fuyait le regard du barman. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Jaejoong n'en savait rien du tout. Il regarda ailleurs cherchant une réponse à sa question. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour se venger d'hier soir, si c'était pour lui demandait comment il se sentait, ou s'il voulait tout simplement le voir. Ses pieds l'avaient naturellement amené ici.

**\- Eh, ne sois pas dégoutée,** répliqua Yunho tout souriant, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. **T'as le droit à une revanche.**

Jaejoong releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air incompréhensif. Une revanche ?

**\- Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas réussir. Faut dire, j'étais dans un tel état hier !** Avoua le soldat suivi d'un petit rire gêné.

Jaejoong crut s'étouffer. Yunho pensait réellement qu'il avait gagné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il paraissait si sûr de lui ? Le barman avait envie de partir en fou rire, mais en le voyant si persuadé de sa victoire, sa bouche en resta ouverte, bien trop choquée par ses paroles. Quel enfoiré, pensa Jaejoong. Si seulement, il s'était vu hier.

**\- Au fait, j'ai appris que tu m'avais ramené hier soir. Merci,** disait Yunho en lui offrant un sourire et une petite tape sur le bras pour repartir ensuite commencer sa course.

Yunho n'avait pas pris en compte l'état de Jaejoong. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas sur son état de la veille avec le barman. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises, mais il ne tenait pas à se prendre la tête pour ça. Dans sa course, Yunho recommença à être submergé de pensées, évidemment, toute destinée à cet homme. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se montrait pas si froid avec lui. Il avait pourtant bien l'intention de l'embêter un peu. Pourquoi d'un coup ? Mais l'image du barman ... Ces yeux ...Ces yeux qui le regardaient de cette façon lui revenaient en tête. Il ne pouvait nier que ça ne lui avait pas fait quelque chose. À ce moment-là, il ne pouvait rien plus contrôler et au fond de lui ça l'énervait.

Jaejoong regarda partir Yunho. Il ne cessait de le surprendre. Il pensait s'en prendre plein la tronche, mais au lieu de ça, il le remercia et d'autant plus, lui livre un sourire, et même une petite tape amicale. Jaejoong ne savait que penser du soldat. Il ne s'était même pas montré désagréable avec lui. Fier comme Yunho était, il ne se serait pas arrêté là, surtout pour sa soi-disante « victoire ». Bon, laissons-le croire, pensa Jaejoong. Cela lui importait peu. Ou plutôt ça l'amusait. Mais, maintenant ... Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

**\- Yunho !!** Cria le barman qui le suivit en courant.

Yunho s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre son nom de la bouche de cet homme. Il se retourna à sa direction. Jaejoong s'arrêta en face de lui, en le regardant dans les yeux.

**\- Est-ce que je peux courir avec toi ?**

Yunho parut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de cet homme. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Des « Pourquoi » sonnaient dans sa tête. De plus, ses yeux avaient du mal à se détacher de son regard, qui essayait à chaque fois d'entrer dans le sien. Il ne pouvait sortir aucun mot. Cela perturba le soldat, encore.

À cet instant, les secondes paraissaient longues. Jaejoong voyait bien que le soldat semblait surpris par sa demande. Pour lui aussi, d'un côté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Voyant que personne ne répondait et qu'ils ne faisaient que se regarder, il se dépêcha de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Comme si c'était facile ... De plonger dans le regard du soldat ...

**\- Euh ... Ce n'est pas pour te déranger. Loin de là ! Comment dire ... Tu m'as convaincu et j'ai bien envie de faire de l'exercice,** disait le barman doucement et hésitant en se massant la nuque. **Et puis ... Je ne veux pas paraitre faible devant ma mère ...**

Bravo Jaejoong ! Pensa le barman. Utilisez sa mère comme excuse. Il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il s'en mordait la lèvre.

Yunho resta sceptique face à ces paroles. Est-ce que cela sonnait comme une excuse ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'était senti blessé des paroles qu'il lui avait dites face à sa corpulence, et lui demandait simplement de l'aider. Ah ~ Il se sentait un peu mal. Il avait dû vraiment réfléchir pour qu'il puisse lui en faire la demande.

**\- Pourquoi moi ?**

**\- T'es bien un homme de l'armée non ? Les entrainements, là-bas, sont ceux qui donnent les meilleurs résultats.**

Le soldat resta silencieux.

Cependant, Jaejoong se mit à regretter. En quoi, il pouvait lui demander ça. Leur relation n'était pas très bonne et ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques fois.

**\- Excuse-moi ... Je ne suis pas du genre à me jeter sur les gens comme ça. Mais ... Tu peux refuser, j'irai -**

**\- D'accord. On y va !**

Quoi ? « D'accord » ? Jaejoong ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête cet homme. Il avait aussi presque oublié sa façon si autoritaire de parler.

Pendant que Jaejoong se remettait de sa réponse, Yunho, lui, était parti soudainement continuer sa route.

**\- Yah !** Cria Jaejoong qui rejoignait Yunho en courant. **D'accord ? T'es vraiment d'accord ? T'as pas des choses à me dire avant ?**

**\- Cours et arrête de parler !**

Jaejoong s'exécuta, se mettant à courir à côté de Yunho tout en laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Ils continuèrent de cette façon pendant environ 20 minutes, pour après s'arrêter à un stand de boisson situé dans un parc. Idéal pour faire un footing.

Yunho en profita pour acheter quelques boissons. Jaejoong quant à lui, était essoufflé. Il n'était pas très sportif et il commençait à se remettre en question. Yunho s'approcha pour lui remettre une bouteille d'eau.

**\- Merci. Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?**

**\- Pour l'instant, c'est séance footing. C'est le plus pratique si tu veux ... Paraitre moins ... Maigrichon.**

**\- Merci ...** , disait le barman sur un ton ironique.

**\- On se fait ça le matin, ça t'arrange ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Ok. Il y a juste une règle à respecter. Tu dois écouter toutes mes instructions. Sinon, on arrête tout. Mais si tu me l'as demandé, c'est que t'y comptes te mettre à fond, non ?**

Aish ~ Yunho pouvait se montrer tellement froid, pensa Jaejoong. Il commençait à regretter. Un peu. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait ? Il appréhendait les prochains évènements. Il sentait qu'il allait en baver. Vraiment, en baver. C'était peut-être ce qu'il devait mériter pour l'avoir mis dans ce sale état. Ça n'allait pas être facile ...

**\- Dis ... Pourquoi t'as accepté ?** Demanda Jaejoong au lieu de lui répondre, curieux de sa réponse.

Yunho fixa le barman avec un autre regard. Moins fermé que d'habitude. Son autorité avait été mise de côté. Parce que pour ce genre de question, il devait peut-être aller chercher la réponse au fond de lui.

Jaejoong ne manqua pas son expression.

**\- Je ne suis pas très doué en relation sociale,** essaya-t-il de dire sans paraitre faible. **Je sais que je suis peut-être assez froid avec les autres ...**

« Peut-être ? », Il le prenait pour un con, pensa le barman. Froid, c'est d'un naturel chez lui, oui !

**\- Je me suis un peu emporté à ton égard. Je n'avais pas à te juger aussi vite ... Enfin, ça te concerne à toi aussi** , se rattrapa-t-il.

**\- J'ai compris** , avoua Jaejoong en baissa les yeux.

**\- Un de mes principes, c'est d'aider ou de donner au gens. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'suis à l'armée. Enfin, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté, c'est pour t'aider à devenir un vrai homme.**

**\- Pardon ?** S'exclama le barman subjugué par les paroles du soldat. **Je suis censé prendre ça comment ? Yah ! Tu parles comme quoi tu n'avais pas à me juger, mais tu continues à m'enfoncer sur des choses qui me complexent.**

**\- Excuse-moi, je... Je t'ai dit que j'avais du mal en relation avec les gens !** Répliqua Yunho qui essayait de s'excuser sans montrer sa gêne.

**\- O.K !** Articula Jaejoong avec un point de colère.

Jaejoong ne souhaitait pas continuer à lui faire la morale. Apparemment, cela ne servait à rien. Il continuerait de se disputer sinon. Mais tout de même ... Yunho était vraiment fort dans ces propos. On dirait qu'il a du mal à voir combien les mots peuvent faire souffrir. Malgré ça, Jaejoong commença à mieux cerner le caractère du soldat. Il trouva même des points faibles sur cet homme. Cela lui serait utile. Un problème de communication et peut-être un homme un peu naïf. Étais-ce vraiment un défaut ?

**\- Malgré tout, tu n'es pas totalement mauvais. Rien que la façon dont tu m'offres ton aide, c'est assez mignon** , sourit Jaejoong voulant un peu narguer son « entraineur ».

Yunho crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Était-ce le fait d'entendre le ridicule mot « mignon » qui lui était destiné ou le fait que Jaejoong se remettait à sourire. Un sourire indescriptible pour lui. Il mit sa main sur son cœur, se sentant mal à l'aise.

**\- Tu veux mourir ?!** Jura Yunho qui serra les dents.

Jaejoong fit un bond. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il le regarda de haut en bas d'un air froid. Aish ~ Il ne savait pas s'il devait le trouver marrant ou pas. Mais ça l'amusait un peu. Il suffisait de voir comment se conduisait Yunho. Il s'était déjà barré en courant, n'arrivant pas à le regarder. Les compliments, ce n'était pas son truc apparemment. Il comptait bien en profiter, juste pour l'embêter un peu au cas où il lui ferait la misère à son entrainement.

Le soldat courrait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Ses émotions bien trop agitées. Pourquoi il avait accepté déjà ? Ah ~ Il sentait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts avec cet homme. Avec le caractère qu'il avait, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Quitte à être plus dur. Ça lui prenait décidément bien trop la tête. Cet homme ... Pourquoi était-il entré dans sa vie ? Jamais ces sentiments n'avaient été aussi mélangés. Comment ce maigrichon arrivait-il à le rendre dans cet état ? Ça l'inquiétait de se sentir comme ça. Ces pensées qui étaient d'habitude vides, pourquoi elles se tournaient maintenant vers cet homme ?

Il entendit arriver Jaejoong derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, contrôlant sa respiration. Jaejoong fit le même geste tout en regardant le soldat. Ce dernier le regarda à son tour. Ils ne se disaient rien. Juste ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme s'ils se battaient du regard. Mais le mot est fort. Pour Yunho, c'était une réponse qu'il cherchait dedans.

Qui es-tu ?


	5. What are you doing here ?

Une semaine était passée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son quotidien serait devenu si agité depuis son retour de l'armée. Le matin en particulier. Un combat se préparait à chaque fois qu'il sortait à cette heure si matinal de sa maison. Cet homme le rendait fou. Pourtant, il en avait rencontré des hommes de nature mauvaise. Jaejoong était peut-être le pire. Il était difficile à gérer, alors que ce n'était que quelques exercices d'entraînements. Étant un homme de l'armée, il n'allait pas se permettre de se laisser marcher dessus. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Mais il s'était trouvé dans des situations vraiment inattendues et pénibles. Comme il le pensait, chaque jour était un combat.

Par exemple, il y avait eu ce matin où malheureusement, le barman s'était levé du pied gauche. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était du matin celui-là. Son humeur ne fut pas joyeuse. Donc il n'était pas à fond dans ses exercices. Mais Yunho n'allait pas le laisser-faire. Il détestait les flemmards. Alors, comme un entraîneur ou plutôt comme un lieutenant de l'armée, il lui donnait des ordres tout en restant derrière lui lorsqu'ils courraient.

Mais Jaejoong avait atteint sa limite. Il subissait toutes sortes d'ordres et d'insultes sur son état : « Plus vite ! Tu cours comme une fille là ! Ah, j'oubliais, t'en es une. », « Remonte ton buste, tu t'es pris pour Quasimodo ou quoi ? », « Pourquoi tu traînes des pieds, si tu veux rampait, t'a qu'à rejoindre tes potes escargots là-bas ! » « Souffle ! T'as rien dans le ventre ou quoi !? », « Eh le maigrichon, si tu ne peux pas courir, faut arrêter d'essayer de me suivre, j'ai 2 tours d'avance sur toi ! ». On aurait dit un disque rouillé qui répétait la même chose. C'était insupportable. Jaejoong s'arrêta alors, ayant du mal à respirer. Il avait surtout les nerfs. Avoir un homme de l'armée comme entraîneur, mais quelle bonne idée, pensa Jaejoong qui regrettait son choix.

**\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter. 10 tours de plus, tout de suite !** Lança Yunho d'un air autoritaire.

Jaejoong serra les dents, hors de lui. Il se retourna vers son « entraîneur » d'un air irrité, les yeux très ouverts, et les sourcils très froncés. Un passant pourrait avoir peur en voyant son visage.

**\- Si tu recommences à ouvrir ta bouche, une fois, je te jure que je vais ...** , disait le barman en haussant le ton.

**\- Arrête de jurer,** coupa Yunho. **C'est toi qui as voulu que je t'entraîne, non ? T'as aussi accepté mes règles ! Tu devais t'y attendre ! Si c'est comme ça, on peut arrêter tout de suite ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps.**

**\- Ne me provoque pas avec tes conneries, tu penses que c'est humain de m'entraîner comme ça ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entendre encore une fois tes foutus commentaires sur moi !!**

**\- T'es vraiment une femmelette ...** , souffla Yunho avec un regard neutre.

Yunho n'avait pas la moindre peur contre le barman. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, il le trouvait bien faible. C'était comme un gamin entêté. Il n'hésitait pas à traiter Jaejoong de toute sorte pour le provoquer et qu'il montre réellement ce qu'il vaut. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal.

**\- Enfoiré !!** Cria Jaejoong en poussant violemment le soldat qui ne fit que quelques pas en arrière.

**\- Oh oh ! Tu veux jouer ? Ok, c'est parti !**

Le soldat entoura son bras autour du cou de Jaejoong, pour en faire une prise. Il le serra fortement, l'étouffant presque.

Mais le barman ne se laissa pas faire. Il se desserra du mieux qu'il pouvait de la prise de Yunho, pour faire le même geste sur ce dernier, en serrant le cou du soldat avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

Yunho ne s'y attendait pas. Il savait Jaejoong têtu, mais pas à ce point-là. Malin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça venant de lui. Mais ce qu'il le surprit surtout, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi faible comme il avait pensé.

Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher l'un à l'autre. De loin, n'importe quel passant pourrait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette étrange position. Leurs regards montraient leur incompréhension, et ils les prendraient même pour des fous.

Cependant, ils ignoraient totalement ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Yunho et Jaejoong étaient dans un combat que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Têtu l'un comme l'autre, il était dur de savoir qui allait l'emporter.

**\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher !!** Cria le barman essoufflé, toujours en train de serrer son entraîneur.

**\- Je vois qu'il y en a là-dedans pour un maigrichon. Tu vois quand tu peux ! Si tu y mets un peu du tien, tu arriveras ! Alors, arrête de te plaindre et cours !** Lança Yunho assez énervé vers son élève.  
  
Le soldat lâcha sa prise de Jaejoong. Ce dernier se massa le cou de douleur. Yunho le regarda faire avec un regard très fermé. Il en avait radicalement marre des humeurs enfantines du barman. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de l'aider. Il devait supporter tous les regards noirs de son élève, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Yunho se demandait même si ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus difficile à endurer.

Jaejoong s'en alla en lui lançant un dernier regard froid, vers le stand de boisson. Il acheta une boisson gazeuse. Yunho le suivit. Ce dernier n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

**\- Tu ne comptes pas m'écouter ?!** Protesta le soldat. **Je t'ai dit de prendre de l'eau, tu vas te rendre malade avec ce genre de boisson !**

**\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** Rétorqua le barman avec un petit rire, ne voulant en aucun cas obéir aux ordres de son entraîneur. **Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, Enfoiré !**

Yunho en avait ras le bol de subir les réflexions de Jaejoong. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Bien. Autant en finir.

**\- Non, c'est toi qui vas me lâcher. On arrête là. Je n'ai pas le temps de me bagarrer avec toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, tu ne seras capable de rien ... Alors, dégage de ma vue !** Finit fortement Yunho, agacé.

Jaejoong resta interdit. Les mots du soldat étaient toujours aussi forts. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'atteignait aussi facilement ? Mais à ce moment, il était tellement irrité par Yunho, que sa haine ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le soldat commença alors à partir en continuant tout seul son footing.

**\- Bâtard !!** Cria Jaejoong en lançant sa canette sur le dos du soldat.

Le barman avait bien visé. La canette percuta le dos du soldat, qui se trouvait désormais mouillé.

Yunho s'était arrêté net au moment où il avait reçu la canette sur lui. Il ne bougea pas. Durant ces quelques secondes, sa haine monta. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ce genre d'action répugnante. Il se retourna tout doucement, offrant à Jaejoong un regard bien différent des autres.

Celui-ci effraya Jaejoong qui venait juste de regretter son action. Les yeux de Yunho ne se fermaient plus. On aurait dit un buffle qui se préparer à attaquer. Là, il commençait sérieusement à flipper.

**\- Merde !!** Cria Jaejoong qui s'enfuyait en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, tenant encore à sa vie.

**\- Viens ici !** Hurla Yunho qui le poursuivait ensuite, comme une fusée.

En gros, voilà comment se déroulaient les entraînements. C'était assez unique. Yunho pouvait s'attendre à tout concernant son élève. Il était persuadé qu'à chaque fin d'entrainement, il ne reviendrait pas le lendemain.

Mais, tous les matins, il était là. Il l'attendait devant sa maison, toujours avec ce regard neutre. Yunho ne le comprenait pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Pourtant, ça ne l'emballait pas de faire du sport. Surtout avec lui. Pourquoi il s'entêtait à venir ? D'autant plus qu'ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Cela ne rendait pas les entraînements meilleurs. Et lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne refusait pas de l'aider.

Ce matin, l'entrainement avait été annulé. Yunho partait courir seul. Jaejoong cumulait quelques boulots pour gagner sa vie, il ne pouvait pas être présent aujourd'hui. D'un autre côté, entraîner Jaejoong avait permis au soldat d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il fallait noter que le barman était du genre bavard. Sans qu'il le veuille, le soldat connaissait quelques éléments sur sa vie.

Sa famille n'avait pas l'air d'être dans de bonnes conditions financières. Sa mère travaillait difficilement, tout en supportant une santé fragile. C'est donc Jaejoong qui s'occupait principalement de ramasser l'argent.

C'était vraiment dur d'assurer la survie d'une famille. Yunho songea alors à son père. Il s'était sacrifié comme un dingue pour ça.

Le soldat se sentait un peu mal pour Jaejoong. Est-ce qu'il le traitait si mal que ça ? Il devait avoir assez de souci. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Jaejoong était si énervé. Et lui, il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute. Yunho pensa qu'il n'avait décidément aucune base en relation sociale.

Le soldat rentra chez lui. À son arrivée, il aperçut son père mettre des affaires à lui et quelques outils de travail dans sa voiture. Est-ce qu'il partait ? Yunho parut inquiet. Il s'approcha de lui, tout en appelant son père.

**\- Tu pars ?** Demanda le soldat, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

**\- Oui, je dois retourner travailler. On a besoin de moi** , expliqua le père de Yunho qui ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse à son fils.

**\- Abuji ... Ne laisse pas Eomma toute seule.**

**\- Mais tu es là, toi. Et puis, tu connais ta mère, elle est plus forte que tu ne le penses.**

**\- C'est ce qu'elle veut montrer, mais au fond Abuji ...,** lança Yunho n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer. **Et puis, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je reste ici. On peut m'appeler en mission à n'importe quel moment !**

Yunho se montrait plus inquiet que d'habitude sur l'absence de son père. Cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

**\- C'est bien la première fois que t'insistes temps pour que je reste,** insinua son père. **Pourquoi t'es si inquiet ? Tu es sure que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**\- Oui ...** , souffla Yunho. **Désolé, Abuji.**

**\- Tout ira bien. Tu me connais ! Je reviendrais dès que je peux** , rassura son père en tapotant le bras de son fils.

Son père lui fit un sourire. Yunho le regardait avec un air attristé. Son père allait encore partir. Pour combien de temps ? Il semblait plus perplexe que d'habitude.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires, le père de Yunho devait quitter sa famille. Yunho était allé au côté de sa mère, qui montra une mine triste, mais en gardant un petit sourire pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille, Yunho et sa mère le regardèrent partir. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets. Pour eux, le chef de la famille ne s'était pas suffisamment reposé. Ils voulaient vraiment le voir de retour au plus vite.

~

  
Dans l'après-midi, l'ambiance dans la maison se fit bien calme. Yunho ne quitta pas sa mère d'une semelle. Elle semblait fatiguée aujourd'hui, et ne montrait qu'une expression neutre. Le soldat faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral. Mais le résultat n'était pas très positif. Durant la journée, la mère de Yunho restait simplement sur le canapé du salon lisant quelques magazines ou en regardant la télé.

Yunho commençait à se poser des questions. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère se montrait dans cet état. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ignorait ? Il commençait à se sentir mal.

Le soldat voulait définitivement se changer les idées. Devrait-il boire ? Aish ~ il valait mieux que ça. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans ce bar ? Puis, il y aurait surement Jaejoong. Pourquoi ne pas se défouler sur lui ? Yunho s'en voulait à sa dernière pensée. Mais il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui pourrait lui faire oublier ses soucis. Juste pour un moment. Juste en le regardant, ses pensées agaçantes disparaitraient surement.

Le soir venu, il entra dans ce bar « Le Reçu ». Cependant, une chose surprit le soldat en rentrant. Il avait l'impression d'être entré en boite. C'était bondé de monde. Les lumières des spots dansaient de partout dans le bar. Ces gens dont il ne cessait de trouver étranges, dansaient à perdre haleine. L'atmosphère de ce bar avait encore changé. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet endroit. Ce sera quoi ensuite, ambiance latino, romantique ou hard rock ? À cette pensée, Yunho eut un frisson. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté planté au milieu des gens qui bougeaient, les yeux écarquillés en se demandant pourquoi il était venu.

Le soldat s'avança en direction du bar. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, tout en recherchant cet homme. Mais cette fois, c'est le barman qui l'aperçut en premier.

**\- Tiens, mon entraineur préféré !** Lança le barman souriant ironiquement. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai manqué ce matin ?**

Yunho regarda Jaejoong d'un air attristé sans qu'il le veuille. Le fait de voir le visage de Jaejoong, lui faisait encore plus mal finalement.

Jaejoong perdu son sourire remarquant l'état du soldat. Lui qui ne montrait qu'une expression neutre, il avait l'air abattu.

**\- Depuis quand s'est devenu une boite de nuit ici ?** Demanda Yunho ignorant les questions du barman.

**\- Un ami à moi est DJ. On en profite pour faire quelques soirées de ce genre vu que ça marche bien. Suffit de regarder autour de toi, c'est blindé de monde.**

Yunho acquiesça de la tête. Un homme s'avança à ses côtés contre le bar, demandant sa commande.

**\- Oh Yoochun-ah ~ ! Merci infiniment d'être venu. Je ne te pensais pas si populaire, dis-moi !** S'exclama Jaejoong offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires à cet homme.

Yunho se sentait d'un seul coup invisible à l'arrivée de cet inconnu. C'était qui ce mec ? Le soldat l'examinait de haut en bas. Il avait un style très particulier. Des longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui tombait sur son visage cachant un côté, dégageant un air très mystérieux. Il était habillé très décontracté, mais les accessoires étaient soigneusement choisis. Il portait aussi un chapeau noir mis sur le côté. Sans déconner, il sortait d'où ce type, pensa Yunho tout en levant un sourcil, intrigué par cet homme. Il était aussi maigrichon que Jaejoong.

En parlant du barman, Yunho remarqua son changement de comportement. Il était bien amical et souriant avec cet homme tout d'un coup. Cela étonna le soldat, mais ça l'énervait d'un autre côté. Il continuait de parler laissant le soldat seul, ignoré.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça fait longtemps Yoochun ~ Passe plus souvent, je m'ennuie ici sans toi** , avoua le barman comme un enfant.

**\- Huh, Huh ~** , toussa Yunho voyant qu'il était mis de côté. **Oh ! Passe-moi des verres à shooter maintenant.**

Jaejoong et Yoochun retournèrent la tête en direction du soldat. Jaejoong fit un faux sourire à ce dernier.

**\- Désolé, on en a plus en stock** , mentit Jaejoong. **Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon entraineur dans un sale état demain.**

**\- Ton entraineur ?** Demanda le DJ. **Ah ~ C'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je vois que tu lui as parlé de moi ?** Insinua Yunho avec un faux sourire. **J'espère que t'en dis du bien.**

Yunho chercha le regard de Jaejoong, qui l'ignora. Le soldat était de mauvaise humeur, déjà sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait lui servir à boire et d'autant plus qu'on se foute surement de sa gueule derrière son dos à un inconnu.

**\- C'n'est pas sympa de traiter Jaejoong comme ça, dis-moi. Il est important pour moi !** Rétorqua Yoochun voulant taquiner le soldat. **Évite de me l'abimer, s'il te plait !**

Le DJ était du genre blagueur, à taquiner les gens sans arrêt. Mais Yunho ne l'avait pas pris sous cet air-là. Important pour lui ? Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient si proches tous les deux ? Yunho sentait ses nerfs monter, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Lui qui pensait oublier tous ces soucis ce soir, c'était raté.

**\- Quoi ? « Évite de me l'abimer » ?** S'exclama le soldat n'aimant pas son humour. **Yah, t'as quel genre de relation avec lui pour me dire ça ? Moi ~ je suis son entraineur ! Jaejoong n'est pas un objet à ce que je sache.**

« Jaejoong » ... Pensa le barman. Rare fut les fois où Yunho prononçait son nom. Il semblait surpris du comportement du soldat. Jaejoong s'était tut pendant leurs « chamailleries » ? Le mot est faible. Le barman s'était aperçu que le soldat ne se conduisait pas normalement ce soir. Il semblait en colère. Puis il était du genre à fuir les conversations avec les gens. En plus le concernant. Mais, ce qui perturbait encore plus le barman, c'était que Yunho prenait sa défense. Jamais, oh jamais il n'aurait pensé ainsi de lui.

**\- Yah, Jaejoong ! Il est bizarre ton pote ! Pourquoi il s'énerve ?** Demanda-t-il en regardant le barman. **Tss ~ A ton avis, monsieur de l'armée, on a ce « genre » de relation lui et moi** , finit Yoochun avec un petit sourire au coin qu'il offrit à Yunho.

**\- Yoochun-ah !!** Intervenu Jaejoong voulant clore la discussion.

Yunho se figea. Il n'avait pas aimé les paroles de ce mystérieux DJ. Il n'aimait plutôt pas cet homme complètement. Il lui fit un faux sourire. Mais il avait mal à fond et il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas regarder Jaejoong. À ce moment, il avait honte. Il se sentait faible d'avoir en quelque sorte était vaincu par Yoochun. C'était humiliant de montrer cela au barman. Il s'agita de tous les côtés, fermant les yeux priant pour que ces émotions disparaissent.

Jaejoong parut inquiet. Ouais, l'état du soldat n'était pas du tout normal ce soir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Il ne se serait pas fermé au jeu de Yoochun.

**\- Yunho ...,** disait-il doucement. **T'es sûr que ça va ?**  
  
Depuis quand Jaejoong s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pourquoi sa demande touchait autant le soldat ? Yunho détestait ressentir les sentiments qui émanaient de lui à cet instant.

**\- J'y vais** , lança Yunho sans lancer un regard à Jaejoong.

Jaejoong voulut le retenir, mais regarda simplement le soldat partir. Yoochun se retourna vers le barman pour lui parler, mais ce dernier l'ignora, regardant toujours la direction vers laquelle Yunho était parti.

**\- Excuse-moi Yoochun ...** , Fit-le barman semblant perdu.

Le DJ ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Ce dernier sortit du bar pour rejoindre Yunho. Jaejoong se mit à courir difficilement vers la sortie, tout en se faufilant dans la petite foule qui s'y trouvait ce soir. Il sortit enfin dehors, regardant à gauche et à droite si il s'y trouvait. Mais c'était trop tard. Il souffla, les mains sur les hanches, la tête baissée. Il était sincèrement soucieux du comportement du soldat. Si Yunho était venu ce soir, c'était pour une certaine raison non ? Est-ce qu'il voulait le voir ? Pourquoi ? Une chose perturba le barman. Ce regard si profond, dont on pouvait lire une certaine lueur de solitude. Jamais il n'avait montré de telles expressions. C'était comme un appel à l'aide.

Le soldat marcha lentement dans les petites rues de sa ville, trainant légèrement des pieds. La nuit, ici, c'était calme et reposant. Rien à voir sur le terrain. Ils se cachaient souvent derrière des buissons, restant des heures derrière à repérer le moindre élément. C'était épuisant. Ce qu'il vivait au quotidien à l'armée lui changeait complètement de ce qu'il vivait ici.

Comment autant de choses ont-elles pu se passer récemment ? Et pourquoi diable toutes ces choses ne concernait que Jaejoong ? Cet homme ... Faire comme s'il l'appartenait alors qu'il n'était que l'entraineur ou le mec à avoir sauvé sa mère. Il n'était rien l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi est-ce que le soldat avait autant envie de le voir. À cette pensée, Yunho s'accroupit, les mains sur le visage et le regard perdu. Une triste vérité venait d'apparaitre. Tout ce temps, il a ignoré cette réalité. C'était que Yunho se sentait seul. Terriblement seul.


	6. Will I be the coach ?

Le soleil s'était encore une fois levé, bien plus éclatant que les autres jours. La lumière qui traversait les stores de la chambre du soldat, le réveilla. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. C'était bien la première fois. Il gigota dans tous les sens, les mains sur le visage, tout en grimaçant. Ses yeux avaient bien du mal à s'ouvrir. Quelle matinée horrible, pensa le soldat qui essayait de se lever. Assis sur le bord du lit, il se rappela la nuit dernière. Il avait détesté cette soirée. Jamais il ne s'était senti si déprimé. Cela se confirmait lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Lui qui d'habitude montrait un air si fier, les traits de son visage avaient bien changé.

Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où le petit-déjeuner était soigneusement préparé par sa mère. Il la regarda servir sa tasse de café. Elle n'avait plus cet air attristé. Surement pour ne plus inquiéter le soldat. Les femmes cachaient si facilement leurs blessures, c'était vraiment traître pour elles. Yunho se promit de toujours avoir un œil sur sa mère. Il ne pensait pas que le départ de son père l'affecterait autant.

La mère se tourna vers son fils en lui souriant, mais elle vit sa mauvaise mine.

**\- Yunho, est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta la mère.

**\- Oh ... Oui. Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas Eomma** , répondit le soldat avec un sourire rassurant.

La mère acquiesça, mais resta toujours sur ses gardes. Yunho n'était pas du genre à se confier et il détestait surtout causer du souci à sa famille. Sa mère le savait très bien.

**\- Eomma !** Insista Yunho, voyant le regard insistant de sa mère. **Je te jure que ça va, je vais courir un peu et je reviendrai avec la grande forme. N'oublie pas que je suis un fier et fort soldat de l'armée de la Corée du Sud** , disait-il si honorablement.

La mère fit un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Ce dernier appréciait le geste.

Mais courir ... Il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de voir la tête de ce maigrichon. Rien que de penser à lui, ça l'énervait encore plus et son moral n'allait pas mieux.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner et de s'être préparé, il sortit de chez lui en lançant un dernier regard souriant à sa mère.

Seulement à peine avoir ouvert la porte, il vit cette silhouette qu'il connaissait trop bien maintenant. Jaejoong était là, la tête baissée attendant patiemment Yunho, jouant avec un pied qui traînait au sol.

Yunho souffla tout en mettant les mains dans les poches. Il baissa la tête tout en s'approchant doucement du barman.

Jaejoong l'aperçut enfin. Il sentit le soldat étrangement absent. Il n'était pas comme les autres matins. Ses traits étaient fatigués, et il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Le barman ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait d'hier soir ? Ou est-ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ? Ça, Yunho ne le confierait jamais. Jaejoong n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour comprendre ça.

**\- Yunho ... Est-ce que je peux être l'entraîneur, cette fois ?**  
 **  
**  
Le soldat se raviva et regarda enfin son interlocuteur avec surprise.

**\- Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ?** Lança le barman avec un petit sourire.

Yunho ne répondit pas. Il suivit simplement Jaejoong. Ils marchaient côte à côte sur les trottoirs des grandes avenues, sans se dire un mot, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui. Cela ressemblait plus à une promenade matinale où on regardait le monde autour de soi.

**\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?** Demanda enfin Jaejoong brisant le silence

**\- De quoi ?** Souffla Yunho regardant ailleurs.

**\- De ce qui te fais souffrir.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ?** Disait froidement le soldat.

**\- La vraie question est « Pourquoi t'es venu hier soir » ? Tu voulais me voir ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hein ?** Gloussa Yunho s'arrêtant net face à lui. **Mais N –Non, C-C'est que ... N'importe quoi !**  
 **  
**  
Jaejoong s'arrêta à son tour, essayant d'attraper le regard fuyant du soldat. Il le prenait vraiment pour un gamin. N'en était-il pas un aussi ? Aish ~ Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais le barman souhaitait vraiment l'aider.

**\- Yah ! Tu crois que c'est bon de tout garder pour soi-même ?** S'écria le barman. **Tu vas finir par crever, oui !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi t'insistes autant ?** Demanda Yunho en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je suis curieux.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Trop curieux ...** Marmonna Yunho.

Un silence se fit alors entre eux.

**\- Ok !** Se lança Jaejoong les mains sur les hanches. **Bon ... Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas parti sur de bonnes bases tous les deux. Mais ... Si t'es venu me voir hier, et ... même si tu refuses de te l'avouer,** marmonna-t-il sur la dernière phrase sous le regard fuyant de Yunho, **Avoue que ... Je ne te laisse pas indifférent.**  
 **  
**  
Yunho regarda alors Jaejoong sur sa dernière parole. Il avait comme la sensation d'être découvert. Il n'en savait pas la raison. Il voulut à tout prix changer de sujet, mais le barman continua de parler.

**\- Et puis, tu sais ... Je ne te déteste pas,** avoua doucement le barman qui baissa la tête.

**\- Tss ~ Ah Bon ?** Fit faussement surpris Yunho qui dévisagea le barman d'un air qui disait bien « tu te fous de ma gueule ! ». **Même quand tu me traites d'Enfoiré , de Bâtard ou de ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est affectueux Abruti !** Coupa Jaejoong voulant se rattraper sur le coup. **On est pote,** lança Jaejoong en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**\- T'es vachement crédible** , conclut Yunho qui marcha aussitôt.

C'était raté. Convaincre Yunho semblait être la chose la plus dure à accomplir selon le barman. Il grimaça à sa dernière phrase. Ce;a devait être la première fois que Jaejoong se retenait face à la froideur de Yunho. Mais, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se disputer avec lui. Vraiment ... L'appel à l'aide que lui avait lancé le soldat hier, l'avait complètement troublé. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'était montré agréable avec lui ces derniers temps.

**\- Eh Enfoiré ! On va boire un coup ?**  
 **  
**  
Yunho se retourna, ébahi par la requête du soldat.

**\- Quoi ? T'es conscient qu'il est que 10h là ? Et c'est moi l'Abru-**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tais-toi et viens !** Coupa subitement Jaejoong et prenant fermement le bras du soldat.

Le barman avait vraiment décidé sur un coup de tête. Il ne voulait certainement pas l'amener dans un mauvais état, mais il semblerait que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait pousser Yunho à s'exprimer. Il avait déjà eu son expérience la dernière fois. C'était risqué et un peu sadique, mais il n'avait trouvé que cette solution.

Le comportement du barman plongea Yunho dans un état médusé. Il ne le comprenait décidément pas. Jaejoong était vraiment imprévisible.

Ils marchaient rapidement les avenues à la recherche d'un stand qui offrait de quoi boire et à manger. Ils s'en approchaient d'un. Une femme assez âgée cuisinait quelques plats traditionnels coréens dont l'odeur se faisait sentir de loin. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assise sur les quelques petites tables installées dehors.

Jaejoong força Yunho à s'asseoir en l'appuyant sur les épaules. Le soldat ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le barman demanda à cette Ajumma quelques bouteilles de soju et s'assit ensuite en face du soldat. Ce dernier ressentait une pointe d'agacement. Jaejoong défia presque le soldat du regard en attendant leur commande.

Une fois, les bouteilles posées sur leur table, le barman servit le soldat et lui incita à boire. Yunho qui s'était forcé à ne pas regarder Jaejoong, ne pouvait refuser ce genre de requête. Il sentait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il ne disait rien. Il but d'un coup sec son verre sous le regard vainqueur de Jaejoong.

**\- Ta copine t'a plaqué, c'est ça ?** Demanda curieusement le barman qui servait de nouveau le verre du soldat.

**\- Tss ~ Comme si j'allais me morfondre pour ce genre de truc** , songea Yunho qui finissait de nouveau son verre.

Yunho grimaçait en ingurgitant l'alcool. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, pensa Jaejoong qui le regardait d'un air découragé. Valait mieux attendre un peu. Ils continuèrent à vider les petits verres de soju, les uns après les autres.

Jaejoong resta tout de même sur ces gardes, il n'avait pas l'intention de ramener le soldat dans un état d'ivrogne. Ce n'était pas son but.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient assis à cette table. Yunho se faisait plus fatigué, et sa tête se balançait un peu dans tous les sens. Le barman s'était arrêté de parler, c'était donc Yunho qui faisait la discussion cette fois. Appart parler du soleil et du beau temps, Jaejoong cherchait le moindre indice dans ces paroles.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ~ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant d'hommes mauvais ici, dans ce monde ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah ~** soupira Jaejoong qui ressentait une pointe d'ennui. **Pourquoi, j'en fais partie ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui ~** marmonna-t-il en se tenant la tête. **Mais ...,** essaya-t-il de s'exprimer en jouant avec son verre, **tu es bien le seul qui revient me voir ...**  
 **  
**  
Le ton de Yunho avait bien changé. Une pointe de tristesse s'entendait dans ses paroles. Jaejoong regarda attentivement le soldat qui s'était couché sur la table, les bras croisés.

**\- Abuji ... Il ne revient pas me voir ..**. Marmonna le soldat la tête posée sur ses bras.

Derrière ce visage fier et dur, se cachait définitivement un homme seul. Jaejoong le ressentait de cette façon. Apparemment, même les plus forts avaient des blessures douloureuses gravées au fond d'eux. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait le voir, pensa le barman. Idiot. Yunho ne savait vraiment pas montrer ces sentiments.

Le soldat s'était tu. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi ? Jaejoong en profitait pour l'examiner encore une fois. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de s'être rapproché de lui. Il connaissait la douleur de Yunho. Il la connaissait plus que n'importe qui. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, sa main se dirigea doucement vers le visage de Yunho. Ce dernier semblait si fragile à cet instant, que le cœur du barman s'était accéléré. Il se ravisa, voyant qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à se contrôler. Il remit sa main à sa place. Jaejoong semblait perdu à ce moment précis. Il était vraiment surpris que son cœur prenne une telle allure. Yunho était vraiment dangereux pour lui.

**\- Allez !! On va courir !!** Hurla Yunho qui se réveilla en frappant la table de ses deux mains d'un seul coup faisant peur à Jaejoong en même temps qui manquait de tomber de sa chaise.

**\- Espèce de crétin !! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !!** Cria fortement le barman sur Yunho choqué de son action.

**\- Oh ~ Désolé ~** , s'excusa faiblement le soldat.

Jaejoong pensa fortement que Yunho n'était désormais pas humain. Lui faire peur comme ça, quel idiot. Ces émotions ne s'étaient pas correctement mises en place avant, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche. Jaejoong le confirmait, Yunho était un danger pour lui.

Suite à ça, Jaejoong semblait plus énervé, n'aimant pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments. Voyant le soldat debout, prêt à partir, il se leva à son tour partant devant lui.

Yunho ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il devait faire. Il semblait toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ses jambes ne marchaient pas vraiment droites. Il avait du mal à se tenir en équilibre. Il voyait Jaejoong partir à fière allure. Il essaya de le suivre, mais sa vue se brouilla. Yunho tenta de se tenir. Un arbre, le vide, puis une voiture. Les passants le regardaient bizarrement. Être dans cet état à cette heure semblait complètement stupide pour eux. Yunho se cala sur la voiture, sentant un mal de tête lui venir.

Jaejoong se retourna, impatient. Il regardait Yunho qui avait décidément du mal à se tenir debout. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'aider. Le barman était bien trop énervé contre lui, sans véritable raison.

Yunho se tenait au rétroviseur de la voiture, accroupi, et en profita même pour se regarder. Ne supportant pas cette douleur et peut-être même la vision de son visage, il fit un fort mouvement avec son bras. Sans qu'il le comprenne vraiment, le rétroviseur de la voiture sr cassa. Apparemment, il avait déjà été abîmé avant. Yunho essaya de s'écarter de la voiture, prenant peur à ce qu'il avait fait. Cela en profitait pour le réveiller.

Jaejoong s'approcha de lui, ayant assisté à la scène.

**\- Qu'est-ce t'a fait, Yunho ???**  
 **  
**  
Yunho regarda Jaejoong ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts cette fois. Jaejoong resta outré par l'action de son ami.

**\- Yah !! Tu .... Tu sais quel genre de voiture, c'est ça ? C'est une voiture de flics là ! C'est ... Ce-Ce qu'ils ont ces inspecteurs. Putain, t'a pas vu la plaque du flic dedans ???** Subjugua Jaejoong, un peu paniqué regardant autour de lui.

**\- Euh ...**  
 **  
**  
Yunho semblait perdu. Voyant que le soldat ne réagit pas, Jaejoong regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes les fixaient curieusement vers eux. Ne voulant pas que Yunho se fasse prendre, il prit sa main tout en lui disant de courir. Ils s'enfuirent alors aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient avant que quelqu'un ne les repère ou les dénoncent.

Yunho et Jaejoong courraient de cette façon pendant un moment, le plus loin possible de l'endroit de l'incident.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle, vérifiant toujours autour d'eux. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tranquilles.

Jaejoong regarda Yunho, qui avait l'air complètement paumé. Jaejoong se mit à sourire, les mains sur les hanches. Le barman avait même envie de rire. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé Yunho commettre de tels dégâts, sérieux comme il était. Depuis quand Yunho était un petit voyou ? Pensa Jaejoong ironiquement.

**\- Eh ! Pourquoi on s'est enfui ? Je dois y retourner !** **C'est ma faute** , souffla le soldat coupable de son acte.

**\- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu n'imagines pas les ennuis que t'aurais eus même en cassant un rétro ! C'est cher ces trucs !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas dans mes principes** , rétorqua Yunho en fronçant les sourcils.

Un silence se fit.

**\- Ben dis donc ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Yunho voyant le barman le regarder fixement.

Jaejoong émit un petit rire.

**\- Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour te retrouver. T'es de retour, monsieur le soldat !** Affirma-t-il en souriant.

Yunho resta interdit face aux paroles du barman. Il comprenait alors ce que Jaejoong voulait dire. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans son état aujourd'hui. Mais il ne pensait pas que Jaejoong essayait de l'aider. Cela le surprenait. Décidément, ce maigrichon ne cessait de l'impressionner. Jaejoong n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne le pensait.

Le regard du soldat se dirigea alors vers celui du barman. Il souriait toujours. Yunho fit un petit rire à son tour, se trouvant complètement stupide. Ils se souriaient tous les deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils rigolaient ensemble.

Yunho trouva la situation bien ironique compte tenu de leur relation. Mais c'était agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ainsi avec quelqu'un. Le fait que ça soit chaud en lui. Une ... agréable chaleur.

Il fallait absolument que Jaejoong s'arrête de sourire. Ça sonnait comme une alarme chez le soldat. Un danger.


	7. What you really want to do with your life?

Les choses étaient totalement différentes à présent. Leur relation avait d'une certaine façon changé. Yunho et Jaejoong ne pouvaient expliquer comment et pourquoi. Eux qui tout les opposaient, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce stade ?  
  
Il continuait de se voir. Chaque matin. Parfois, le soir, dans ce bar. Cela semblait impossible. Yunho avait du mal à le croire. Jamais il n'aurait laissé rentrer quelqu'un dans sa vie. Penser à cette personne. Sortir avec cette personne. Parler à cette personne. Le soldat voulait pourtant continuer de cette façon. Il voulait le voir, chaque jour. C'était tellement étrange. Jamais il ne s'était conduit comme ça. Surtout envers une personne telle que Jaejoong. Ah ~ ce sale caractère qu'il avait !  
  
Leur relation s'était certes améliorée, mais ils se disputaient toujours autant comme chien et chat. Ils étaient si différents. Vraiment, le soldat ne comprenait pas.  
  
Aujourd'hui, ils étaient sortis l'après-midi. Jaejoong ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il avait fait la demande au soldat de s'entraîner. Yunho parut étonné qu'il prenne son après-midi pour courir avec lui. Il avait surement d'autres gens à voir, non ?  
  
Ils étaient allés courir dans le parc de la ville comme d'habitude. Il faisait nettement plus chaud et il y avait bien plus de monde. Cela ennuya un peu le soldat. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule. C'était trop bruyant. Il avait accepté malgré tout.  
  
  
**\- Eh ! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai pris du poids ? Il y a du résultat depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec toi** , souffla le barman dans sa course montrant une expression assez excitée par la réponse du soldat.  
  
  
Yunho arqua d'un sourcil surpris de sa demande et regarda Jaejoong de haut en bas tout en trottinant.  
  
  
**\- Il y a du boulot ...,** répondit-il sans intérêt.  
  
  
Jaejoong fit la moue. Il souffla ensuite comme un buffle, vraiment pas satisfait de la réponse du soldat. Un compliment ! Ce n'était pas trop demandé, pensa le barman. Yunho ne faisait vraiment aucun effort.  
  
  
**\- On s'arrête un moment, je vais acheter à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?**  
  
  
 **\- Ok. Oui, de l'eau, s'il te plait** , répondit le soldat.  
  
  
**\- Comme si t'allais prendre autre chose ...,** ajouta le barman.  
  
  
Jaejoong commençait à connaitre les quelques habitudes du soldat. Ses principes ne changeront donc jamais ?  
  
La chaleur était particulièrement étouffante. Elle semblait plus pesante et difficile à supporter. Yunho essaya de reprendre sa respiration en attendant Jaejoong. Il s'était courbé, les mains sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui. N'en supportant plus, il enleva sa veste de jogging pour se retrouver en débardeur. Yunho souffla d'apaisement, une fois l'habit enlevé. Il ne supportait plus cette transpiration qui se dessinait de partout sur sa peau bronzée. Il avait désespérément envie d'une bonne douche froide. Il contrôla de nouveau sa respiration tout en se massant doucement le cou. Il ferma les yeux profitant de son massage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu une journée aussi chaude. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir.  
  
Jaejoong, les deux mains prises par les boissons, n'avait pas manqué la scène. Il s'était arrêté, le regard en direction de Yunho. À ce moment-là, il se sentit vraiment stupide. Juste parce que pour la première fois, le soldat se dévoilait physiquement face à lui. Il était complètement perdu dans ses émotions. Confus, ses yeux essayèrent de regarder ailleurs. Mais ils revinrent toujours à ce point d'attention. Yunho avait définitivement la carrure d'un homme. Il était si bien dessiné. Jaejoong ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était de la jalousie, ou de l'attirance. Le barman essaya de revenir à la réalité et de cacher le moindre sentiment sur son visage. Il s'approcha alors de Yunho, lui tendant la bouteille.  
  
**\- Merci. Tss ~** fit Yunho en regardant la boisson de Jaejoong. **« Comme si t'allais prendre autre chose » ? Je te retourne la phrase !**  
  
Jaejoong fronça ses sourcils voyant qu'il se moquait de lui. Il essaya simplement de l'ignorer tout en dégustant sa boisson sucrée. Mais, une chose le fit arrêter de boire. Il aperçut sur le bras gauche de Yunho une cicatrice bien tracée et assez épaisse. Rien qu'en la regardant, Jaejoong avait l'impression d'avoir mal à cet endroit sur son propre bras. Le barman regardait Yunho d'un air plus inquiet. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment il avait eu cette cicatrice.  
  
**\- Comment t'a eu ça ?**  
  
Yunho se retourna vers lui, voyant son regard en direction de sa cicatrice. Il comprit.  
  
**\- Oh ~** , émit-il, le ton de sa voix ayant légèrement changé. **Tu penses qu'un soldat de l'armée est invincible ? C'est courant ce genre de blessure ...**  
  
**\- Tu veux ne pas en parler, je suppose ...** , insinua le barman.  
  
Le soldat s'était tu et se jeta sur sa bouteille d'eau.  
  
Jaejoong baissa la tête, assez blessé du fait qu'il ne se confit pas à lui. Il accepta son silence, ne voulant pas le forcer davantage. Yunho avait apparemment vécu des moments difficiles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne partageait pas sa souffrance ? Il avait beau blesser les autres quelques fois, mais il se faisait plus mal à lui-même. Jaejoong avait vraiment envie qu'il se libère. Mais vu le caractère du soldat, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
**\- Mon dieu, j'ai failli oublier !!** Ajouta soudainement le barman.  
  
**\- Quoi ?**  
  
 **\- J'ai une proposition pour toi. Ma mère veut t'inviter à manger chez moi ce soir.**  
  
 **\- Ta mère ?** Demanda-t-il surpris, suivi d'un immense sourire.  
  
Jaejoong ne l'avait pas manqué. Il changea son expression devenue plus sérieuse.  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu souris ?** Disait-il froidement.  
  
**\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?**  
  
**\- Juste en parlant de ma mère, tu souris, alors que devant moi, tu ...** , s'arrêta soudainement Jaejoong ne voulant commencer à s'énerver de nouveau. **Laisse tomber ...**  
  
**\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?** Demanda le soldat ignorant la remarque de Jaejoong.  
  
**\- Tss ~ Comme si j'allais lui parler de toi** , lança le barman avec un faux sourire. **C'est elle qui souhaite te remercier pour la dernière fois ... Pour avoir été là. Alors ... Tu peux venir ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Yunho émit un petit sourire, appréciant la proposition. La mère de Jaejoong semblait avoir un tempérament bien différent contrairement au barman.  
  
**\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Je serais présent.**  
  
Jaejoong le regarda, tout en hochant la tête. Au fond de lui, le barman semblait heureux de la venue du soldat chez lui. Il semblait même légèrement nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se sentir comme ça.  
  
Quant à Yunho, il était impatient de se présenter à sa mère. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété à son sujet. Une mère semblait tellement fragile. Il fallait faire en sorte de bien s'occupait d'elle. C'était tellement précieux. D'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur le barman. Ce repas allait certainement lui donner des réponses à certaines de ces interrogations.

~

  
Le soir venu, Yunho se dirigea vers la maison de Jaejoong à pied. Le barman lui avait remis l'adresse. Ce n'était pas si loin de chez lui. Cela expliquait pour une certaine raison que Jaejoong venait facilement chez lui en l'attendant pour l'entrainement. Il s'approcha de la maison. Il appréhendait un peu ce soir, n'en sachant pas pourquoi. Il sonna à la porte attendant une réponse.  
  
Jaejoong ouvrit la porte. À sa vue, Yunho respira difficilement.  
  
**\- Rentre** , fit le barman avec un petit sourire.  
  
Yunho baissa les yeux et rentra timidement dans la maison de Jaejoong. Il en profita pour contempler en les moindres recoins. Sa maison semblait comme la sienne, suffisamment agréable à vivre pour une famille.  
  
**\- Eomma, Yunho est ici** ! Cria le barman faisant en sorte que sa mère l'entende.  
  
**\- Je dois profiter du moment, il semble qu'il n'y a que devant ta mère que tu comptes m'appeler par mon prénom,** insinua le soldat avec un petit sourire.  
  
**\- Aish !** émit méchamment Jaejoong en frappant le bras du soldat  
  
**\- Excusez-moi du retard, j'étais en train de finir le repas** , fit la mère de Jaejoong qui se dirigea vers les deux hommes. **Oh ! Bonsoir Yunho,** s'inclina la mère, **J'étais si impatiente de vous rencontrer.**  
  
**\- Bonsoir, enchanté de vous rencontrer** , s'inclina à son tour le soldat. **Vous vous sentez mieux ?**  
  
**\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Merci de m'avoir aidée** , s'inclinant de nouveau au soldat.  
  
**\- Oh relevez-vous, ce n'était pas grand-chose, je vous jure.**  
  
**\- Oh si** , sourit-elle. **Depuis cet incident, je crois que je n'ai jamais été au petit soin par Jaejoong. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant,** disait-elle d'une magnifique gentillesse.

Yunho tourna son visage en direction de Jaejoong. Ce dernier fit de même.  
  
**\- Il avait intérêt ... On ne doit jamais négliger sa mère. Vous savez, Ajumma, je l'ai beaucoup "coaché" dessus.**  
 **  
**  
Jaejoong se contrôla pour ne pas s'énerver devant sa mère, mais il en profita pour donner un coup de coude au ventre du soldat pour se venger. Yunho comptait bien profiter de la situation de ce soir pour le narguer. Ce dernier grimaça discrètement sous la douleur.  
  
**\- Passons à table, le repas est prêt,** termina la mère de Jaejoong qui retourna à la cuisine.  
  
Les deux hommes se faisaient un dernier regard noir juste avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Yunho observa les petits plats soigneusement préparés. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Y gouter ! La mère de Jaejoong revenait avec un dernier plat et le plaça au milieu de la table. Le soldat était vraiment surpris qu'on lui offre un repas avec de si bonnes choses. Il pensait que c'était trop.  
  
Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Yunho était tellement occupé à apprécier le repas, qu'il se faisait peu bavard.  
  
Jaejoong, assis en face de lui, n'en rata pas une miette. Des petits sourires secrets apparaissaient sur son visage, profitant de la présence de Yunho chez lui. La mère de Jaejoong faisait la conversation. Elle était assez curieuse de cet homme.  
  
**\- Vous aimez, Yunho ?**  
  
 **\- Oh ! Oui, c'est vraiment délicieux,** répondit le soldat avalant sa dernière bouchée. **Je pense que vous êtes une concurrente de ma mère. Vos plats sont aussi bons que les siens.**  
  
La mère offrit un sourire, appréciant le compliment. Quant à Jaejoong, qui l'observait attentivement, avait du mal à avaler le comportement si poli et affectueux du soldat.  
  
**\- Beau parleur ...** , grogna le soldat doucement.  
  
 **\- Jaejoong me parle très souvent de vous, il parait que vous êtes à l'armée ?**  
  
 **\- Eomma !!** Cria le barman à sa mère, ne voulant en aucun cas que Yunho le sache.  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... Vous parles de moi ?** S'adressa le soldat à la mère de façon innocente.  
  
**\- Oh ...** , essaya-t-elle de dire voyant que son fils lui faisait comprendre par de nombreux signes de se taire. **Il m'a juste précisé que vous étiez à l'armée et que vous êtes arrivé ici depuis peu.**  
  
 **\- Ah ~ C'est vrai, je suis en congé à ce moment. Je reste avec ma mère** , se contentai de répondre le soldat.  
  
**\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous ?**  
  
 **\- Non** , disait le soldat doucement avec un visage neutre, les yeux rivés sur son assiette tout en continuant de manger.  
  
Jaejoong observa Yunho qui fuyait toujours ces questions. Il avait peut-être espéré qu'il puisse s'exprimer ce soir. C'était un coffre-fort où il n'y avait décidément pas de clé à ouvrir.  
  
**\- Il parait que vous entraînait mon fils ? Je me demande ce que vous lui faites pour me le ramener aussi essoufflé et fatigué à la maison** , se demanda la mère sur un ton amusant.  
  
Yunho ne l'avait pas pris de cette façon. Il ne voulait pas faire croire à sa mère qu'il torturait Jaejoong à chaque fois.  
  
**\- Oh, je suis désolé ...,** lança Yunho assez gêné. **L'entrainement est assez difficile ... Ne croyez pas que je cherche à lui faire mal.**  
  
 **\- Tss ~ Sale menteur !**  
  
**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas** , lança la mère qui riait d'amusement sous leurs petites remarques. **Et puis, Jaejoong n'est pas très sportif. Quand il est allé à l'armée, je ne vous dis pas les mauvaises appréciations qu'il a reçues sur ces compétences physiques.**  
  
**\- Oh oh ! Je le savais !** S'exclama Yunho, heureux d'apprendre cette révélation. **Faudra que t'arrêtes de me faire la morale maintenant !** S'adressa-t-il autoritairement au barman tout en pointant son doigt vers lui.

Le barman ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné et découvert. Il ne pouvait qu'offrir le plus faux sourire du monde à Yunho rempli d'arrière-pensée meurtrière. « Plus jamais tu ne daigneras venir chez moi Yunho, sois en sur » pensa Jaejoong qui se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse face à la présence de sa mère. Au final, il regrettait que le soldat soit venu. Sa mère était du genre bavarde. Ce n'est pas le fils de sa mère pour rien. Il priait vivement pour que rien d'autre ne sorte de sa bouche. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce que penserait le soldat de lui.  
  
Le repas se passa sans autre révélation. L'ambiance était très chaleureuse. La scène paraissait étrange. On aurait dit une mère qui profitait de voir ses deux fils se chamailler.  
  
Yunho appréciait ce moment. Il était particulièrement touché par la gentillesse de la mère de Jaejoong. Il semblait étonnamment plus à l'aise que d'habitude. Et puis, il s'amusait de la situation. Par apport à Jaejoong. Il faisait moins le malin face à sa mère. « Quel gamin » pensa le soldat. Ce dernier avait même profitait d'en savoir plus sur le barman. Il n'eut que quelques détails sans importance, mais au contraire bien signifiants pour Yunho, ne sachant pourquoi.  
  
Par la suite, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour finir le repas avec un café et quelques mignardises. Yunho continuait encore à visiter les pièces de la maison de Jaejoong. Il était très objectif. Sa mère aimait les couleurs neutres. Le blanc sortait vainqueur sur les murs. Le canapé où ils étaient assis, était de couleur taupe. Ça rendait l'atmosphère de la maison très silencieuse et calme. Le regard du soldat s'arrêta soudainement. Seul un objet se distinguait des autres de la maison.  
  
Un étui ? Un étui à guitare ? Est-ce que Jaejoong jouait d'un instrument ? Il était assez intrigué, mais le fait d'être curieux serait plus juste à dire.  
  
**\- Euh ... Jaejoong ? Tu joues de la guitare ?** Osa le soldat difficilement.  
  
Le barman suivit le regard de Yunho vers l'étui. L'expression du barman avait changé. Ses traits semblaient plus tendus. Avant de lui répondre, il se leva pour prendre l'objet posé à terre et l'amena jusqu'au soldat. Jaejoong ouvrit l'étui pour y découvrir une guitare acoustique.  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?** S'étonna le soldat face à l'instrument. **C'est une Gibson ?**  
  
**\- Tu... Tu connais ?** Répliqua Jaejoong très étonné.  
  
**\- Oh ... Oui, j'en jouais beaucoup avant que je rentre à l'armée. Mais c'est difficile à présent de continuer. En tout cas, elle est vraiment magnifique ... Enfin presque ...,** finit le soldat voyant que la manche et la caisse de la guitare étaient brisées.  
  
**\- Elle était à mon père.**  
  
Le ton sur lequel Jaejoong avait prononcé cette phrase, semblait si différent que d'habitude. Une certaine tristesse s'entendait dans ces mots que cela inquiéta le soldat qui regarda fixement Jaejoong. Apparemment, il y avait une histoire entre cette guitare et son père. Le soldat s'en voulait d'avoir lancé un sujet aussi sensible. Son regard se tournait vers la mère de Jaejoong. Elle tenait son café des deux mains, les yeux baissés et dessinait un petit sourire sur son visage qui ne semblait pas joyeux.  
  
**\- Pardon ... Je ne voulais pas ...**  
  
**\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne t'inquiète pas** , rassura le barman.  
  
**\- Et puis, le fait de parler de son père, ça nous aide à nous prouver que son existence était bien ... Réelle** , fit la mère d'une manière courageuse.  
  
Jaejoong avait perdu son père. Ça devait être horrible. Comment arrivait-t-on à se remettre à ce genre d'événement ? Le soldat avait énormément de peine pour eux. Il regrettait définitivement d'avoir posé la question. De plus, il se sentait égoïste. Égoïste de s'être montré dans cet état devant Jaejoong lorsque son père était parti. Il n'en avait aucun droit. Parce qu'il était toujours dans ce monde. Parce qu'il avait la chance de le voir. Pas Jaejoong. Il se sentit vraiment mal à cet instant.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à cette guitare ?** Demanda Yunho en montrant la guitare du menton.  
  
**\- Euh ... Je me suis un peu énervé ...** , avoua doucement le barman évitant le regard du soldat.  
  
« Quel idiot » pensa le soldat. Pourquoi s'énerver sur un tel objet. Enfin, il ne voulait pas tirer trop vite les conclusions. Peut-être que garder cet instrument leur rappelait des souvenirs bien trop difficiles à supporter.  
  
**\- T'as essayé de la réparer ?**  
  
**\- Ouai ... Mais les réparations sont super chères. Plus chère que ma guitare elle-même. Certains m'ont même proposé de l'acheter. Je les ai bien envoyés balader ceux-là, je peux te le dire,** finit Jaejoong fatigué de ses recherches.  
  
 **\- Patiente un peu Jaejoong,** encouragea sa mère.  
  
**\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je cumule plusieurs boulots.**  
  
De l'admiration. C'était ce que ressentait le soldat à ce moment. Ce qu'il faisait pour son père. Juste pour un objet, ça l'avait touché. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de Jaejoong. Il était surprenant. Tous les jours, travailler en ayant un seul objectif en tête. Cela devait être si dur. Il en souffrait surement.  
  
La fierté du soldat en prit un coup. Il se sentit bien idiot face à Jaejoong. Il était bien plus impressionnant que lui. Il regrettait presque d'avoir été dur avec le barman. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Jaejoong à ce moment. Et ce sentiment, il l'appréciait, parce qu'il avait encore maintenant plus envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme.  
  
La soirée se termina calmement. Jaejoong avait dû prévenir Yunho de son absence durant les prochains jours en raison de son travail. Il ne pourrait donc pas s'entraîner avec lui.  
  
Yunho acquiesça doucement de la tête avec un faible sourire. On dirait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le revoir pendant un petit moment. Sans se l'avouer réellement, cela l'embêtait. Juste un peu.  
  
Il remercia la mère de Jaejoong pour le repas, et de sa gentillesse pour l'avoir invité. Il lui ajouta de faire attention à sa santé, inquiet, maintenant qu'il la connaissait. La mère de Jaejoong dégageait une aura de douceur si chaleureuse, que le soldat ne pouvait que la respecter.  
  
Son dernier regard se dirigea vers Jaejoong. Il pouvait que lui dire « au revoir ». Il n'arrivait pas à sortir d'autres mots de sa bouche. Parce que son cœur battait continuellement trop fort à chaque fois que leurs regards se rejoignaient.  
  
**\- Salut.**  
  
Jaejoong regarda le soldat partir. C'était si étrange. Il était persuadé que le soldat allait sortir une phrase vachement autoritaire du genre : « T'as intérêt de revenir à l'entrainement, Maigrichon ! ». Ce ne fut pas le cas. Quelque chose avait changé leur relation ce soir. Après avoir révélé la mort de père, le soldat avait tout de suite changé d'attitude. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait se conduire la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrera Yunho. « N'était-ce pas une erreur d'avoir invité Yunho ici, ce soir ? ». C'était une question qui tourmentait Jaejoong.

~

  
Le lendemain du repas, Yunho sortit comme chaque matin courir. Mais seul. Et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Est-ce qu'il s'était trop habitué à la présence de Jaejoong ? Aish ~ cela l'énervait d'avoir ce genre de pensée. C'était un homme. Un soldat. Il n'avait besoin de personne.  
  
Tu parles ... Yunho avait commencé à s'attacher à ce maigrichon. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à hier. À l'histoire de son père. Jaejoong avait vraiment un objectif dans sa vie. C'était ça qu'il manquait au soldat. « Yunho, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire réellement de ta vie ? », pensa-t-il pour lui-même.  


 _[Flash back]_  
  
 **\- J'ai vu ta mère s'évanouir sur mon chemin. C'est moi qui ai appelé les secours.**  
  
 **\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, lança le jeune homme soudainement. Merci, vraiment ...**  
  
Le barman se leva et s'inclina auprès de Yunho. Il resta un moment immobile. Yunho face à cette vision se sentit gêné qu'il le remercie autant.  
  
**\- Ce n'est rien. N'importe qui le ferait à ma place. Et puis, ta mère n'a rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas plus.**  
  
 **\- Justement non ... Il y a peu de personnes qui viennent au secours des autres maintenant.**  
  
_[Fin flash back]_

  
  
Soudainement, il se souvenait de ce moment. La dernière phrase de Jaejoong, avait le même ton que cette phrase, lorsqu'il disait « Elle était à mon père ». Ça l'avait définitivement troublé.  
  
Mais, il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire à présent.  
  
À ce moment précis, il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête. Tout son esprit se dirigeait vers cette idée. Il se rendit alors vers la maison de Jaejoong. Il s'avança alors rapidement jusqu'à la porte et sonna.  
  
La mère de Jaejoong ouvrit. Elle découvrit Yunho, surprise.  
  
**\- Yunho ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**  
  
Le soldat fit un sourire. Il essaya de lui parler à son tour tout en reprenant sa respiration.  
  
**\- Ajumma ... Est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre un service ?** Demanda-t-il essoufflé.


	8. Why did you repaired ?

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de cet homme. Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Il ne le savait pas ... C'était une question à laquelle il se refusait de répondre. Au final, cela arrangeait le soldat parce qu'il avait une tâche essentielle à faire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû prendre de ses nouvelles. Aller au bar. Se rendre chez lui. Ou lui téléphoner. Merde, il n'avait pas son numéro.

Et Jaejoong ? Pourquoi il n'était pas venu à sa rencontre ? Il avait surement du travail. Trop occupé que le soldat n'osait le déranger. Ou tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ... Était-il possible que le barman regrettait de s'être dévoilé la dernière fois ? Au sujet de son père. Pourtant, Yunho ressentait cette révélation comme un attachement pour le barman. Il souhaitait en savoir plus sur lui. Le soldat était bien trop frustré par ces interrogations. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.  
  
  
La mère de Yunho ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier faisait dans cette pièce, enfermé depuis quelques jours. Il la rassura, mais ne cessait de lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait en rien être dérangé. Il voulait que ça soit parfait.  
  
  
Ce soir-là, Yunho sorti de cette pièce sous le visage intrigué de sa mère.  
  
  
**\- Je peux savoir ce que t'es en train de faire, Yunho ? T'es censé te reposer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?**  
  
  
 **\- Eomma ! Tu sais que je déteste ne rien faire dans la maison, j'ai besoin de m'occuper !**  
  
  
 **\- Et profiter ? Tu sais ce que c'est aussi ? Rah ~ Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père !**  
  
  
Le soldat appréciait la remarque. Le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il ressemblait à son père, était un éloge pour lui. Mais sa mère n'avait pas tort. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Une idée lui avait même traversé l'esprit pour ce soir.  


**\- Eomma, je sors !**

**\- Et le repas ?** Répliqua-t-elle. **J'aimerais que tu manges un peu, Yunho ?**  


  
**\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard, je mangerais en rentrant. À tout à l'heure !** Finit rapidement Yunho qui sortait de la maison.  
  
  
Il fallait l'avouer, le soldat ne se montrait pas tendre avec sa mère depuis quelques jours. Mais il voulait tellement bien terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, qu'il se promit d'être plus présent auprès d'elle, une fois qu'il aurait terminé.  
  
  
Une occupation, hein ? « Yunho, qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ce bar ? Est-ce que ton occupation s'appellait « Jaejoong ?», pensa le soldat. Il rêvait ou ses jambes l'avaient amené naturellement à cet endroit ? Il se traita d'idiot. Est-ce qu'il devait rentrer ou non ? Aish ~ Le soldat se frotta la tête en signe d'énervement. Et puis zut ! Quitte à écouter son cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il perdrait ?  
  
  
Le soldat rentra alors dans ce bar. Une autre ambiance y régnait dedans. Yunho regarda un peu ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne vit pratiquement que des couples. Ce n'était surement pas la fête des amoureux. La musique semblait très sensuelle et rythmée. Il vit même des couples danser collé-serré. Le soldat se sentait assez mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il était seul. Il semblerait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à cet endroit.  
  
  
Il s'approcha du bar. Ses yeux, eux, ne cherchèrent qu'une seule cible. Il aperçut cette silhouette maigrichonne. Cet homme à la peau de lait. Éblouissant face à ce projecteur qui le visait. Jaejoong était occupé à servir les commandes. Pleinement concentré dans son travail, Yunho l'admirait. Sa façon de le regarder avait changé. Jamais il ne l'avait autant analysé aussi physiquement. Il espérait que le barman ne s'en apercevrait pas.  
  
  
Ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
  
Jaejoong tourna la tête à sa direction, montrant un visage surpris par la présence du soldat. Yunho lui répondit par un sourire. Ils se rejoignirent vers Le comptoir chacun à son poste. Le barman vers le client. Mais, ces deux-là jouaient un tout autre rôle.  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Yunho ?**  
  
  
 **\- Toujours pas content de me voir ?** Plaisanta le soldat  
  
  
**\- Tss ~ Désolé ... Mes petits boulots m'ont pris du temps, et je fais quelques heures sup' ici.**  
  
  
Le soldat hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée au final d'être venu ici. Le barman semblait s'en vouloir à lui-même de n'avoir pas pu le rencontrer.  
  
  
**\- Je t'ai manqué ?** Demanda sournoisement le barman qui se rapprochait du visage du soldat, les bras croisés.  
  
  
La voix de Yunho fut bloquée lorsqu'il s'apercevait de la faible distance entre leurs visages. Jaejoong n'avait aucun souci pour entrer son regard dans celui des autres. Était-ce aussi facile ? Pas pour lui ...  
  
  
**\- Non ... C'est juste que ce n'est plus marrant de n'avoir personne à sermonner pendant que je cours,** répondit le soldat en baissant les yeux.  
  
  
**\- Aish ~ Je ne te sers vraiment qu'à ça ? Tu prends tant que ça plaisir à me sermonner** ? Grogna le barman qui fit la moue tout en s'écartant de lui. **Comme si ça m'étonnait ...**  
  
  
**\- Pourquoi ... Il n'y a que des couples ce soir ?** Demanda curieusement Yunho.  
  
  
**\- Oh ... C'est des soirées à thème. On fait très souvent ce genre d'évènement ici. Mais dis-moi ... Tu n'es pas vraiment le bienvenu ici ce soir ... T'es célibataire à ce que je sache.**  
  
  
Yunho regarda le barman qui semblait se jouer de lui. Encore pas la bienvenue ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
  
  
**\- A moins ... Que tu ne sois venu rejoindre quelqu'un ?** Continua le barman que se rapprocha de nouveau vers le soldat de façon plus dangereuse.  
  
  
Yunho ne répondit pas, bien trop bloqué par le regard pénétrant de Jaejoong, où il se perdit d'ailleurs. Le barman continuait son jeu, profitant de l'état du soldat pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
  
  
**\- Pourquoi t'es venu me voir, Yunho ?** Demanda enfin le barman. **C'est pour ça que tu es ici, non ?**  
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le barman voit toujours juste. Qu'est-ce que le soldat était censé répondre ? Il aurait d'habitude juste ignoré sa question, ou lui répondrait sèchement. Mais, au fond de lui, quelque chose l'empêchait. Cette chose dont il faisait tout pour fuir. Une chose qui n'apparaissait qu'en présence de Jaejoong. C'était fort. Incontrôlable. Il perdait juste contre elle.  
  
  
**\- Je ... Je ne peux pas ... venir ?** Demanda soudainement le soldat dans un ton faible.  
  
  
Jaejoong resta interdit. Yunho lui offrait un regard perdu et troublé. Est-ce que le soldat appréciait sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il s'était attaché au barman ? Plusieurs questions défilèrent dans sa tête. Il comprit à ce moment que le soldat était en train de s'ouvrir à lui. Cette aura de supériorité s'était dissipé autour de lui, faisant place à une aura plus faible et attirante. Le barman oubliait presque où il était. Juste un regard suffisait pour se retrouver dans leur propre monde.  
  
  
Face à tel regard du soldat, Jaejoong se perdit dedans. Leur visage étant si proche, il en profita pour l'examiner dans les moindres détails. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le cœur du barman battait trop vite. Il n'arrivait à plus rien contrôler face à un tel regard.  
  
  
Jaejoong approcha délicatement sa main pour la poser sur celle de Yunho.  
  
  
Le soldat était tombé dans le jeu du barman. Il pensait réagir au contact de la main de Jaejoong. Mais, ces simples frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps, l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste.  
  
  
Sans qui le comprenne vraiment, Jaejoong s'approcha du soldat pour supprimer la distance entre leurs visages. Le barman avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres du soldat. Ce dernier pouvait entendre et sentir la respiration de Jaejoong contre sa peau. Des sensations qui faisaient mettre dans un tel état le cœur du soldat, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne une telle allure. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ferma alors les yeux, priant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière.  
  
  
Seulement, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du barman s'approcher sur les siennes, il prit peur. Comme si une voix dans sa tête lui avait ordonné d'arrêter.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ...** , souffla le soldat qui en profita pour revenir à la réalité, ouvrant soudainement les yeux.  
  
  
Le barman s'arrêta au son de son prénom de la bouche du soldat, tout en prenant conscience de son acte. Yunho avait murmuré son nom sur un ton qui insinuait plusieurs choses dont le barman en comprit le sens juste par un soufflement. Yunho avait peur.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !!**  
  
  
Ce dernier s'écarta timidement du comptoir qui le séparait du soldat et se retourna vers cette voix qui l'appelait.  
  
**\- Putain, Jaejoong ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Il y a plein de clients qui attendent leurs commandes** , s'énerva un des employés du bar.  
  
  
**\- Excuse-moi. J'arrive ! Je m'occupe d'eux** , se contenta de répondre Jaejoong, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
  
Yunho se redressa vivement face au comptoir. Il regarda un peu partout dans le bar, gêné par la situation. Il regarda ensuite en direction de Jaejoong qui semblait perdu, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
  
**\- J'y vais ! T'es occupée pour le moment ... Euh ... Je te laisse travailler,** lança le soldat qui commença à partir.  
  
  
**\- Yunho !!** Cria le barman qui se penchait sur le comptoir, le regardant partir.  
  
  
Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait pas failli faire une bêtise. Après tout, il ignorait les intentions du soldat envers lui. Le barman se remit à travailler, ayant trop pris de retard sur les commandes. Il espérait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé en servant les clients, mais il ne pensait qu'à Yunho. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail ce soir, ses pensées bien trop tourmentées par ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
  
Yunho n'était jamais rentré aussi vite de chez lui, fuyant Jaejoong, ce bar, et l'atmosphère dont il régnait. Les battements de son cœur refusaient de se calmer, ce qui frustra terriblement le soldat.  
  
  
En rentrant chez lui, il aperçut la lumière de la cuisine encore allumée. Des plats que sa mère avait cuisinés, l'attendaient sur la table. Elle avait dû se coucher. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs de l'avoir laissé manger seule.  
  
  
Il s'assit à table. Seulement, il revit d'un coup en tête ce qu'il s'était passé au bar avec Jaejoong. Ils avaient presque failli s'embrasser. Comme ça, soudainement, dans ce bar. C'était un choc pour le soldat. Les deux mains sur sa bouche reflétaient son état. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Putain ... Comment tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau ? Jamais ... Oh jamais il n'avait cédé à quelqu'un. C'était comme si ce barman qu'il connaissait depuis quelques semaines seulement, exerçait un pouvoir sur lui.  
  
  
Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça l'effrayait. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça. Pas pour cet homme. Jamais.  
  
  
Mais ... Juste pour un moment. Juste le temps qu'il finisse cette tâche pour lui. Juste pour le revoir encore une dernière fois.  
  
  
C'était une demande désespérante à sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup.

~

  
  
Depuis ce soir-là, quelques jours avaient passé. Et ces jours lui avaient suffi à terminer cette tâche, lui tenant trop à cœur désormais.  
  
  
Aucune nouvelle de Jaejoong, depuis. Surement trop occupé par son travail. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment il allait. Chaque jour. Il voulait connaitre son état. Le soldat s'en voulait d'être aussi curieux face à une personne. Jamais, il ne s'inquiétait de cette façon pour quelqu'un, mis à part son père et sa mère.  
  
  
En fin d'après-midi, il se rendit chez le barman. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée. Du moins, il n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir. Et ça ne se faisait pas. Il allait surement le déranger. Mais, il préférait ça que de retourner à ce bar. Il serait définitivement mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong le voit dans cet état. C'était un soldat, pas une poule mouillée.  
  
  
Il se trouva face à la porte, toujours hésitant. Il prit une dernière grande respiration chassant son trac de se retrouver face à lui.  
  
  
Mais au moment où il voulut sonner, quelqu'un ouvra la porte de la maison.  
  
  
**\- Oh, Yunho ?**  
  
  
 **\- Euh ... Bonjour Madame,** s'inclina le soldat surpris de se retrouver face à la mère de Jaejoong.  
  
  
**\- Bonjour,** salua-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux, **Je suis désolé, je m'apprête à partir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Yunho ?**  
  
  
**\- Excusez-moi d'être venu à l'improviste, mais est-ce que Jaejoong est ici ?**  
  
  
 **\- Oui, je vais l'appeler. Rentrez !**  
  
  
Le soldat s'inclina auprès d'elle tout en rentrant dans la maison.  
  
  
**\- Eomma ? C'est qui ?**  
  
  
Le barman avait descendu les escaliers de sa maison qui donnait vers sa chambre après avoir entendu quelqu'un parler avec sa mère. Il vit alors le soldat à ces côtés.  
  
  
Il s'arrêta net, ne comprenant la présence du soldat chez lui.  
  
  
**\- Yunho ...**  
  
  
**\- Salut** , souffla doucement ce dernier.  
  
  
Ils ne savaient comment réagir. Leur relation était tellement ambigüe après ce qui s'était passé.  
  
  
Jaejoong était le plus gênée puisqu'il était la raison de cette situation. Cependant, il fut soulagé de le voir ici. Depuis la dernière fois, il pensait que le soldat l'ignorerait ou serait en colère contre lui. Enfin, il n'en avait pas l'air. À moins que le soldat soit venu pour ça.  
  
  
La mère de Jaejoong se sentait de trop entre les deux hommes. Elle partit juste en les saluant, en terminant par quelques commentaires à son fils pour le repas de ce soir.  
  
  
Une fois seuls, Jaejoong décida d'engager la conversation malgré sa gêne.  
  
  
**\- Euh ... Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?**  
  
  
 **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi,** répondit-il nerveusement, **Tu es occupé ?**  
  
  
 **\- Je ne vais pas tarder à travailler.**  
  
  
**-Ce sera rapide !** Se rattrapa le soldat, **Je ne veux pas plus te déranger.**  
  
  
C'était un fait. Jaejoong se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent aux côtés du soldat.  
  
  
**\- Désolé ...** , lança le barman avec un regard assez coupable.  
  
  
C'est fou comme il pouvait y avoir de sens rien qu'avec un seul mot. Le soldat ne comprendrait surement pas. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'avec un faible sourire compréhensif.  
  
  
**\- Euh ... Assis toi, je reviens** , dit-il en quittant la pièce.  
  
  
Quittant ses pensées pleines de remords, Jaejoong commença à se questionner sur le soldat. Quelque chose pour lui ? C'était assez étonnant de sa part.  
  
  
Le barman s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger, lorsque Yunho rentra à nouveau chez lui, avec un objet à la main.  
  
Jaejoong se retourna face à Yunho qui s'approcha de la salle à manger, un étui de guitare à la main.  
  
  
Le barman se leva d'un bond, son regard en direction de l'objet. Il fronça alors les sourcils, reconnaissant que cet étui était celui à son père. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on touche à ça. C'était un bien trop précieux pour lui.  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Yunho ?** Demanda le soldat avec des yeux montrant son incompréhension.  
  
  
**\- Désolé** , répondit seulement le soldat, qui posa l'étui à guitare sur la table. **Je sais que je suis nul pour exprimer mes sentiments et que je n'ai pas vraiment été un tendre avec toi** , essaya d'expliquer le soldat qui jetait quelque coup d'œil à Jaejoong.  
  
  
Le barman semblait perdu. Qu'est-ce que Yunho était en train de faire ? Il s'excusait pour son comportement ? Le barman ne lui en a jamais vraiment voulu pour ça.  
  
  
**\- C'est juste ma manière de te remercier ... Pour ne pas me détester.**  
  
  
Parce que Jaejoong, n'avait jamais fui devant quelqu'un comme lui. Très solitaire, têtue et fier. Il le remerciait de ne pas l'avoir jugé seulement pour sa personnalité. C'était bien le seul à s'intéresser à lui en voulant aller au fond des choses. C'était de la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour le barman. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte.  
  
  
**\- Alors, avec la permission de ta mère ... Je me suis permis ce travail** , termina Yunho en ouvrant l'étui délicatement.  
  
  
À l'intérieur, on pouvait y découvrir la Gibson appartenant à son père. Mais elle n'était pas brisée.  
  
  
Elle était intacte.  
  
  
Comme neuve. Comme si on venait de l'acheter. Elle était prête à ce qu'on puisse la gratter.  
  
  
Jaejoong resta muet ou plutôt sa voix fut bloquée par ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était impossible. Il regarda Yunho, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder sa réaction avec un petit sourire. Ces yeux retournèrent contempler cet objet si important pour lui. Son corps commençait à trembler sous le choc que même sa main tendue vers l'instrument, l'empêcher de le toucher.  
  
  
C'était comme si d'une certaine manière, on avait redonné vie à son père.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que ... C'est celle de mon père ?** essaya de dire le barman avec une voix brisée.  
  
  
**\- Oui** , répondit honnêtement le soldat.  
  
  
**\- Comment ... Comment as-tu fait ?**  
  
  
 **\- C'est un secret. Mais je peux te dire que ça m'a donné du fil à retordre** , sourit le soldat.  
  
  
Le barman n'en revenait pas. Après des mois de galère à se procurer une somme bien trop importante pour les réparations de cette guitare, voilà qu'en quelques jours, elle se trouvait réparée et pas par n'importe qui, par Yunho.  
  
  
Jaejoong voulait pleurer. Les mains jointes à son visage, il espérait empêcher ses quelques larmes tomber. Il ne voulait pas que le soldat le voit comme ça.  
  
  
**\- Ça va Jaejoong ?** Demanda le soldat inquiet de son état.  
  
  
_Tais-toi ... Tais-toi Yunho. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Sais-tu ce que cette guitare signifie pour moi ? Pourquoi tu l'as réparé ? Pourquoi ? Sais-tu que tu m'as enlevé un putain de poids en moi ? Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de pouvoir l'a gratté encore une fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cesses de me surprendre à chaque fois ? Je t'ai juste demandé de t'ouvrir un peu, pas de m'offrir une chose aussi précieuse qui me ferait que confirmer mes sentiments à ton égard. Espèce d'enfoiré. À quel point tu es bon, je le savais déjà. À quel point tu t'inquiètes pour les autres, je le sais aussi. Sais-tu que t'es en train de m'ouvrir une porte pour venir vers toi ? Est-ce que t'en ai conscient ou tu es juste complètement stupide ?_  
  
  
C'était ce que le barman mourrait d'envie de dire au soldat. Mais à la place, il lui lança un dernier regard montrant son émotion, les yeux rouges légèrement mouillés.  
  
  
Yunho ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction du barman. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Son regard le troubla, plus que d'habitude. Jaejoong semblait réellement ému. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste, ce n'était pas son but.  
  
  
**\- Excuse-moi Jaejoong ... Je ne pensais pas que –**  
  
  
Mais lorsqu'il chercha ses mots, un geste lui coupa la voix. Jaejoong s'était jetée dans ses bras si soudainement qu'il resta interdit.  
  
  
Un bras s'accrochant à sa nuque, l'autre enlaçant son dos, et le front collé à son épaule. Le barman le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il reniflait, surement pour chasser ses larmes dont il avait tout fait pour les empêcher de tomber face au soldat.  
  
  
Yunho était toujours resté immobile. Il ne savait que faire à ce moment-là. Jaejoong pleurait. Il s'était accroché si fermement à lui que sa tête était désormais vide de pensées. Est-ce qu'il devait répondre à cette accolade dont il ignorait le sens ?  
  
  
Ils étaient restés un moment comme ça. Yunho ne pouvait pas le repousser surtout dans son état. On aurait dit que ça faisait tellement longtemps que Jaejoong avait gardé ses larmes pour lui. Si c'était une façon pour lui de se libérer, alors le soldat l'acceptait.  
  
  
Mais ... Ça recommençait. De nouveau, cette chose qui battait à fière allure dans le corps du soldat. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir cette sensation et ça le gênait. Cependant, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus, c'était que Jaejoong s'en rende compte. Parce qu'au final, il en avait conclu que le barman était la raison de son état. Et, Jaejoong ne devait pas le savoir.  
  
  
Le soldat paniqua un peu. Sa respiration semblait étouffée. Jaejoong n'arrangeait en rien la situation étant collé au corps du barman en l'enlaçant de cette façon.  
  
  
Le barman ouvrit les yeux, voulant se ramener à la réalité, tout en décidant de ne pas profiter du moment sans le consentement du soldat.  
  
  
Sans son consentement ? Il avait déjà compris.  
  
  
Il se détacha du soldat silencieusement pour se retrouver face à lui, les mains descendant le long des bras de Yunho.  
  
  
Ils étaient définitivement trop proches.  
  
  
Le soldat baissa la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à tomber à nouveau dans le regard de cet homme.  
  
  
Malgré la gêne du soldat, Jaejoong voulait confirmer quelque chose. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Il mit alors une ses mains, délicatement sur le torse du soldat, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt.  
  
  
Il pouvait le sentir clairement. Le cœur du soldat. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'entendait pas.  
  
  
Mais face à ce contact, Yunho releva rapidement son visage pour rencontrer celui du barman.  
  
  
Jaejoong ne souhaitait pas perdre le regard du soldat. Sa réponse, il la voulait. Mais, face aux yeux du soldat, il hésita. Il put lire une lueur de peur dedans.  
  
  
**\- Yunho ...**  
  
  
Le soldat devait arrêter ça. Tout de suite.


	9. Why is this so important to you ?

**\- Eh ben dis donc, c'est du jamais-vu cet homme !**

Installé sur le plan de travail, bras croisé, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Yoochun tenait compagnie au barman qui nettoyait soigneusement le comptoir.

Tout en travaillant, Jaejoong avait raconté à son ami ce qui s'était passé hier entre Yunho et lui. Il avait désespérément besoin d'en parler. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme s'il portait un poids, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

La veille, le soldat était parti précipitamment laissant Jaejoong sur place chez lui, sans lui donner la moindre réponse. Il fallait dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation assez embarrassante et qu'encore une fois, Jaejoong en était la cause. Son contrôle était bien difficile à gérer face à cet homme et il en était fatigué.

Jaejoong était perdu. Ses pensées se contredisaient. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi envers Yunho qui semblait être troublé de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Mais, d'un autre côté, en prenant en compte l'attention et les gestes du soldat, cela confirmait tout de même que cet homme ressentait quelque chose.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Et l'accolade de la veille confirmait les propos du barman.

Jaejoong ne cessait de soupirer en repensant à hier. Yoochun ne manqua pas l'expression de son ami. Cela le surprenait même de le voir dans cet état. Il fut rassuré de pouvoir être à ses côtés à cet instant.

**\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Jaejoong !** Lança Yoochun. **Depuis quand tu te prends la tête pour un mec ? Ne commence pas à ressembler à une fille ...** Disait-il en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

**\- Aigoo ~** , soupira Jaejoong, **tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ? Mais ... Après ce qu'il m'a offert, comment tu ne veux pas que j'y pense ...**

Yoochun revit cette expression de contrariété sur le visage de Jaejoong. Il la connaissait très bien.  
 **  
\- T'es en train de tomber amoureux, c'est ça ?**

Le barman se retourna vers son ami, ébahi, tout en fronçant les sourcils qui montraient son incompréhension.

**\- Tu rigoles ?** Demanda-t-il suivi par un faux rire, **Tu crois que ça existe maintenant, deux personnes qui tombent ... Amoureux ? Tu me fais marrer là ...**

Il n'avait pas rit évidemment. Jamais le barman avait déjà pensé à l'amour comme quelque chose de sérieux. C'était plutôt quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

**\- C'est parce que tu l'a jamais été !** Disait son ami sur un ton sérieux. **Moi ... Tu ne l'as pas cru ?**

Jaejoong se ferma soudainement à ses mots. Il savait très bien de quoi insinuait son ami. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait de discuter de ses problèmes de cœur à Yoochun.

**\- Pardon ...** , souffla le barman qui s'était mis à ses côtés, le dos collé au comptoir. **Excuse-moi ... De te parler de Yunho alors que ... Je connais très bien tes sentiments.**

Yoochun offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
 **  
\- On avait dit de plus en parler, non ?**  
 **  
\- Justement. Ça n'a pas marché ...**  
 **  
\- Et à cause de ça, tu ne crois pas au fait de tomber amoureux ? C'est stupide, Jaejoong ! Fais tes expériences par toi-même ! Tu ne t'es jamais autant inquiété pour quelqu'un mis à part ta mère. C'est le moment pour foncer ! Va le voir !**

**\- J'ai ... Déjà essayé. Mais ... C'est un abruti ! Il ne comprend rien ...**   
**  
\- Le fait que tu sois un mec doit surement le troubler. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter ... Surtout s'il ne le sait pas de lui-même.**

**\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois un mec ?!** S'emporta le barman. **Je ... Ne comprendrais jamais ces gens ...,** Fini Jaejoong avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Yoochun ne pouvait rajouter un seul mot de plus. Il sentit son ami trop préoccupé de la situation. Il le savait têtu, mais au moins le plus important avait été dit et il espérait sincèrement qu'il y réfléchirait.

Jaejoong retourna derrière le comptoir pour sécher les verres qu'il avait rincés. Il les sécha même un peu trop fortement. Il n'arriva pas à se calmer. Se prendre autant la tête pour quelqu'un ... Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Après une journée de travail, le barman rentra chez lui. En arrivant, il aperçut sa mère installer sur le canapé du salon, le regard fixé sur la guitare de son père.

Elle était toujours dans son étui, comme une chose fragile à utiliser. Personne n'osa la toucher maintenant intacte.

  
Jaejoong baissa le regard à cette vision. Cette guitare était aussi importante pour sa mère que pour lui. Il s'asseya à ses côtés, plaçant sa main sur celle de sa mère en signe de réconfort. Face à ce geste, la mère du barman se tourna vers son fils avec un fin sourire.

**\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux de l'avoir prêté à Yunho ?** Demanda la mère un peu inquiète sur le sujet.

**\- Je te pensais pas si cachotière ! Depuis quand tu manigances avec les gens, toi ?** Plaisanta le barman.

**\- Tu connais mal ta mère !**   
**  
\- Yunho t'a donné une si bonne impression pour que tu lui passes la guitare à Abuji ?**

**\- C'était la première fois que tu me ramenais un homme à la maison ! Tu ne pouvais que faire venir quelqu'un de confiance. Et puis, il m'a conduite à l'hôpital lorsque j'ai eu mon malaise, je te rappelle. Ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien** , expliqua sa mère plutôt sûre de ses propos.

**\- Si tu savais ...** , souffla le barman exténué par le comportement du soldat.

La mère fronça les sourcils face à l'expression de son fils. L'intuition d'une mère ne trompait pas. Elle se doutait définitivement de quelque chose entre son fils et le soldat.

**\- Les sentiments prennent du temps à se déchiffrer, mon fils.**

Jaejoong se figea. Il a fallu que sa mère revienne sur le sujet qu'il souhaitait définitivement effacer de sa mémoire. Elle le faisait exprès ? Ou plutôt ... Elle le connaissait bien son fils. Et cela gêna le barman. Ah ~ Les femmes et leur sixième sens.

  
**\- C'est n'importe quoi ...** , lança Jaejoong timidement.

Les joues du barman se faisaient plus rouges. Il ne pouvait définitivement rien cacher à sa mère. Cette dernière se souriait pour elle-même en voyant l'état intimidé de Jaejoong. Elle lui ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en le traitant de vieux gamin. Il ne pouvait qu'affirmer la critique de sa mère. Il en était définitivement un et c'était plutôt dur à accepter.

Jaejoong devait absolument changer la situation entre le soldat et lui. Rester dans la distance et le silence n'allait qu'alourdir leur relation qui était déjà compliquée. Il ne le supporterait plus. Et puis, il n'allait pas se mentir. Il voulait le voir ...

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait durement de faire depuis quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Yunho l'évitait.

Tous les matins, le barman l'attendait devant sa maison comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il semblerait que le soldat parte plus tôt de sa maison pour faire son footing. Et comme un idiot, Jaejoong l'attendait en espérant toujours qu'il revienne. Mais il espérait trop.

Il n'osa même pas sonner chez lui. Et puis, avec les horaires de ses petits boulots, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'attendre indéfiniment devant son domicile.

Il en souffrait. Terriblement. Et il se détestait de se trouver dans ces conditions pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas le voir. Pourtant, le barman pensait le contraire. Ce n'était pas Yunho qui faisait tout pour le rencontrer ? Lui qui était si occupé par ses boulots. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé ?

~

  
  
Un nouveau matin se levait et le soldat refusait toujours de se montrer. Jaejoong se tenait encore debout face à sa maison. La tête baissée, le dos légèrement courbé, sa posture montrait bien sa lourde attente. Jaejoong se sentait si pitoyable de l'attendre de cette façon.  
  
Et qui aurait cru, à quelques mètres plus loin de la position du barman, que cette personne le regardait.  
  
Yunho se pinça les lèvres, s'en voulant à lui-même. Il lui était impossible pour lui de faire face à Jaejoong à ce moment. Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer ces étranges sentiments, il s'interdisait de le rencontrer. Cette frayeur qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, le blessait dans sa fierté. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir, mais ... Ça semblait si incontrôlable.  
  
Ressentir ça pour un homme ... Yunho ne comprenait pas.  
  
Néanmoins, il ne pouvait continuer à se conduire de la sorte. Parce que Jaejoong souffrait en ce moment. Et c'était de sa faute. En aucun cas, il n'avait souhaité lui faire du mal. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Grâce à la présence du barman à ses côtés, il ne pouvait nier combien il se sentait différent. Combien il se sentait vivant à ses côtés.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui ...  
  
Les pas du soldat reculèrent pourtant. Sa peur reprenait le dessus. C'est alors que Yunho fuyait de nouveau. Son regard, pourtant d'accoutume si neutre, montrait cette fois des rougeurs dans les yeux mélangés à de l'eau. Son trouble ne cessait de lui faire mal, qu'il ne prit alors que le chemin de la fuite comme issue.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, Yunho ... ?"

~

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la dernière fois où il avait croisé Jaejoong. Le soldat était peu sorti de sa maison pour simplement s'isoler tout en se morfondant. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses pensées refusaient de se diriger vers une chose qui ne concernait pas cet homme. Il s'en voulait terriblement de se conduire si faiblement. Jamais, il ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

  
Sa mère s'était aperçue de son état et se montrait inquiète. Chose dont le soldat détestait faire : lui causer du souci. Malgré ses tentatives, la mère de Yunho n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer le mal-être de son fils. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela avait un rapport avec la présence de ce jeune homme qui venait tous les matins pour rencontrer le soldat. Elle savait que son fils ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle aussi facilement. Yunho était quelqu'un de fermé sur lui-même et il ressemblait nettement à une autre personne qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Toutefois, le soldat faisait de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Quitte à se conduire comme un enfoiré, il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Rien n'allait changer si on ne faisait pas bouger les choses. Même si ça faisait mal.

Le soir, le bar où travaillait Jaejoong annonça une soirée plus animée et chargée en travail. À peine 22h, la foule était déjà présente. Encore une nuit qui allait être mouvementée pour le barman. À l'occasion, son ami, Yoochun, était invité en tant que DJ pour mettre de l'ambiance. Le bar devrait faire de bonnes recettes ce soir. Cette soirée allait complètement faire changer les idées de Jaejoong. Se vider la tête était son objectif pour ce soir.

Les heures commencèrent à se défiler et l'ambiance devenait, de plus en plus bruyante et chaude. Le bar était désormais plein et il était difficile pour les gens de rentrer et sortir. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas certains d'arriver à danser sur la petite piste à côté du DJ. Jaejoong commençait alors à profiter. Il s'était laissé bercer par l'ambiance et s'amusait à jouer avec les clients en leur incitant à boire quelques verres ou à en offrir certains. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil en direction de son ami qui semblait bien en profiter aussi en faisant narguer quelques filles pas insensibles à son charme. La soirée se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que le barman aperçût une silhouette essayant de se faufiler dans la foule.

Elle lui semblait plus que familière en comprenant ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Yunho.

Ce dernier n'avait dressé aucun regard en direction de Jaejoong. Alors que d'habitude, à chaque venue du soldat, ses yeux ne cherchaient que lui. Et en couronnant le tout, le voilà qu'il s'approchait du comptoir à l'opposé de la position du barman.

Cela faisait l'effet d'une bombe pour Jaejoong qui ne s'attendait en rien à la présence du soldat ici. Et le choc fut plus dur à supporter en se rendant compte qu'il jouait encore dans l'ignorance.

  
Le barman ne savait s'il devait craquer à cet instant. Il était déjà troublé et cela commençait à se faire remarquer dans son travail. Ce n'était vraiment pas la soirée pour faire des erreurs. Jaejoong fit de nouveau un regard à la position du soldat qui n'était déjà plus là. Surpris, il se mit à sa recherche discrètement tout en passant les commandes des clients, plus impatients.

Ça l'énervait. Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore jouer à ce jeu ? Jaejoong avait terriblement du mal à se calmer qu'il avait déjà commencé à briser un premier verre.

Et cela n'allait pas finir. Le barman avait déjà retrouvé le soldat qui s'était placé sur la piste commençant à bouger au rythme de la musique. Une bouteille à la main, le soldat semblait boire d'importante quantité tout en dansant avec les gens. Quelques filles l'avaient déjà repéré sur la piste et se mirent à le rejoindre. Elles ne cessaient de jouer avec Yunho en lui offrant des petits sourires, et des regards malicieux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas insensible à leur charme et rentrait dans leur jeu. Certaines commençaient à se coller au soldat tout en dansant sensuellement contre lui.

Cette vision était une torture pour Jaejoong.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de foutre là ?** S'énerva Jaejoong ne comprenant pas le comportement de Yunho.

Il ne pourrait plus le supporter. Une montée de colère augmenta en lui l'obligeant à se montrer désagréable avec les clients et ses collègues. Son regard semblait plus sombre que jamais et montrait des parcelles de haine qui exprimait le vœu de tuer quelqu'un. Les clients n'osaient commander face à cette image et les employés voulaient faire en sorte que Jaejoong se remette à travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Mais le barman n'était pas de cet avis et voulait partir.

**\- Dégage de là ! Ne commence pas à me faire chier !** Grogna-t-il en se montrant agressif.

**\- Yah Jaejoong ! Tu te calmes là !** S'exprima un des employés qui s'était mis sur son chemin.

Jaejoong avait atteint ses limites. La colère ayant pris le dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre une bouteille pleine en verre pour la briser par terre avec une certaine violence pour effrayer ses collègues.

**\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Pousse-toi de là !** S'emporta Jaejoong.

Les autres employés étaient choqués du comportement de leur collègue et s'étaient mis à distance pour le laisser quitter le bar. Certains clients ayant été témoins de la scène, s'étaient reculé du bar pour ne pas avoir affaire à Jaejoong. L'incident n'avait pas nui à l'ambiance tant la musique et les gens étaient présents. Certains avaient assisté à la scène, tout comme Yoochun. Ce dernier avait compris la raison de la colère de son ami étant donné la venue de Yunho qui se trouvait encore sur la piste. Le DJ avait désespérément envie de faire la misère au soldat. Voulant donner une aide à son ami, Yoochun simula une coupe de la chanson qui faisait arrêter les gens de danser dont Yunho.

**\- Ah ~ Désolé tout le monde ! Un petit problème technique, je vais réparer ça !** Expliqua le DJ à son micro. **Préparez vous la soirée est loin d'être terminée !**

Les gens regardaient tous en direction du DJ et certains l'encourageaient pour remettre l'ambiance. Yunho ne prit pas en compte l'intervention de Yoochun et passa un bras autour de l'une des filles qui l'accompagnait. L'effet de l'alcool commençait à se produire sur lui n'arrivant pas à trouver un bon équilibre.

Jaejoong essaya de s'immiscer dans la foule pour rejoindre Yunho. Tellement irrité, il ne se gênait pas de pousser les gens qui le bloquaient à son passage. Atteignant son point d'arrivée, il aperçut le soldat encore dans une vision la plus dure à avaler. Il s'approcha alors de lui tout en empoignant son bras avec force, qu'il leva pour l'obliger à le regarder.  
 **  
\- Je dois te parler ! Maintenant !**

Yunho qui avait enfin posé un regard sur le visage du barman, refusa catégoriquement sa proposition en relâchant d'un geste violent son bras de la prise de Jaejoong. Mais ce dernier ne renonça pas.

**\- Faut que je te parle ! De suite !** Refrogna Jaejoong en reprenant le poignet du soldat. **Tu me dois bien ça, non ?** Insinua-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Yunho resta muet face au barman. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils appréhendant les évènements à suivre.

**\- Sors !** Lança Jaejoong en lâchant le poignet du soldat.

Yunho ne pouvait que se résoudre à sa demande. Il baissa la tête en signe de faiblesse. Les deux hommes partirent alors, avec un dernier regard noir de la part de Jaejoong jeté aux demoiselles qui accompagnaient le soldat. Il sortit difficilement de la foule qui inondait le bar. Cela ne faisait que rendre Jaejoong plus irrité que jamais. Une fois l'espace retrouvé, Jaejoong poussa assez violemment Yunho qui avait du mal à avancer jusqu'à la porte.

Le soldat ne voulait pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu ici. Ce n'était pas pour s'arranger avec Jaejoong ?

Yunho reprit ses pas vers la sortie. Dehors, il y avait autant de monde. Cela semblait difficile pour discuter, surtout avec le barman dans cet état. Ce qui était normal d'ailleurs ...

Mais Jaejoong ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

**\- Alors Yunho ! On dirait que tu t'amuses ?** grogna le barman qui s'avançait dangereusement vers le soldat.

Ce dernier lui avait alors fait face. Plus le barman s'avançait plus celui-ci reculait. Mais ses pas se mélangèrent et Yunho avait du mal à trouver l'équilibre à cause de l'alcool bien trop présent dans son corps. Il essaya pourtant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la foule. En aucun cas, il ne voulait pas que les gens assistent à une scène.

Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Cela ... Ne ressemblerait-il pas à de la honte ?

Pourquoi ? C'était lâche de ressentir ça, non ?  
  
Mais le soldat n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Jaejoong avait entièrement pris le contrôle de la situation, ne laissant aucun moyen d'échappatoire au soldat.

**\- Tu te fiches de moi ? T'essayes de me provoquer ou quoi ?** S'emporta plus violemment le barman qui frappa ses points sur le torse dur du soldat.

Cependant, le corps du soldat ne tomba pas aussi facilement face aux coups. Ils n'avaient rien en commun comparé aux coups des entrainements aux combats qu'il effectuait à l'armée. Mais, ils étaient suffisamment douloureux, à leur manière.

Il les méritait pleinement. Yunho venait de le réaliser. C'était un lâche. Ce genre d'état était châtié à son camp. On n'acceptait jamais de tels hommes.

**\- Jaejoong ...** , tenta-t-il en voulant le calmer avec une voix brisée.

**\- Putain ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu ?! Comme un idiot ...**

Le barman était sur le point de craquer. Trop longtemps. Trop longtemps, il avait gardé ça en lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent en effaçant ces expressions de colère par du chagrin. Il éprouvait parfois même de la haine pour Yunho, sur son comportement lamentable à son égard. Jaejoong était tellement blessé dans ses sentiments qu'il en perdit le contrôle.

Le soldat ne savait quel mot utiliser. Il n'avait jamais vu Jaejoong dans cet état.

C'était de sa faute ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire au juste ? Il ne savait plus ...

**\- Tu cherches quoi Yunho ? À me faire tourner en bourrique ? Ça t'amuses à ce point ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu me fais du mal ! Alors que ... Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, espèce d'enfoirée !!** Cria le barman avec une voix mélangée à des sanglots.

Cette insulte qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, n'avait jamais pris autant de signification.

C'en était bien un ...

Le soldat était perdu, et effrayé de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Il se contentait juste d'écouter les sentiments de Jaejoong.

**\- Parle putain ! Mais ouvre-toi !!** Hurla avec détresse le barman qui envoya de nouveau des coups sur le corps du soldat.

**\- Arrête ... Jaejoong ...,** Murmura simplement ce dernier en effectuant une prise sur les deux poignets du barman pour cesser les coups.

**\- Ne me prends pas pour le plus faible. Tu te crois fort alors que celui qui fuit, c'est toi !**

Le soldat se faisait jeter des vérités qu'il avait du mal à recevoir.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de te mettre à ma place ?**

**\- Pardon ?** Fit-il avec un faux rire. **Je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre à ta place pour comprendre tes sentiments. Il semblerait que je les connaisse mieux que toi ...**

Yuhno ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort, mais il s'avérait qu'il ne comprenait pas la vraie raison de sa fuite envers le barman.

**\- Je ne te dis pas ce qui me retient de te frapper ... Un salaud comme toi ne le mérite même pas.**

C'était l'insulte de trop pour Yunho. C'est vrai qu'il était en faute, mais n'est-ce pas normal pour chacun d'avoir peur de quelque chose ?

C'était cette fois le soldat qui semblait sous l'effet de la colère sous les injures de Jaejoong. Voulant le surprendre, il se servit de son bras pour le pousser contre un mur. Il le plaqua alors avec son membre qui immobilisait Jaejoong et bloqua avec sa main libre son poignet. Le barman hoqueta de surprise face au choc. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur face à la situation, trop occupé à se combattre du regard.

**\- Putain, mais lâche-moi !!** Disait Jaejoong qui se défendait de la prise de soldat.

**\- Yah !**

À cet instant, on ne pouvait qu'entendre leurs respirations qui se faisaient trop grandes et irrégulières. Jaejoong n'offrit qu'un regard de colère au soldat pour chercher à le déstabiliser. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille envers Yunho, mais il avait ces propres ressources.

Yunho reprit alors le contrôle de la discussion, mais pour une bonne raison ...

Son visage changea d'expression et le barman le vit de suite. Le soldat baissa alors ses yeux qui devenaient mouillés et se pinça les lèvres sous la gêne. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose alors le barman attendait.

Dans un nouveau geste, Yunho rencontra le regard de Jaejoong comme pour le permettre d'ouvrir un coffre drôlement bien fermé.

**\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur de se dire combien on est attiré par un homme ? Quelqu'un comme moi ...**

Jaejoong se tut face à la révélation. C'était une chose sur laquelle il s'était refusé de penser. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

N'étant pas en état d'accepter les moindres propos du soldat, Jaejoong refusa de perdre en restant plus entêté que jamais.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ? Je le savais, t'es vraiment stupide ...**

Voyant que Jaejoong n'allait pas céder, le visage du soldat se ferma. Il lâcha sa prise, en laissant tomber misérablement ses bras le long de son corps.

Ils étaient têtus autant l'un que l'autre. Cette discussion ne servait à rien sous l'effet de la haine et de la colère.

  
Yunho partit alors ne laissant aucun regard au barman. Il lâcha simplement ses larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Jaejoong le regardait simplement partir. Il essaya de trouver une respiration normale ayant trop été prit par les sentiments. Le barman se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en espérant se calmer.

Le poids qu'il gardait, s'était enfin libéré et le permettait de se sentir plus vidé que jamais .

Mais le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de revoir Yunho, le brisa encore plus.


	10. You know what that means ?

Le soldat n'avait jamais connu un réveil aussi dur que celui-là.  
  
Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un réveil ... Il aurait surtout fallu qu'il puisse dormir cette nuit.  
  
Aveuglé par les quelques rayons du soleil qui pénétraient à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Yunho se passa les mains au visage signalant sa fatigue tout en massant ses traits épuisés par les événements. Il n'avait pas sommeillé la moindre seconde cette nuit. Son esprit n'avait cessé de remontrer les images de la veille. Il ne pouvait chasser de sa tête un Jaejoong blessé et en colère tout en répétant les propos qu'il lui avait crachés concernant son comportement.  
  
Il s'était conduit comme un enfoiré. Il appréhendait tellement une confrontation avec le barman qu'il s'était mis à picoler, histoire d'oublier les préoccupations désagréables. Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention. Yunho avait certainement envie de mettre au clair leur relation, mais il était bien faible.  
  
Il n'y avait que Jaejoong pour le rendre comme ça. Et ça le répugnait encore plus de se montrer de cette façon devant lui.  
  
Il était désespérément paumé. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette vague de sentiment qui se mélangeait en lui paraissait impossible à stopper. Le soldat se croyait même malade. Une maladie qui semblait être difficile à diagnostiquer et à guérir.  
  
Yunho s'était montré très silencieux au début de cette journée. Son expression resta neutre même si on pouvait lire cette lueur de mal-être sur son visage. Sa mère s'en inquiéta, tout en insistant auprès de son fils pour lui parler. La tache paraissait difficile, mais elle n'abandonna pas. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle essayait de comprendre l'état de son fils. Au fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur ce jeune homme dont elle avait maintenant une opinion plutôt négative vu l'effet qu'il rejetait sur son unique fils.  
  
Ne supportant plus de voir sa mère à ses soins pour avoir des réponses, Yunho partit rapidement de chez lui. Il devait se changer les idées parce que la simple pensée de n'avoir que Jaejoong en tête l'effrayait. Il se contenta de marcher dans les grandes rues de son village toujours avec la même expression.  
  
Seulement ... Les quelques rues auxquelles il parcourait, ne faisaient que ramener certains souvenirs lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient avec le barman. En rien, cela n'allait l'arranger, mais ... Il avait réellement apprécié ces moments mêmes les plus pires.  
  
 **\- Yunho ? C'est bien vous ?**  
  
Une voix féminine attira l'attention du soldat. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à la provenance de son nom, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage en apercevant la mère de Jaejoong.  
  
 **\- Oh ... B-Bonjour ..**., essaya-t-il de dire malgré la gène tout en s'inclinant auprès d'elle.  
  
La mère s'approcha doucement du soldat tout en fixant intensément les traits du jeune homme.  
  
 **\- Vous allez si mal que ça Yunho ?**  
  
 **\- Désolé ...** , s'excusa le soldat n'osant regarder la plus âgée.  
  
 **\- Venez vous asseoir avec moi** , proposa-t-elle, alors en se dirigeant vers un banc où le lieu semblait tranquille.  
  
Yunho la suivit tout en s'en voulant d'être responsable de la souffrance du barman. Une fois assis, les traits du soldat se firent plus tendu en signalant une douleur intérieure qu'il essayait intensément de cacher.  
  
 **\- Pendant combien de temps encore vous aller vous faire du mal ? Et je dis ça autant pour mon fils que pour vous** , commença-t-elle d'un air sincère et présente.  
  
 **\- Le fait de m'excuser ... Ne changera rien à la façon dont je me suis comporté auprès de Jaejoong. Je n'ai fait qu'enfoncer les choses entre nous et on en arrive à un point où on ne peut plus avancer ...**  
  
 **\- De quoi avez-vous peur Yunho pour rejeter ainsi Jaejoong ?**  
  
 **\- Je pense ... Que la différence me fait peur et ... Les gens** , répondit le soldat, le regard dans le vide.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi les gens ?**  
  
 **\- Parce que selon eux ... Deux personnes qui s'aiment, c'est un homme et une femme.**  
  
 **\- Tu penses alors que deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment, c'est mal** ? Rétorqua la mère sous ses confidences.  
  
 **\- Je refuse de le penser, mais ...**  
  
 **\- Yunho ... Personne n'a dit qu'"aimer" était une mauvaise chose. Personne. Pourquoi alors entre deux hommes ce serait mal ?**  
  
Les paroles réfléchies de la mère de Jaejoong sonnaient comme une réponse pour le soldat. Il l'écouta admirablement dans ces propos voyant qu'elle cherchait à l'aider à se pardonner dans ses sentiments.  
  
\- **Je me rappelle de la fois où Jaejoong m'avait annoncé son attirance pour les hommes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé pour me dire quelque chose comparé à une bêtise qu'il aurait dû me confier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'accepte aussi facilement. Jaejoong pensait réellement que ça me gênait. Comment je pourrais détester mon fils d'être amoureux ?**  
  
 **\- Jaejoong a la chance d'avoir une mère telle que vous ...** , avoua Yunho.  
  
 **\- Tu as la chance d'avoir une mère qui t'a élevé brillamment.**  
  
 **\- Je sais.**  
  
**\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler des affaires de mon fils, mais étant donné vos caractères, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous donne un coup de pouce. Vous êtes vraiment une génération compliquée,** remarqua la mère qui soupira à ces derniers mots.  
  
 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé ...** , lança Yunho en baissant la tête qui marquait sa culpabilité.  
  
La mère de Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de souligner un fin sourire. Elle se leva alors pour retourner à ses commissions avant de demander une dernière requête au soldat.  
  
 **\- Si vous souhaitez tant vous pardonner, j'espère que vous pourrez forcer mon fils à manger à peu. Il n'a rien avalé ces derniers jours. C'est une tête de mule. Je pense que vous le savez autant que moi.**  
  
Yunho ne put retenir de laisser filer un sourire face à la remarque. Il la salua respectueusement et la remercia de l'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Il avait été idiot. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes d'avoir la même opinion que les autres. Une certaine voix dans sa tête l'avait torturé pour nier ses sentiments. Et c'était cette même voix qui empêchait le monde de tourner correctement. Il allait définitivement se battre comme elle et accepter ce que voulait son cœur.  
  
Se battre contre soi-même était la tâche la plus laborieuse à accomplir dans notre vie. On devait tous passer par là.  
  
En plein après-midi, Yunho s'était dirigé vers l'habitat de Jaejoong. Sa mère n'étant pas présente actuellement, le moment était bien choisi pour pouvoir avec une discussion tranquille.  
  
Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé devant cette porte ? Chaque venue était différente où le soldat était passé par plusieurs sentiments. Encore maintenant, il était terrifié de lui faire face. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face au barman.  
  
**\- Calme-toi Yunho ...,** souffla le soldat en fermant les yeux. **N'écoute pas cette voix ... Ne l'écoute pas.**  
  
Il prit une très grande respiration pour éliminer tout le stress qui avait envahi son corps. Ses doigts tremblèrent en direction de la sonnette suite aux quelques hésitations sur sa visite. Il se décida enfin à appuyer après avoir combattu durement ses pensées qui contredisaient ces véritables intentions.  
  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, le soldat entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte qui lui fabriquait une boule d'angoisse dans son estomac. La porte s'ouvrit assez violemment pour y retrouver un très familier barman qui s'était figé face à cet invité dont il n'attendait aucunement sa venue.  
  
Yunho faisait en sorte d'être plus fort face à cet homme, mais quand on rencontre un regard aussi profond que celui de Jaejoong, il était dur de ne pas y tomber dedans. L'échange visuel entre les deux hommes n'avaient duré qu'un instant puisque l'un d'eux détourna la tête et commença à parler le premier.  
  
 **\- T'as renoncé à fuir ? C'est dingue ...,** lança Jaejoong qui s'étonnait de la présence du soldat. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
  
 **\- Je ... Peux entrer ?** Osa-t-il demander.  
  
 **\- Tu veux t'excuser ? Te mettre à genoux ?** Haussa le barman dans un ton dur.  
  
Yunho baissa de nouveau sa tête comprenant que Jaejoong lui en voulait terriblement. Le contraire l'aurait surpris. Le barman souffla intensément sur ces cruelles paroles en s'apercevant qu'il en avait trop dit.  
  
 **\- Tu peux rentrer,** répondit-il en se mettant sur le côté de la porte pour faire entrer Yunho sans un regard.  
  
Yunho s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce où régnait une ambiance tendu. Il était resté debout attendant le moindre geste du barman. Ce dernier s'installa directement sur le canapé dans une position confortable. Le soldat le fixa longuement pour y lire de la fatigue et une curieuse tristesse sur son visage. Inquiet sur sa santé, il le questionna d'abord sur son état.  
  
 **\- Tu as mangé ?**  
  
 **\- Aish ~ Tu t'es pris pour ma mère ?** Grogna Jaejoong refusant toujours de lui jeter un regard.  
  
 **\- Je sais bien que j'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais tu ne devrais pas te montrer dans cet état devant elle.**  
  
 **\- La faute à qui ...** , lança le barman en le regardant droit dans les yeux exprimant sa colère.  
  
 **\- Je ... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, Jaejoong. C'est juste que ... Je n'arrivais pas à ... Accepter mes sentiments. Je suis désolé ...**  
  
Jaejoong ne savait pas comment prendre les mots du soldat. Certes, il lui en voulait, mais il n'était pas dans une bonne position non plus. Le barman ne s'était pas mis à sa place. Son attirance pour les hommes, lui, il l'avait accepté si facilement, mais il s'était jamais imaginé combien ça pouvait être difficile pour les autres. Surtout dans le cas de Yunho, qui est un soldat de l'armée. C'était une image qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il était autant en faute que lui dans cette situation.  
  
Mais le soldat était désolé de quoi au juste ? De l'avoir fait souffrir, de ne pas avouer son attrait pour lui, de ne pas l'aimer du tout, de l'avoir rencontré, ou de ne plus être en mesure de le voir. Ces pensées effrayèrent le barman qui au final ne voulait pas du pardon de cet homme.  
  
\- **Je n'ai pas assuré non plus ... Je n'ai jamais essayé de te comprendre,** essaya d'expliquer Jaejoong avec courage en essayant de mettre son impulsivité de côté. **Mes sentiments devenaient de plus en plus profonds et à cause de ça, je me montrais plus égoïste ... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ...,** avoua-t-il la tête baissée sous la honte. **Et ... Yunho, je comprendrais très bien si tu ne souhaites plus me revoir. Je comprendrais.**  
  
 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir,** s'étonna Yunho dans les paroles du barman.  
  
 **\- Tu ne fais que me fuir ! Alors autant que je ne me retrouve plus en face de toi.**  
  
 **\- Je ne veux plus me cacher, Jaejoong ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est pour te dire que ...** , se coupa le soldat pris dans les émotions et ne souhaitant en révéler plus.  
  
Yunho poussa un grand soupir s'étonnant lui-même de se confier ainsi à Jaejoong. Ce dernier paraissait surpris des paroles du soldat, mais se montrait attentif étant donné qu'il était rare de le voir ainsi s'exprimer dans ses sentiments.  
  
 **\- Je ne te déteste pas.**  
  
 **\- Je le sais,** répondit du tac au tac Jaejoong qui ne montrait aucun signe de stupéfaction sur son visage.  
  
Le soldat s'était pincé les lèvres sous la gêne et la stupidité de ses propos. Il s'était approché de Jaejoong pour pouvoir se mettre à ses côtés. Les deux se faisaient silencieux appréciant seulement la présence de l'autre. Yunho sortit un papier déchiré de la petite poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir pour le tendre ensuite vers le barman.  
  
 **\- Ma mère m'a conseillé d'acheter un portable. C'est ... Mon numéro.**  
  
 **\- Quoi ? Attends... Tu n'as jamais eu de portable ?** Se stupéfia Jaejoong. **Yah Enfoiré ! Je peux savoir de quelle époque tu sors ? En plus, t'as totalement détruit l'atmosphère ! Je te rappelle qu'on avait une discussion sérieuse là !**  
  
 **\- Tu ne le veux pas ?** Conclut alors le soldat avec une minuscule pointe de déception dans sa voix.  
  
 **\- Si ...** , répondit-il finalement sous la gêne en arrachant le papier de ses mains.  
  
 **\- Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment qualifié socialement ...**  
  
 **\- Comme si je ne le savais pas,** grogna le barman qui avait placé sa main sur le visage pour cacher ses rougeurs à cause des défauts du soldat. **Attends un peu ... Yunho !** S'exclama-t-il en fixant le papier où le numéro était inscrit.  
  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
  
 **\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie au moins ?**  
  
Jaejoong ancra alors son regard sérieusement dans celui-ci du soldat. Le barman voulait vraiment savoir si Yunho portait les mêmes intentions que les siennes. Était-ce sa façon de dire oui ? Yunho resta quant à lui, muet et fuyant vers la demande de Jaejoong.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne rigole pas Yunho ...**  
  
  
Le soldat le regarda alors, de façon plus sérieuse espérant d'une certaine façon que Jaejoong comprenne le message. Mais le regard du barman semblait en pleine quête d'un moindre indice qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Mais il était dur de lire dans les yeux du soldat.  
  
 **\- Je crois que je me fais des films ...** , lança Jaejoong en tournant la tête droit devant lui pour éviter de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux du soldat. **Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à te compren-**  
  
Pour Yunho, c'était la seule façon de lui faire comprendre.  
  
Une main sur la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et l'autre posé délicatement sur sa joue, le soldat se jeta sur les lèvres tant désirées du barman. Une simple pression sur cette bouche fit naître une sensation chaleureuse et de plaisirs tant recherchés dans le ventre du soldat. Jaejoong resta interdit face à l'acte. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sans relâche sous la surprise. Mais sentant les lèvres de Yunho bougeaient pour une nouvelle pression contre les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour profiter des sensations du baiser.  
  
Yunho mit délicatement fin à la douce embrassade en se séparant de quelques millimètres du visage du barman afin d'avoir suffisamment de distance pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
C'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il voulait être au côté de Jaejoong.  
  
Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Il rencontra alors le regard de Yunho plus expressif que d'habitude. Il lisait cette lueur très présente de désir et d'envie à son égard que le soldat avait surement tout fait pour cacher. Jaejoong laissa alors échapper une grande respiration de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir enfin comprendre ses sentiments.  
  
  
Le barman ne put s'empêcher de réclamer un autre baiser auprès du soldat. Ses mains s'étaient fixées à son blouson pour paraître plus près de cet homme. Yunho répondit sans surprise en unissant de nouveau ses lèvres avec celle de Jaejoong. Leurs mouvements étaient plus agités et une violente passion s'offrit dans leurs baisers. Leurs mâchoires masculines ne cessèrent de s'ouvrir pour pouvoir mieux découvrir l'autre.  
  
Yunho s'avança de plus en plus vers le barman en mettant un bras autour de sa taille pour que celui-ci se baisse et retrouve son dos collé contre le canapé. Dans une position maintenant plus confortable, les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire balader tendrement leurs mains pour avoir enfin la connaissance de la moindre parcelle de peau de l'autre.  
  
Ils étaient coupés de toute réalité. Ils ne suivaient que leur profond désir de l'un pour l'autre qu'ils cachaient depuis trop longtemps en eux. Ils se sentaient unis, plus proches et extraordinairement bien. Leurs baisers n'avaient jamais été aussi longs. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement tout en caressant le visage de l'autre ou en frôlant tendrement leur nez pour reprendre leur respiration. Mais à peine, ils effleurèrent leurs lèvres que l'embrassade recommençait.  
  
Une chose les avait arrêtées. Un bruit de trousseau de clés, en direction de la porte, attira leur attention. Les deux hommes levèrent leur visage en provenance pour comprendre alors que quelqu'un était en train de l'ouvrir.  
  
 **\- Ma mère !!** Essaya de prévenir Jaejoong en évitant d'élever la voix.  
  
Yunho paniqua, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'était relevé rapidement du canapé ne sachant comment gérer la situation.  
  
 **\- Assis toi de l'autre côté !!** Chuchota Jaejoong en montrant du doigt le fauteuil à la direction opposée.  
  
 **\- Ça va faire encore plus suspect !**  
  
 **\- Dépêche-toi et fais en sorte qu'elle ne voit rien !** Chuchota plus fortement Jaejoong tout en arrangeant ses habits et sa coiffure.  
  
Yunho reproduisit les mêmes gestes que son désormais amant. Voulant éliminer toutes les preuves suspectes, il se pinça les lèvres, unique indice de l'acte.  
  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors pour y laisser rentrer la mère de Jaejoong. Elle contempla la scène d'un regard intrigué avec un Jaejoong qui faisait tout pour paraître normal et un Yunho qui paraissait idiot en montrant une étrange grimace au visage.  
  
 **\- Tu as fini, Eomma ?**  
  
 **\- Oui, on aura plein de choses à manger ce soir !** Répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Mais ... Yunho, est-ce que ça va ?**  
  
Yunho hocha vivement la tête en cachant fermement sa bouche tout en essayant de paraître normal. Il ne manqua pas les mimes agressifs du barman qui lui incitait d'arrêter ça. Le soldat se détendit pour offrir un sourire ridicule à la mère de Jaejoong.  
  
 **\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais y aller,** lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
 **\- Rentrez bien Yunho ! Et n'hésitez pas à revenir manger, ça fait plaisir d'être dans une maison animée**  
  
 **\- C'est gentil,** sourit chaleureusement le soldat face à la demande. **Euh ... Jaejoong ! On ... Se revoit demain ?**  
  
 **\- Oh ~ Oui.**  
  
Jaejoong était agréablement surpris de sa demande. Ils se lancèrent alors un dernier regard complice avant que Yunho parte de la maison. La mère de Jaejoong n'avait pas échappé aux signes entre les deux hommes et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher ensuite de lancer un regard niais vers son fils.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**  
  
 **\- Tu as étrangement bonne mine !**  
  
 **\- Ah ... Ah Bon ?** S'exclama Jaejoong en touchant la joue.  
  
 **\- Ah ~ Ces jeunes !** Jeta-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour ranger les commissions.  
  
Le barman regarda sa mère partir dans un état embarrassé. Elle avait compris. Rien n'échappait aux femmes et à leur sixième sens. Jaejoong se cala confortablement dans le canapé pour respirer un bon coup. Ça faisait trop d'événements d'un coup. Il ne s'était certainement pas remis de l'échange avec Yunho. Leur baiser avait pris une telle ampleur qu'il craignait sérieusement de ne pas être en mesure de s'arrêter. Il ne l'avait jamais vécu de cette façon. C'était tellement fort qu'il pensait se perdre en Yunho.  
  
Le soldat avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il ne cessait de le surprendre de jour en jour. Passer de la haine au désir, il n'y avait qu'avec cet homme que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.  
  
Jaejoong avait encore du mal à croire que Yunho s'était enfin ouvert à lui. Et d'autant plus, qu'il puisse partager les mêmes sentiments que Yunho. Il en était désormais sûr.  
  
N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Savoir que deux personnes prodiguaient les mêmes sentiments.  
  
Le manque étant déjà présent, le barman ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message. Il souriait bêtement à ce geste comme des ado' qui tomberaient amoureux pour la première fois.  
  
Une sonnerie retentit de la poche du blouson de Yunho qui marchait sur le chemin du retour. Le téléphone en main, il découvrit un message à l'écran :  
  
 **" Rendez-vous demain à 8h pour le footing habituel !**  
 **Je t'attendrais devant chez toi =) Et t'as intérêt d'y être Enfoiré !**  
 **Jaejoong. "**  
  
Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de souligner un immense sourire à la lecture du message. Il n'avait alors qu'une hâte, c'était d'être à demain au plus vite.  
  
Alors ce serait ainsi qu'on se sentirait lorsqu'on écouterait son cœur ?  
  
Pourquoi les gens ne prenaient-ils pas ce chemin si le bonheur était à portée ?


	11. How could it protected him ?

Était-il possible, pour une fois, que le soldat puisse passer enfin une nuit paisible ?

Pour ce matin tant attendu, Yunho s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. 5h du matin et pas une seule trace de fatigue se marquait sur son visage. Il était étonnamment agité et ne cessait de marcher dans tous les sens dans sa chambre. C'était comme s'il devait passer un examen. Cette fameuse boule d'angoisse dans son ventre refusait de disparaître malgré les grandes expirations qu'il prenait pour y échapper.

À chaque instant, Yunho revivait la scène. Ce moment, où sans qu'il puisse ne rien contrôler, il s'était jeté sur ces lèvres ... Ah ~ Pourquoi il avait dû faire ça ? Mais ... Ce baiser n'avait absolument rien d'ordinaire. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle embrassade qui lui avait autant provoqué des sensations aussi intenses et violentes pour lui faire perdre tout moyen. Il y avait une étonnante passion, désespérément recherchée par le soldat. Un désireux besoin qu'il lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments pour le barman. Jamais, il n'avait eu autant envie qu'une personne lui appartienne complètement. C'était égoïste de penser qu'on voudrait s'accaparer une personne. C'était même menaçant pour lui. À aucun moment, le soldat n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un.

  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en Jaejoong qui puisse l'attirer à ce point ?

À cette image, les mains du soldat ne savaient où se mettre. Quelques fois, il posait ces mains derrière sa tête en signe de stress ou il se frottait énergiquement les cuisses pour s'empêcher de revivre encore une fois la scène dans son esprit.

Yunho ne s'était même pas rendu compte, tellement occupé à effacer ces désireuses pensées, qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rejoindre ce maigrichon. Il souffla un bon coup tout en faisant gonfler ses joues comme un ballon, avant de partir de sa maison.

Le soldat salua rapidement sa mère, déjà levé comme à son habitude. Cette dernière le trouva étrangement de meilleure humeur. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe de méfiance pendant qu'elle regardait son fils partir, tout en se demandant la raison de ce changement.

À peine il ouvrit la porte que son regard tomba directement sur cette silhouette qui l'attendait patiemment sur le trottoir. Le cœur du soldat recommençait à faire des siennes tout en prenant des battements qui ne savaient plus quelle allure prendre lorsqu'il s'approchait du barman. Ce dernier tourna la tête à sa direction et ne put s'empêcher de marquer un petit sourire attendrissant à la vision de cet homme. Yunho avait incroyablement du mal à ancrer son regard dans le sien, la timidité ayant pris son contrôle.

**\- Salut ...** , commença-t-il nerveusement en se massant la nuque. **Euh ... On va courir ?**

Le barman acquiesça à sa demande en le contemplant encore d'un air ambitieux. Il suivit alors le soldat qui commençait le footing dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse. Cette fois, le barman n'avait pas eu droit aux exigences de son entraîneur. Ce dernier semblait étrangement calme et trop concentré à lancer des regards au barman en toute discrétion. Jaejoong ne manqua pas cette attention et se retint comme il pouvait de rire, tellement il s'amusait de son attitude.

Ils s'échangèrent tout de même quelques mots, mais cela ne suffisait pas au barman. Ce dernier souhaitait même le narguer un peu, maintenant que leurs sentiments avaient été en quelques sortes mis au clair.

**\- Dis, tu ne comptes pas me sermonner aujourd'hui ?** Demanda-t-il tout en courant. **Tu es bien silencieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**\- Non ...,** répondit-il tout en se méfiant de ses propos.

**\- T'es sur ?! Ah ~ J'ai dû faire des progrès ... physiquement alors ?** Insinua Jaejoong dans un sourire malin.

**\- Non !!** paniqua le soldat en arrêtant sa course pour lui faire face. **Ça n'a rien à voir ...**

Yunho sentit ses joues devenir plus chaudes. Il fuyait comme il pouvait le regard du barman de peur qu'il découvre ses véritables préoccupations. Le barman profitait des moindres expressions du soldat, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand celui-ci se trouvait gêné.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est quand que tu comptes m'embrasser ?** Réclama Jaejoong soudainement, tout en fixant le soldat, la tête penchée sur le côté.

**\- Quoi ?!!!** s'exclama Yunho, ébahi par la demande du soldat. **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça !!?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?** Provoqua-t-il avec un certain regard.

**\- Yah !! Il ... Il n'est pas question que je touche à nouveau ses lèvres !!** ordonna le soldat en pointant son doigt en direction de la bouche du barman. **Compris ?!** finit-il en s'affolant sur la situation. **Aish ~ !!**

Yunho continua sa route, en marchant cette fois, afin d'éviter d'avoir une autre confrontation gênante avec le barman. Il souffla difficilement, les yeux encore trop surpris par le comportement de ce dernier.

Jaejoong s'amusait follement de la situation et ne pouvait s'interdire de lancer des rires moqueurs, une main à la bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et arqua un sourcil après avoir eu une autre idée en tête pour continuer son petit jeu provocateur.

**\- Yunho ! Attends ~ Je ... meurs de chaud !** L'appela-t-il pendant que le soldat partait devant lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On ira prendre à boire !** **T'as qu'à te dépêcher !** Répondit-il sans se retourner.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais ... J'ai ... vraiment chaud ~** , souffla-t-il avec une voix anormalement sensuelle.

Yunho s'arrêta brusquement, bien trop surpris par le ton qu'avait pris la voix du barman. Lorsqu'il se retourna alors, qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir Jaejoong en train de retirer le haut de son débardeur d'une façon bien troublante. Il resta interdit par son action, et même choqué que le barman se dévoile ainsi. Il accourut rapidement vers Jaejoong tout en regardant autour de lui en s'assurant que personne n'assistait à ce spectacle.

**\- Yah !!** **Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?!!** s'écria-t-il tout en prenant les poignets du barman pour arrêter ses gestes.

**\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais chaud !** s'avança brutalement Jaejoong au corps du soldat.

**\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te dénuder devant tout le monde dans la rue !**   
**  
**   
**\- Et à ton avis, qui est-ce qui m'a rendu comme ça ? Qui est-ce qui a commencé à provoquer l'autre en premier ?**

Le barman connaissait bien évidemment la réponse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre les sentiments du soldat à l'épreuve. Yunho comprit alors ses propos. Il se pinça les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux en signe de regret. En effet, c'est bien lui qui avait commencé sur le plan ... physique. Ah ~ Nom de Dieu, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? À cette pensée, il se sentait bien trop gêné pour oser évoquer ces faits.

**\- Bon ... Ok ! Je veux bien admettre que j'ai commencé ... Mais il n'est pas question qu'on recommence à,-**

Mais c'était trop tard. Jaejoong avait déjà plaqué ces deux mains sur le visage du soldat pour lui offrir un vif baiser sur les lèvres.

**\- S'embrasser ...,** finit-il doucement après que Jaejoong quittait sa bouche.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est toi qui as commencé le jeu, donc moi, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer,** conclut Jaejoong en regardant droit dans les yeux le soldat.

Jaejoong commença à partir tout en reculant en offrant un magnifique sourire charmeur destiné au soldat. Ce dernier resta bouche bée, mais il ne pouvait ignorer qu'au fond de lui, il était déjà tombé sous le charme de ce sourire. Cet imprévisible maigrichon avait certainement l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'à la fin ...

**\- Yah ! Rhabille-toi !** s'exclama le soldat, embarrassé .   
  
**\- Dépêche-toi de venir alors, sinon c'est le bas que j'enlève !** répondit-il sans aucune gêne.

Aish ~ Il semblerait que la pudeur ne fasse pas parti du vocabulaire de Jaejoong. Le soldat soupira face à son comportement, mais il ne put se défendre d'émettre un petit rire pour lui-même.

Les deux hommes continuèrent alors leur course tout en se taquinant l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient plus en tête de profiter de ce moment ensemble plutôt que de se concentrer sur l'entrainement.

Arrivé devant un stand de boisson qui se trouvait dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de courir, Yunho commanda les boissons. À la grande surprise de Jaejoong, le soldat lui avait pris une des boissons qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Mais Yunho l'avait toujours réprimandé sur son choix, avec son baratin sur l'hygiène et la santé du corps.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui !** Lança le barman en fronçant les sourcils, tout en prenant la canette que Yunho lui tendait. **Tu cherches tant que ça à me faire plaisir ?**

**\- Je ... J'essaie juste de m'améliorer,** se contenta de dire le soldat qui s'était assis aux côtés de lui sur un des bancs du parc.

Jaejoong ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ses mots. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que le soldat s'en voulait encore sur son comportement sur les derniers événements. Il avait surement du mal à se pardonner lui-même pour avoir causé de la souffrance à quelqu'un d'autre. Le barman s'en doutait, mais il semblerait qu'il arrivait mieux à tourner la page contrairement au soldat.

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant d'effort, tu sais. Tu en as largement fait pour l'instant,** lança Jaejoong dans un ton plus sérieux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu penses ? Je me suis suffisamment montré lâche ... Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'effort** , avoua-t-il avec une petite mine abattue.

**\- Mais tu es venu hier ! Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit rien ... Et puis, tu as exprimé tes sentiments de la meilleure manière ! Ah ~ Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'en vouloir après ... ça !** S'écria Jaejoong en approchant soudainement son visage vers celui de Yunho, d'un air beaucoup plus amusé.

**\- Yah ! On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de "ça" !** cracha le soldat en éliminant le plus possible de distance du barman.

**\- Pourquoi ?!** s'exclama Jaejoong avec un petit sourire sournois. **Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ?**

Le soldat se refusait de lui répondre, le sujet étant trop encombrant pour lui. Mais, lui dire non ... Ce serait un mensonge. Il avait fait volontairement cet échange. Mais ... Il ne souhaitait plus lui mentir. Quand même ... Comment peut-on parler aussi facilement d'une telle chose ? Jaejoong n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Un rien ne l'embarrassait. Étrangement, Yunho l'enviait d'être aussi à l'aise.

**\- Aish ~ Tu n'en as pas marre de faire le muet,** se plaina le barman face au son comportement. **Je vais finir par te tromper si tu continues comme ça ...** , lança-t-il en tournant sa tête à la direction opposée du soldat.

**\- Tss ~ Tu n'as qu'à faire ça avec ce Yoochun** , murmura discrètement le soldat qui fit la moue face à ses remarques.

**\- Oh Yoochun !!** S'exclama Jaejoong dans un autre ton, sans répondre au commentaire de Yunho. **Je dois aller le voir ce matin ! Tu m'accompagnes ?** Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à son entraîneur.

**\- Je suis obligé ?** Rétorqua Yunho d'une voix froide, les bras fièrement croisés.

**\- Aish ~ Te plaint pas si on ne voit pas souvent alors ! Je suis vraiment pris en ce moment contrairement à une certaine personne,** constata-t-il en regardant de haut en bas le soldat.

Yunho baissa du regard avec un air légèrement coupable. Le barman avait raison. Malgré les confrontations qu'ils avaient eues, il était difficile pour eux de se rencontrer. Alors au final ... Qu'en était-il de leur relation ?

Jaejoong n'aimait décidément pas ce moment où le soldat se perdait dans ses pensées. Il s'installa alors dans une position plutôt incorrecte dans un endroit public. Le barman plaça confortablement ses jambes sur le banc, positionna sa tête sur les jambes du soldat et cala une main sur son genou pour se maintenir à lui.

**\- Yah Jaejoong !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On est pas tout seul ici !** Subjugua Yunho qui regardait autour de lui espérant que personne ne les regarderait.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Reste tranquille ! Je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit à cause d'une certaine personne. Je veux juste me reposer un peu** , expliqua-t-il en installant plus confortablement sa tête sur ses membres, les yeux fermés. **Tu t'en fiches des gens qui regardent Yunho, tant qu'à toi ça ne te gène pas ...** lança le barman dans une voix plus fatiguée.

**\- Jaejoong ...**   
**  
**   
**\- Ah ~ J'aime vraiment quand tu prononces mon nom ... Bien mieux que "maigrichon".**

Tandis que le barman semblait s'endormir sans souci sur Yunho, ce dernier n'en était pas moins crispé. Il était aussi tendu qu'une statue. Ses mains ne savaient plus où se positionner alors elles restèrent stupidement immobiles au dessus d'un Jaejoong qui avait quitté la réalité. Le soldat avait surement l'air d'un abruti dans cette position. Il s'en mordait la lèvre à cette image. Mais ... Il y avait une plus belle image qui s'offrait devant lui ...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Jaejoong sommeiller. Le soldat ne pouvait se restreindre à le contempler. Il était vraiment beau. Ses yeux explorèrent le moindre détail de son visage avec admiration. Jaejoong brillait sous ses yeux. Yunho ne pouvait décidément en rien contredire son cœur qui ne demandait que lui. Il avait une irrésistible envie de caresser tendrement sa joue. Mais sa main n'osait l'atteindre par peur ... Peur de quoi au juste ? Il ne faisait qu'écouter ses sentiments. Il ne faisait rien de mal. C'était juste donner de la tendresse à quelqu'un.

Le vent se faisait léger, mais il était suffisamment puissant pour faire danser les mèches du barman sur son visage. Cette fois, Yunho n'hésita pas à remettre les cheveux à sa place dans un frôlement timide.

Quand on se mettait à regarder une personne qu'on aimait dans un profond sommeil, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de protection à son égard. C'était une bien étrange sensation pour le soldat.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment qui leur parut une éternité. Sans se le montrer directement, ils aimaient ce moment à deux. Cet instant ne devait pas s'arrêter.  


En fin de matinée, Jaejoong et Yunho se rendirent au bar. Le barman devait rencontrer le propriétaire concernant son mauvais comportement lors de la soirée où il s'était disputé avec Yunho. Il allait surement être sermonné et voyait son salaire être diminué.

Le soldat se sentait responsable et avait fort insisté auprès de Jaejoong pour l'accompagner. Ce dernier l'empêcha, expliquant qu'il était lui-même responsable des dégâts et était maître de lui-même. Yunho se détestait. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours Jaejoong qui en pâtissait. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir. 

Le soldat comprenait enfin la raison qui le poussait à le protéger. Jusque-là, il en était incapable. C'était ici que ses efforts devaient puiser dorénavant.

Pendant qu'il attendait Jaejoong devant le bar, Yunho marcha sans cesse en faisant des allers et retours tandis qu'il combattait avec ses pensées.

Subitement, des murmures venaient gêner sa réflexion.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un des deux types qu'on a vus tout à l'heure ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ouai, c'est ça ... Tu crois qu'ils sont ... Hein ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Dégoûtant ...**

Yunho se retourna vivement pour faire face à ces insupportables marmonnages. Deux hommes à quelques mètres de lui le dévisageaient avec répugnance. Ils regardaient Yunho de haut en bas comme si c'était une espèce inconnue. Le soldat envoyait un visage ferme et un regard dur à ses deux hommes. Il n'allait pas laisser de simple propos le provoquer et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait montrer à ces causeurs. Il ne craignait même pas ce genre de personne.

Yunho était rentré dans le bar afin d'oublier la présence de ces inconnus. Seulement une fois dedans, il apercevait la silhouette d'un homme familier assis en face du plan de travail.

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus pire ? Subir des injures à son égard ou se trouver en face d'un autre maigrichon aussi entêté que Jaejoong ? 

**\- Oh ! Salut Yunho !** s'exclama l'ami de Jaejoong qui faisait signe à la main. **Viens t'asseoir, Jaejoong ne va pas tarder à venir.**

Le soldat ne pouvait qu'offrir un sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une étrange grimace. Comme s' il avait envie de se tenir à ses côtés ... Il était vraiment bizarre ce gars. Yunho restait vraiment sur ses gardes. Il ne présageait rien de bon cet homme.

Yoochun, très à l'aise, le regardait de haut en bas d'un air insignifiant. Qu'est-ce qu'avait ce soldat pour que Jaejoong soit autant troublé ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas les choix de son ami ...

**\- Toujours accueillant à ce que je vois ...,** remarqua-t-il sans le regarder. **T'as vraiment dû lui en faire baver à ce Jaejoong.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires,** lança froidement Yunho qui n'appréciait pas la remarque.

Il s'était assis contre son gré à côté de lui, par fierté. Qu'est-ce que ce Yoochun était pour le barman ? Le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été traité.

**\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais je connais Jaejoong bien mieux que toi pour te dire ça** , rétorqua-t-il de façon très calme. **Je dis ça, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de traîner avec des gens si fermés.**

**\- Ça te pose un problème ?** demanda le soldat dans un ton provocateur.

Yunho chercha le regard de cet homme aux cheveux longs, pendant que le dernier daigna enfin le regarder, toujours dans un état tranquille.

**\- Je m'inquiète pour lui.**

Il n'aimait pas cette réponse. Pourquoi il devrait s'inquiéter ? À quel point Yoochun et Jaejoong se connaissaient ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre ces deux hommes ? Le soldat se doutait bien qu'il y avait un certain lien qu'ils les unissaient, mais à quel niveau ? Ces questions le tourmentaient dangereusement. Au fond, Yunho savait si peu de choses sur le barman et ce sentiment lui fit un peu mal. Comment pourrait-il le protéger dans ces conditions ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison au final ... Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas continué la discussion jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jaejoong qui était descendu de l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son patron.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh Jaejoong-ah ! Ça s'est bien passé ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh ~ J'ai eu droit à quelques sermons, mais ça aurait pu être pire** , lança-t-il en répondant à son ami. **En tout cas, les quelques soirs où je travaillerais risque de ne pas être rémunéré ...**

Jaejoong s'était installé derrière le bar pour ranger quelques bricoles avec une mine déconfite. Celle-ci disparaissait instantanément lorsqu'il s'apercevait de la présence de Yunho et Yoochun en face de lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quelle adorable vision !** sourit Jaejoong avec de grands yeux. **Les personnes que j'aime le plus; squatte ensemble ? Je devrais être jaloux ~,** insinua-t-il faussement dans un ton moqueur.

**\- On a eu une discussion plutôt intéressante.**

Le barman fixa son ami d'un air assez méfiant, ne comprenant pas ses propos. Quant à Yunho, il se contenta d'ignorer leurs remarques pour se concentrer à regarder le vide.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Jaejoong, je peux te voir un moment ?** Sollicita Yoochun.

Le barman acquiesça à sa demande en jetant un dernier regard à Yunho. Ce dernier les regarda simplement s'éloigner avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il refusait d'admettre. Le soldat avait du mal à comprendre la relation qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial à dire à Jaejoong pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ? Il pouvait se tirer, si sa présence les dérangeait alors pourquoi ces messes-basses ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je vais te laisser alors, je te rappelle plus tard,** conclut Yoochun dans un sourire. **A Bientôt Yunho !** salua-t-il avec un sourire assez mystérieux.

Le soldat ne réagissait pas. Il resta stoïque et refusait catégoriquement de lui offrir un autre sourire. Yoochun était sorti de la pièce pour ne laisser que Yunho et le barman qui le saluèrent de façon opposée.

Les yeux du soldat se posèrent sur ceux du barman après l'avoir longuement attendue. C'était étrangement apaisant de poser un regard sur cet homme.

**\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, ça a pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé** , s'excusa Jaejoong en haussant les sourcils, affligé par sa sanction.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est ma faute ...** , commenta-t-il, la vue bloquée sur le barman.

**\- Tu redis ça, et je te colle un pain !!** s'emporta Jaejoong en le désignant du doigt.

Yunho laissa son sens continuer son action et le barman le remarqua sans cacher son embrasement.

**\- Pourquoi ... tu me fixes comme ça ?** souffla-t-il silencieusement en cherchant la cause.

Yunho baissa directement les yeux comprenant qu'il l'avait surement mis mal à l'aise. Cependant, un enjouement se dessinait sur ces lèvres, laissant Jaejoong incompréhensif sur son comportement.

**\- Je ... me suis soudainement souvenu de la première fois où je suis venue ici. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, mais ... les choses ont beaucoup changé,** expliqua-t-il avec nostalgie.

**\- Oh ~** , émit le barman étonné qu'il lançait ce sujet.

**\- Je me suis toujours demandé ... Pourquoi tu m'avais fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire ici à ce moment, au "Reçu" ? Tu peux me répondre ?**

**\- Je ... Je voulais juste te faire peur** , essaya de s'exprimer le barman en jouant avec ses doigts mal à l'aise sur le sujet. **La réputation du bar n'est pas la meilleure dans cette ville. J'étais ... sincèrement étonné que quelqu'un comme toi soit venu. Et puis, pour une première impression, tu y as été un peu fort !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Toi aussi,** rétorqua Yunho avec un petit rire.

Ils se souriaient chaleureusement. Les souvenirs que l'on croyait désagréables devenaient étonnamment précieux pour les deux hommes. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas oublier les moments qui nous paraissaient les plus insignifiants.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu es vraiment imprévisible** , râla faiblement Jaejoong, en approchant son visage vers celui du soldat, les bras croisés sur le plan du travail. **Je n'arriverais jamais à savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans,** continua-t-il en posant un doigt sur la tempe de Yunho, dans un ton faible. **Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi réservé ... C'est une tâche que je dois accomplir maintenant. Essayer de t'ouvrir.**

Jaejoong avait soufflé douloureusement sur ces derniers mots, comme si la mission lui paraissait impossible à réaliser. Malgré le nombre de fois où son regard cherchait le moindre indice dans les yeux ambrés du soldat, il avait rarement perçu une émotion. Bon sang, que cachait-il aussi profondément en lui ?

**\- Je ferais de mon mieux.**   
**  
**   
**\- Yah ! Tu n'es pas censé dire "Je ferais de mon mieux" mais plutôt, un truc, dans le genre " Je m'ouvrirais entièrement à toi, jusqu'à m'en arracher la chemise, mon Jaejoong ~". Ce n'est pas compliqué !**

Yunho souriait à pleines dents sur l'absurdité de ces propos. Ses yeux se plissaient joyeusement. Il lui était impossible pour lui de dire des phrases dans ces tournures.

Rare était les fois où le soldat offrait une expression si joviale sur son visage. Et Jaejoong ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. Il aimait follement cette vision et espérait que pour les prochains jours, cette expression se répéterait infiniment.

C'était pourtant juste un sourire. Pourquoi diable le barman avait-il aussi chaud ?

Jaejoong avala difficilement sa salive sous une chaleur intime qui avait traversé toutes les parties de son corps. Il contempla le visage du soldat, de son front à ses lèvres. Yunho était un si bel homme. Comment ne pas résister ? Il pensait sérieusement qu'il méritait une médaille pour avoir un si bon "self-control". Maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus proches, il ne voulait pas se freiner. Son envie l'appelait dangereusement. Ses dents mordaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure à la vue de cette bouche qu'il avait dévorée délicieusement la veille.

Mais le temps de cette sulfureuse contemplation commençait à durer tandis que le soldat se sentait fixé intensément et de manière continue. Il paniqua faiblement face au comportement du barman dans un état second. Jaejoong semblait paralysé dans ses sentiments qu'il ne prît pas conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, contrairement à Yunho qui portait une importance aux regards des autres.

Cependant, il avait oublié combien le barman pouvait se montrer si attirant dans cette vision provocatrice. Yunho avait négligé son attraction pour cet homme à la minute où ses yeux avaient rencontré les leurs. Il y tombait à chaque fois dans ses prunelles si profondes, celles qu'il lui avait permis de trouver un autre homme en lui. Un homme qui cherchait désespérément ce désir, cette raison de vivre, qui lui manquait follement dans sa vie monotone.

Les deux hommes venaient de s'enfermer dans un monde où la domination de leurs envies prenait le contrôle. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu, continuant à fouiller la moindre parcelle de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong se mettait à découvrir l'état du soldat qui le dévisageait. Voulant profiter de l'instant fatidique, ses mains se glissaient en douceur sur les bras croisés de l'homme qu'il désirait. Elles remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes pour les poser sur ses bras dessinés par une somptueuse musculature. Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner au contact et en oubliait de respirer tellement les pulsions étaient fortes et incontrôlables. Et pour couronner le tout, Jaejoong avait approché son visage du sien pour caresser amoureusement son nez en baisers esquimaux.

**\- Arrête ...,** souffla difficilement le soldat sous l'effet indomptable, les yeux soudainement fermés. **Je ... Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler ...**

Le barman le scruta au maximum tout en gardant une proche distance de son visage, mais un rictus se souligna sous sa remarque.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ..**., répondit-il calmement. **Je t'invite à la maison, ce soir. Et ... Tu n'auras même pas besoin de te contrôler ...**


	12. Why the soldier was gone ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { NC - 17 pour ce chapitre ! }

**\- Yah, Arrête ça Jaejoong ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !!** Chuchota fortement un certain soldat dans une pièce particulièrement sombre.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi ? On fait rien de mal là !!** Murmura l'interpellé qui empoignait fermement sa main sur le bras de Yunho.   
**  
**  
**\- Mais ... Tu ne vois pas qu'on rentre par infraction ! Ça ne se fait pas ! C'est irrespectueux avec ta mère !** Expliqua-t-il dans un ton strict, mais à la fois silencieux.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu m'énerves là ! J'ai déjà fait ça des millions de fois, ma mère n'en a jamais su un mot.**   
  
  
Depuis l'invitation du barman, Yunho avait dû se résigner à venir chez lui le soir même. Oubliant la véritable raison de sa venue, le soldat s'était rendu dans son habitat à une heure tardive sous les ordres de son désormais petit ami. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait s'infiltrer comme un voleur pour entrer chez lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas dans ces principes de faire un tel acte. Le salon était tellement sombre que le soldat manquait de se prendre un objet pour se faire mal ou pour émettre un gros boucan. Il semblait plus stressé qu'un cambrioleur et cela le mettait dans tous ces états. De plus, la remarque de Jaejoong ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses dans cette situation.   
  
  
**\- Dis, comment ça, des millions de fois ?** S'emporta-t-il soudainement en se dégageant du bras de son petit ami. **Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a eu autant avant moi ?!!**   
  
  
**\- Tais toi enfoiré !!** Répliqua Jaejoong tout en plaquant une de ces deux mains sur sa bouche. **Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ??**   
  
  
Yunho avait bien du mal à discerner les traits du visage du barman avec la lune comme seul moyen d'éclairage. Il espérait sincèrement que Jaejoong recevait ses délicieux regards froids concernant ce sujet sensible. Attendant que son entraineur se calme, le barman lâcha délicatement sa prise de sa bouche et s'empressa de prendre l'une des mains du soldat pour qu'il le suive jusqu'à l'escalier qui donnait jusqu'à sa chambre.   
  
  
**\- Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce sujet !!** Répliqua Yunho dans une voix haute.

**\- Chuuttt !!** Grogna agressivement le barman qui mit son index sur ses propres lèvres en signe de silence.

Yunho plongea son regard ailleurs, déçu de ne pas avoir ses réponses dans l'immédiat. Alors que Jaejoong montait les premières marches de l'escalier, Yunho, complètement immergé dans ses pensées, manquait la première marche croyant fièrement qu'il y en avait une autre plus près ... légèrement invisible. Ses pieds avaient glissé sous la chute, lui faisant taper la tête la première contre le rebord d'une des marches.

**\- Ahhhh ~~~,** émit silencieusement le soldat qui essayait de se relever de sa chute.

Jaejoong qui n'avait pas manqué d'entendre le vacarme, se retourna à sa direction et souffla, dépité sur la maladresse de son entraineur.

**\- C'est pas vrai !! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, bon sang ! Aisshh ~** , râla brutalement le barman qui essayait faire relever le soldat.

**\- Mon dieu, ça fait mal ~ !!!** Jura Yunho qui avait ses deux mains plaquées sur son front, là où le choc avait demeuré.

**\- Pfffff ~** , souffla fortement Jaejoong qui se peina du déroulement de la soirée, **je pensais que t'étais fait de béton, monsieur le soldat !**! **Ah ~ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être romantique !**

Yunho faisait tout pour éviter de geindre sous la douleur dans une situation où le bruit devait être insonore. Mais, il était difficile d'ignorer une blessure qui souffrait douloureusement à cet instant. Le soldat reçut l'aide du barman qui tenait solidement ses bras pour éviter qu'un autre accident se reproduise. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Jaejoong conseilla de soigner la blessure au risque qu'un hématome ou un autre symptôme viendrait à suivre.

La mère de Jaejoong sommeillait dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, il était donc plus facile pour les deux hommes de parler dans leur ton régulier, sans exagérer non plus. La main plaquée sur la douleur, Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'explorer les autres pièces de la maison, n'ayant jamais fait la visite. Jaejoong alluma la lumière de la salle de bain qui se situait jusqu'à côté de sa chambre. Yunho ne manqua pas la praticité, lui dont la salle se trouvait à l'opposée de la sienne. Il suivit le barman qui chercha une pommade pour calmer la blessure.

Dans la même position, le soldat fouinait discrètement la pièce en plaçant ses yeux sur les petits objets quotidiens qui s'y trouvaient.

**\- Je crois avoir ce qu'il faut,** suggéra Jaejoong qui avait cherché dans sa boite de pharmacie se trouvant dans le seul placard de la pièce. **Assis toi sur le rebord, je vais t'en mettre.**

**\- Je peux le faire tout seul !** S'étonna Yunho sur l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Les bras de Jaejoong se laissèrent tomber nonchalant face à la gaminerie du soldat. Il souffla encore inlassablement devant ce comportement qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et n'hésita pas à lui jeter un de ces précieux regards noirs.

**\- Tu m'énerves là !! Arrête de faire ton gamin ! Tu t'assoies, tu ravales ta fierté et tu obéis !** S'impatienta le barman .

Le soldat avala difficilement sa salive face à l'autorité de son élève. Il grimaça faiblement afin de se résoudre à répondre à ses ordres. Yunho s'installa sur le rebord du plan de travail où se trouvaient un lavabo et un miroir rectangulaire derrière lui. Pendant que Jaejoong se préparait à sortir la crème du tube, le soldat baissa la tête, timide, sur le fait qu'on lui offre cette attention plutôt singulière. Mais avec un Jaejoong en infirmier, il était dur de cacher certains sentiments intimes. L'espace qui les séparait était plus proche que d'habitude, tandis que le barman appliquait délicatement par petit cercle, la crème apaisante.

Cependant, les pensées du soldat s'effacèrent face au contact qui réveilla plus douloureusement la blessure. Ses traits s'étaient crispés et dans une expression naturelle, il gonfla ses joues pour résister aux tiraillements. Cette vision n'échappa pas au barman qui avait juste à baisser les yeux pour le remarquer.

**\- Tss ~** , se mit à rire Jaejoong qui continuait son action minutieusement. **On dirait un petit garçon de 6 ans qui vient de tomber en jouant au ballon** , remarqua-t-il dans un sourire. **Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te permettre de faire de si bonnes bouilles adorables. Tu commences à te lâcher, dis-moi !**

**\- Je ne suis pas adorable !** Répliqua autoritairement le soldat.

**\- Je sais, je sais ~** , insinua faussement Jaejoong qui termina ses soins. **Tu as toujours mal ?**

**\- Non** , répondit-il fermement.

**\- Menteur ~ ! Maintenant que je te connais, je sais que t'es quelqu'un qui est du genre ... à garder sa souffrance pour soi,** souligna le barman dans un ton faiblement mélancolique.

Le soldat se tut face à cette vérité. Il ne pouvait nier ses dires maintenant que Jaejoong commençait lentement à le comprendre. Cette avidité le toucha. Il se sentait soudainement plus proche du barman et était étrangement heureux que quelqu'un puisse comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Mais Yunho se cachait trop. Tellement, qu'il avait complètement oublié une désagréable et ancienne douleur ayant resurgit sur le côté gauche de son ventre. Il se plia légèrement, surpris de la ressentir, tout en évitant que Jaejoong s'en aperçoive.

**\- Jaejoong ... Est-ce que tu aurais une pommade pour les blessures internes ?** demanda-t-il posément. **Quelque chose de plus fort que la crème que tu viens de m'appliquer ?**

**\- Tu as mal autre part ?** Paniqua Jaejoong qui avait mal perçu le ton de la voix du soldat.

**\- Ce n'est rien, juste ... une ancienne blessure qui n'a pas apprécié la chute** , essaya de rassurer Yunho voyant l'inquiétude le barman.

Jaejoong resta silencieux, mais légèrement anxieux. Il se retourna en direction du placard pour chercher la pommade qu'il suffirait, dans une mallette qui appartenait à sa mère.

**\- Elle est où cette blessure ?** Lança calmement Jaejoong dans ses recherches.

**\- En bas du ventre ...**

Un silence particulier se produisait à ce moment, sachant tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

**\- Jaejoong ...**

**\- Hum ...**

**\- Tu ... Tu ne crains pas à la vue d'une cicatrice ou autres lésions, par hasard ?** Osa le soldat dans la prévention.

**\- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas** , tranquillisa Jaejoong qui jetait un regard à sa direction. **Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois, j'ai regardé des films glauques ? J'ai même soigné des blessures à ma mère pas très agréable à regarder, qui est d'ailleurs aussi maladroite que toi ! Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ...,** commenta nerveusement le barman qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

L'expression du soldat ne voulait pas rire. Ses yeux montraient une touchante peine, hésitant à révéler des cicatrices éprouvantes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira délicatement la chemise qu'il portait pour être à présent muni d'un débardeur blanc qui se cachait en dessous.

Jaejoong avait enfin trouvé la pommade qui répondait aux critères du soldat, tout à l'écoute du frôlement des vêtements qui se détachait du corps du soldat. Le barman hésitait à se retourner. Une faible crainte se ressentait sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il faisait en sorte de se débarrasser de ce sentiment pour ne pas gêner le soldat qui se dévoilait désormais à lui.

Son corps lui faisait maintenant face dans un léger mouvement, mais ces yeux n'avaient pas suivi. Le soldat retira le dernier vêtement qui le gênait. Ses bras se débarrassèrent délicatement du débardeur pour ne montrer qu'une peau nue, magnifiquement bronzée aux nuances dorées. Les yeux sombres du barman débarquèrent sur cette enveloppe cutanée et la découvrirent lentement. Il se disait trop chanceux de pouvoir contempler cette somptueuse musculature qui semblait être dessiné par les dieux grecs. Elle était finement travaillée dans les moindres détails. Le regard de Jaejoong parcourait un dangereux chemin de haut en bas, en commençant par les mains, les bras, les épaules ... Le cou, la pomme d'Adam, les clavicules ... Le torse, les tétons, le ventre dessiné par les tablettes de chocolat qui semblait être prête à déguster, et une fine partie du V qui commençait à s'apercevoir en haut du jean.

Il était ... vraiment beau.

Passant à une immense admiration, le barman ressentait dorénavant un désir flamboyant qui semblait prendre le contrôle de son corps pour se jeter dessus.

Mais la contemplation se faisait plus spécifique, le barman plissait alors plus fortement ses yeux. Des détails apparaissaient. Des cicatrices, des marques crochues, plus au moins grosses, se dispersaient sur le buste du soldat. Chacune était proprement unique et possédait sa propre histoire. Elles étaient nombreuses, mais son corps était heureusement toujours intact.

Jaejoong se fixa maintenant sur la blessure en question, paraissant plus récente et moins agréable à regarder. Il fronça les sourcils, curieux de savoir quelle histoire elle racontait.

Yunho sentait de façon extrême le regard du barman sur lui. La honte rongeait quelque peu, mais il espérait vraiment que le barman ne ressentait pas de crainte ou de peur à son égard. Il s'était suffisamment fermé à lui. Il voulait que Jaejoong puisse commencer à le connaitre. Même si certains éléments sur sa vie ne respiraient pas le bonheur.

Après avoir examiné le corps, le barman se reprenait à sa tâche. Il ouvrit la pommade pour ensuite l'étaler en douceur sur la blessure de façon à éviter la moindre plainte.

**\- Ça va ?** Demanda le barman calmement tout en continuant son travail.

**\- Huh ... Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Jaejoong inspira profondément, exaspéré de ressentir toutes ses émotions mélangées en même temps. Comment devait-il se conduire à ce moment ?

Mais l'envie prenait vite le dessus, et ses yeux retournèrent se bloquer sur le torse du soldat tout en finissant ces soins.

**\- Merci** , lança Yunho qui appréciait l'attention.

**\- Hah ~ Ne croit pas que je vais faire l'infirmier tous les jours** , rétorqua-t-il dans la nervosité de l'ambiance qu'il régnait dans cette pièce. **Je ... Je te pensais pas aussi baraqué ...,** avoua-t-il sans le regarder.

**\- Tu es jaloux ?**

**\- Si seulement c'était de la jalousie ...** , murmura le barman pour lui même.

**\- Quoi ?** Sollicita Yunho qui n'avait pas entendu.

Jaejoong fit face alors à ce visage innocent. Yunho n'était quand même pas aussi naïf ? Il ne savait vraiment pas ces intentions ? Pourquoi il serait venu alors ?

**\- Tu penses sérieusement que je peux être jaloux dans un moment ça ?** Insinua-t-il en arquant un sourcil. **Ne crois même pas non plus que ces cicatrices me font peur ...**

_Elles me donnent juste envie de te protéger._

**\- Un jour, je t'en parlerais** , confia sérieusement le soldat.

L'expression si confiante et rassurante du soldat, ne faisait qu'accentuer l'attirance que le barman éprouvait pour lui. Jaejoong sentait ses joues devenir chaudes et rosées, n'arrivant pas à avaler correctement les propos ou les attentions du soldat. Yunho avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, il pensait ne plus se reconnaitre.

Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas accepter sa timidité qui prenait le dessus. Cependant, le barman n'oublia pas que la vision du torse du soldat était toujours à sa portée, et il prit attention sur l'une des cicatrices qui se situaient près de son cœur. Jaejoong espérait profondément qu'elle n'était pas grave, en vue de sa position. Il ne voulait plus que Yunho connaisse d'autres blessures qui se marqueraient. Trop de souffrance restait en lui. Le barman souhaitait vivement les faire disparaitre tout en oubliant le mal qui les accompagnait.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, c'était de caresser finement la cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Les yeux du soldat le suivaient curieusement jusqu'à ce que des frissons le réveillèrent au contact.

L'esprit du barman était emprisonné dans une émotion qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir à présent. Il approcha difficilement ses lèvres de la blessure à son cœur et se posèrent ensuite tendrement avec une espérance de guérison.

Les secondes semblèrent plus longues que d'habitude pour le soldat qui ressentait le geste comme un changement de situation. Une autre dimension. Le monde qu'ils avaient commencé à créer où il était les seuls à pouvoir y vivre, venait d'apparaitre à ce simple contact. Leur bulle commençait à prendre forme petit à petit où les envies désespérément retenues, s'envolaient librement.

Jaejoong recommença de nouvelles pression au même endroit, de façon plus lente et d'une adorable douceur qui obligea le soldat à fermer les yeux. Commençant à s'habituer au lieu, la bouche du barman remonta jusqu'à épaule du soldat en y déposant de rapides baisers. Une de ces mains, contrôlées par l'envie, remontait par de sensuels frôlements sur le bras de Yunho qui se tenait toujours au rebord du plan de travail de la salle de bain.

Profitant de ses nouvelles sensations, la cage thoracique du soldat commençait à gonfler. Sa respiration devenait doucement plus irrégulière tandis que le barman s'attaqua à l'épaule délicieusement marquée par la musculature. Ne souhaitant pas en profiter davantage, ses lèvres continuaient le chemin en direction du cou. Cependant, Yunho semblait très sensible à cet endroit, et ne pouvait arrêter sa respiration qui avait pris un ton aguicheur.

Jaejoong ne manqua pas le changement d'état du soldat. Il resta donc plus longtemps sur cette place espérant écouter à nouveau ses gracieux plaisirs. Le barman n'avait pas conscience combien ces simples gémissements le rendaient fou et l'obligeait à être plus rapide sur ces caresses. Voulant être plus proche du corps, il écarta grâce à ses mains les jambes fermées du soldat qui bloquait son chemin. Yunho se laissa faire et sentit le torse du barman se rapprocher modérément du sien.

Le barman entra plus profondément dans le cou du soldat et décida d'utiliser ses mains pour profiter enfin du corps de l'homme qu'il enviait depuis des temps. L'une se bloqua derrière la nuque pour se tenir plus facilement dans sa position, mais elle ne se priva pas d'étendre sa route en remontant dans les cheveux du soldat.

Yunho n'osait pas encore le toucher, trop pris par les sensations fortes qu'on lui offrait. Il essayait désespérément de réguler sa respiration qu'il pensait perdre. Il sentait une des mains du barman se régaler à dessiner ses abdominaux, mais elle se perdait définitivement sur les autres parties de son corps. Les doigts du barman avaient un toucher si sensuel, travaillé, qu'ils semblaient avoir la connaissance des endroits perceptible au désir.

Cette délicieuse convoitise montait de plus en plus dans leur corps et Yunho commençait à bouillir tout en se retenant à faire le moindre geste. Jaejoong était minutieusement douée et il ne pouvait restreindre une certaine peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parce que c'était avec un homme.

Jaejoong était amplement drogué de ce sentiment puissant. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait une fois qu'il avait touché cette parcelle de peau, ou plutôt depuis que Yunho s'était montré torse nu devant lui. Le résiste n'existait pas. Il le voulait. Pour lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Le barman se précipita pour mordre la mâchoire si musculaire et carrée du soldat. Sa langue traçait le trait d'os qu'elle dessinait et parsema sa joue de baisers à côté. Yunho pensait tomber dans le vide, tellement plongé dans l'envie que Jaejoong lui donnait. Il avait encore conscience de l'acte jusqu'à ce que la main de Jaejoong retombait de son ventre à son entrejambe. Le barman la caressa vivement attendant l'excitation summum de son partenaire. Il n'hésita à s'amuser de la vitesse qu'il prenait pour narguer le soldat.

Mais, c'en était trop pour Yunho.

L'électrique désir l'avait submergé en lui pour perdre son commandement. Il ne semblait plus être maître de lui-même. Alors que Jaejoong continuait les tortures, Yunho agissait à l'acte jusqu'à en être le décideur. Il prit d'une poignet ferme les cheveux de Jaejoong à l'arrière pour lui faire face. Jaejoong en visage, celui-ci n'exprimait que le plaisir sexuel. Ses yeux ne lisaient que le désir et fixaient de manière dense et érotique la bouche du soldat. Il se mordait la lèvre tout en se souvenant du premier baiser qu'il avait partagé. Un baiser qu'il n'oublierait jamais, tellement c'était bon. Mais Yunho s'était déjà jetée sur les lèvres du barman avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Leurs bouches déjà ouvertes, elles se découvraient directement oubliant les préliminaires de leur caresse aux lèvres. Leurs langues s'étaient déjà unies dans une danse tourbillonnante tellement ce manque de réunion entre les deux se ressentait depuis plusieurs jours.

Yunho retint le barman, le bras entourant sa taille et l'autre tenant toujours sa prise à sa chevelure. Leurs corps se balançaient dans leurs mouvements et risquaient à tout moment de perdre l'équilibre. Mais leurs bouches refusaient de se lâcher dans leur élan violent où l'envie augmentait de plus en plus.

Ils se lâchèrent pourtant, afin de reprendre leur souffle à tant d'excitation. Les deux hommes n'avaient même pas le temps de se regarder dans les yeux que Jaejoong recommençait l'embrassade en mordillant les lèvres du soldat. Ce dernier le suivait et le baiser se passait cette fois de manière différente.

Ils se cherchaient, il jouait dans le but de faire craquer l'autre. Ils n'hésitaient pas à reculer leurs visages lorsque l'autre réclamait un baiser. Cela n'en était que plus palpitant.

Mais le petit jeu se finissait trop vite, tellement il avait envie de l'un et l'autre. Le barman décida de passer aux choses sérieuses en enfouissant sa main cette fois dans le jean de Yunho. La température paraissait extrême de chaleur et Yunho craignait de mourir étouffé de désir.

Jaejoong commença avec hâte son acte. Son front collé à celui du soldat, les visages proches, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient alors, pour lâcher leur gémissement aux tonalités nouvelles et camé. Sa main firr des vas et viens sur le membre du soldat qui perdait sa conscience.

Yunho baissa la tête pour la reposer sur l'épaule du barman se sentant venir. Sa main était toujours accrochée aux cheveux de Jaejoong et l'autre se baladait sur le visage de ce dernier pour des passionnantes caresses qui faisait perdre la tête de ce dernier.

**\- Yunho ~ ...**

Le soufflement de ce murmure débordait de plaisirs.

Mais c'était le seul indice qui prouvait à Yunho qu'il était dans la réalité. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux à cette voix et prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son corps était submergé dans le plaisir et il avait cruellement du mal à se commander. Il voulait Jaejoong. Être en lui. Perdu en lui. Il avait trop attendu depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme.

  
...   


"C'est ta mission, tu dois les éliminer ! "  
  
...

  
La respiration du soldat se bloqua. Cette pensée. Ce moment. Cette phrase réveilla Yunho. Une peur prenait son contrôle et ses bras poussèrent d'une force naturelle et puissante le barman pour le mettre à distance. Les yeux pleinement écarquillés sous le choc, le soldat se courba pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait difficile. Il se mit par terre, les genoux au sol tentant de reprendre vie. Mais face aux mélanges de toutes ces émotions, la tâche fut plus dure à accomplir.

Jaejoong resta stoïque, interdit par le comportement du soldat qui l'avait repoussé. Son regard était brumé par l'envie de cet homme, mais il retrouva une vue plus nette, petit en petit en fixant Yunho recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le barman reprit une respiration régulière, mais la vision du soldat qui semblait s'étouffer, le paniqua.

**\- Yunho !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??** S'effraya le soldat qui ne savait quel geste faire.

**\- R-Reste ... l-là ...,** ordonna très faiblement le soldat.

**\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te regarder sans rien faire !!** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui s'approchait à ses côtés. 

Le barman s'accroupit près de lui et dans l'urgence, il essaya de relever Yunho pour qu'il se mette droit.

**\- Léves-toi, Yunho !** Intima le barman qui essayait durement de prendre ses bras pour le lever. **Yunho !**

Il releva difficilement le soldat qui était bien plus fort que lui. Jaejoong poussa son buste, les deux mains empoignant ces épaules avec difficultés. Une fois que Yunho lui fit face, le barman prit fermement le visage de ce dernier pour qu'il le regarde. L'expression du soldat lui fit peur. Les yeux de Yunho étaient vides et semblaient avoir quitté la réalité. Jaejoong n'hésita pas à le frapper légèrement s'apercevant qu'il avait une crise.

**\- Yunho !! Réveille-toi, Putain !! Réveille-toi !!** Cria-t-il dans la précipitation tout en contrôlant sa panique. **Regarde-moi ! Je suis là !! Regarde-moi Yunho !!** Implora-t-il tout en agitant le visage du soldat. **Ça va aller ! Je suis là, hein ?! Tu fais une crise ! Juste une crise, Yunho ! Putain, je t'en pris, regarde-moi !!!**

Les yeux du soldat prirent connaissance de la réalité grâce aux plaintes et se mirent à regarder la vision perdue et apeurée du barman. Il prit brusquement une respiration pesante et révélatrice et ses mains s'attachèrent au bras de Jaejoong.

**\- Ça va ... Ça va ...** , rassura-t-il laborieusement en essayant de se remettre du choc.

**\- Putain Yunho ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es sur que ça va ?** S'inquiéta fortement le barman qui caressa délicatement la tête du soldat pour le rassurer.

**\- Je suis désolé ... Excuse-moi ...**

Les yeux du barman naviguèrent de gauche à droite dans la vérification de son état. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et de ce qui avait provoqué cette crise. Il avait désespérément peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Yunho tout en prenant conscience de combien il s'était attaché à cet homme. Jaejoong ne voulait pas le perdre. Des larmes s'étaient retenues à cet incident, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la situation. Le barman lâcha Yunho qui reprenait conscience et l'aida à se relever délicatement pour se faire face.

**\- Espèce d'Enfoiré ! Tu m'as fait flippé !!** Se plaina le barman toujours sous le choc en n'hésitant pas à le frapper sur le torse.

Jaejoong se mit une main sur le visage, essayant de cacher son angoisse tout en évitant de croiser le regard du soldat. Ce dernier reprenait vie, et respirait calmement. Avant de penser aux conséquences, son inquiétude se fixa sur Jaejoong.  
  
  
Yunho s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir effrayé à cet instant. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir tellement ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

**\- Tu ... Tu fais souvent des crises ?** Lança soudainement Jaejoong, les yeux légèrement rouges.

**\- Oui ...** , répondit-il simplement.

Le regard du barman semblait froid et perdu. Les tremblements ne cessèrent de se manifester dans son corps et il s'énerva contre lui-même de ne pas se ressaisir. Il était d'autant plus exaspéré que Yunho soit une fois de plus silencieux. Combien de secrets cachaient-ils en lui ? Il détestait ne rien savoir tant qu'il s'agissait de cet homme.

Voyant que Jaejoong ne se calmait pas et ne daignait lui adresser un regard, Yunho le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement. Jaejoong sembla confondu de son geste, mais il ne pouvait que l'accepter tendrement, tellement il en avait besoin ... De sentir Yunho contre lui et entendre son cœur battre.

Le barman ne pouvait que le presser si fort et Yunho le laissa faire. Le soldat se contentait de lui offrir des caresses sur le dos espérant pouvoir le calmer.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, Jaejoong s'échappa de l'étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

**\- T'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas une maladie au moins ?** S'alarma le barman.

**\- Je te promets que non Jaejoong,** rassura le soldat en caressant les joues du barman. **Je suis désolé que ça arrive maintenant ... Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça !**

Le barman n'offrit qu'un regard silencieux en guise de réponse. Jaejoong se doutait que le soldat ne voulait pas lui causer du souci. C'était bien son genre.

**\- Faut que tu te reposes,** commenta-t-il comme un ordre, dans l'anxiété.

**\- Je peux partir, si tu veux ... Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans une situation embarrassé ... Et, j'espère ne pas avoir dérangé ta mère ...** , proposa Yunho, gêné de la situation.

**\- Tu dors avec moi, sinon je ne serais pas tranquille.**

Yunho ne pouvait qu'accepter sa demande. L'inquiétude s'entendait parfaitement dans ses mots, et le soldat tenait à l'effacer entièrement en restant à ses côtés. Si c'était le seul moyen ... Et puis, Jaejoong avait tellement de souci à se préoccuper, il n'était pas question de lui en rajouter.

Les deux hommes s'étaient finalement installés dans la chambre, sur le lit de Jaejoong. Les deux corps parallèles et côte à côte, ils ne fixaient que le plafond blanc comme moyen de vision. La lune était la seule lumière qui les éclairait par les stores entrebâillés. Les bandes lumineuses se projetaient sur eux et permettaient à chacun de bien se distinguer dans cette atmosphère à la fois calme et inhabituelle.

Ancrés dans leurs pensées, Yunho et Jaejoong n'avaient pas encore dit une phrase. Ils pensaient à leur relation, qui n'était au final pas commune aux autres. Quel était exactement le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer ? Comment faire face aux blessures de l'autre ?

Comment protéger l'autre ?

Jaejoong était plus impatient. Contrairement au soldat, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête éternellement. Il vivait avec les problèmes tranquillement et les réglait au moment voulu. Le barman aurait du mal à suivre cet homme, qui ne pensait définitivement pas de la même façon.

Il se mit subitement sur le côté en direction de Yunho, et ne s'interdisait pas de le regarder. Le soldat était toujours dans un état méditatif. Voulant le réveiller de ses tourmentes, Jaejoong posa une main sur son bras en signe de présence.

**\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée ...,** s'excusa sans avertissement le soldat. **Tu ne devais vraiment pas t'attendre à ça ...**

**\- Non ... C'est plutôt moi qui suis égoïste de ne pas prendre en patience tes sentiments,** ajouta-t-il dans ton coupable. **C'était peut-être trop tôt ...**

Le regard du soldat se posa sur lui et enfin les deux hommes s'observèrent dans une intimité que leur appartenait. Un besoin de contact se faisait sentir pour Jaejoong. Savoir que cet homme se trouvait à ses cotés, l'explosait de bonheur. Ce sentiment se montrait par une embrassade à son bras et une tête voulant se caler à son épaule.

Yunho ne le repoussa pas. Mais il ne rata pas la conclusion. Leur relation avait complètement changé. Les deux hommes avaient bien compris que l'essence de l'un et l'autre était essentielle à ce moment. Il ne saurait dire combien ce sentiment allait durer, mais c'était incroyablement fort. La naissance du manque s'était créée dans tous les domaines. Cela allait surement les affecter un jour ...

**\- Tu es vraiment un homme dangereux, Enfoiré ...,** souffla Jaejoong qui était désormais collé au soldat. **Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ...**

**\- Moi non plus ...**

Sans l'avoir voulu, leurs mains s'étaient naturellement réclamées et ainsi s'unissaient en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

  
C'était la seule façon de se prouver pour eux qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la réalité et non dans un merveilleux rêve.

Le sommeil commençait à se manifester dans un cocon agréablement paisible et doux jusqu'à ce qu'un coma survienne pour les endormir intégralement.  


~

  
  
Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Encore. Indéfiniment. Le soldat était radicalement dans les vapes, qu'il s'obligeait à se réveiller d'un pénible vacarme. Alors qu'un œil refusait de s'ouvrir, il se dépêcha de répondre à l'appel de son téléphone dans une condition ensuquée.

**\- Allo ~ ...**

**\- ...**

**\- Eomma ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'agita Yunho étonné par l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**\- ...**

Alors que la mère de Yunho continuait de lui parler, le visage de Yunho se fissura. Figé, il ne réussit pas à lui répondre de suite à ses propos. Il essayait d'encaisser fièrement la nouvelle et s'interdisait toute émotion lui venir à lui.

**\- J'arrive !**

Alors qu'il raccrochait, son corps se leva pour se mettre dans une position assise et essaya d'enlever la fatigue qu'il y régnait. Ses mains lui massèrent le visage pour faire face à la situation tout en s'obligeant à se réveiller. Il se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise et de ranger ses quelques affaires pour s'apprêter à partir. Mais son regard ne résista pas à l'adorable image de cet homme endormi. Se sentant fautif de partir ainsi, il n'hésita pas à s'approcher. Une main timide venait effleurer la joue du barman en toute tendresse. La beauté de cet homme ne cessait de le chavirer et encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait endormis. Il était tellement inoffensif ... Il avait une horrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

  
Son cœur se crispa dans une douleur morale qui faisait reprendre conscience au soldat de quitter sa maison.

Tandis que Jaejoong était toujours dans un profond sommeil, Yunho s'en allait ... sans un mot et sans un bruit.

~

  
Quelques heures étaient passées jusqu'à ce que le barman ouvre entièrement les yeux après s'être endormi aux temps nécessaires. Grognant comme à son habitude de la dure tache de se lever de son lit douillet, il n'hésita pas à utiliser toute la place de son matelas en se roulant comme un paresseux. Seulement, le barman parut surpris d'avoir autant d'espace alors qu'un certain homme devait être à ses côtés. Levé à toute vitesse à son idée, il confirma la triste vérité.

  
Yunho n'était plus là.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas un mot. Ni un message. Ni quoi que ce soit.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, Jaejoong paniquait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait ingratement se réveiller en sa présence. Il voulait qu'il soit là, maintenant. Pourquoi le soldat était parti ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé de message ?

Eh bon sang, Pourquoi il ne répondait pas à ces appels ?!!

À cette forte réflexion, le barman jeta violemment son portable sur son lit. Il s'était levé, assez exaspéré contre Yunho et ... lui-même.

Depuis quand Jaejoong était-il aussi possessif et égocentrique ?

Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais ... Ne pas savoir ce que faisait Yunho a ce moment, le rendait fou. Il avait sérieusement peur ... de le perdre.

Sans penser aux conséquences, le barman descendit les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée qui donnait au salon et à la cuisine. Il entendit les bruits quotidiens de sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, mais alors, malgré que ces yeux cherchaient dans le moindre recoin des pièces, il n'y avait aucune trace de cet homme. Le barman n'hésita pas à appeler sa mère pour acquérir une infime information.

**\- Eomma !!**

Cette dernière apparut dans son champ de vision, avec une expression plus au moins hors d'elle tout en se séchant les mains à l'aide d'un torchon. Alors qu'il comprenait la raison de son état, Jaejoong se traita mentalement et dans une timidité enfantine, se mordit la lèvre comme un gamin ayant commis une faute.

**\- Eomma ...,** osa-t-il rétorquer dans un autre ton.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ce que tu fais derrière mon dos, Kim Jaejoong ...,** lança-t-elle tout en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Tu ... as vu Yunho ?**

Jaejoong était à la fois impatient et embarrassé de la réponse. Pas qu'il était du genre à cacher des choses à sa mère ou à lui manquer de respect, mais le barman n'espérait pas subir une scène parentale.

**\- Oui, je l'ai croisée puisque c'est la seule chose que tu veux entendre ... Et, contrairement à un certain jeune homme, il s'est excusé plusieurs fois de son intrusion à la maison de façon honnête ...**

**\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où il allait ?** Demanda convulsivement le barman tout en lui coupant la parole.

La mère se ferma brusquement sous le comportement de son fils. La stupéfaction se souligna au fait que Jaejoong ne prononce aucune excuse à son égard.

**\- Il ... a juste dit qu'il avait une urgence** , répondit-elle faiblement.

**\- Une urgence ? !!** S'emporta Jaejoong s'attendant au pire des scénarios.

**\- Kim Jaejoong !** Sursauta la mère. **Qu'est-ce qui te prend exactement ?** S'inquiéta la mère dans une étrange contrariété.

Les paroles de sa mère réveillèrent le barman qui était emporté dans la panique. Il respira difficilement et lui fit enfin face en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il prit connaissance de son erreur et de son manque de respect avec elle. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée. Jaejoong s'effraya lui-même de son comportement qui paraissait incontrôlable. Ses nerfs refusèrent de se calmer. L'absence, le silence de Yunho l'apeurait profondément. Sa réaction semblait des plus extrêmes, exagérée alors que rien n'en était ainsi ...

Il s'excusa des millions de fois à sa mère et s'approcha d'elle d'une allure lasse. Pas qu'il lançait des appels à l'aide, mais sa mère remarqua très bien que Jaejoong semblait étrangement préoccupé alors qu'aucune situation terrible s'annonçait aux alentours.

Sa leçon de morale fut abandonnée n'osant enfoncer plus son fils qu'il ne l'était. Les oreilles du barman semblaient sourdes. Ce n'était pas la peine de pousser une gueulade si rien n'allait entrer. Elle l'obligea cependant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa main âgée attrapa alors fermement le menton de Jaejoong en signe d'écoute et d'ordre.

**\- Reprends-toi !**

Alors qu'elle lâchait sa prise pour ensuite se réfugier dans la cuisine, Jaejoong resta immobile. Sa déception le dépassait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis sa mère en rogne. Pas depuis la mort de son père ...

Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

C'était comme si quelque chose le possédait, oubliant toutes ces manières. Comme si son esprit n'avait qu'une seule et unique idée et rien d'autre n'existait autour. C'était effrayant ...

Il avait raison à propos de Yunho. À quel point était-il si dévastateur pour lui ? Son emprise à son égard était plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Dans une humeur plus positive, le barman se prépara pour aller travailler de bon matin au bar. Il s'était repris, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même et se fixait sur ses objectifs.

Mais, Jaejoong ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur son portable pour avoir si possible, un minuscule indice de contact du soldat. Son pouce n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements à droite et à gauche en signe d'attente sur son écran tactile. Le geste se répétait des millions de fois jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Le barman faisait au mieux pour rester le plus concentré tout en répondant aux commandes des clients pour quelques cafés ou boissons fraiches. Il se sentait quelque peu soulagé de travailler aujourd'hui, de cette façon cet insistant ruminement s'affaiblissait dans sa tête.

Tandis que les clients partaient les uns après les autres, Jaejoong resta derrière le bar en train de nettoyer la vaisselle qui restait.

Ses taches étaient minimes à présent et le barman s'obligea à se replonger dans son anxiété.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte du bar s'ouvrit. À l'entente du crissement de l'entrée, Jaejoong se retourna professionnellement avec un sourire pour accueillir la personne.

Mais, son expression changea du tout au tout.

Lequel des deux était le plus imprévisible déjà ?

**\- Yunho ...,** souffla le barman d'étonnement à sa vision.

Le soldat fit son apparition dans une expression neutre. Pas de sourire, pas de colère ou autres émotions se marquaient sur ses traits. Jaejoong se pensait habitué de cette image, mais cela ne le rassurait pas cette fois. Le soldat le regarda plus intensément que d'habitude ce qui troubla le barman.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ...

**\- Euh ... Je ... Ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non ...** , répondit-il nerveusement tout en appréhendant le moindre de ses gestes. **Je peux prendre ma pause, maintenant ...**

**\- On peut s'assoir ?** Sollicita calmement le soldat.

**\- Oui.**

Jaejoong conduit Yunho à une table à l'écart des derniers clients qu'ils restaient pour avoir de l'intimité. L'ambiance entre les deux hommes semblait plus pesante que d'habitude et Jaejoong ne niera pas sa peur. C'est la première fois qu'il se confrontait avec de tels sentiment envers le soldat. Il s'attendait au pire dans ces mots. Malgré toutes ces réflexions, le barman espérait profondément qu'elles soient fausses.

**\- Excuse-moi d'être partie sans t'avoir prévenu ce matin ...,** commença Yunho.

**\- Il ... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** S'empressa de demander le barman.

Alors que Jaejoong le regardait dans les yeux, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de les tomber en direction de la table. Il prit une importante respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. Les mots s'interdisaient de sortir ... Semblaient-ils si douloureux à communiquer ?

Yunho chercha du mieux qu'il pouvait à se montrer le moins émotif possible pour ne pas effrayer le barman. Il l'avait déjà trop touché ...

Jaejoong n'appréciait pas la vision du soldat sous ces yeux et son attente s'énerva à chercher ce qui n'allait pas.

**\- Tu regrettes ...,** conclut-il brusquement tout en voulant mettre les choses à plat.

Le soldat ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réaction de sa part avant son annonce. Ses propos le figèrent, et l'incompréhension s'immisçait.

**\- Ce qu'on a fait hier ... Notre relation ... Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?** Appréhenda le barman dans une voix brisée.

C'était la seule inquiétude qui brisait Jaejoong en lui. Après tout, Yunho n'était pas vraiment attiré par les hommes avant. Peut-être que c'était toujours le cas ... et que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une simple pulsion, une simple et minime attirance ... et rien d'autre. Rien d'aussi fort que l'aurait ressenti le barman. Cette vérité l'anéantissait. Il avait tellement espéré que ça ne soit pas pour cette raison ...

Yunho navigua abstractivement dans le regard sombre du barman dont il lisait une crainte et où s'apprêtaient à couler des larmes qui restèrent simplement brouiller ses yeux.

Ce néfaste brouillard allait se dissiper en un instant ...

Yunho allait définitivement mettre les choses au clair quant à l'angoisse de Jaejoong. C'était à ce moment précis qu'il saisit combien il était incompris dans son comportement. On n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner. Le soldat se sentait tellement responsable de tourmenter les émotions du barman. Son âme semblait illisible.

Yunho se redressa malgré tout, d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux ne voulant pas lâcher les yeux de Jaejoong qui l'avait quitté. Il s'était approché de la table qui les séparait pour pouvoir être plus proche de son visage, tandis que ses avant-bras le tenaient appuyé sur le bois de la table.

**\- Jaejoong ... Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ça ... Bien au contraire ... Regarde-moi, s'il te plait !**

Ayant du mal à croire ses propos, le barman se décida à l'écouter en entrant dans son échange. Il refusait d'admettre que de l'eau allait couler sur ses joues. Son contrôle des émotions était compliqué pourtant lorsqu'il perçut la lueur des prunelles du soldat, il vit un étrange espoir lui revenir. Le soldat cherchait irrévocablement à lui transmettre un message. Il se calma aussitôt à ce signe.

**\- Je tiens vraiment à te dire que ... Je ne regretterais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Jamais ...**

Malgré sa gêne d'avouer ses sentiments, il sentit désespérément le besoin de rassurer Jaejoong sur ces intentions.

**\- T'avoir rencontré, m'a permis de découvrir ce que je voulais ... Ce que je cherchais depuis très longtemps sans que je le sache vraiment** , continua-t-il dans la sincérité.

Le soulagement prenait possession dans le corps du barman, qui était heureux, apaisé d'entendre ses aveux. Ça faisait tellement du bien d'écouter les sentiments du soldat de sa propre bouche. Jaejoong en avait horriblement besoin. Mais alors ... Si leur relation n'était pas le problème, qu'est-ce que le soldat cherchait désespérément à dire ?

Yunho se crispa légèrement après un moment d'attente, et fouilla son manteau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir pour y sortir une enveloppe. Il sortit de celle-ci une feuille, paraissant être une lettre, qu'il déplia ensuite pour la remettre doucement en face du barman. Ce dernier suivait ses gestes de façon inquisitrice jusqu'à la dernière action.

Jaejoong apercevait un document qu'il ne comprit pas à première vue jusqu'à un certain logo en haut de la lettre qui lui était familier. Ne cherchant pas à lire ce qui avait été écrit, il releva la tête vers Yunho qui montrait une expression faiblement chagrinée.

**\- Je ... Je repars en mission, Jaejoong. Dans 2 semaines ... et je ... Je ne pourrais pas revenir ici durant au moins 1 an.**


	13. You seriously think I was going to stop ?

**" - Je ... Je repars en mission, Jaejoong. Dans 2 semaines ... "**

Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté ?

**" - ... et je ... Je ne pourrais pas revenir ici durant au moins 1 an.**

La terre ne semblait plus tourner ...

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à cet instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Le silence demeurait patiemment et plus aucune autre sonorité ne venait atteindre les oreilles du barman. Il se pensait sourd ou muet. Son corps était figé, paralysé de tout mouvement. Ses yeux restaient inlassablement bloqués sur le soldat. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas non plus. Le temps perdurait afin de laisser aux deux hommes la chance d'avaler la nouvelle. Sa signification importait l'un comme à l'autre.

Cela .... allait définitivement changer leur vie.

Yunho attendait calmement une minime réaction de Jaejoong. Mais aucun mot ne sortait, aucun trait ne donnait signe de vie. Le regard du soldat se baissa d'un air coupable. Est-ce qu'il avait été trop direct ? La délicatesse n'était pas son point fort, en effet. Il avait dû placer tout son courage pour dire ces mots bien trop éprouvants au barman. Ils venaient à peine d'être ensemble. Ils se trouvaient dans cette étape où chacun apprenait de l'un et l'autre. Les deux hommes commençaient juste à se dévoiler dans leur sentiment, leur blessure, et leur corps.

Yunho se détestait. Il se haïssait de tout son être. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de refaire du mal à Jaejoong ? Il avait déjà tellement fui auparavant concernant son affection pour lui. Comment osait-il partir maintenant ? Comme si le barman n'avait pas assez souffert ...

Il ne le méritait pas. Jaejoong avait droit à tellement mieux que lui.

Alors que le soldat s'en prenait à lui-même et que le barman restait immobile, Yunho se concentra judicieusement tout en prenant une grande respiration et tenta de lui tirer ses conclusions. Il avait énormément réfléchi sur la situation. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux pour eux ?

**\- Je ... Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en voudrais jamais si ... tu ne veux plus continuer avec moi,** expliqua-t-il de façon aussi fière qu'il le pouvait. **Je comprends parfaitement cette décision. Dans ma position, ça arrive très souvent ... Les relations à distances sont les plus dures à tenir. Et ... Je sais que la chose la plus difficile à supporter, c'est l'attente. Je ... ne veux pas que tu subisses ça, Jaejoong.**

La voix de Yunho était pleinement silencieuse, mais elle cachait une boule de douleur dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait d'exprimer ses véritables sentiments.

Jaejoong avait soudainement prit vie en écoutant ses dires et ne regardait plus le soldat en face. Ses yeux jonglaient, ne sachant où aller, ne sachant comment engloutir cette annonce. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver, pleurer ou l'ignorer ... Rien qui pourrait blesser le soldat. Il fermait autant qu'il pouvait ses prunelles tout en plissant ses sourcils. Le barman combattait ses pensées qui le brouillaient pour paraître le plus correcte possible.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je crois que t'avais raison ... Je ... ne suis rien d'autre qu'un enfoiré** , insinua Yunho dans un faux sourire. **Comment je peux te faire ça ...**

Jaejoong retourna ses yeux vers le soldat. Il comprit très vite que sa voix se brisait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Des mots qu'il avait surement peur de lui révéler. Yunho était en train de se faire du mal et ne cessait de se critiquer sur ses agissements. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi faible devant lui, jusqu'à se traiter d'enfoiré. Le barman n'en revenait pas. Le soldat était en train de lui dire qu'il acceptait toute décision de sa part. Même la plus pire. Depuis quand était-il devenu si indulgent ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il pouvait approuver n'importe quelle blessure. C'était bien son genre. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez subi ...

Mais, Jaejoong avait une résolution. Il n'était pas question que le soldat se sacrifie une nouvelle fois. Le barman tenait à effacer toutes blessures qu'il retenait et espérait empêcher les prochaines de se produire. Cette envie de réussir le raisonnait et lui permettait d'être plus fort face au soldat. Cette résolution sonnait comme un principe. Elle avait un pouvoir qui permettait à Jaejoong de ne pas oublier. Ne jamais oublier combien il était lié à Yunho, combien il se sentait bien auprès de lui, combien cet homme était unique. Combien il en était fou et pensait l'aimer ...

_Je ne te laisserais jamais, Yunho._  
 _  
_  
 **\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais arrêter ?** Annonça d'un seul coup le barman qui était fixé sur ces intentions. **Que j'allais te dire "Bon voyage ! C'était sympa ces moments à deux ! ?",** continua-t-il dans un ton élevé et imposant. **Tu pensais sérieusement que ce qu'on vit tous les deux, Yunho, c'était juste une simple amourette passagère ?**  
 **  
**  
Yunho resta interdit par les propos qu'il recevait et entra dans son regard sombre qui semblait plus décidé que jamais.

**\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas une simple relation comme les autres. C'est ce qu'on attendait tous les deux ...,** souffla Jaejoong mélancoliquement. **J'ai tellement galéré pour t'avoir ...,** ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement à cette pensée, **Pourquoi j'arrêterais maintenant ?**

La lueur dans les prunelles du soldat désignait combien il était touché. Cela faisait désespérément du bien à son cœur. Savoir que quelqu'un s'accrochait à lui, le rendait bien trop heureux.

**\- J'ai bien vécu plus de 20 ans sans te connaitre, je peux définitivement t'attendre pendant 1 an !**

Comment est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait être aussi confiant ? Yunho remarquait une telle détermination dans son regard. Il l'admirait. Jaejoong brillait sous ses yeux. Il ne cessait de l'impressionner.

Il se sentait aux anges, comblé que son cœur l'ait choisi.

Puis, sans que le soldat le comprenne, une vague d'émotion immergeait en lui. Il ne s'attendait en rien à cette réponse. Yunho ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il avait tant de défauts.

_Quelquefois, ce sont les défauts qui font qu'une personne est unique._  
 _  
_  
 **\- Jaejoong ...** , essaya-t-il de dire tout en bégayant, **Tu ... Tu es vraiment sur ? Crois-moi, je comprendrais si-**

**\- Comment je dois te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas te perdre !** Coupa fortement Jaejoong qui se détachait du dos de la chaise pour s'approcher de la table qui les séparait.

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Yunho. Les deux hommes échangeaient un regard où les sentiments étaient bien plus forts que tout. Jaejoong faisait au mieux pour montrer son attachement envers le soldat. Même si la gêne les rongeait de dévoiler ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux, ils avaient horriblement besoin de les entendre.

Jamais Yunho ne s'était senti aussi faible. Comment arriver à faire face à toute cette compassion que Jaejoong lui offrait ? Ça l'atteignait, plus qui ne l'aurait cru.

**\- Je ...**

Alors que le soldat souhaitait répliquer, un autre geste le coupa pour exprimer ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.  
Une goutte. Une goutte d'eau ...

Frissonnant face à cette sensation mouillée, Yunho plaça lentement une main sur sa joue. Il sentit cette étrange odeur salée qui le figea dans sa conclusion.

Le soldat pleurait.

Il tremblait à cette vérité. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant qui que ce soit. Et Yunho se l'était toujours refusé par fierté. Parce que c'était un homme. Jaejoong ne devait pas le voir ...

En quoi en avait-il le droit ? C'était lui le responsable de son départ.

Yunho se recula de la table et se courba légèrement pour effacer toute trace de ses larmes dans la défensive. Il avait affreusement honte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans cet état ?

**\- Yunho ...** , souffla douloureusement le barman.

Jaejoong n'y avait pas échappé. Cette expression de détermination qui régnait sur son visage avait disparu. Au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, Jaejoong assistait à toute sorte de découvertes sur le soldat. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de lui à cet instant. Le barman en redemandait. Il voulait absolument tout savoir le concernant.

  
Yunho était quelqu'un de difficile à déchiffrer, mais cela sonnait comme un défi pour Jaejoong.

Ces larmes ... Depuis combien de temps ils les retenaient ? Est-ce que Yunho se détestait autant ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Jaejoong le savait plus que n'importe qui. Un simple de ces sourires prodiguait du bonheur. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit qu'on l'aimait à cet homme, qu'on comptait pour lui ? À quel point Yunho se sentait seul ? Pendant combien de temps avait-il du partagé sa vie avec la solitude ? N'y avait-il personne pour pouvoir être à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses simples questions tourmentaient le barman qui avait besoin de venir en aide à cet homme. Il voulait être celui qui puisse le débarrasser de tout chagrin. Être son sauveur. Celui qui pourrait changer sa vie.

Jaejoong se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'empressa de se jeter sur Yunho pour le prendre dans ces bras. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cette condition. Le barman releva la tête du soldat pour la rapprocher de son épaule. Sa main tenait tendrement sa nuque pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur les jambes du soldat. Dans une position plus confortable, il accentua sa pression en plaçant un bras autour des épaules du soldat pour le rapprocher de son corps. Sa main monta dans ses cheveux châtain pour immobiliser la tête de Yunho. Ainsi, le menton du barman se posa sur cette chevelure qui lui chatouillait son visage.

Yunho n'avait omis aucun refus à cette accolade. Bien au contraire, il se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de Jaejoong. C'était si chaleureux. Le barman dégageait une aura si envoutante et affectueuse. Elle ne demandait qu'à donner de l'amour aux gens. Le soldat répondit sans gêne à cette embrassade en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille du barman. Les pressions de leur bras se firent quelques fois intenses comme s'il voulait s'unir, ne faire qu'un.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire avant le départ.

Peu à peu, le soldat se calma et ses sanglots se stoppèrent. Jaejoong avait eu un effet positif sur lui, comme un médicament. Yunho aimait cette sensation de présence contre lui. Il se sentait complètement vivant aux côtés du barman. Son existence lui paraissait moins banale.

**\- Merci ...**

Le soufflement de ce mot semblait sourd, mais Jaejoong l'avait très bien entendu. Le barman caressa avec douceur dans les cheveux du soldat par affection. Ces simples gestes voulaient montrer que le barman était là pour Yunho et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Jaejoong sentit le soldat bougERcontre lui. Ses bras se détachèrent de sa fine taille pour essayer de lui faire face. Le soldat n'osait relever la tête pourtant après s'être montré impuissant tout en lui révélant ses pleurs.

Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de souligner un rictus pour lui-même. Il commençait à connaitre le soldat et cette pensée le réjouissait. Le barman avait aperçu sa gêne, lui qui était né dans la fierté. Il prit soudainement le visage de Yunho tout en plaquant ces mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à le regarder.

**\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te montrer aussi gêné !** rassura-t-il dans un regard confiant. **Vu qu'il nous reste plus que 2 semaines, je veux qu'on les profite au maximum. Je ... Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes des barrières avec moi,** expliqua-t-il dans un ton sérieux.

Avant d'acquiescer à sa demande, Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se conduire comme le souhaitait Jaejoong ? Il craignait une chose ... Mais peut-être qu'il se prenait décidément trop la tête. Il se saisit des mains du barman attaché à son visage pour les tenir fermement contre lui tout en les emprisonnant dans les siennes.

**\- Au fait, Jaejoong ... Est-ce que tu travailles ce soir ?** demanda subitement le soldat.

**\- Non, je finis à 19 h. Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'aimerais rencontrer ta mère pour m'excuser d'hier soir ! Je ... me sens vraiment mal à ce sujet ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aish ~ Tu cherches tant que ça à faire le mec parfait devant elle ?** Grogna le barman en lui accordant une grimace.

**\- Ce n'est pas ça !** s'emporta Yunho, les yeux grands ouverts. **Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'entrer chez quelqu'un de cette façon !**

**\- D'accord !!** souffla Jaejoong d'agacement. **Je pense d'ailleurs que je dois m'excuser aussi ...,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **T'en profiteras pour manger à la maison ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas déranger ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Moi j'ai besoin que tu me déranges !! Tu dois me déranger pendant 2 semaines, Enfoiré !** Haussa le barman faiblement énervé.

Yunho gonfla lentement ses joues en signe de faute. Il n'hésitait pas à suivre ses principes jusqu'au bout. Il devait redoubler d'effort pour penser à ce que désirait le barman. Les deux hommes n'avaient que 2 semaines à s'offrir, le soldat ne devait commettre aucune erreur.

**\- Je vais prévenir ma mère alors ...** , conclut le soldat en sortant son portable de sa poche.

À ce mouvement, Yunho s'arrêta. Une pensée surgit violemment dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas pensé ...

Sa mère.

Il ne lui avait encore rien dit sur sa relation avec Jaejoong. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait en penser d'ailleurs ? Yunho sortait avec un homme ... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'accepter ?

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** Se demanda Jaejoong qui se surprit à voir le soldat enivré dans ces pensées.

**\- Je ... Je n'ai rien dit à mère ... concernant ... nous d'eux** , avoua difficilement le soldat, le regard bloqué dans le vide.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu as peur ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je n'en sais rien ...** , répondit-il faiblement en appréhendant la réaction.

Jaejoong regarda attentivement le soldat qui se ferma aussitôt. Le soldat avait eu tellement de mal à accepter ses sentiments qu'il n'eut pas le temps de penser à ceux des autres.

_C'était l'étape la plus difficile à franchir._  
 _  
_  
Voyant le soldat inquiet sur la situation, Jaejoong se dépêcha de le rassurer. Avec tous ces évènements, Yunho risquait d'être troublé et angoissé par tant de soucis en tête.

**\- Yunho. Prends ton temps ! Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite. Laisse-toi du temps pour accepter tous tes sentiments. Il faut que tu sois en accord avec toi-même. Ne doute pas de ta mère** , tranquillisa le barman qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. **Si tu veux, j'irais avec toi pour lui parler, Huh ?**

Yunho lui offrit un regard reconnaissant. Il ne cessait de remercier Jaejoong pour lui-même d'être à ses côtés. Le barman faisait tant d'effort dans leur relation que Yunho s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Yunho n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que ces congés se passeraient ainsi. Tellement de choses étaient survenues. Une rencontre inattendue et de nouveaux sentiments se manifestaient pour le rendre bien plus vivant.

Yunho ne regretterait jamais. Il le pensait sérieusement.

  
Après une épuisante journée de travail, Jaejoong termina avec hâte ses tâches pour rejoindre Yunho qui l'avait attendue patiemment à l'entrée. Ils prirent le chemin du retour dans une ambiance très nouvelle. Jamais, ils n'avaient marché l'un à côté de l'autre comme un couple en se racontant tout et rien. Yunho et Jaejoong s'ouvraient peu à peu et n'appréciaient que modérément cet instant. Le barman avait une folle envie de pouvoir tenir la main du soldat qui se balayait dans le vide. Mais il ne tenait pas à aller trop vite avec le soldat. Sa crainte d'une nouvelle crise de sa part le faisait redouter. Il ne savait de quelle façon il devait s'y prendre avec un homme qui avait connu tant de blessures. Jaejoong perdit peu à peu confiance, mais son immense désir d'être à ses côtés le contredisait.

Arrivée à destination devant l'habitat de Jaejoong, les deux hommes rentrèrent calmement dans la pièce appréhendant pour différentes raisons, la confrontation avec la mère du barman. Cette dernière se présenta dans le salon, étonné de l'apparition des deux hommes en face d'elle. Elle regarda en premier son fils dans un sentiment inconfortable compte tenu de son étrange comportement plus tôt dans la journée. Jaejoong s'excusa du regard, se sentant en faute d'avoir troublé ainsi sa propre mère. Il culpabilisa de ne pas savoir trouver les mots. La honte sur lui-même le dévorait. Il détestait se voir agir comme un enfant.

Le soldat remarqua un étrange froid entre les deux parentés. La désolation se dessinait sur le visage du barman qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Ne sachant quelles querelles auraient pu avoir ces deux proches, Yunho chercha à dissiper le malaise en changeant de sujet.

**\- Euh ... Ajumma ! Je suis venue m'excuser pour hier soir d'être venu sans autorisation chez vous. Je suis vraiment désolé,** clama le soldat tout en s'inclinant auprès d'elle.

La mère de Jaejoong souffla désespérément face à ces deux jeunes. Elle s'avoua elle-même de trouver leur comportement bien puéril. Ces deux hommes n'arrivaient décidément pas à agir comme des adultes. Au moindre âge, il fallait les sermonner. Cela en était épuisant. Pas une once de tranquillité pour les plus vieux. Se doutant de la cause de leur agissement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire suivit de quelques ricanements.

  
Yunho et Jaejoong s'interrogèrent en se lançant un regard, surpris par sa réaction.

**\- Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous !** Implora la mère dans une expression étrangement bienveillante.

**\- Eomma ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bien, je suppose que vous venez manger à la maison, Yunho ? C'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne veux pas déranger ... Je me sens encore mal pour-**  
  
**\- Il n'y a pas de souci, Yunho !** Coupa la mère au soldat de façon décidée et compréhensive. **Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif à ce que je sache** , insinua la mère en regardant son fils. **Et puis, je ne tiens pas à être une mère horrible et indigne face à mon fils**.

Le barman n'osait plonger dans les yeux de sa mère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui pardonne à chaque fois ? Jaejoong la trouvait bien trop pure. Bien trop chanceux de l'avoir. Il s'était notamment promis de ne plus lui causer du chagrin. Bon sang, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?

L'une des causes était Yunho. Le barman refusait pourtant de se l'avouer, combien il avait changé ... Son état d'âme n'était plus tranquille depuis sa rencontre avec le soldat. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes. Sans la présence du soldat à ses côtés, il se sentait perdu. Jaejoong se demandait s'il ... ne devait pas l'expliquer à sa mère. Sa relation. Une relation qui se différenciait.

Yunho à ses côtés, le barman prit sans prévention la main du soldat pour lier ses doigts aux siens. Sa prise se faisait ferme et présenta la poigne à sa mère dans des gestes assurés.

Le soldat tourna la tête à sa direction sous le contact. Interloqué, il ne comprit pas les agissements du barman et la gêne s'empara de lui. Les mains unies, des frissons désagréables d'embarras se sentirent dans le corps de Yunho. Il paniqua au sujet des prochaines attentions de Jaejoong sous le regard constant de la mère.

**\- Jaejoong ...** , bégaya le soldat qui n'osait se desserrer de la poigne. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Eomma** , commença le barman ignorant les paroles de son voisin. **Je ... Je suis avec Yunho, maintenant. Accepte-le et comprends-moi, s'il te plait.**

La bouche de la mère s'entrouvrit sous les propos de son fils. Montrant une expression neutre, elle s'approcha calmement vers les deux hommes en les fixant à tour de rôle.

**\- Jaejoong ... Je n'ai pas eu du mal à me rendre compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous,** s'adressa-t-elle de manière rassurante. **Tu crois que je ne connais pas ce sentiment ? Les hommes perdent complètement leur sens face à ça. C'est vrai, tu as réagi de façon intransigeante, mais je comprends ... Tu n'es pas le fils de ton père pour rien !**

Jaejoong écouta minutieusement sa mère qui se montrait plus que compréhensive à leur relation. Elle était touchante et le barman manqua de laisser des larmes couler sous tant d'indulgence de sa part. Sa mère était une femme merveilleuse, et il ne souhaitait ne jamais pouvoir la perdre.

Yunho errait du côté de la fuite. Il ne s'attendait pas à se présenter comme le petit ami de Jaejoong ce soir. Il aurait aimé se montrer plus humble et correct devant l'ainée. Il ignorait encore s' il était l'homme qui devait être au côté de Jaejoong. Il avait cumulé les erreurs, sa confiance était indécise. Comment pourrait-il se montrer ainsi dans cet état d'esprit ?

**\- Yunho, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda la mère, inquiète de l'expression du soldat.

Le barman se réveilla. Bloqué dans ces objectifs, il avait oublié de préciser ses agissements à Yunho. Il se traita violemment d'idiot. Il n'avait pas pris en compte ses sentiments à ce moment-là. Il était vrai que le soldat avait cruellement du mal à accepter sa situation, alors devant des proches, cela était plus complexe.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Désolé !! Yunho !** Paniqua le barman qui lâcha sa prise pour lui faire face. **Désolé ... Je ...**

**\- Ajumma !** commença-t-il d'un ton ferme. **Je ...**

Le silence était devenu le seul moyen d'écoute pendant ce court moment, rendant l'atmosphère particulière dans la pièce. Jaejoong et sa mère perçurent que Yunho souhaitait se confier et l'écoutèrent donc attentivement, les yeux rivés sur ce dernier.

**\- Je ne sais pas si je dois encore me présenter comme tel par apport à Jaejoong** , avoua-t-il dans une fine tristesse. **Je ... Je lui ai fait du mal. Et ... je n'arrive pas encore à me pardonner, ni à savoir si j'ai les moyens de le protéger. Me présenter ainsi devant vous, je ne pense pas être prêt ...**

**\- Yunho** ! S'impliqua le barman qui n'appréciait pas ses dires.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je retourne à mon camp dans deux semaines et malgré ça ... Jaejoong veut continuer à être à mes côtés,** continua-t-il dans la reconnaissance. **Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais j'aimerais vous remercier à vous et ... à votre défunt mari d'avoir élevé si merveilleusement Jaejoong et d'avoir fait ce qu'il est maintenant. Je pense ... être trop chanceux de l'avoir rencontré ...,** ajouta-t-il dans un faible rire qui cachait l'eau détenue dans ses yeux. **J'aimerais tellement me montrer plus fort devant vous dans ce rôle et ... Je ne veux pas vous décevoir.**

Le soldat se perdit dans ses tourmentes. Il se sentait honteux de montrer ainsi ces sentiments, et accablé d'être aussi faible en tant qu'homme. Le barman resta interdit face à ses confidences, remarquant le soldat sous un autre angle. Yunho commençait à s'ouvrir peu à peu et cela en était que fascinant à contempler. Comment peut-il s'affliger autant de mal alors qu'il faisait de son mieux chaque jour ? Ces mots le touchaient à un point imminent.

\- **Yunho, vous pensez réellement que vous êtes un homme mauvais ?** s'impliqua la mère, stupéfaite. **Vous vous êtes montré si poli envers moi et vous ne cessez de vous soucier de Jaejoong ! Vous avez même réparé la guitare de mon mari pour apaiser sa souffrance ! Vous m'avez aidé et accompagné à l'hôpital tout en restant à mon chevet ! Vous avez fait sourire ridiculement mon fils, et vous êtes resté à ses côtés ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu se prendre autant la tete pour quelqu'un ... Non ... J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que vous êtes un homme que Jaejoong ne mérite pas. En tant que mère, je ne peux que vous accepter,** finit-elle en espérant avoir convaincu le soldat.

Jaejoong s'agrippa au bras du soldat pour montrer sa présence et assura la vérité sur les propos de sa mère. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un dise à ce soldat qu'il n'était pas incompétent. Il avait des valeurs sure et juste aux yeux des gens.

Yunho s'attacha au regard du barman au contact. Douteux, le soldat ne savait pas comment prendre les mots de la mère. La stupidité le dépassa. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Face à elle, il n'arrivait qu'à lui donner un regard compatissant et un sourire peu sûr.

**\- Je vais préparer le repas. Installez-vous Yunho** , lança-t-elle avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la mère partir, pendant que l'un sortit ensuite son portable de la poche de son jean pour lancer un appel.

**\- Je vais prévenir ma mère,** annonça le soldat au barman.

**\- Ok, je reviens** , acquiesça le barman accompagné d'un sourire approbateur.

Le soldat revient sur son point d'attention. Il chercha le numéro de sa mère dans son répertoire pour attester l'appel. Le portable à l'oreille, il attendit avec appréhension la voix de sa mère.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ? C'est toi ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui Eomma ! Euh, c'est pour te prévenir que ...,** s'efforça-t-il avec maladresse, **Je ne mangerais pas à la maison ce soir, je rentrerai un peu tard donc ne m'attend pas.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh ... D'accord** , répondit-elle dans une pointe de déception. **Tu es chez un ami ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que c'est ce garçon avec qui tu t'entraines ?** osa-t-elle revendiquer à son fils dans la crainte.

**\- O-Oui ...,** avoua le soldat mal à l'aise face aux demandes de sa mère.

**\- Yunho ... Je suis désolé d'en parler au téléphone, mais ... Tu m'as l'air bien proche de ce jeune homme ... Pas que ça me gêne, mais je te vois beaucoup moins à la maison ces derniers temps** , expliqua la mère, inquiète. **Tu vas bientôt partir aussi ... Alors, je me demandais quel genre de relation tu avais avec ce garçon pour ne pas me donner de ton temps.**

Quel idiot. Yunho avait négligé de s'occuper de sa mère pendant ces congés. À croire qu'il avait passé plus de temps avec Jaejoong qu'avec elle. Ce n'était pas son but, malgré sa rencontre avec le barman. Il savait que sa mère se sentait suffisamment seule dans leur maison. Et puis, avec le nouveau départ de son père, cela ne l'avait pas arrangé dans son état.

Le soldat venait à peine de comprendre combien il était dur de maintenir les relations avec les gens. Même les plus proches.

_C'est fatiguant. Vraiment fatiguant d'être humain..._  
 _  
_  
Comment arriver à rendre heureux, ceux que l'on aime ?

C'était bien trop compliqué pour le soldat. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à sa mère ? Était-ce le moment de lui parler du barman ? De ses sentiments ?

**\- Désolé Eomma ...** , souffla le soldat dans une voix brisée. **Je ... Je t'en parlerais. Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas. J'essayerai d'être plus présent. Désolé ...**

**\- Bien. Fais attention en rentrant,** fini la mère.

Yunho lui répondit positivement et raccrocha son appareil. Il souffla désespérément tentant de rejeter ses émotions. Son doute avait raison de lui. Il devait lui en parler. Jaejoong était devenue une personne trop importante dans sa vie pour ne pas lui mentionner.

Comment le prendrait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Le soldat espérait juste qu'elle le comprendrait. Un simple accord de ses sentiments lui suffirait.

Yunho cacha aux mieux ses failles, et rejoignit Jaejoong qui était en train d'installer la table dans la salle à manger.

  
Peu de temps après, le repas commençait familièrement. Malgré le malaise que ressentait Yunho, la mère de Jaejoong faisait au mieux pour le détendre. Elle était compréhensive, présente et délicate avec le soldat. Elle cherchait les moindres mots qui pourraient si possible rendre le jeune homme plus rassuré. Yunho appréciait profondément les attentions et son respect ne cessait de grandir.

Jaejoong profita agréablement de leur discussion. Il regardait du coin de l'œil ces deux être qu'il lui était essentiel à présent. Le barman affectionnait leur relation qui semblait plus proche et cela ne faisait que le rapprocher peu à peu du soldat.

Après un festin délicieux, le diner se termina comme à son habitude sur la table du salon où les personnages de la maison étaient confortablement installés. Dégustant une mignardise autour d'un verre de saké, un soudain miaulement emplit la pièce pour attirer l'attention du soldat. Cherchant de la tête la provenance du son, Yunho se surprit à apercevoir un petit chaton venir s'accueillir auprès d'eux.

**\- Oh ! Tu as un chat ?** S'interloqua le soldat auprès de Jaejoong.   
  
Un sourire narquois sue le visage, Jaejoong appela son chat à venir sur lui.

**\- Jiji !**

L'animal s'approcha de son maître avec hâte, espérant recevoir une gâterie tout en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture qui immergeait la pièce. Le barman caressa tendrement le chaton aux poils longs qui répondait par des ronronnements pendant que Yunho assistait avec un petit sourire à la scène.

**\- Il est adorable !**

Le soldat essaya à son tour d'attirer l'animal d'un geste de la main et un couinement du bout des lèvres. Attiré par l'aura du soldat, le chaton s'approcha vivement de ce dernier sous les yeux stoïques du barman. Yunho prit précipitamment le chat dans ses mains et le posa sur ses jambes pour le câliner en entier.

**\- Salut Jiji ~ ! Tu sais que t'es mignon toi !** S'exclama le soldat qui ne peut retenir son gout pour l'animal en lui offrant toutes sortes de cajoleries.

Alors que Jaejoong les regardait d'un air perplexe, Yunho s'amusait à gratouiller la tête du chat en lui présentant des grimaces plus qu'enfantines, jusqu'à s'en plisser les lèvres pour se retenir de lui apporter de délicieux bisou.

Sérieusement ?

Est-ce que c'était possible de devenir jaloux de son chat ?

Ébahi, le barman n'en revenait pas de cette vision. Depuis quand le soldat pouvait être aussi ... adorable ? Ça n'en était qu'intimidant et exaltant à regarder. Il jalousait au plus haut point son animal de compagnie. Il mourrait d'envie d'être à sa place, dans les mains travaillées du soldat qui accordait de milliers de papouilles sur le visage du chat. Le barman se sentait bouillir dans la colère, exaspéré que Yunho ne puisse pas à se montrer ainsi devant lui. Jaejoong se disait aussi mignon que ce minou. Et qui plus est, il était son petit ami ! Il méritait tout autant ces adorables attentions.

**\- Aish !!** Cracha le barman au soldat. **Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là ?** Demanda-t-il sous forme d'ordre menaçant de lui jeter un des coussins du canapé.

**\- Quoi ?** Lança Yunho d'un ton complètement intègre. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**\- Ça va là ! Tu t'amuses bien on dirait !** s'emporta Jaejoong qui provoquait le soldat du regard.

**\- Ben oui, je m'amuse !** répondit-il de la façon la plus logique possible. **Ton chat est à croquer, tu sais !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Arrête de jouer le naïf devant moi, Enfoiré !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ~ ?! Tu fais peur à Jiji ~ !** répliqua le soldat qui protégeait le chaton contre lui.

La mère de Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire devant la scène de ménage plus que comique. Elle les laissa seuls dans la pièce tout en profitant de ranger la dernière vaisselle. Jaejoong n'hésita pas à souffler comme un buffle pour montrer son agacement. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire réagir le soldat qui jouait encore avec l'animal.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yah !** répliqua le barman pour avoir un minimum d'attention.

Jaejoong n'existait décidément plus dans leur monde. Sachant qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, il ne détestait vraiment pas se sentir à l'écart de Yunho. Il voulait qu'il le remarque à chaque instant. Le barman était peut-être lourd sur les bords, mais il n'hésitait pas à jouer cette vicieuse carte. Il empoigna fermement le coussin du canapé de ses deux mains. Tout en se mordant la lèvre signalant son attaque, il lança l'objet rembourré brutalement sur les 2 espèces. Le projectile en pleine figure, Yunho parut faiblement surpris contrairement au chaton qui avait sauté par instinct de survie du canapé voulant échapper à la mort.

Récupérant le coussin en main, Yunho fusilla du regard le barman de manière exaspérée sur son attitude.

**\- Yah ! T'a pas fini d'en faire qu'à ta tête !** corrigea-t-il de manière autoritaire.

Alors qu'un sourire vicieux se souligna sur ces lèvres, Jaejoong se plaça rapidement sur les jambes de Yunho dans une position assise, faisant hoqueter de stupeur le soldat.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève-toi ! Ta mère est là, je te signale !** prévint fortement Yunho.

**\- Eh ! Il faut vraiment que je me déguise en chat pour que tu daignes m'offrir un regard ?**

Écoutant attentivement la remarque, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause pour lui-même. En effet, il avait pris les mots du barman dans leur sens réel.

Jaejoong en chat ?

Alors que l'image plus qu'irréaliste apparaissait dans l'esprit de soldat, ce dernier rougit instantanément face à l'étrange fantasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Troublé, Yunho s'affola dans la panique de désirer cette nouvelle illusion qui s'emparait de ses pensées.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Sollicita le barman qui voyait le soldat étrangement silencieux.

Que devait-il faire ? Il lui était impossible de faire face au barman dans cet état. C'était bien trop embarrassant ! Jaejoong était carrément sur lui. Il était fichu. Le soldat baissa alors les yeux cherchant à contrôler ces étranges idées de son esprit et combattait avec elles.

**\- Rien ...**

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, songeur sur l'expression de Yunho. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, il trouva le soldat bien trop avenant à cet instant et cacha son enjouement.

**\- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?** Osa demander doucement le barman en amenant ses mains sur les joues du soldat qui se trouvaient curieusement chaudes.

Le visage de Yunho en main, ce dernier osa accorder son attention dans les yeux du barman dans la façon la plus inhibée qui soit.

**\- Attend ...** , patienta le barman qui réfléchissait sur ses propos précédents. **Ne me dis pas ... Que tu étais en train de m'imaginer en chat ?!!** s'exclama le barman, les yeux écarquillés.

Yunho clôt fermement ses yeux en entendant la sentence dans la bouche de Jaejoong. Il se sentait honteux, dévoilé, et perdit la moindre fierté qu'il lui restait.

**\- Pour de vrai ?!** répliqua à nouveau Jaejoong devant l'état décomposé du soldat.

Un éclat de rire baignait dans la pièce sous l'œil abattu et gêné du soldat qui ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette sonorité au fond de lui.

**\- Ah Yunho ! Tu sais que tu ne cesses de me surprendre !!** Ajouta vivement le barman en montrant ses dents tout en accentuant sa prise sur le visage sur soldat.

**\- Yah ... Je n'ai pas pensé à ... ça.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tss ~ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchirais à la proposition ! Si ça te fait tant d'effet ....**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !** riposta le soldat qui détacha les mains du barman sur son visage.

**\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas !!**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aiyo ~ !!** grogna le soldat qui refusait de le regarder. **Faut toujours que tu me mettes dans tous mes états...**

Jaejoong embrassa chastement le front de Yunho, friand à la remarque. Il reprit le contrôle de ses mains pour les plaquer à nouveau sur la figure du soldat qui avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ces gestes intimes.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Fais-toi beau demain ! On part en rendez-vous !**

Ne s'attendant pas à la demande, Yunho n'offrit qu'un regard confondu sous les tendres caresses qu'offrait son petit ami.

N'était-ce pas une nouvelle porte qui se présentait pour le soldat ?


	14. Because he was a soldier.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

C'était ce qu'il éprouvait à son réveil.

Cette sensation était particulièrement désagréable. Ce matin-là, au creux de son ventre, une silencieuse douleur tortilla le soldat dans tous les sens. Comme une angoisse. Une crainte cherchant à le prévenir sans savoir l'objet.

Pourtant, la journée s'annonçait autrement. Il devait même en être plus qu'enthousiaste.

Yunho sortait en ville avec Jaejoong, aujourd'hui.

Selon le barman, c'était un rendez-vous, mais le soldat avait encore du mal à accepter ce genre de situation actuellement. Mais, penser être au côté de cet homme pendant une journée entière lui fit fondre son cœur. Il n'arrêtait pourtant pas de se questionner. Tourmenté à se demander comment il devait se conduire avec lui. Les deux hommes avaient souvent l'habitude de se chamailler, même si quelques gestes de tendresse étaient venus s'immiscer dans leur relation. Est-ce qu'il devait continuer de cette façon ou bien redoubler d'efforts sur son comportement ?

Les gens avaient tendances à écouter ce vieux principe, de toujours rester soi-même.

Et ça, c'était un vrai problème pour Yunho.

Son identité.

Le soldat ne devait pas y penser. Pas aujourd'hui. Son départ approchait et ses pensées devaient être tranquilles, sans prise de tête. Profiter avec Jaejoong était le plus important.

Après s'être soigneusement préparé, Yunho descendit calmement les escaliers pour se diriger vers le salon où il trouvât sans surprise sa mère dans ses corvées ménagères cherchant l'occupation. Un peu plus tôt, au petit-déjeuner, l'échange verbal avec sa mère était très limité. Une tension gênante s'était installée entre la mère et le fils sachant tous deux plus ou moins quelle en était la raison. Cela n'avait rien arrangé quand Yunho avait annoncé qu'il sortirait avec le barman, redonnant davantage de méfiance à la mère. Le soldat ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. C'était trop difficile. Il se refusait de faire du mal à sa mère encore plus.

Mais ... Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Yunho resta immobile tenant la lanière de son sac à son épaule, tout en regardant sa mère dans ses taches. Nerveux, ses mains ne cessèrent de jouer ensemble montrant son anxiété.

**\- Tu pars maintenant ?** Commença la mère qui avait déjà senti la présence de son fils, tout en nettoyant la table basse du salon.

**\- Oui ... J-Je te préviendrais quand je serais de retour,** répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Après un moment de silence, la mère s'arrêta dans ses gestes et fit face à son fils qui n'avait pas bougé.

Yunho n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Ça l'effrayait un peu ...

**\- Dis -moi Yunho ...,** lança-t-elle dans un ton lourd. **Ce jeune homme ... Il est au courant que tu repars au camp ?**

**\- Oui.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter alors. Je ne pense pas que cette relation va te mener quelque part avec ton travail,** conclut-elle de façon ferme n'osant jeter un regard au soldat.

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux ébahis sous les propos, Yunho ne sut comment prendre les mots de mère.

**\- Eomma ...**   
**  
**   
**\- Un homme qui attend patiemment pendant plusieurs jours devant la maison sans réponse ... Ce n'est pas un ami qui ferait ça Yunho.**

Elle savait. Elle savait alors. Le soldat pensait si bien le cacher. Il se croyait plus malin, mais les signes étaient déjà là. On ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à une mère. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air favorable à cette situation. Cette relation semblait la gêner. Pourquoi ?

Le soldat, peu habitué au tempérament froid de sa mère, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Sans se l'avouer, ces mots lui poignirent le cœur. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé de le comprendre ? De se mettre à sa place ?

La raison. Le cœur. Toujours ce fichu choix à faire dont aucune réponse n'avait été émis à présent.

Yunho douta un moment de sa réponse. Juste pendant un moment, il s'était remis en question, mais ... Jaejoong. L'idée de ne pas appartenir à Jaejoong, d'être à ses côtés l'effraya bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était bien trop attaché à ce maigrichon et ses sentiments s'avéraient être bien plus fort pour lui. Il n'avait même pas pu le renier. Son cœur avait déjà décidé. Il avait fait son choix.

Mais savoir que sa propre mère ne puisse l'accepter, le fit souffrir profondément.

Les mains entrées dans ses poches de son jean de manière hésitante, Yunho fronça les sourcils n'écoutant que sa propre conscience.

**\- Personne n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pris le temps de m'attendre, moi ... Je suis désolé de te causer ainsi du chagrin Eomma, mais ...** , avoua-t-il dans une voix faible. **Mais au moins, je ne suis plus seul maintenant. Il y a enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien de moi.**

Le soldat avait peur d'avoir craché les mots de manière sèche, mais il se restreint comme il le pouvait face à sa mère qui n'osait d'ailleurs lui denier un regard après ces dires. Cette dernière ne répliqua pas, refusant d'admettre la vérité pour elle-même. Yunho baissa la tête, légèrement déçu, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour partir de chez lui.

L'idée de laisser sa mère dans la confusion donna au soldat un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner sa mère dans la solitude, l'unique point faiblesse de la plus âgée. Mais, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pu penser par lui-même ? À son propre bonheur ? Il se disait radicalement égoïste, mais aujourd'hui il en avait le droit.

Descendant les petites marches en bois qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, Yunho leva son regard au loin et aperçut une silhouette qu'il connaissait dans les détails maintenant. Ce maintien bien plus que familier qui avait pris cette mauvaise habitude de l'attendre en face de sa maison. Yunho se sentit attendrir par cette vision jusqu'à ce que cette présence humaine se retourne pour lui faire face et ainsi lui accorder un magnifique sourire pour rendre cette matinée plus belle que jamais.

Bloqué par cette somptueuse image, le soldat sentit son cœur exploser d'un curieux sentiment qui habitait depuis sa rencontre. Yunho croyait que ce sentiment dépassait du bonheur, et se disait trop chanceux.

Il s'approcha doucement de la silhouette pour y découvrir plus précisément les traits du barman, pas à pas. Les yeux du soldat montraient son enjouement de sa présence et lui lança un sourire sur ces lèvres qui voulait dire un simple "Bonjour".

Jaejoong commençait délicieusement à comprendre ses messages rien qu'avec ce jeu du regard. Cela l'amusait et se sentit même embarrassé par les échanges avec le soldat. Ce dernier avait décidément trop d'effet sur lui.

**\- Tu es prêt ?**  
  
 **\- Hum ... Je pensais qu'on devait se rejoindre à l'arrêt de bus,** rétorqua le soldat quelque peu surpris de sa venue.

**\- Oui, mais je voulais te surprendre** , répliqua le barman dans un air sournois.

Le regard éperdument sombre du barman semblait jouer des tours à Yunho qui se noyait dedans. Jaejoong le remarqua et sembla gêné de l' intensité de cet échange visuel.

**\- O-On dirait ... que j'ai réussi ...,** bafouilla Jaejoong qui s'apeurait quelque peu du comportement du soldat.

Son visage s'approcha doucement sous l'incompréhension totale du barman, et le soldat jeta rapidement quelques regards discrets autour de lui, espérant que l'intimité entre les deux hommes résidait.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux t'embrasser.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tss ~** , émit Jaejoong avant de comprendre le vrai sens de ses propos. **Quoi ?**

Il n'était question que de quelques secondes avant que le soldat vienne plaquer ces mains à son cou pour tendre son visage au sien et ainsi unir par surprise leurs lèvres qui se réclamaient secrètement. La simple pression de ce contact rendit le barman estomaqué. Ne s'attendant pas à cette intime attention, ces yeux s'écarquillaient sous le geste.

Le soldat souhaitait simplement caresser ces lèvres pulpeuses dont il avait pris gout. Relâchant la pression, il se détacha pour poser à nouveau ces commissures sur la lèvre inférieure du barman. Ce dernier avait déjà naturellement fermé les yeux pour répondre positivement au baiser. Lui qui n'osait en réclamer par peur de surprendre le soldat, voilà que c'était lui avait prit cette désireuse intention. Quand l'émetteur du baiser venait du soldat, les sentiments de Jaejoong offraient une tournure bien plus différente qui prenaient entièrement son contrôle. L'embrassade se fit toute en tendresse et en caresse par cette unique partie du visage.

Les deux hommes ne réclamaient rien d'autre. Seules leurs bouches se touchaient et c'était amplement raisonnable pour ce matin. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait le barman qui mit fin là l'embrassade dans la crainte d'aller plus loin.

Alors qu'ils détachaient leur lèvre sous son ordre, Jaejoong baissa les yeux tout en retenant ses rougissements qui s'apprêtaient à colorer ces joues. Jetant un bref regard dans les yeux ambrés du soldat paraissant surpris de l'arrêt de cet échange, Jaejoong se pinça fortement les lèvres qui semblaient garder de façon précieuse la sensation du gout de ses lèvres.

**\- Je pensais que c'était moi qui devais te surprendre ...** , souffla le barman qui avait bien du mal à se remettre du baiser.

**\- Désolé ...** , lança le soldat suivi d'un rictus aux lèvres.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ...** , murmura-t-il assez gêné.

**\- Au fait, où on va exactement ?** demanda Yunho en essayant de changer de sujet.

**\- Hum ...** , réfléchit le barman qui commençait à marcher pour prendre la route. **Je ne sais pas ! Quitte à faire un tour en bus ? Mais ... le plus important c'est que tu sois là Yunho** , **alors peu m'importe où on va,** avoua-t-il en offrant un regard plein de sincérité au soldat.

Ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris de sa proposition, mais les mots du barman l'avaient curieusement attendri. Le soldat ne savait jamais quoi répondre à ses moments qu'ils qualifiaient d'intimidants. Il lui répondit simplement par un doux sourire sur son visage que le barman recevait avec plaisir.

Cote à cote, les deux hommes marchaient jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche sans vraiment diminuer la distance entre eux. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent volontairement de temps à autre montrant à leur façon qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était plus discret que de se tenir la main. Ce simple contact attirerait l'attention plus facilement et leur tranquillité partirait en fumée.

Le bus atteignit leur arrêt, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le véhicule et s'installèrent au fond voyant de nombreuses places disponibles et dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'intimités. Yunho et Jaejoong avaient de la chance. Peu de personnes prirent cette ligne de trajet aujourd'hui, ce qui soulagea le soldat qui craignait encore les regards sur lui. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment habitué à cette situation. Un élément que le barman avait très vite saisit et s'interdisait le moindre reproche à faire à son égard. Il fallait juste se mettre à place du soldat pour comprendre son état.

Aucun son ne venait déranger les deux hommes durant le parcours qu'ils empruntaient. C'était si apaisant, comme un moment de liberté. Au fur et à mesure que le bus roulait, le soleil commençait doucement à projeter ses rayons éclatants qui éblouissaient le regard du soldat. Une envie de sommeiller s'annonçait pour le barman, qui choisit l'épaule de son voisin comme moyen d'appui.

**\- Tu es fatigué ?** Lança le soldat qui n'avait pas anticipé son acte et resta pas moins embarrassé.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux juste rester comme ça** , souffla faiblement le barman qui avait déjà clos ses yeux. **Je me sens bien ...**

Le soldat appréciait la remarque, profitant d'avoir Jaejoong contre lui.

_Lequel de nous deux se sentait aussi bien à cet instant ?_

Le bus ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il devait continuer éternellement à rouler.

**\- J'ai pris des congés** , annonça le barman toujours dans la même position.

**\- Vraiment ?** Rétorqua plus fortement le soldat.

**\- Sinon je risque de regretter de ne pas avoir suffisamment profité de toi. Je m'en serais voulu.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé Jaejoong,** insista Yunho qui remarqua les efforts de son voisin.

Jaejoong accentua sa pression contre son épaule et sans avertissement il emprunta la main travaillée du soldat pour la serrer dans la sienne. Le soldat paraissait surpris d'un tel contact, mais se laissa faire. Il fixa de façon continue leur main liée. Bon sang ... Pourquoi ça lui fascinait autant ? Il ne pouvait que répondre à cette petite accolade qui lui donnait des frissons drôlement agréables. Yunho avait toujours perçu cet acte comme un rituel comme lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois. Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec Jaejoong. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher cette main. Comme si elle ne demandait qu'à s'unir inlassablement.  


Depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-ils dans le véhicule ?

Combien de rues avaient-ils passées ?

Le soldat ne comptait plus et Jaejoong semblait perdu au pays du rêve. Leur présence constante avait valu quelque regard de la part du conducteur dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Les deux hommes ne se lassaient même pas du moment. Il était dans un cocon bien trop douillet et Yunho ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa propre tête s'était posée sur celle du barman.

Le bonheur avait décidément une drôle de forme.

Cependant, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit brusquement venant briser le repos sensationnel des deux hommes. Jaejoong releva la tête en reconnaissant la mélodie de son portable et le sortit péniblement de la poche de son pantalon.

**\- Allo** , répondit-il de manière froide.

**\- ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh Yoochun - ah !** S'exclama le barman qui se réveillait définitivement.

La simple entente de ce nom avait le don de faire changer l'humeur du soldat en observant dans la précision les expressions de son petit ami. Selon Yunho, il était toujours là au bon moment pour l'agacer ce soi-disant ami.

**\- Oh quel con ! Je suis désolé Yoochun ! J'avais complètement oublié,** s'excusa le barman dans un air coupable.

**\- ...**   
**  
**   
**\- Ouais, ma mère est partie ce matin.**

Décidément, le soldat ne saisissait pas le sujet de leur conversation. Ça le trottait horriblement.

**\- T'es au bar là ?** Demanda le barman à son interlocuteur.

**\- ...**   
**  
**   
**\- Écoute, on a cas se rejoindre là-bas ! Je suis sortie, j'arriverais dans un moment.**

Génial. Super. Et voilà que leur douce escalade prenait fin. Le soldat se retenait de l'écrabouiller si jamais il devait croiser ce mec.

Jaejoong salua son ami et raccrocha dans un soufflement accablant.

**\- Je dois rentrer,** annonça-t-il dans un mauvais plaisir. **Faut que je voie Yoochun un moment, ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda le barman dans une faible crainte.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, principalement intéressé par son champ de vision devant lui. Voyant qu'il restait de marbre, Jaejoong fut obligé de constater une légère tension qui demeurait entre eux.

**\- Yunho ! Tu n'es pas fâché tout de même** ? Remarqua-t-il en agitant son bras pour qu'il daigne répondre.

Mais le soldat se détacha de sa prise sous le regard désolé du barman qui comprit son erreur. Ce dernier traita sa stupide capacité d'avoir une mémoire de poisson. Il n'appréciait pas du tout quand le soldat était dans cet état stoïque et silencieux. Ce n'était pas bon signe.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ~ Je suis désolé ...,** s'excusa le barman en joignant ses deux mains comme une prière. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette journée. **Je te promets qu'on refera ça !**

**\- Ce n'est pas le problème ...** , lança faiblement le soldat sans le moindre regard.

**\- Aish ~ T'es vraiment têtu** , grimaça Jaejoong pour lui-même. **F** a **ut que je me mette à genoux pour que tu puisses enfin me regarder ?** s'écria plus fortement le barman.

Mais aucun changement ne s'était établit. Jaejoong s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir complètement entravé leur délicieux moment. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre pour que Yunho lui pardonne à présent.

**\- Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux ?** Se rattrapa-t-il en voulant arranger le coup tout reposant sa main sur son bras en signe d'attention.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Voilà que le barman lui proposait de venir au bar avec lui. Mais quelle bonne idée maigrichon ! Apparemment Jaejoong n'avait pas saisi le vrai problème qui posait à Yunho. Énervé, ce dernier se leva soudainement de son siège et s'installa sur l'autre rangé du bus pour ainsi être à une plus grande distance de cet homme qu'il qualifiait d'imbécile.

**\- Non, mais t'es sérieux là ?!!** S'abasourdit le barman qui resta choqué du comportement du soldat.

Les bras croisés, Yunho l'ignora comme un inconnu et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre faisant mine d'avoir un autre intérêt.

Les traits tendus, Jaejoong serra les dents dans l'irritation. Il n'y avait qu'une barrière entre l'amour et la haine. Celle entre le soldat et le barman était particulièrement simple à franchir. Mais pris dans la colère, le barman ne put s'empêcher de montrer son impatience en jetant tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur la main.

**\- T'es qu'un Enfoiré ! Salaud ! Espèce de Salaud !** S'emporta Jaejoong en balançant sa bouteille d'eau, son porte-monnaie et ainsi d'autres objets qui pouvaient le cogner.

Yunho se protégeait facilement des impacts qu'il recevait sur lui. Subir le caractère de Jaejoong, il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

**\- Aish !!** Grogna le soldat qui renvoyait un regard plus qu'exaspéré.

Leur altercation n'avait pas été pour le moins discrète et les regards des passagers s'étaient tous retournés sur eux. Ça n'avait fait que rendre les hommes embarrassés de leur propre comportement.

Pour un changement de situation, les deux hommes étaient des experts pour passer de "je t'aime moi non plus" à "Je te déteste".

Déçu du déroulement de la journée, Jaejoong se ferma de son côté et le soldat fit de même.

Il était censé passer ce moment ensemble à roucouler. Pourquoi il y avait toujours quelques choses qui venaient gêner leur passage.

Yunho n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment qu'il avait depuis le matin. Et cela devenait de plus en plus angoissant alors que les heures défilèrent.

L'après-midi déjà annoncé, les deux hommes revinrent à leur point de départ en descendant du véhicule, mais dans une ambiance contraire. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux sur le trottoir, la distance qu'il les séparait n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Yunho et Jaejoong semblaient silencieux de tout mot, mais ils étaient tous deux vraiment mal à l'aise de cette situation. Surtout le barman qui était plus impatient, mais à sa grande surprise c'était le soldat qui prit la parole en premier.

**\- Désolé ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu me fais plus la gueule, ça y est ?** Sermonna calmement Jaejoong qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. **Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te dérange ?**

N'arrivant toujours pas à regarder le barman dans les yeux, le soldat continua de marcher, décidé de dire précisément ce qu'il le dérangeait.

**\- Pourquoi tu dois voir Yoochun ?** Demanda-t-il sans montrer ses sentiments, les mains dans les poches.

Jaejoong stoppa ces pas brusquement et le regarda de façon perplexe.

**\- Ça t'agace à ce point que je rencontre Yoochun ? Écoute je sais pas s'il t'a dit quelque chose qui a pu te troubler, mais c'est juste un ami** ! Rassura le barman qui voulait être clair. **On est d'accord Yunho ?!**

Le soldat lui fit face, écoutant ses propos. La tête baissée comme un enfant en faute, il ne sentait pas suffisamment rassuré. C'était un sentiment vraiment inconfortable. Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui face à cette mine déconfite et délicatement il leva son menton pour que leurs regards puissent enfin se croiser.

**\- Regarde-moi,** ordonna-t-il calmement tout en plongeant son regard sombre et sincère. **Tu me fais confiance ?**

Ce regard-là, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Yunho y était déjà emprisonné.

**\- Oui,** répondit le soldat paraissant plus confiant.

Un fin sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Jaejoong et avec une petite tape sur le bras, ce dernier lui incitait de se mettre en route en direction du pub maintenant qu'ils avaient mis au clair le problème.

Arrivé à destination, Yunho laissa entrer Jaejoong dans le lieu pour rejoindre Yoochun à l'intérieur, préférant l'attendre en face de l'entrée. Voir la tête de son ami aux cheveux longs n'aurait rien arrangé à son humeur. Le soldat semblait quelque peu déboussolé. Il profita de l'absence de Jaejoong pour respirer plus sereinement et faire le vide dans sa tête.

Mais rien n'allait se passer comme il aurait souhaité.

Ses oreilles s'éveillèrent à quelques sifflements et rigolades non loin de sa position. Il n'y avait certainement rien de plus insupportable. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Mais ces bruits incessants courraient toujours à son ouïe et Yunho eut la mauvaise impression que ces appels méconnus lui étaient destinés.

**\- Oh !! Quand quelqu'un t'appelle, il est poli de répondre !**

Yunho se retourna face à l'interlocuteur. Il fut étonné de constater qu'il connaissait déjà ces visages. Ce n'était pas un souvenir plaisant, juste deux canailles qui avaient déjà remarqué la relation qu'il entretenait avec Jaejoong . Le soldat ne les craignait pas le moins du monde, mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une quelconque conversation avec eux.

C'était deux hommes qui devaient avoir le même âge que lui. Leur regard était mauvais et leur posture délabrée. Ce n'était pas des hommes sages, mais pas assez effrayants pour le soldat.

L'un deux s'était approché dangereusement de Yunho et le dévisagea de haut en bas. La clope qu'il retenait du bout des lèvres écœura le soldat devant cette puanteur mélangée à l'odeur de son interlocuteur. Il ne montra cependant aucune émotion sur son visage.

**\- Je vois qu'on a une arme intéressante dans le pantalon,** lança l'inconnu de façon provocatrice.

Yunho fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'exact sens de ces mots sans le lâcher du regard.

**\- Tu dois la rassasier ta chienne qui fait service dans le bar,** constata-t-il en haussant les sourcils sous l'évidence.

Le regard moins dur, Yunho comprit qu'il parlait de Jaejoong.

C'était de la provocation pure.

**\- Tu ne veux pas partager un peu ?** Demanda son interlocuteur dans une ironie incompréhensible. **J'ai entendu pas mal de choses à son sujet et c'est une sacrée affaire ta pute. Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas gay ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on lui coupera les couilles à cette pédale,** lança-t-il dans un petit rire sadique.

Ordures.

Comment peuvent-ils dire de telles atrocités au sujet de Jaejoong.

C'était impardonnable.

Non.

Yunho ne le supporterait pas.

Parce que c'était Jaejoong.

Le visage du soldat n'avait jamais paru aussi tendu. Ses mains se crispèrent sous les injures et ses membres gonflèrent péniblement. Il essayait pourtant de se retenir contre ces taquineries déplacées. Yunho avait même appris à y faire face.

**\- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible,** remarqua l'inconnu en regardant son collègue derrière lui dans un sourire satisfait. **On m'a dit que t'étais pas du coin. Ça se sent à l'odeur,** pesta-t-il en reniflant avec dégout.

C'était au tour de sa respiration de prendre de l'ampleur. Yunho essaya farouchement de se contrôler et détendit sa nuque en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens.

**\- Tu n'es pas très causant,** lança l'inconnu en tirant sur sa clope.

**\- Ça te démange on dirait,** répliqua soudainement le soldat qui ne se laissait pas impressionner.

**\- Joue pas au plus con avec moi** , menaça-t-il férocement. **Tu ferais mieux de te casser d'ici sale PD !**

Le soldat ne cilla pas à ses menaces et par un simple regard, il essaya de lui faire comprendre.

**\- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ?** S'approcha l'inconnu qui n'hésita pas à amener son visage à quelque centimètre de celui du soldat.

Les deux hommes devaient être de la même taille environ et c'était compliqué de savoir qui prenait les rênes sur l'autre. Mais Yunho avait déjà analysé la force de son adversaire. Les gens restés aux alentours commençaient à se poser des questions sur la scène entre les deux hommes.

Le silence de Yunho avait le don d'agacer son adversaire et cela ne faisait que rendre la tension à son extrême. Mais souhaitant le faire réagir, l'inconnu toucha le seul point sensible qu'il avait réussi à percer chez le soldat.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerais de m'occuper du serveur,** nargua-t-il dans un chuchotement. **J'en prendrai soin ! Tellement qu'il n'aura plus le temps de défoncer des culs comme le tien !**

C'était l'insulte de trop.

Les mots étaient bien trop fort. Cela atteignait dangereusement le soldat plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il prenait vraiment à cœur les mots de son adversaire et n'y arrivait pas à céder.

**\- Ne pense même pas à le toucher, je te tuerais avant,** répondit Yunho dans une immense froideur qui attira l'attention de son adversaire.

Ce dernier poussa un rire devant la non-crédibilité de ces dires.

Mais Yunho n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

**\- Haha ! Tu dois le régaler ce Jaejoong** , s'étonna faussement son adversaire qui ne quittait pas son regard. **Aussi taré l'un que l'autre ...**

Son nom.

Cette ordure n'avait aucun droit de le prononcer de sa sale bouche.

Mais en à peine une seconde, sans que personne ne puisse le voir concrètement , un coup était parti sur la joue de l'inconnu le faisant presque voler sur place.

C'était d'une violence choquante.

Inhumain.

  
Le public qui assistait à la scène avait crié leur choc et chacun s'était écarté d'un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner des acteurs.

Ce cognement n'avait rien de normal.

L'adversaire ne se remettait pas. La main placée sur l'endroit de l'impact, il s'effondrait sous le choc. Il avait mal. Beaucoup trop mal pour un coup de poing. Son collègue était statufié et se précipitait ensuite à ses côtés.

**\- Fils de Pu** ! Tu vas me le payer** , cria l'inconnu avec des yeux remplis de haine.

Mais le regard du soldat n'avait jamais été aussi sombre.

Comme si les ténèbres l'avaient habité et totalement pris contrôle de son corps.

Il était méconnaissable.

**\- Cassons-nous d'ici, Hyung !** **Il n'est pas normal ce mec,** paniqua son collègue qui essayait de le convaincre.

**\- Pousse-toi,** cracha-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Mais avant que l'inconnu puisse daigner se lever, Yunho l'intercepta et lui envoya un autre coup dans le ventre avec son pied tout aussi puissant.

Gémissant à la douleur, le frappé se plia jusqu'à ce que ces genoux tombèrent au sol. Son collègue souhaitait répliquer en essayant de le frapper à son tour, mais le soldat le prit de vitesse en le frappant au visage toujours dans un état immaitrisable.

Yunho était possédé. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait à présent. Bloqué dans ses objectifs, il ne souhaitait pas stopper sa haine qui ne demandait qu'à se débarrasser de ces erreurs humaines. Il respirait d'une cadence impressionnante et ses membres n'avaient jamais été aussi bouillants.

Mais les passants autour prirent peur, la main à la bouche horrifiée du spectacle. Certains clamaient que quelqu'un appelle la police pour arrêter ces violences. L'un d'eux avait pénétré dans le pub pour chercher le patron.

Jaejoong et Yoochun n'avaient pas encore fait attention au bruit de fond qui provenait de la rue, pleinement pris dans leur discussion. L'homme qui était entré chercher de l'aide était un employé du bar. Cherchant le patron, il s'approcha du barman pour demander information.

**\- Jaejoong, tu sais où est le patron ?** S'affola l'individu.

**\- Dans son bureau** , répondit-il calmement. **Ça va pas ?** S'interloqua Jaejoong.

**\- Il y a deux mecs qui sont en train de se battre en face du bar, c'est flippant à voir ... D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est un de tes potes Jaejoong** , expliqua-t-il en commençant à partir.

**\- Quoi ?!** S'ahurit le barman anxieux. **Ne me dis pas ...**  
 **  
**  
Non.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Pas lui.

Jaejoong se leva d'un bond, suivit de son ami, semblant tous deux contrarié de la situation. Tandis que le barman s'attendait au pire, il sortit du lieu, mais une ruée de personne était déjà présente et lui bloqua le chemin.

**\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** S'interloqua fortement Jaejoong qui ne comprenait rien à ce soudain public.

Il se faufila alors au milieu de la foule quitte à pousser sans politesse les gens sur son passage. Mais Jaejoong était de nature impulsive. Dès qu'il avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout. Arrivé à la fin de ce labyrinthe humain suivi de Yoochun par-derrière, le barman se figea.

L'un des deux hommes essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, anéanti d'être mis en pièce par un homme comme Yunho qui était gay. Sa fierté en pris un coup et sans renoncer, il n'hésita pas à se ruer sur lui pour au moins le frapper ne serait-ce qu'une fois à la figure.

Mais le soldat l'évita à la perfection et sembla même s'en amuser.

**\- Enfoiré !!** Hurla l'inconnue qui avait encore raté son coup.

Ce dernier retourna à la charge préparant son poing, mais Yunho avait encore une fois été le plus rapide, faisant cracher cette fois le sang de la bouche de sa victime.

Les spectateurs autour en étaient estomaqués.

Et Jaejoong le premier.

C'était une scène indéfinissable.

Ses yeux ne le reconnaissaient plus.

Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement le soldat en face de lui.

L'homme pour qui son cœur était tombé.

L'homme qui privait ses pensées et qui le mettait dans tous ces états.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Aussi violent. Aussi puissant.

Yunho prit sans douceur le col de l'inconnue et le força à se lever sans grande difficulté et le plaqua contre un mur en brique. Le visage proche et les yeux n'exprimant que la fureur, il obligea ce dernier à le regarder.

**\- Retire tout ce que tu viens de dire,** ordonna-t-il dans un ton féroce qui faisait trembler le vaincu.

**\- Sale Pédale !** Répliqua l'inconnue qui ne voulait pas se laisser battre ainsi.

**\- T'es tenace ! Tu rigoleras moins la prochaine fois où je poserais mon arme sur ta tempe,** prévint le soldat qui ne tenait pas à lâcher l'affaire.

**\- Les flics vont arriver,** s'exclama une personne dans le public.

Alors que les commentaires ne cessaient de prendre une ampleur dans les lieux, Jaejoong décida d'intervenir dans la crainte.

**\- Arrête Jaejoong** , força son ami qui le retenait par son bras. **Yunho n'est pas dans son état normal là !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais ce que je fais !** Insista le barman qui se détacha de sa prise voyant l'inquiétude de son ami. **YUNHO !!**

Il avait crié son nom de toutes ses forces.

Mais cela avait suffi.

C'était amplement suffisant pour que le soldat revienne un instant dans la réalité.

Saisissant toujours l'inconnu immobilisé contre le mur, Yunho freina sa colère à l'entente de la voix du barman. Il tourna la tête à sa droite pour y découvrir une assemblée de personne qui le regardait dans ses actions. Sa conscience revenant peu à peu, il comprit ses agissements.

Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Son propre contrôle.

En face de tous ces gens.

Y compris le barman.

Non.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Mais à peine il retourna son regard devant l'homme qui avait dit ces atrocités, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de forcer sa prise à son cou, le regard tendu dans la haine.

**\- Yunho arrête ! Arrête ça !** Intervint soudainement Jaejoong qui s'était approché des deux hommes. **Lâche-le !** Intima-t-il en essayant de pousser le soldat. **Arrête maintenant !!**

Jaejoong tenta comme il pouvait de le pousser et le mettre en retrait, mais face à la force du soldat, il avait sincèrement du mal à réussir ces gestes. Yunho le lâcha par dépit voyant l'homme qu'il affectionnait se mettre au milieu de la scène.

**\- À quoi tu joues là ?!** S'emporta Jaejoong qui n'arrivait plus à le reconnaitre. **T'es malade ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain?** S'injuria-t-il en empoignant son haut pour le pousser toujours un peu plus loin de la scène.

Le soldat paru sourd n'arrivant pas à assimiler correctement dans sa tête les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne fit pas attention ni aux mots ni aux sentiments de Jaejoong à cet instant. Il était perdu et secoué de ses actes.

  
Il se croyait fou et jamais il n'aurait voulu se montrer ainsi à Jaejoong.

**\- Éloigne-toi ...,** ordonna faiblement le soldat qui essayait de retirer avec force les mains du barman de son habit. **Éloigne-toi Jaejoong ...** , insista-t-il, la tête en bas refusant de le regarder.

Déterminé à ne pas lui obéir, Jaejoong se débattait n'hésitant pas à se rapprocher de lui. Le barman n'avait pas peur de lui et il avait l'intention de lui montrer. Mais c'était vrai, il était effrayé de voir le soldat agir de la sorte, mais il n'était pas question que Yunho se ferme à nouveau. Il voulait lui montrer sa présence, qu'il était bien là pour lui. Ses bras bien trop faibles perdirent contre ceux de Yunho qui le repoussait pour s'en détacher pendant qu'il reculait au fur et à mesure.

Mais les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Les sirènes retentissaient à l'autre bout de la rue et les lumières tricolores commençaient à illuminer l'allée entière pour repérer les suspects. Dans un état d'alerte, Jaejoong fit face au soldat, les yeux paniqués sous la situation.

**\- Va-t'en ! Va-t'en Yunho !** Cria le barman en le poussant cette fois pour qu'il s'échappe. **Dépêche-toi ! Casse-toi ! Cours !!** Intima Jaejoong qui ne percevait aucune réaction sur le visage du soldat.

Apercevait les lumières des voitures lui venir à lui, Yunho fixa le barman pour la première fois dans l'appréhension. Il mit en action les mots projetés par Jaejoong en se reculant soudainement pour offrir un dernier regard au barman qui se voulait désolé.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'on pouvait lire.

Jaejoong avait nettement perçu une lueur peu commune pour le soldat.

Yunho avait peur.

C'est un sentiment que Yunho ne pouvait avoir.

Parce qu'il était un soldat.


	15. Who are you ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
  
  
Non.   
  
  
C'était pas possible.   
  
  
Le soldat n'avait pas pu se montrer ainsi...   
  
  
Il n'y croyait pas.   
  
  
Caché dans une petite ruelle méconnue en pleine nuit au plus éloigné du bar, Yunho s'était accroupi contre un mur priant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas commis ses agissements.   
  
  
Il se conduisait comme un fugitif à ce moment.   
  
  
C'était indigne de lui.   
  
  
Ses mains qu'il examinait avec stupeur n'avaient jamais été aussi tremblantes. Sa respiration plus qu'haletante, l'empêchait de souffler normalement. Le soldat ne parvenait pas à se calmer.   
  
  
Ce qu'il avait fait... était horrible.   
  
  
Et le simple fait de penser que Jaejoong l'avait vu dans cet état...   
  
  
Yunho ne se le pardonnerait jamais.   
  
  
Les yeux du barman. Il ne les avait pas oubliés.   
  
  
De la peur, de l'incompréhension... De la déception. Yunho n'aurait jamais souhaité lire de telles expressions en lui.   
  
  
Ça lui faisait mal.   
  
  
Maintenant... Est-ce qu'il le verrait comme un monstre ?   
  
  
Il aurait dû lui en parler... de son état. À cet homme, il voulait tout lui confier, mais Yunho n'était pas certain de sa réaction. Il n'était pas sûr que Jaejoong l'accepterait tel qu'il était.   
  
  
Effrayé à cette pensée, Yunho releva sa tête vers le ciel étoilé, tout en s'avouant qu'il était inutile de se cacher comme un voleur. Il avait assez fui. Les choses semblaient s'être calmées dans les avenues de la ville et le silence de la nuit régnait offrant une tranquillité absolue.   
  
  
Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.   
  
  
Malgré son esprit embrouillé et les convulsions incessantes dans son corps, le soldat marcha difficilement vers son habitat comme un homme qui prenait chemin vers la défaite. Ignorant l'heure qu'il était, Yunho apercevait lors de son arrivée la lumière du salon éclairée par la fenêtre de sa maison, signifiant que sa mère était toujours réveillée. Il ne devait pas être bien tard. Seulement, Yunho appréhendait déjà la réaction de sa mère de le voir dans un état aussi agité, mais il n'avait plus le temps de se prendre la tête à ce sujet.   
  
  
  
Il en avait besoin...   
  
  
C'était urgent.   
  
  
Sinon, il allait perdre les pédales.   
  
  
  
Respirant comme un homme prêt à mourir, il pénétra presque comme un cambrioleur dans son habitat tout en frappant la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter sa mère qui était confortablement installée sur le canapé plongé dans un livre.   
  
  
**\- Où sont les calmants ?!** Demanda froidement Yunho qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et maladroit vers la cuisine.   
**  
**  
**\- Yunho...**   
  
  
La mère apeurée de son comportement, observa son fils en train de tirer tous les tiroirs de façon emportés quitte à mettre le fouillis, cherchant ce dont il avait désespérément besoin.   
  
  
**\- Ils sont où ?!!!** S'impatienta le soldat qui ne trouvait rien.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yunho ?** S'inquiéta la mère dans une voix brisée.   
  
  
**\- Je...**   
  
  
Désemparée, Yunho ne parvint pas à se contrôler face à son aînée. Il avait cruellement besoin de ces calmants de suite !   
  
  
**\- Ne me dis pas que...** , s'arrêta-t-elle en ne voulant croire le fond de sa pensée.   
  
  
**\- Eomma ! Dis moi où ils sont ?!!** Cria à nouveau Yunho qui allait finir par craquer.   
**  
**  
**\- Je vais les chercher** , annonça-t-elle dans un visage devenu subitement plus ferme. **Tu vas commencer par t'assoir et souffler profondément. Tu dois faire le vide Yunho** , conseilla la mère dans un ordre.   
  
  
Elle choisit de ne pas paniquer et d'aider au mieux son fils qui était dans une condition sévère. La mère monta rapidement à l'étage pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Pour Yunho, ses simples minutes étaient une torture à son esprit. Son corps souhaitait prendre commande et à agir pour faire sortir toute sa haine. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être ainsi. Il combattait durement avec cette rage, mais c'était tellement puissant que Yunho se voyait crever contre elle. Entendant les pas de sa mère descendre l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir un verre qu'elle remplit aussitôt d'eau et l'offrit à son fils. Ce dernier s'empara de ses cachets qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, les avala dans sa gorge dans la précipitation tout en buvant l'eau pour les faire passer plus rapidement.

  
Le soldat souffla fortement attendant que l'effet apparaisse et parviendrait ainsi à se détendre. C'était à ce moment que la mère intervenait pour faire la conversation.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne faisais plus ce genre de crise !**   
**  
**  
**\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'allait pas revenir ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut guérir, Eomma** , répliqua Yunho qui n'y voyait plus le bout.   
**  
**  
**\- Mais ton engagement à l'armée devait t'aider à contrôler ce problème !** lança la mère dans une totale incompréhension. **Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose...,** remarqua-t-elle coupable d'avoir trouvé la mauvaise voie pour son fils.   
  
  
**\- Tu te trompes... Ma place est là-bas ! Pas ici...,** avoua difficilement Yunho qui se voyait comme un danger pour les autres.   
  
  
Affichant une expression pleine de tristesse, la mère vint tenir la main du soldat dans le soutien. Ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde, c'était que son fils ne puisse pas vivre dans la souffrance. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il se démène comme un fou pour leur famille.   
  
  
**\- Ne te donne pas autant de mal Yunho...**   
  
  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eomma,** rassura le soldat comme il pouvait. **Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, je me sens mieux... Mais je crois que mon véritable calmant est que tu sois à mes cotés.**   
  
  
Dans des faibles sourires complices, il était difficile pour les deux parentés d'être soulagé de la situation. Yunho se sentait tellement mal d'être la source d'inquiétude de sa mère. Il détestait savoir cela. En vue des derniers évènements, leur relation s'était quelque peu tendue à cause de Jaejoong. Il s'en doutait. Ça devait être si difficile pour une mère d'accepter que son fils ne soit pas comme les autres...   
  
  
Causer du souci. Yunho n'était bon qu'à ça.   
  
  
Il profita donc de sa présence dans une tranquillité apaisante avant d'aller se coucher.   
  
  
  
Isolé dans sa chambre avec une lune comme seul moyen d'éclairage, le soldat se confrontait péniblement à ses pensées. Il broyait du noir et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il allait devenir dingue s'il continuait comme ça. Son inquiétude accaparait tout son esprit. Mais il réfléchissait dorénavant à ce qui était le plus important en ce moment.   
  


Jaejoong...  
  
  
  
Il ne pensait qu'à ce maigrichon et à son regard...   
  
  
  
Le soldat ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste.   
  
  
  
Yunho était sérieusement attaché à cet homme. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'il était amené à ne plus le rencontrer.   
  
  
  
On dirait que le barman avait désormais pris une énorme place dans sa vie.   
  
  
  
Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...   
  
  
  
Yunho commença enfin à sommeiller comprenant que les effets des comprimés et les évènements d'aujourd'hui l'avaient achevé. Il espérait oublier durant cette nuit tout les chamboulements parvenus à ce jour et ainsi le lendemain, il se lèverait plus fort pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de Jaejoong.   
  


~

  
  
Le soldat ne nia pas son angoisse et le cœur battant, il se trouvait devant la maison du barman. Il plaça les mains dans ces poches, peu sur de sa rencontre avec Jaejoong et ne sut encore comment il devait engager la conversation. Mais la moindre des choses était de s'excuser avant tout. En effet, hier soir, le soldat avait ignoré ses appels n'étant pas encore prêts à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Jaejoong devait lui en vouloir à mort et Yunho se préparait déjà à une scène qu'il devait mériter. Pas question de s'enfuir cette fois. Yunho avait la ferme intention d'être honnête et de tout lui confesser.   
  
  
  
Avançant de quelques pas intimidants, il s'approcha de la porte et tout en prenant une énorme respiration, il appuya sur la sonnette avec tout le courage qui lui restait.   
  
  
  
Yunho attendait avec une boule dans le ventre.   
  
  
  
Quelle expression devait-il montrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait ?   
  
  
  
L'entente de cet insupportable grincement prouvant qu'il devait faire face à Jaejoong fit sursauter son cœur, mais le soldat cru qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il entendit cette voix qui ne lui était pas méconnue.   
  
  
  
**\- Oh ! Yunho !**   
  
  
  
Ce dernier releva soudainement la tête dans la stupéfaction ne croyant pas ce qui se trouvait devant ces yeux.   
  
  
  
**\- Yoochun... ?**   
  
  
  
Le soldat espérait se réveiller d'un cauchemar.   
  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?   
  
  
  
**\- Mais... Pourquoi es-tu chez Jaejoong ?** Demanda-t-il dans l'appréhension.   
  
  
  
**\- Ah ~ Je reste quelque temps chez lui. En fait, je suis en train de chercher un appartement donc j'héberge ici pour le moment** , expliqua Yoochun de manière calme.   
  
  
  
Yunho baissa les yeux face à cette réponse. Il était complètement retourné. Pourquoi Jaejoong ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas tout court de sa relation avec Yoochun ? Ça le démangeait sérieusement de ne rien savoir. Ça l'énervait. Cette simple conversation avec son ami avait le don de changer son humeur en quelque seconde oubliant presque la raison de sa venue ici.   
  
  
  
Il n'aimait pas ça.   
  
  
  
À croire qu'il était monstrueusement jaloux.   
  
  
  
Mais c'était bien trop difficile à l'admettre.   
  
  
  
On dirait presque qu'il voulait Jaejoong rien que pour lui.   
  
  
  
Qu'il lui appartienne entièrement.   
  
  
  
**\- Euh... Tu veux que j'appelle Jaejoong ?** Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence voyant que le soldat ne répliquait plus.   
  
  
  
**\- Pas la peine...** , répondit froidement le soldat sans jeter un moindre regard.   
  
  
  
Yoochun avait très vite compris la tension plus que désagréable qui s'était installée entre eux. Et sans aucun recours, il observa le soldat s'enfuir précipitamment de la maison. L'ami de Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à cet instant, ne voulant pas être la raison d'une quelconque dispute entre les deux hommes. Il se rendit compte combien il était compliqué de déchiffrer les pensées du soldat. C'était un homme particulièrement fermé et mystérieux, cachant surement des douloureux secrets au fond de lui. Il pensait qu'il avait dû donner du fil à retordre à Jaejoong, connu pour son impulsivité. Ces deux hommes étaient si opposés. Yoochun se demandait curieusement pourquoi ils étaient devenus aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.   
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !!** Appela Yoochun qui clôt la porte d'entrée.   
  
  
  
**\- Oui !** répondit le barman qui se trouvait à l'étage.   
  
  
  
**\- Yunho est passé.**   
  
  
  
Arrêtant tout mouvement de ces mains face à la nouvelle, Jaejoong se précipita pour descendre aussi vite que possible les marches de l'escalier et ainsi faire face à son ami.   
  
  
  
**\- Quoi ?** Répliqua-t-il, le visage sous la surprise.   
  
  
  
**\- Je crois qu'il est passé pour te voir, mais...,** s'arrêta-t-il assez gênée de la situation. **Il n'a pas apprécié que je sois ici, je crois... Désolé.**   
  
  
  
Les mains sur les hanches, Jaejoong souffla d'exaspération. Sincèrement il était perdu. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui était véritablement Yunho depuis la scène d'hier soir. Le voir ainsi... L'avait assez chamboulé. Malgré tout si le soldat était venu le voir, c'était surement pour lui expliquer la situation et Jaejoong était déjà attaché à cet homme pour ne pas écouter ces explications. Il voulait savoir ce que le soldat renfermait si profondément en lui-même. Ce secret qui demeurait lourdement en lui. Jaejoong voulait partager ce fardeau semblant trop douloureux à supporter pour un seul homme.   
  
  
  
Mais l'occasion de le rencontrer n'aurait pas eu lieu tout de suite.   
  
  
  
Aish ~ Yunho et sa jalousie. Jaejoong pensait péniblement qu'il ne se ferait jamais à la présence de Yoochun. Cet enfoiré... Le barman lui avait pourtant dit de lui faire confiance. C'était bien une chose délicate à atteindre pour un couple.   
  
  
  
**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Yoochun... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça** , rassura-t-il dans une mine faiblement abattue.   
  
  
  
**\- Il semble vraiment tenir à toi...** , remarqua-t-il silencieusement.   
**  
**  
  
**\- Et moi alors...,** souffla-t-il nostalgiquement sur l'importance que représentait Yunho pour lui. **Je vais passer chez lui,** annonça le barman décidé. **Après t'avoir rencontré, cet enfoiré n'osera jamais faire le premier pas pour venir me parler.**   
  
  
  
Yoochun sourit faiblement à ces propos. Il n'avait décidément jamais vu Jaejoong aussi préoccupé par quelqu'un. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais à lui-même, mais il enviait l'attention qu'il portait pour le soldat.   
  
  
  
Une ancienne douleur se mit à ressurgir dans sa poitrine.   
  
  
  
On dirait que le temps n'avait pas encore suffi à la soigner...   
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho n'avait jamais marché aussi vite pour rentrer chez lui. Mais mélangé dans la confusion, la colère, et la peine, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses jambes. Il était crispé de tous ces membres. Bon sang, le soldat détestait se trouver dans cet état hors contrôle. Il n'y avait décidément que le barman pour le rendre ainsi. Tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son corps était dirigé par ce maigrichon. Ça lui foutait la trouille...   
  
  
  
Et à nouveau, il s'enfuyait...   
  
  
  
Alors qu'il rentrait en mode furax dans sa maison sous le visage incompréhensif de sa mère, Yunho se réfugia dans sa chambre et laissa tomber son corps sur son lit espérant relâcher toute cette frustration qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il en pouvait plus de tous ces sentiments. Les mains au visage signalant sa détresse, le soldat voyait déjà son cœur explosé. C'était bien trop difficile de contenir tout ça pour lui.   
  
  
  
Il commençait à étouffer.   
  
  
  
Mais peut-être... qu'avec la simple présence de Jaejoong, il pourrait souffler apaisement.   
  
  
  
Le barman avait cet effet de tranquillité lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, d'où le fait qu'il se délivrait de plus en plus à lui.   
  
  
  
Il avait besoin du barman.   
  
  
  
Sa présence commençait à devenir vitale...   
  
  
  
  
  
Mais la paix semblait se tenir loin devant lui. À croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre ce stade...   
  
  
  
  
  
**\- AAAAHHHH !!!**   
  
  
  
  
Alarmée par le cri de sa mère et d'une vitre brisée qui provenait du salon, Yunho se releva comme une pulsion ne suivant que son instinct. Sa panique se manifesta peu à peu dans l'ignorance de ce soudain vacarme dans son habitat. Dans la frayeur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa mère, il courra précipitamment jusqu'au salon pour vérifier ce qu'il s'était passé.   
  
  
**\- Eomma !** Cria-t-il en attente d'une réponse.   
  
  
Ses yeux inquiets ne virent qu'une scène pénible à supporter lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce. Sa mère était recroquevillées au sol, les bras entourant sa tête pour se protéger des éclats de verre qui emplissaient le salon. Focalisé uniquement sur l'état de sa mère, le soldat accouru en vitesse vers elle dans la peur qu'elle soit blessée.   
  
  
**\- Eomma !! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ?** S'inquiéta Yunho dans l'affolement.   
  
  
Sous les tremblements, la mère avait du mal à se remettre du choc pour dénier vouloir dire un mot à son fils. L'incident l'avait tellement effrayé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se canaliser. Face à son état, Yunho la prenait aussi fort que possible dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa présence et sa sécurité.   
  
  
**\- C'est rien Eomma ! Je le suis là !** Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.   
  
  
Mais alors que le soldat essayait de calmer sa mère, une colère commençait à l'envahir dangereusement en tête ne supportant pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait osé toucher à elle. Il commençait à bruler de toutes ces entailles en lui face à la fureur.   
  
  
Cette personne allait le payer.   
  
  
Certainement.   
  
  
**\- Dehors...,** déclara soudainement la mère en pointant un doigt vers la grande fenêtre qui avait été brisée.   
  
  
Reportant son regard noir sur la vitre brisée, Yunho se releva doucement avec une grande prudence jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à entendre des échos de voix lointaine. Il s'approcha méticuleusement de la fenêtre pour regarder au-dehors dans un visage ferme toujours dans une position vigilante.   
  
  
La vision était décidément insupportable...   
  
  
Les yeux écarquillés et ses membres tendus, le soldat se hâta de façon déterminée dans sa chambre dans une vitesse impressionnante sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas ces agissements.   
**  
**  
**\- Yunho ?!**   
  
  
Mais les appels de sa mère, Yunho ne les entendait plus.   
  
  
Son objectif s'était déjà présenté dans sa tête.   
  
  
Il ne visait plus qu'une seule chose maintenant.   
  
  
  
Revenant au salon à la même allure, les yeux de la mère se terrifia lorsqu'elle remarqua l'objet que Yunho détenait dans ces mains et put lire difficilement la lueur terrifiante dans le regard de son fils.   
  
  
**\- Yunho !! Non !! Arrête ça !!** Cria-t-elle dans l'effroi sans avoir les moyens d'arrêter son fils.   
  
  
Le soldat ouvrit violemment la porte ignorant tout ce qu'il pouvait se trouver autour de lui, le regard déterminé et vide de sentiments. Ces pas lourd et précis n'avaient qu'une seule destination. Ces oreilles supportaient péniblement les rires de ces hommes qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés hier soir même.   
  
  
Ces erreurs humaines...   
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait plus les tolérer.   
  
  
Ils devaient disparaitre.   
  
  
Positionnées en face de l'habitat, les deux inconnus avec qui Yunho s'était confronté étaient revenus le retrouver pour assouvir leur vengeance.   
**  
**  
**\- Ca t'apprendras, Fils de Pu** !** Insulta l'inconnu qui avait la ferme intention de commettre plus de dégâts.   
  
  
Les deux hommes paraissaient totalement en confiance de leur acte, assuré qu'il mettrait la main sur Yunho malgré la raclée qu'il leur avait mise la veille. Ils continuaient à le provoquer sous des dires menaçants et sales.

  
Mais ces hommes étaient bien naïfs.   
  
  
Ils ignoraient encore avec qui il avait affaire.   
  
  
Yunho n'était pas un homme commun.   
  
  
La peur de voir la mort en face... Peu de personnes dans ce pays avaient eu le malheur d'y faire face.

  
Ces hommes n'auraient jamais pu imaginer un tel détournement de situation.   
  
  
Le soldat, ignorant de toute conversation, continua de s'approcher dangereusement d'un des hommes dans une allure plus que décidée de son action. Plus rien n'allait arrêter sa haine, plus rien n'allait arrêter son but. Yunho ne pensait à rien d'autre et plus aucun sentiment n'était venu l'atteindre.   
  
  
ll était hors-contrôle.   
  
  
Oubliant presque qui il était ...   
  
  
Dans cet acte... Il serait sans pitié.   
  
  
  
À quelques mètres seulement, le regard immobile fixé sur sa cible, Yunho tendit son bras en direction de l'inconnue et pointa son arme sur sa tempe.   
  
  
Un bouleversement total se produisait et une ambiance effrayante demeurait.   
  
  
Qui dans cette petite ville posséderait une arme à feu ?   
  
  
Yunho pensait pourtant n'en avoir jamais recours.   
  
  
Mais cette fois... Il allait tirer.   
  
  
  
  
L'inconnu se statufia en voyant un flingue se positionner sur sa tête. Son visage se transforma aussitôt sans une peur incommensurable. Les yeux couverts de larmes, la respiration secouée et les yeux immobilisés contre l'objet, l'homme se voyait déjà mourir en lisant la détermination dans le regard du soldat.   
  
  
Les paupières du tireur refusaient de se fermer. Sa vue se bloquait sans interruption dans les yeux de l'inconnu qui avait causé du mal à sa précieuse mère.   
  
  
Jaejoong aurait été sa prochaine victime...   
  
  
Yunho n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la queue de la détente. À cet instant décisif, il entendait les dernières prières de l'inconnu qui implorait son pardon. Mais l'ouïe du soldat sifflait inlassablement et n'était pas en mesure d'écouter quoique ce soit de sa part.   
  
  
Il devait mourir...   
  
  
  
Brusquement, non loin de leur position, des crissements violents de pneus résonnaient l'avenue suivie du son aigu des gyrophares en mouvement sur la place.   
  
  
**\- BAISSEZ VOTRE ARME DE SUITE !** Ordonna un agent de police dans son haut parleur.   
  
  
Les policiers qui étaient en patrouilles dans le quartier furent eux-mêmes choqués de la scène et prirent instantanément les directives pour qu'aucun incident grave ne survienne. Ils étaient certes peu habitués à cette situation, mais bien préparés. Au nombre de trois agents, deux autres étaient sortis de leur voiture en pointant dans l'urgence leur arme de service sur Yunho. Ils gardaient une distance de sécurité suffisante et l'interprète commençait à appeler les renforts dans la prévention.   
  
  
**\- JE VOUS RÉPÈTE ! BAISSEZ VOTRE ARME OU NOUS AGIRONS SUR NOTRE DROIT DE TIRER !**   
  
  
Yunho ne voulait pas les écouter. La situation prit un nouveau tournant et il put lire désagréablement dans les yeux de l'inconnu de l'espoir à l'arrivée des flics.   
  
  
Non.   
  
  
Il devait tirer.   
  
  
Le regard désormais perdu, le soldat continuait à tendre son bras qui tremblait pourtant à cause de la présence des agents. Il voulait atteindre son objectif.   
  
  
Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de cette façon.   
  
  
Il devait le payer.   
  
  
La main du soldat serra plus fermement le poignet du pistolet et serra les dents dans le but de commettre son acte. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Son esprit était mélangé à son ardent souhait de tuer cet homme et à sa raison sur la signification morale d'un homme... d'un humain.   
  
  
**\- POSEZ VOTRE ARME !**   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?   
  
  
L'esprit égaré, Yunho ferma les yeux pour chercher une réponse, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'une image très familière apparaissait directement.   
  
  
Jaejoong...   
  
  
Le soldat entendait sa voix. Il l'appelait... Yunho entendait à répétition son nom qui retentissait dans sa tête.   
  
  
Cette simple vision le détendait et le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité.   
  
  
Yunho n'était pas un tueur.   
  
  
Il ne devait pas l'être aux yeux de Jaejoong.   
  
  
Parce que ça lui ferait du mal, ça lui décevrait...   
  
  
Et il n'était pas question de causer à nouveau de la souffrance au barman.   
  
  
C'était le souhait du soldat.   
  
  
Il voulait être un homme bon face à lui.   
  
  
Pas un meurtrier.   
  
  
Sa raison reprit le dessus permettant d'agir en toute conscience sur ses membres. Il baissa doucement son arme, le regard vide sans donner la moindre expression à l'inconnu qui commençait à respirer plus confortablement sous son geste. Yunho finit par poser son arme à terre dans un calme étonnant.   
**  
**  
**\- LES MAINS DERRIÈRE LA TETE !** Continua d'ordonner l'interprète pendant que les deux autres s'approchaient avec vigilance vers Yunho.   
  
  
Ce dernier exécuta les mouvements sans répliquer et se mit même à genoux pour leur laisser la liberté de lui mettre les menottes. Les deux agents bloquèrent Yunho à terre et l'attachèrent sans donner la moindre gentillesse. Les deux inconnus étaient restées inertes sur place, mais ils furent rapidement conduits dans une autre voiture de police qui avait participé à l'action pour ensuite les interroger sur l'incident. Plusieurs hommes de la police qui avait rejoint la scène c'était réfugié sur le soldat pour ne lui laisser aucune chance d'échappatoire. Yunho n'avait aucune raison de se débattre. Dans les lois de ce pays, il devait payer ces crimes. Il se voyait forcer de se relever pour l'amener dans une voiture où il serait gardé par deux agents à ses côtés. Son esprit semblait sonné. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le soldat n'avait même pas le courage de se tourner vers sa propre maison où sa mère regardait la scène avec des larmes.   
  
  
Yunho ne sait jamais autant haïe sur sa propre personne.   
  
  
Il ignora même le public qui s'était peu à peu approché de l'habitat pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa mère risquait de subir des représailles dans le futur. Par sa faute.   
  
  
C'était une nuisance pour tout le monde.   
  
  
À quoi bon était-il utile dans ce monde ?   
  
  
Lorsque le véhicule de police démarrait pour rejoindre le poste, Yunho n'avait pas la chance de voir que le barman s'était rendu sur les lieux pour le rencontrer. Confondu de voir l'habitat du soldat comme un lieu devenu public, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses yeux remarquèrent encore quelques hommes en uniformes qui interrogeaient la mère de Yunho à l'entrée de la porte. Devenant inquiet, il s'avança précipitamment vers la maison pour lui parler, mais fut vite intercepté par des agents qui lui interdisaient de rentrer.   
**  
**  
**\- Vous ne pouvez pas avancer, Monsieur.**   
**  
**  
**\- Attendez ! Mais... Je veux juste voir Yunho, je suis ami !** Insista-t-il en commençant à paniquer.   
  
  
**\- Vous n'aurez pas cette chance... Jung Yunho a été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre. On vient de l'amener au poste de police.**   
**  
**  
**\- Quoi ... ?**   
  


~

  
  
  
Quelques heures après l'incident, le soldat se trouvait à présent dans les locaux de la police, installé dans une petite pièce sur sa chaise, les mains toujours menottées. Sa tête était baissée et son corps légèrement brisé. Il regardait sans lassitude le sol sans avoir aucune pensée en tête. La porte venait de claquer faisant entrer un commissaire avec son ordinateur à la main affichant une mine accablée par sa journée de travail. Yunho se redressa légèrement pour être plus présentable attendant qu'on vienne lui poser les questions.   
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas vrai...,** râla l'officier qui s'installait sur sa chaise pour ensuite allumer son ordinateur dans des gestes ennuyés. **Des années que je travaille ici et voilà qu'un crétin vient semer la pagaille dans une des villes les plus tranquilles du pays.**   
  
  
Yunho ne tiqua pas sur ces propos. Il se contenta d'être comme à son habitude silencieux et inhabitée de sentiment.   
  
  
**\- Ah ~ voyons voir ton casier...,** commença-t-il en pianotant sur sa machine. **Nom et prénom ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Jung Yunho.**   
  
  
L'officier se hâta d'insérer les informations dans la base de données de la police. Mais à sa surprise, son dossier semblant déjà être créé refusa de s'ouvrir. Perplexe à cette interdiction d'accéder aux fichiers, l'officier reporta son regard sur Yunho et l'examina cette fois plus minutieusement.   
**  
**  
**\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de dossier... Tu travailles dans quel milieu ?** Demanda-t-il impatiemment.   
**  
**  
**\- Je suis un soldat.**   
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas vrai !** Grogna l'agent sous la réponse. **Il manquait plus que ça ! Tu m'étonnes que t'étais en possession d'une arme et que tu l'as manie aussi facilement qu'un flic ! Mais, si je me souviens bien, que tu sois à l'armée ou non... Commettre un meurtre n'est pas permis à ce que je sache,** ironisa-t-il pour le faire réagir.   
  
  
Le soldat le fixa droit dans les yeux cette fois suite de ses propos.   
**  
**  
**\- Tss ~ C'est pas avec ce regard que tu vas m'attendrir crois-moi !**   
  
  
L'officier se leva tout en prévenant qu'il allait revenir. Désormais seul dans la pièce, Yunho constata péniblement que sa sentence ne risquait pas d'être jugé aussi tôt.   
  
  
La police n'allait pas le garder longtemps maintenant qu'il réfléchissait avec plus d'attention à sa situation.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas les lois du pays qui allait le punir.   
  
  
  
Après un long moment d'attente, un homme habillé en costard pénétra dans la pièce.   
**  
**  
**\- Jung Yunho ?**   
  
  
Ce dernier releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et remarqua que c'était un supérieur de la police qui s'adressait à lui. Instinctivement, Yunho s'apprêtait à s'incliner jusqu'à que le supérieur l'en empêche.   
  
  
**\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu toutes vos habitudes** , remarqua-t-il dans un ton calme tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.   
  
  
Le soldat baissa la tête comprenant que son dossier avait déjà été vérifié.   
**  
**  
**\- Vous devez déjà vous douter qu'on ne va pas vous garder en poste malgré ce que vous avez fait...**   
**  
**  
**\- Je... Je n'ai aucune excuse** , lança Yunho qui admettait complètement ses fautes.   
  
  
**\- On a recueilli le témoignage de votre mère et nous avons déjà questionné et enquêté sur les deux hommes dont vous vouliez surement vous venger** , annonça le supérieur de manière professionnel **. Même si vous vouliez la protéger, pointer une arme sur un autre homme dans des buts égoïstes ne fera pas de vous un homme que le peuple bénira. Ce n'était pas le but de votre engagement à l'armée, Mr Jung ?**   
  
  
Le soldat encaissait assez difficilement les propos de l'agent qui était tout à fait vrai.   
  
  
**\- Il n'y a que les gens de mon statut qui peuvent accéder à des informations aussi confidentielles, d'où ma présence ici. Et malheureusement, la police n'a aucun pouvoir pour arrêter des gens comme vous. J'ai bien entendu appelé votre supérieur...**   
  
  
Son annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Yunho tout en fixant l'homme avec un regard légèrement apeuré.

  
**\- Les sanctions de ces hommes n'ont rien à voir avec les nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?**   
  
  
Yunho serra les dents sans montrer sa crainte en face du supérieur.   
  
  
**\- Je lui ai donc expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et malgré tout il demande à ce qu'on vous garde en cellule pendant 48 h. Apparemment, vous partez en mission à ce que j'ai compris... Il est donc inutile à la justice de s'occuper de cette affaire et de perdre du temps. Cependant, cette histoire a fait le tour de la ville, ça va être dur de camoufler ce qu'il s'est passé,** conclut-il sans donner de la sympathie au soldat.   
  
  
Yunho ne commettait aucune objection. Il restait silencieux, unique preuve de sa culpabilité, approuvant au fur et à mesure les vérités du chef de police.   
  
  
**\- C'est mon point de vue personnel, mais... même quelqu'un de ma position ignore toutes les actions des hommes de votre rang. Sincèrement, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place,** termina-t-il dans une pointe de mutisme avant de partir de la salle d'interrogatoire.   
  
  
Aucune personne n'aurait de respect à des hommes qui restent dans le silence.   
  
  
Yunho le savait très bien et malgré tout, les propos de l'agent lui procuraient un douloureux effet. Lui-même n'appréciait pas sa place. Mais il n'y avait que dans ce milieu qu'on pouvait l'accepter. Il n'y avait que là-bas qui serait utile.   
  
  
Quitte à faire du mal.   
  
  
  
  
  
Le soldat était ensuite conduit en cellule dans laquelle il devait y rester obligatoirement pendant 48h. Deux bonnes journées pour ressasser ces erreurs. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour un criminel enfermé que de se confronter à ses pensées les plus sombres. Admettre ses crimes et ne plus se voiler la face.   
  
  
  
Voir la réalité de ses propres yeux.   
  
  
  
Il n'y avait rien de plus dur pour un homme.   
  
  
  
Désormais en captivité, Yunho n'avait plus qu'à s'assoir dans cette pièce qui avait connu tant de passage d'homme au sang mauvais. Il n'était pas si différent des autres après tout. Le soldat médita sur son propre sort et s'interdisait même d'avoir une once de pensée de ses proches et de sa famille. Il ne méritait pas de connaitre ces gens qui avaient un vrai cœur d'être humain et ne demandait que le bonheur des autres. Yunho se disait trop chanceux d'avoir acquis de souvenirs heureux alors qu'il avait surement dû briser ceux des autres...   
  
  
  
  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber et un agent de la police se dirigea vers la cellule du soldat pour lui faire passer un message.   
  
  
  
**\- Hey le tueur t'a de la visite !** Annonça-t-il dans une voix monotone.   
  
  
  
Seules les prunelles du soldat agissaient pour regarder à sa direction et suivaient l'agent faire demi-tour jusqu'à l'entente de nouveaux pas qui se dirigeaient à sa direction. Son esprit devenant plus réactif, il s'étonna à recevoir de la visite tout en réfléchissant plus sérieusement sur l'identité de l'invité.   
  
  
  
Mais Yunho n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses recherches lorsque ses yeux se mirent à reconnaitre cette silhouette familière. Il se redressa brusquement dans l'appréhension attendant de confirmer le visage du visiteur. Alors que le soldat se relevait de façon lente, son cœur se mit à recevoir un coup puissant dans la poitrine qui lui fit particulièrement mal. L'invité lui fit face et tous les membres de son corps s'immobilisèrent.   
  
Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur ce visage qu'il appréciait tant regarder.   
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong...**   
  
  
  
La tête baissée, ce dernier releva ses yeux dans l'hésitation ne sachant s'il devait confronter cet homme.   
  
Un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.   
  
  
  
Yunho analysa les traits de son visage et ne manqua pas les sentiments qu'ils s'en dégageaient. Jaejoong faisait tout pour cacher sa figure avec ces quelques mèches noires pour éviter que le soldat puisse lire en lui. Mais on pouvait précisément y lire son déchirement et sa douleur.   
  
  
  
Il l'avait de nouveau blessé...   
  
  
  
Yunho n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le rencontrer dans ce genre de situation. C'était profondément humiliant. Pourtant, ses pensées échappèrent durement à la raison qui avait poussé au barman de venir ici.   
  
Le soldat ne savait pas s'il allait supporter leur confrontation.   
  
  
  
Dans un soufflement tremblant, le barman accrocha son regard au sien pour se préparer à se délivrer dans ses dires pendant que Yunho s'approcha délicatement de la barrière en fer qui les séparait.   
  
  
  
**\- Au final... Qui es-tu Yunho ?** Demanda-t-il en cherchant comme un fou la réponse depuis leur première rencontre. **Plus... Plus j'essaie d'en savoir sur toi et moins j'arrive à te connaitre...** , lança-t-il dans une voix brisée.   
  
  
  
Alors qu'il marquait une pause, Yunho clôt ces yeux sous ces mots. La chose qui pesait sur la conscience du barman, le soldat la connaissait.   
  
  
  
La souffrance de Jaejoong.   
  
  
  
**\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ... ?** Réclama le barman avec une boule dans la gorge **. Tu voulais tant que ça le tuer ?** Haussa-t-il toujours dans l'incompréhension. **Pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Pour ta mère ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'on se sentira mieux une fois que cet enfoiré aura crevé ?**   
  
  
  
Le soldat n'avait aucune réponse à lui remettre.   
  
  
  
Il était en tort. Sa parole ne serait d'aucune utilité.   
  
  
  
**\- J'ai déjà eu à faire à ce genre de con... Si tu cherchais à me protéger, tu peux laisser tomber. Je me débrouille très bien moi-même...,** prévint Jaejoong de manière froide sans quitter le soldat des yeux. **Ta façon de te comporter... Tes agissements étranges...,** continua-t-il péniblement. **Tu n'a jamais essayé de m'en parler Yunho alors que je pensais qu'on...,** essaya de s'exprimer dans des mots difficiles.   
  
  
  
Mais Jaejoong baissa immédiatement la tête, combattant avec ces larmes qui demandaient à couler tout en se tenant à la barrière pour essayer de tenir droit en face du soldat.   
  
  
  
Pour Yunho, le voir ainsi n'en était que davantage insupportable.   
  
  
  
_"Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer..."_   
_  
_  
  
**\- Tu n'es pas un criminel Yunho, hein ? Dis-le-moi... Tu n'es pas mauvais ? Tu...** , chercha le barman à se résonner tout en regardant le sol.   
  
  
  
Mais aucune parole, aucun mot, aucun son de la voix grave du soldat ne vinrent à lui.   
  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait jamais aimé son silence. Ça le tourmentait par-dessus tout de ne rien savoir.   
  
  
  
Il pensait pourtant que le soldat s'était enfin ouvert à lui.   
  
  
  
Le barman était épuisé. Fatigué.   
  
  
  
Il ne voyait plus le lien qu'il l'unissait avec le soldat.   
  
  
  
**\- Je pense... que j'ai assez fait d'effort pour toi.**   
  
  
  
Yunho refusait toujours de le regarder en face pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait entre eux.   
  
  
  
**\- On va en rester là...** , annonça-t-il difficilement en ancrant à nouveau son regard dans le sien qui se faisait fuyant. **Toi dans la cellule... et moi dehors... avec une stupide barrière qui nous séparent,** remarqua le barman de manière ferme. **Tu ne trouves pas que ça nous ressemble ?** insinua-t-il plus fortement dans l'espoir de voir une minime réaction du soldat.   
  
  
  
Jaejoong se força à ne pas craquer devant l'indifférence de Yunho qui ne souhaitait pas répliquer alors que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.   
  
  
  
**\- Puisque tu n'as rien à dire... Je vais m'en aller** , lança Jaejoong comme une sentence avec une voix tremblante.   
  
  
  
Le soldat releva le regard pour croiser les prunelles sombres et mouillées du barman.   
  
  
  
Leur échange fut particulièrement violent et dans une peine immense.   
  
  
  
Parce que par cette simple interaction, ils venaient de comprendre que c'était la dernière fois.   
  
  
  
La dernière fois que leurs yeux se rencontreraient.   
  
  
  
La dernière fois qu'ils se regarderaient aussi intensément.   
  
  
  
C'était fini.   
  
  
  
  
  
**\- Décidément... Rien ne pourra te faire réagir,** termina Jaejoong dans un souffle.   
  
  
  
À cette dernière phrase, le barman choisit de partir sans donner le moindre message visuel comme espoir pour le soldat.   
  
  
  
Dans des pas lourds, Jaejoong s'en allait du couloir dans un état anéanti, mais que Yunho ne vit pas.   
  
  
  
Ce dernier apercevait seulement le dos fragile du barman qui s'en allait de lui.   
  
  
  
Une vision insoutenable pour le soldat qui n'était rien d'autre que la confirmation de son châtiment.   
  
  
  
La fin de sa relation avec Jaejoong.   
  
  
  
Il ne le verrait plus...   
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho attacha durement ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête sur les barres de fer comme moyen de soutien en attendant que la silhouette disparaisse.   
**  
**  
  
**\- Non...,** souffla-t-il sans oser l'appeler de tout son cœur.   
  
  
  
Mais une fois que son champ de vision le perdit, sa vue se flouta.   
  
  
  
**\- Jae...**   
  
  
  
Une infinie tristesse le submergea et Yunho voyait toutes les parties de son corps le lâcher sous la douleur.   
  
Le soldat se laissait tomber à terre tout en glissant ses mains accrochées aux barrières tel un homme à l'abandon.   
  
Et sans plus aucune retenue, Yunho craqua.   
  
  
  
Il pleurait.   
  
  
  
Il échappait ses larmes fièrement conservées et se vida de toute son âme.   
  
  
  
Pourtant, il ne cessait de se répéter ces paroles en silence sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre dans sa cellule.   
  
  
  
_" Pas Jaejoong.... S'il vous plait, pas lui.... Ne me le prenez pas.... Pas lui..."_   
_  
_  
  
Le soldat avait entièrement oublié ses crimes derrière lui, oubliant sa présence dans cet endroit.   
  
  
  
Il n'écoutait que son cœur qui souhaitait s'exprimer dans une totale liberté.   
  
  
  
Sa raison n'existait plus.   
  
  
  
Il ne pensait qu'à ces sentiments.   
  
  
  
À ce sentiment qui n'égalait plus les autres.   
  
  
  
_" S'il vous plait, permettez-moi de le revoir une dernière fois"_


	16. You will not go ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { NC-18 pour ce chapitre ! }

48h heures dans une cellule.

Durant ces heures sombres, cloitré dans une pièce désagréablement froide et qui respirait les fautes humaines, Yunho n'y avait pas bougé d'un poil. Regardant inlassablement le vide, le soldat semblait se perdre dans ses pensées tout en oubliant de manger, de boire et les personnes qui l'entourait.

La seule chose qui pouvait le faire réagir, c'était la vision d'un certain maigrichon.

C'était lui dont il avait le plus besoin à cet instant.

Lorsque les barrières de sa cellule s'ouvrirent pour le laisser libre, le soldat douta. Son envie de s'isoler dans cette pièce se manifestait dans la crainte d'aller faire face au monde de dehors. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté son statut de soldat qui le permettait pour certaine raison de sortir du poste de police tel un homme innocent alors qu'il était prêt à tuer un homme.

Cette société partait vraiment dans tous les sens.

Même la loi n'avait aucun impact sur sa sentence.

N'était-ce pas la loi qui est censée protéger les citoyens de ce pays ?

Sortant à contrecœur de sa cage, Yunho s'en alla du poste de police sous les regards insistants des agents qui le voyait comme un criminel. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise face au regard des gens.

C'était pourtant mérité.

Une fois dehors à la nuit tombée, le soldat inspira l'air qui le détendait faiblement comme le ferait un prisonnier savourant les instants d'homme libre. C'était loin de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était sérieusement oppressé.

Le pire restant à venir.

Alors qu'il prenait marche en direction de sa maison, Yunho pensait à sa mère. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude, peut-être furieuse ou accablée du comportement de son fils. Le soldat appréhendait l'état de celle-ci en plus du choc qu'elle avait reçu le jour de l'incident.

Est-ce qu'il devait se mettre à genoux pour implorer son pardon ?

Non, c'était lâche.

Le soldat n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se conduire. Quels mots devait-il prononcer lorsqu'il lui ferait face ?

Il n'avait aucun pardon.

Aucune excuse.

Ce qu'il a fait était inhumain.

_« Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait Eomma... Si tu savais... »_

Il serait peut-être préférable que le soldat rentre au camp demain.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rester.

_« Bon sang Yunho... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Profondément plongé dans sa réflexion, le soldat s'arrêta subitement. Il observait les paysages autour de lui et commençait à ressentir un fort sentiment de déjà-vu.

Inconsciemment, ses jambes avaient pris ce chemin.

Inconsciemment, son corps le réclamait.

C'était la route qu'il prenait pour se rendre à l'adresse de Jaejoong.

N'était-il pas pathétique ?

Pourquoi était-ce cette personne que le soldat voulait absolument voir après sa sortie en garde à vue ?

Yunho avait compris à quel point il était épris de cet homme.

Mais cela avait pris une telle ampleur...

Yunho voulait le voir.

Il voulait le rencontrer.

Et tout lui dire.

Tout.

Il ne voulait plus rien cacher à cet idiot de maigrichon.

Parce que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui.

Il ne voulait plus se braquer, mais se délivrer entièrement à lui.

C'était sa dernière chance.

Le soldat trottina de façon décidée jusqu'à son habitat. Le visage ferme, il ignora durement ses sentiments de gênes et de culpabilités qu'il le dévorait en lui. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Jaejoong devait le voir. Ses faiblesses étaient systématiquement mises en avant lorsqu'il faisait face au barman. Yunho souhaitait se montrer plus fort et avoir le courage de tout lui avouer.

Pas comme un faible.

Pas comme un monstre.

Mais comme un homme. Un vrai.

Le soldat se stoppa en apercevant la maison du barman de loin. Il n'avait pas envie d'hésiter cette fois pour le rencontrer. Agir était sa seule solution.

Sa dernière... Avant de perdre définitivement Jaejoong.

Ses yeux scrutèrent le balcon et écarquillèrent faiblement en remarquant la présence du barman.

Ignorant sa boule d'angoisse et sa gorge serrée, ses membres se déplacèrent à sa direction dans une démarche droite et silencieuse. Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent fixement au barman tout en analysant son état.

Jaejoong se trouvait debout, muni d'un simple débardeur alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit habitait ce soir. Ses épaules dénudées étaient recroquevillées pendant que Jaejoong essayait tant bien que mal à allumer son briquet pour fumer la cigarette qui dépassait entre ses lèvres.

C'était bien la première fois que le soldat voyait le barman fumer. Sincèrement, ça lui déplaisait, mais après tout... Il n'avait aucune leçon à lui rendre. Yunho s'approcha plus activement de sa position sans que le barman relève sa présence ni au son de ses pas. Jaejoong n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce que Yunho se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, toujours dans sa laborieuse tâche d'éveiller les étincelles de sa clope.

Même si l'état indifférent du barman insupportait le soldat, il ne pouvait véritablement lui en vouloir. Il réduit la distance qui les séparait et se planta devant lui. Les cheveux du barman couvraient ses prunelles et empêchaient le regard de Yunho d'y entrer. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, le soldat fit le premier pas toujours fixé dans son but. Il arracha la cigarette de la bouche de Jaejoong et la jeta à terre sans permission.

**\- Je dois te parler ...,** commença sérieusement le soldat.

À sa surprise, un rire nerveux lui répondit.

**\- T'es déjà sorti ?** Demanda sournoisement le barman qui regardait toujours le sol. **Ah ~ Je pensais que les criminels restaient plus longtemps en taule,** cracha-t-il dans un ton faiblement agacé.

Ces mots étaient durs à encaisser pour le soldat. Surtout de la bouche de Jaejoong ...

**\- Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms si t'en ressens le besoin ... Tu peux même me frapper si tu veux te soulager,** insista-t-il en admettant ses fautes.

**\- Pourquoi pas te tuer ?** Demanda brusquement le barman qui avait relevé la tête pour lui faire face.

Mais une fois que leurs yeux se rejoignirent, Jaejoong détourna instantanément le visage jugeant qu'il était trop difficile d'ancrer dans le regard du soldat.

Un regard où il avait adoré s'y perdre.

**\- Va-t-en ...** , souffla Jaejoong comme un ordre tout en se retournant pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et échapper à cet homme qui l'avait fait souffrir.

**\- Attend Jaejoong ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ?** Empêcha le soldat prêt à tout déballer. **Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Pourquoi .... Je me suis tant retenu auprès de toi ?**

**\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me dire tout ça maintenant, hein ?** Répliqua Jaejoong qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face de nouveau. **T'avais suffisamment d'opportunités !**

Alors que leurs regards se confrontaient, celui du soldat devint soudainement beaucoup plus mélancolique.

**\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes Jaejoong ...,** répondit-il difficilement tout en s'ouvrant à lui. **Je voulais simplement que tu restes à mes côtés ...**

Ne sachant comment prendre les mots du soldat, Jaejoong se pinça fortement les lèvres tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas céder. Yunho ne manqua pas ses traits fatigués et ses yeux rougis signalant la détresse durant ces derniers jours.

**\- Tu ne voulais pas que je te déteste, hein ?** Répéta-t-il exaspéré alors qu'il avait pourtant montré à quel point il tenait au soldat. **Putain, mais avec quel mec je me suis fourré ...,** jura-t-il les mains plaquées sur son visage dans une voix étouffée.

Alors qu'il restait dans cette position, Yunho continua de le fixer dans une expression brisée attendant que Jaejoong l'autorise à lui expliquer.

**\- Crache le morceau Yunho ...,** lança le barman en faisant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Jaejoong ravala sa colère d'un côté. Il était trop impatient et sa curiosité concernant les secrets du soldat était trop grande. Le barman voulait savoir ...

Le soldat respira profondément et se donna du courage pour enfin dévoiler ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même.

**\- Quand j'étais gamin, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants. J'étais ... plus agité, plus turbulent et beaucoup plus énergique que les autres. J'ai fait beaucoup de crises ... J'avais un énorme besoin de me défouler.**

Jaejoong le regardant plus minutieusement en écoutant attentivement ces paroles.

**\- Les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué une sorte de trouble psychologique. Les gens peuvent qualifier ça de maladie mentale, mais ... Les symptômes que j'avais étaient assez rares. Mon cas a fait l'objet de maintes recherches et les traitements qu'on m'a donnés ont été assez durs à supporter surtout quand j'étais jeune ... On m'a prescrit énormément de tranquillisant, de calmants, enfin ... Tout ce qui était assez fort pour me mettre "out" !**

Les yeux du barman se firent plus inquiets cherchant désespérément ce qui pouvait mettre le soldat dans cet état.

\- **En gros, j'ai des pertes de contrôle ... Quelque chose en moi, prend les commandes ... Je suis particulièrement violent et je ressens une haine énorme dont j'ignore la cause,** continua le soldat qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dires ces aveux. **J'ai besoin d'évacuer tous ces sentiments pour me libérer complètement ...**

**-Yunho ...,** paniqua faiblement le barman en recevant la cause de sa souffrance.

**\- Ça a pris du temps ... mais au fils des années, j'ai réussi à canaliser ces troubles. Les cas rares comme moi ... On n'accordera pas autant d'importance pour trouver un traitement efficace. Mais, j'ai appris à vivre avec.**

**\- C'est pour ça que ... tu n'as jamais été très tactile avec moi** ? Demanda le barman qui voyait les choses s'éclaircir.

**\- Oui ...,** répondit douloureusement Yunho. **Je m'en suis toujours empêché parce qu'au final mon cas ne s'arrange pas ... Comme tu as pu le découvrir il y a quelques jours.**

Le soldat ne s'arrêtait plus. Il dévoilait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il gardait dans son cœur et curieusement sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi libre.

**\- Mon engagement à l'armée ... Tu penses que c'était mon choix ?**

Jaejoong le fixa toujours dans le blanc des yeux voyant que son récit n'était pas fini.

**\- Les forces spéciales, ça te dit quelques choses ?** Insinua le soldat dans une voix qui commençait à se briser.

**\- Tu ... Tu veux dire que ...**

**\- J'en étais un. J'en suis un ...,** affirma Yunho sans montrer aucune joie de ce travail. **C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vraiment te raconter ce que je fais pour des raisons de confidentialités ...**

Le barman resta abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le soldat puisse être dans ce genre de rang.

**\- Moi ... Quand je me suis engagé à l'armée ... Avec mes parents ont pensé que ça allait m'aider à maîtriser ce que j'ai ... Mais j'étais bien naïf,** remarqua-t-il dans un faux sourire. **Cette faiblesse que j'ai ... C'est devenu un moyen pour eux ... Ils ont utilisé à leur guise ou plutôt ils m'ont transformé ... en une machine à tuer ...**

Alors que la voix du soldat prenait une autre tournure, Jaejoong clôt ses yeux. Son récit était devenu considérablement poignant et il regrettait déjà d'avoir obligé le soldat à se confier.

**\- J'ai fait des choses horribles ... Peut-être que certaines missions étaient pour une bonne cause, mais je savais bien après tout ... Qu'il y avait des innocents parmi eux ...,** s'exprima Yunho qui sentait ses sanglots lui venir à lui. **Et quelques fois, je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir de mes actions ... Tellement je devais être submergé par la colère. J'imagine que si je me souvenais de tout ce que j'avais fait, je me tirerais une balle dans la tête avec tous ces visages innocents dans mon esprit ...**

Le barman baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à écouter.

**\- Mes parents ne l'ont jamais su ... Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle,** souffla-t-il épuisé par ses déclarations. **C'est pour ça Jaejoong que ... ce n'est pas bien de rester avec un gars comme moi ...**

Jaejoong avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ...

\- **Je ne te mérite pas ... Je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer...,** nota-t-il avec un regard couvert de larmes.

**\- Tais-toi ...,** cracha doucement Jaejoong qui ne voulait rien entendre.

**\- Je veux juste te dire ...,** reprit-il plus fortement, **Merci. Je crois que t'avoir rencontré a été ... la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée,** osa le soldat en déclarant ses sentiments. **Je me suis vraiment senti bien à tes côtés ... Je me sentais vivre comme un véritable être humain.**

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long du visage du soldat et Jaejoong n'osait pas regarder le visage de cet homme dans cet état.

**\- Tu sais ... Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas tiré sur ces mecs l'autre jour ... C'est parce que ... T'es apparu dans ma tête,** affirma-t-il en pointant son doigt sur sa tempe. **Tu as complètement obnubilé mes pensées Jaejoong ... J'entendais ta voix et j'ai baissé mon arme parce que ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme que je suis. Le véritable Yunho est quand je suis avec toi et uniquement avec toi ...**

Jaejoong se sentait mal. Mal de voir le soldat aussi souffrant. Mal de voir que ce qu'il avait vécu était une peine insurmontable. Il ne savait plus quoi répliquer. Le barman était vraiment sous le choc.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça.

**\- Je sais que mes actes sont impardonnables ...,** ajouta-t-il en terminant son monologue. **Mais je tenais vraiment à te dire tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur avant de partir. Je te le devais bien ...**

Yunho regarda au sol voyant bien qu'il avait entièrement changé l'atmosphère. Jaejoong ne disait plus aucun mot. Il avait du mal à assimiler tous les dires du soldat. Sa tête allait exploser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant.

Le soldat s'en voulait pourtant. Mais c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire que de laisser le barman sans explication.

C'était sa dernière confession.

Alors que le soldat s'apprêtait à partir pour le quitter définitivement, le barman s'agrippa fermement à sa veste pour le retenir. Cachant toujours son visage déboussolé, il s'approcha vivement du soldat pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Yunho resta bouche bée, particulièrement confondu et touché de son action. Ses bras s'immobilisèrent ne sachant s'il devait répondre à cette éteindre. Mais les bras du barman se serrèrent plus férocement à son corps comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Malgré tout, le soldat craqua et se résigna à placer ces bras autour de son dos. En souvenir, Yunho s'empara de son odeur et profita du corps du maigrichon sur lui. Chacun avait fermé les yeux, savourant l'instant de cette embrassade dénuée de sens. Yunho avait peur de l'enlacer trop fort puisqu'au fond, il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme. Il sentait les tremblements de Jaejoong contre lui et ses battements violents contre sa poitrine. Ses simples sensations lui donnaient le tournis, et le soldat espérait que quelque chose pourrait rompre le contact parce qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Mais Jaejoong se délivra brusquement, les mains poussant son torse. Il respira maladroitement se refusant encore d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Le barman le savait.

Il ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler à ce simple échange.

**\- Pars ...** , souffla misérablement le barman qui s'était retourné pour pénétrer dans sa maison sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

Il y avait toujours de l'eau dans les yeux du soldat. Ses yeux mouillaient encore et se contentaient de regarder le barman fermer la porte de sa maison. Yunho garda précieusement cette image dans une partie de sa mémoire.

Parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet homme.

Et qu'il n'était pas digne de recevoir un "au revoir" de sa part.

Yunho recula de quelque pas, fuyant la fin d'une triste histoire avec un homme.

Il fit péniblement demi-tour, les poings serrés se refusant d'admettre que leur relation était terminée. Il avait mal ... Mon dieu, que son cœur lui faisait mal ... Mais en tempérament d'homme fier, il essaya de se retenir, de ne pas se laisser envahir de nouveau.

La réalité était trop pénible à supporter.

Du côté du barman, ce dernier n'avait trouvé que la porte d'entrée comme moyen d'appui pour ne pas tomber. Ses mains recouvraient sa bouche pour s'empêcher de se foutre en larmes.

Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait le soldat ?

Est-ce que tout devait finir ainsi ?

Non ...

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Ses doigts arrachèrent violemment sa chevelure quitte à se creuser la tête pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre. Le menton relevé vers le haut, le barman essayait de reprendre un souffle régulier pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le visage du soldat dans son esprit. Cet enfoiré était déjà ancré dans ses pensées. Jaejoong était pleinement conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à oublier cet homme.

Cet homme ...

Cet enfoiré ...

Cet enfoiré qui faisait battre vivement son cœur ...

Jaejoong sentait que ces battements allaient cesser s'il n'était pas là ... Rien qu'en pensant à ces deux derniers jours où le soldat était en garde à vue, le barman avait énormément du mal à vivre son absence.

Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il disparaissait complètement de sa vie ?

Yunho avait arrêté ses pas sur le gazon de sa maison. Il douta une nouvelle fois. Parce que savait que s'il quittait cet endroit, ce serait fini.

Brusquement, son ouïe l'interpella lorsqu'il comprit que la porte de la maison venait de s'ouvrir.

Comme une alarme dans sa tête, Yunho se tourna instantanément en direction de la maison.

Son regard tomba net sur celui du maigrichon qui le fixa à son tour.

Les deux hommes ne pensaient plus à rien à cet échange. Ce n'était pas une confrontation.

Juste un besoin de plonger dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils avaient mis de côté les problèmes pour n'écouter que leur sentiment.

Rien qu'eux ne comptaient à présent.

Le visage marqué par les larmes, Yunho s'empressa à sa direction dans des grands pas sous le regard quémandeur de Jaejoong. Le soldat supprima dans la précipitation la distance qui les séparait.

Il était totalement contrôlé par son cœur.

Yunho prit sans permission le visage du barman de ses mains pour se jeter soudainement sur ses lèvres. Jaejoong ne fut pas surpris par l'acte et pressa ses lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes. Il en avait tout bonnement envie et ses mains s'étaient directement attachées aux poignets du soldat pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Les deux hommes avaient désespérément soif de l'autre. Les yeux désormais clos, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres pour souffler plus librement. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ressentir la respiration de l'autre entre leurs bouches.

Comme un manque.

Comme un besoin vital.

Leurs fronts se lièrent pendant qu'ils essayaient de ravaler leurs sanglots retenus douloureusement dans leurs gorges. Yunho attrapa la nuque du barman pour rencontrer à nouveau sa bouche qu'il souhaitait infiniment goûter.

Une fois au contact, ils commencèrent une embrassade fiévreuse entre les caresses de leurs lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune directive. Leurs mâchoires partaient dans tous les sens et les deux hommes n'attendaient pas de se découvrir plus profondément en rejoignant leurs langues qui donnaient une autre allure au baiser.

Yunho se sentit délibérément partir en Jaejoong. Il ne se retenait plus au contact de cet homme. Le soldat ne pensait jamais se lasser du gout de ses lèvres et oublia de temps en temps de souffler même si les faibles gémissements l'interrompaient. Le comportement incontrôlable du soldat ne prodiguait que de l'excitation pour le barman qui aimait qu'il se laisse aller dans ses sentiments. Yunho le poussa contre la porte d'entrée pour être plus confortable pour l'embrasser. Mais Jaejoong avait déjà décidé du sort de la soirée.

Ce dernier tourna la poignée de la porte tout en continuant leur échange. De ces deux mains, il empoignât le col de la veste en cuir du soldat et l'attira sans permission vers lui pour les laisser pénétrer dans la maison. Jaejoong prit les devants, une fois entré dans le salon. Il embrassa toujours plus avec désir le soldat qui n'omettait aucune objection en le poussant à son tour contre un mur de la pièce.

Jaejoong s'était trop longtemps retenue pour ne pas profiter de cet instant avec Yunho.

Cette envie de s'unir à lui n'avait jamais échappé le fond de sa pensée.

Il voulait le soldat pour lui.

Il avait terriblement envie de lui ...

Les mains du barman se perdaient dans ses cheveux tandis que Yunho plaçait ces mains autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

C'était le geste de trop. Le barman était devenu trop impatient et pour signaler sa détresse, il se jeta sur Yunho dans le but de toujours rester plus proche de lui. Ses jambes se croisèrent à la taille du soldat et ses bras entourèrent son cou pour ne pas tomber. Yunho ne rechignait pas, et maintenait les cuisses de son partenaire sans grandes difficultés.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de se dévorer la bouche et leur caresse dévia quelque fois sur d'autres parties du visage. Yunho s'attaqua au cou du barman désormais en hauteur sur lui dans une totale accessibilité. Jaejoong se mordit énergiquement la lèvre sous les exquises cajoleries du soldat. Mon Dieu qu'il aimait sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Le barman devait absolument les ressentir sur son corps entier.

**\- Monte ...** , ordonna Jaejoong faiblement pris dans le plaisir. **Et surtout, ne tombe pas ...**

Yunho tiqua à ses propos comprenant clairement ses attentions. Il sourit faiblement à sa dernière remarque et monta les escaliers prudemment sans penser à sa réflexion. Jaejoong avait serré sa prise contre lui pour ne pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans sa chambre toujours inconscient du vacarme qu'il faisait dans la maison.

Se croyant bel et bien seul pour assouvir leur besoin, Jaejoong ne pensa même plus qu'il avait un locataire qui séjournait dans une des chambres pour quelques jours.

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai ...** , grogna Yoochun qui était tranquillement en train de travailler sur son logiciel de mixage. **Pourquoi il faut que je participe à ça ...** , s'exaspéra-t-il déçu qu'on ait oublié sa présence. **Je suis si invisible que ça ?!**

Ne tenant pas à écouter leurs ébats sexuels, Yoochun s'empara de son casque pour le mettre à ses oreilles et n'hésita pas à mettre le son au maximum pour ne pas être dérangé et penser que son ami faisait l'amour de l'autre côté du couloir.

Les deux hommes venaient d'atterrir dans la chambre dans des états particulièrement fébriles. Essoufflé par l'envie, Jaejoong redescendait à terre et attira Yunho vers l'entrée de la chambre qu'il ferma d'ailleurs à double tour.

Pas question que le soldat s'en aille cette fois.

Le barman avait la ferme intention de l'emprisonner dans sa chambre ce soir.

Alors qu'il finissait son geste, Jaejoong profita de la faible proximité qui les séparait. Ils étaient nez contre nez, les bouges entrouverts et les yeux ancrés dans l'autre. Tout deux immobiles dans une pièce sombre où aucune lumière ne venait s'immiscer, ils profitèrent de ce silence déterminant.

Jaejoong s'empara de ses lèvres dans une douceur et une lenteur particulièrement torturante. C'était si agréable pour le soldat. Il l'aimait cette sensation suave. Mais ce geste comptait bien comme un message.

Un message qui disait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Yunho percevait nettement la lueur décidée et pleine d'envie dans les yeux du barman. C'était une vision exaltante, mais le soldat appréhendait la tournure des événements.

Le barman continua ses mouvements sur ses commissures dans une allure languissante. Yunho ressentait la profondeur de ses caresses tout en ressentant des frissons lui parcourir son corps. Les mains du barman étaient placées à son cou pour descendre lascivement tout au long de son torse.

Celles du soldat n'osaient pas le toucher pourtant. Il ouvrit ses yeux dans un état devenu inconfortable. Jaejoong était venue se réfugier à son cou tout en commençant par glisser des doigts sous son pull. Yunho tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté perdu entre son envie de suivre le barman et sa raison ...

Sa raison qu'il lui répétait qu'il pouvait faire du mal à Jaejoong.

Yunho avait peur de perdre le contrôle s'il était trop épris dans ses sentiments.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il se tendit brusquement à cette vision puis prit fermement les poignets du barman pour le détacher de son corps dans un mouvement brutal. Le soldat essaya de maintenir une distance plus juste sous les yeux incompréhensifs du barman.

**\- Attend ...,** réclama-t-il en le tenant pendant que Jaejoong tentait à nouveau de s'approcher. **Je ne peux pas continuer Jaejoong ...** , souffla le soldat douloureusement.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Chuchota Jaejoong légèrement contrarié par ses propos.

**\- Je n'y arriverais pas ... Si c'est avec toi, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler ... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal,** déclara-t-il sérieusement.

**\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal** ! Rouspéta Jaejoong qui était agité.

Yunho le savait têtu. Mais Jaejoong ignorait qu'elles pouvaient être les conséquences de cet acte. Il refusait de voir attentivement les choses. Il ne semblait pas être conscient pour le soldat.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**\- Tu l'aurais déjà fait, Yunho !** Insista Jaejoong qui lui faisait complètement confiance.

Yunho détacha sa prise et souffla fortement.

**\- Pourquoi tu as autant confiance ?** demanda faiblement le soldat qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jaejoong n'avait aucune crainte à son égard.

**\- Je le sais ... Je le sais tout simplement** , annonça calmement le barman. **Puisque tu n'as pas confiance en toi Yunho ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas confiance cette fois ?** Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Le soldat resta bouche bée de sa demande, ce qui le poussa à réfléchir plus sérieusement. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête du barman. Il le surprenait de plus en plus.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment capable ne pas lui faire du mal ?

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée lorsqu'il ancra dans ses yeux pénétrants. Son regard noir qui pétillait d'assurance et de convoitise était suffisant pour lui donner son approbation.

Ils s'embrassèrent violemment comme un entrechoque faisant onduler sensuellement leur corps vers l'autre. Leur mains se bagarrèrent pour prendre possession de leur visage, tous deux semblant dans une position dominante.

Est-ce que Yunho avait fait le bon choix en suivant son désir ?

Leurs corps fébriles se déplaçaient dans la pièce jusqu'à que Jaejoong prenne les commandes connaissant dans les moindres pas le lieu de sa chambre. Ils s'étaient précipités en direction du lit pendant que leur bras ne cessait de caresser le dos de chacun.

Le barman s'empressa de lui faire quitter sa veste en la glissant de façon provocante le long de son bras. Il quitta ses lèvres pour enlever dans un geste rapide son propre haut sous le regard frappé du soldat.

Ce dernier gloussa sous la vision de du corps fin et de la peau laiteuse du barman désormais dévoilé. Il avait du mal à prendre les devants alors que ces arrières pensés quémandaient d'y goûter.

Après tout, c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Sa nervosité s'expliquait.

Il était pourtant gêné de le regarder aussi dénudé et son angoisse se lisait instantanément, ce qui n'échappa à Jaejoong. Le barman ne ressentait aucune gêne contrairement à lui. Il était complètement en assurance avec son propre corps ce qui impressionnait Yunho. Mais Jaejoong ne voulait pas qu'il se bloque et souhaitait même qu'il en profite à sa volonté.

Le barman força le soldat à s'asseoir sur le lit par les épaules. Il était coincé dans les yeux ambrés du soldat qui montrait un reflet d'innocence. Ça l'avait touché et lui donna un énorme sentiment de protection vis-à-vis du soldat.

Jaejoong lui caressa doucement sa joue tout en s'installant sur ces cuisses. Ne lui offrant que des regards ravageurs dont le soldat ne pouvait résister, le barman lui débarrassa de son pull sans la moindre résistance de sa part. La hâte d'aller prendre possession du corps de Yunho ne s'y fit pas attendre. Il s'acharna sur son cou et ne se restreignit pas à la suçoter tout en passant une main dans les cheveux du soldat. Ce dernier avait automatiquement fermé les yeux sous les sensations délicieuses tout en resserrant la taille du barman vers son bassin pour être plus proche de lui.

Alors que l'excitation commençait à prendre le contrôle de son corps, Yunho effleura les hanches de son partenaire pendant que Jaejoong mordilla son oreille. Les grognements osaient sortir de sa bouche face à la trouvaille d'un endroit sensible que Yunho trouva exaltant.

La température commençait lentement à augmenter et le soldat était résolu à profiter de ce corps maigrichon qu'il avait secrètement rêvé de savourer. Ses mains tremblantes avaient commencé à se faufiler dans une nouvelle aisance tandis qu'une se contentait de tenir le barman prés de lui. Il embrassa la forme de ses clavicules et descendit plus bas pour oser lécher l'un des tétons de Jaejoong. Même si la timidité lui rongeait, il appréciait déguster son épiderme pour donner du plaisir à son amant. Jaejoong cracha un gémissement de surprise au contact de cette partie sensible pendant que le soldat insista les mouvements de sa langue dessus, de façon plus appuyée.

Les mèches brunâtres du barman s'étaient faufilées devant ses yeux qui brillaient sous le plaisir. Il était particulièrement touché que le soldat ne se prive plus dans ses gestes.

Yunho avait sérieusement un don avec ses mains.

Leur simple toucher provoquait un effet brûlant sur Jaejoong.

Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait pour que celles-ci viennent s'emparer de son corps.

Il s'accrocha à son cou pendant que le soldat continua les tortures sur sa poitrine de façon plus prenante. La lèvre supérieure du soldat glissa sur sa peau douce tout en remontant vers l'encolure du cou du barman qui frémissait pour le parsemer de baisers. Sa main tenait fermement sa nuque pour accéder plus profondément sur cette partie.

Jaejoong n'hésita pas à aller plus loin dans leur acte. Son bassin commença à se frotter contre son membre toujours emprisonné dans son jean. Mais c'était suffisant pour amener le désir dans cet intime mouvement. Il se mordait durement la lèvre lorsqu'il commençait à ressentir cette fameuse chaleur à son bas ventre. Yunho l'aida en collant son torse au sien et en accentuant les mouvements de ces vas et viens en collant ses mains à ses hanches. Leurs lèvres se réclamaient tout en s'effleurant dans leur action, mais leurs souffles étouffés d'envie les empêchèrent de s'atteindre. Jaejoong ne supportait plus le regard enflammé du soldat sur lui qui brûlait d'appétit.

Le barman le poussa soudainement sur le lit et se jeta sur le corps musclé du soldat qu'il pouvait librement toucher. Son genou vint se placer sur son entrejambe pour offrir une délicieuse pression tout en le massant.

Le soldat garda les yeux entrouverts pour observer la vision plus qu'érotique du barman en train de déguster sa peau. Sa poitrine se gonfla doucement sous l'emballement pendant que Jaejoong s'approchait comme un prédateur pour placer sa bouche sur les quelques cicatrices implantées sur son corps.

Les baisers du barman étaient particulièrement soyeux à ces traces n'oubliant pas son ambition de supprimer la souffrance endurée sur chaque marque. Yunho appréciait sincèrement l'attention. Jaejoong reporta son attention à ses lèvres qu'ils unissaient à nouveau toujours dans une passion dévorante. Il jouait malicieusement dans leur caresse et le barman se hâta d'étendre sa main sur son membre.

Savoir que Jaejoong touchait cette partie de ses doigts, rendait le soldat fou. Le barman le contrôlait parfaitement. Yunho n'avait jamais été aussi soumis envers quelqu'un. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas pourtant. C'était justement la crainte d'échanger les rôles qui l'angoissait. Le soldat se laissa donc faire cachant comme il pouvait sa nervosité.

Le barman semblait se régaler de voir Yunho à sa merci. Il n'hésita pas à le provoquer du regard sous une soudaine pulsion de sa part en déboutant son jean pour passer une main en dessous de l'habit. Mais son partenaire était occupé à contrôler ses envies sous ses gestes.

Jaejoong débarrassa dans un mouvement rapide de son bas et de ses chaussures tandis que Yunho se calla plus confortablement sur son lit. Jaejoong avait l'air tellement pressé. Il ne tenait plus debout. Le soldat le voyait comme possédé par le désir et plus rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Son corps alla retrouver celui du soldat qui se réclamaient de plus en plus fort, tout en se collant plus sensuellement. L'assombrissement de la pièce les empêchait d'assister à la peau dénudée de l'autre, mais la touche de mystère les attira dans leur acte.

Le barman se détacha des bras du soldat qui avait emprisonné son corps pour continuer son supplice. Sa main entra sans gêne dans le caleçon de Yunho tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Jaejoong lécha avec provocation sa lèvre inférieure pour accentuer l'effet tout en commençant à frotter le membre du soldat. Ce dernier empoigna durement ces cheveux à sa nuque alors que la chaleur de son enveloppe corporelle bouillait d'impatience. Les vas et-viens sur son sexe devenait plus rapide et Jaejoong savoura la chance de connaitre l'objet de ses désirs qui allait au-delà de ses espérances. Comme un homme en manque, le barman désirait follement le sentir en lui.

Alors que leurs souffles se mélangèrent, Jaejoong remarqua qu'il en fallait plus pour faire sauter au plafond son amant. Il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air déterminé et s'empressa d'enlever le vêtement le plus gênant. Yunho se releva tout en se tenant à ses coudes pour suivre le barman jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne son intention.

**\- Attend ! Jae ...** , prévint le soldat dans une voix étouffée.

Mais le soldat n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand il sentit sans attente son sexe dans la bouche de Jaejoong.

La sensation l'avait tuée. C'était affreusement bandant pour le soldat. Il ne résistera pas à ça ... Il était mélangé entre ce fort sentiment d'appartenance envers Jaejoong et cette gêne d'oser se dévoiler ainsi envers lui.

**\- Haaan ~ ...** , gémit le soldat qui sentait le plaisir l'emporter sur lui.

Il se cambra légèrement, la tête en arrière sous l'extase. Le soldat ne s'autorisait même pas de regarder son partenaire qui devait avoir une vision des plus érotiques. Mais lorsque les mouvements s'accéléraient, Yunho sentit une nouvelle chaleur envahir son corps. Il en tremblait tellement c'était bon. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il se laissa entièrement aller dans les sensations.

Entendre les gémissements plaintifs de son partenaire était euphorique pour le barman qui esquissa d'un sourire au coin. Il arrêta ses gestes, ne souhaitait pas délivrer le soldat de sa jouissance pour le narguer. Jaejoong s'empara de son odeur tout en remontant vers son visage pour lui faire face. Il se positionna confortablement sur son corps avec l'idée de frotter leurs deux érections pour perdurer leur fièvre. Le barman ne manqua pas d'offrir des baisers de présence et de détente au soldat pour le rassurer avant de mordiller son cou signalant sa faim.

Mais alors que leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent, Yunho se sentait peu à peu perdre dans la tentation sous les cajoleries. Il n'allait pas tenir face à une telle attraction. Il s'attacha aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait pour ne pas perdre les pédales. C'était si puissant ... Si fort ... 

Le soldat ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Jaejoong perçut agréablement le changement d'état du soldat et continua sa tâche d'amener, le plaisir à son extrême en continua, les supplices. Il en profita pour se desservir de ses derniers vêtements qu'il enleva dans la précipitation pour se retrouver nu sur son amant. L'esprit de Yunho avait pris un coup en sentant le membre de son partenaire contre son érection. Il devenait de plus en plus brûlant et sa respiration s'emballa sous tant de frustration. Le fantasme le frappa à la tête.

Il avait enfin Jaejoong contre lui.

Le barman était à lui.

Jamais il ne le laisserait s'échapper.

Leurs lamentations devenaient de plus en plus fortes en suivant le rythme de leur mouvement. Visage contre visage, Jaejoong s'accrocha à sa nuque et défia le soldat du regard. Ce dernier se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en observant les rougeurs de sa peau blanche qui signalait son excitation.

Mais le regard de Jaejoong.

Son regard profond ...

Il pénétra malgré lui dedans et un effet décisif le poussa à bouger les choses.

Yunho ne quitta pas ses prunelles. Il arrêta brusquement ces gestes. Son regard devint plus déterminé et rempli d'ambition. Voir impénétrable. Un sentiment indomptable vint s'emparer de son corps et de son âme. Il prenait feu. Sa conscience se perdait peu à peu. Dans une impulsion non commandée, il agrippa violemment sa main dans les cheveux de Jaejoong. C'était tellement rapide que le barman ne savait plus comment il s'était retrouvé en dessous de lui. Les rôles maintenant inversés, Jaejoong ouvrit plus clairement ses yeux pour découvrir la lueur dévorante dans les yeux du soldat. Il avala difficilement sa salive comprenant qu'il était sous son contrôle. Partagé dans une effervescence nouvelle et une appréhension de son état, le barman choisit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il faisait confiance à Yunho.

Le barman attrapa sa chaîne autour de son cou pour l'amener à lui et n'hésita pas à la contempler en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaque militaire.

Avant qu'il puisse faire la moindre action, le soldat s'empara brutalement de sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue sans la moindre douceur. Jaejoong n'arriva pas à le suivre et s'affola faiblement de ne pas trouver sa respiration. Le soldat abandonna enfin sa bouche pour attaquer son cou tout en glissant ses mains travaillées sur le torse fin de Jaejoong et n'hésita pas à jouer malicieusement avec ces tétons.

**\- Ahhh ~ !!!** gémit le barman qui agrippa ses bras sur le dos athlétique du soldat.

Ses doigts vinrent rejoindre sa bouche pour les mordre en ne souhaitant pas pousser de nouvelles exclamations.

Mais Yunho n'était pas de cet avis. Il se saisit des poignets de Jaejoong qu'il positionna au dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre pour les laisser libres, mais il s'avoua vaincu contre la force du soldat. Jaejoong ignora la douleur pendant que Yunho pressa fortement ses poignets d'une main.

Le barman avait cruellement du mal à croire que c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Il était si prenant dans ces gestes.

Mais Yunho ne suivait que son instinct. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne saurait être à la hauteur des attentes du barman, il donna autant que possible d'amour à son amant.

Même dans un état incontrôlable.

Les deux hommes se regardaient de façon intense et agitée, craquant sur la vision de l'autre.

Yunho qui semblait plus en furie que Jaejoong, déplaça sa main pour l'atteindre sur l'entrejambe du barman. Ce dernier espérait désespérément qu'il jouerait avec son membre, mais il fut surpris de sentir ses doigts le frôler pour se diriger vers un endroit plus intime.

Un doigt s'enfonça profondément en lui oubliant une certaine délicatesse. Jaejoong grimaça sans broncher sous la douleur qu'il ignora volontairement de peur que le soldat se braque. Il essaya de se détendre au fur et à mesure que d'autres doigts vinrent s'y loger. Le barman n'avait aucun moyen d'accroche mise à part ces lèvres qu'il mordait presque à sang.

Yunho resta un moment en lui pour le laisser s'habituer et ainsi avoir un accès plus facile. Il reporta son regard avide vers le barman et vit ses traits crispés sous ces gestes. Il s'approcha précipitamment vers son visage dans un élan, redevenant plus consciencieux. Il relâcha les poignets de son amant par regret et lui caressa amoureusement son visage dans l'inquiétude.

**\- Ça va ... ?** Demanda le soldat dans une voix tremblante.

**\- Oui ...** , souffla difficilement le barman qui laissa échapper une fine larme au coin de l'œil. **Ne t'arrête pas, Yunho ...**

Ce dernier l'embrassa chastement pour le soutenir avant de revenir à son point d'intérêt. Le soldat essaya d'entrer plus profondément en Jaejoong sous ses plaintes douloureuses. Il effectua quelques vas et viens qui rendirent à la fois une torture et un plaisir.

Peu à peu, le barman s'accommoda à son intimité en sentant l'envie lui parcourir en faisant frémir son corps. Les deux hommes transpiraient suite à leurs ébats précédents et n'avaient qu'un souhait : se délivrer entièrement en eux.

Ne faire qu'un pendant quelques secondes.

Appuyé sur ces genoux, le soldat offrit un dernier regard à son amant pour lui prévenir du moment propice. Il inséra son sexe dans l'intimité de Jaejoong préparée. Le torse du barman se souleva en sentant son membre en lui. Il poussa un faible geignement mélangé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Yunho poussa plus profondément son membre en lui et balança faiblement son bassin pour être plus à l'aise en lui.

Le barman essaya de se régaler de la vision de son amant sur lui tout en gardant les yeux et la bouche entrouverts. Envoûtée par la passion et l'érotisme de son partenaire, Yunho rejoignit son corps au sien pour être plus proche tout en plaçant une main à son dos. L'autre rejoignit celle de Jaejoong qui se positionnait à côté de sa tête et lia ses doigts aux siens, symbole de leur union.

Jaejoong lui répondit au contact et clos les yeux en sentant Yunho bouger en lui. Il écarta les jambes au maximum pour le laisser plus d'accessibilité à ses gestes. La fièvre montait de plus en plus dangereusement et Yunho ne put que se laisser vaincre par l'envie qui prenait définitivement le dessus de son esprit. Il grogna férocement en s'implantant de plus en plus en son amant. Son nez vint se nicher au cou du barman pendant que ce dernier s'agrippa autant que possible à son épaule contractée.

Les muscles du soldat étaient tendus sous les gestes qui se répétaient de plus en plus vite. Leur corps commençait à se nouer l'un à l'autre sous les respirations incessantes qui amplifiait la pièce. Yunho redoubla ses vas et vient. Ils devenaient de plus en plus puissants et exaltants pour le plaisir de Jaejoong. On pouvait commencer à entendre le grincement du lit qui bougeait en même temps que leurs mouvements.

Jaejoong avait envie de l'appeler, mais ne trouver aucun souffle pour sortir un mot de sa bouche.

L'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à prendre possession de leur âme. Les deux hommes sentirent la jouissance les réchauffer à l'extrême et les envahir dans tous leurs membres. Jaejoong ne manqua pas d'insérer ses ongles dans l'épaule du soldat en se sentant venir.

Plusieurs petits râles sortaient entre ses lèvres pendant que Yunho accélérait ses allées et venues pour donner le coup fatal qui brisa le barman. L'orgasme pétrifia Jaejoong qui sentait encore les gestes perdurer dans son intimité jusqu'à ce que le soldat arrive au terme de l'extase. Un violent râle emporta le soldat entre les lèvres de Jaejoong qui ne se remettait pas de sa satisfaction totale.

Les muscles encore contractés, ils s'immobilisèrent, les corps emplis de spasmes qui les firent sursauter. Ils suffoquèrent tentant comme il pouvait de reprendre leurs faibles respirations. Jaejoong chercha à se reprendre en enfouissant ses prunelles dans celles de Yunho. Il lui caressa la joue en signe de présence tout en le remerciant secrètement de s'être uni ensemble.

**\- Tu ne partiras pas, hein ?** Osa quémander le barman dans un chuchotement maladroit.

Yunho lisait la fine détresse dans son regard et s'empressa d'agiter négativement la tête pour le libérer de ses tourmentes. Ils soufflèrent intensément dans le soulagement et détendirent leurs corps fatigués par leur acte. Le soldat lui offrit en plus un dernier baiser rempli de douceur avant de poser sa tête dans le cou du barman. Ce dernier l'accueillit chaleureusement en fermant ses paupières et caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux châtains qu'il huma en signe d'appartenance.

Les deux hommes étaient particulièrement usés de cette nuit en donnant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à offrir. Ils profitèrent de cet instant dans les bras de l'autre en se plongeant dans un coma profond et mérité dans un délicieux cocon chaud.

Jaejoong se réveilla à la sensation de la lumière et de la chaleur projetée par sa fenêtre. Il se leva difficilement, mais constata qu'il n'avait jamais dormi aussi profondément depuis des lustres. Avant de reprendre clairement ses esprits, il sentit une présence prés de lui et d'un geste brusque il se releva pour vérifier ses hypothèses.

Yunho...

Il était à côté de lui, tel un enfant endormi. Jaejoong écarquilla légèrement les yeux et s'approcha doucement de son visage pour l'examiner plus minutieusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Yunho respirait l'innocence et le barman n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il retira quelques mèches de son front.

Mon Dieu que cet homme était canon.

Il se redressa en montrant toujours ces dents signalant sa joie. Jaejoong réagissait comme un gamin. Il se passa la main au visage tout en traitant sa stupidité. Partant à contre-coeur de laisser un Dieu grec sur son lit, le barman se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans la moindre gêne de se balader à poil. Mais il arrêta soudainement sa marche en plaçant directement une main à la chute de ses reins. L'autre venait couvrir sa bouche pour s'interdire tout bruit.

Jaejoong avait presque oublié qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme des sauvages hier. Ils n'étaient pas allés de mains mortes.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet contre la douleur avant d'avoir des courbatures qui allaient le faire souffrir durant des jours. En face du miroir, Jaejoong s'arrêta pour se contempler nostalgiquement.

Oui, il l'avait fait avec le soldat hier soir.

Les images de cette nuit défilèrent dans sa tête et Jaejoong se laissa prendre par elles. Il clôt ses yeux en visionnant leur acte et ses doigts se posèrent sur ces commissures en ressentant à nouveau les lèvres du soldat sur sa peau. Il revisitait les sensations parcourues sur tout son corps et s'étonna de la chance de pouvoir les revivre à nouveau.

Mon Dieu que c'était bon.

Jaejoong était un homme comblé.

Jamais il ne l'avait fait comme ça.

Ça n'avait rien à voir quand on le faisait avec quelqu'un auquel on tenait énormément.

Le barman se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir en souriant bêtement. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent en scrutant plus sérieusement son corps.

Yunho tenait vraiment à poser ses marques. Il se stupéfia sur l'énorme suçon qui demeurait à son cou.

C'était des bêtes.

Ils allaient finir par devenir accro de l'autre.

Jaejoong grimaça en appréhendant la réaction de son amant. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour chercher le médicament dont il avait besoin et remplit son verre d'eau qu'il but de suite en faisant passer le cachet. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il se rendit dans sa chambre après s'être habillé rapidement d'un caleçon et d'un jean propre. Il resta interdit à l'embrasure de la porte en remarquant le soldat qui s'était redressé du lit. La tête encore dans les vapes, il se frotta la tête tout en gardant un œil ouvert, les cheveux complètement démêlés par sa nuit comateuse.

Le barman se laissa définitivement attendrir par cette image.

**\- C'est pas vrai... Même un sac-poubelle t'irait,** rétorqua le barman pour lui-même.

Jaejoong se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur son lit pour lui faire face sans oser lui faire des gestes déplacés.

**\- Salut ~ !**

**\- Oh ~ Tu es déjà levé ?** Remarqua le soldat qui se frotta le visage pour ne pas montrer ses traits fatigués.

**\- T'a passé une bonne nuit ?** Demanda sournoisement le barman avec un fin sourire au coin.

Yunho arrêta ces gestes pour regarder le visage enjoué du barman.

**\- Tu le fais exprès ?** Répliqua le soldat qui trouva sa question quelque peu stupide.

**\- Tss ~ Je te taquine !** Ricana-t-il en passant une main sur sa joue. **Je voulais surtout savoir si t'étais prêt à admettre ce qu'on a fait hier soir.**

Le soldat le dévisagea, ennuyé, mais surtout gêné d'aborder ainsi le sujet jusqu'à ce que ces joues se rosirent à ces mots. Jaejoong sourit en remarquant sa timidité qui se lisait sur son visage et continua à le caresser du pouce. Yunho se surprit à recevoir une aussi belle expression de sa part. Ses doigts rejoignirent son poignet pour resserrer l'attention sur sa joue dans un échange amoureux.

**\- Aie ~ !** Grimaça Jaejoong qui retirait sa main de son visage.

Perplexe, Yunho prit son bras avec prévention dans un regard dur avant de confirmer ces conclusions. Son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il remarquait les marques rouges entourant les poignets du barman. Il se sentait terriblement fautif et remarqua qu'au final il n'avait pas été aussi doux avec Jaejoong cette nuit.

**\- Arrête de faire cette tête, Yunho !** Gronda le barman. **C'est bon, j'ai pas mal !**

Le regard du soldat se reporta sur le bas de son dos pensant aussi qu'il devait souffrir à cet endroit.

**\- J'ai pris un cachet, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais plus mal d'ici demain Yunho !** Insista Jaejoong qui voyait que le soldat s'inquiétait de son état. **Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.**

**\- Pardon...** , souffla le soldat exaspéré par son état tout en baissant la tête en signe de culpabilité.

**\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser, t'a compris ?** Sermonna Jaejoong qui ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se fasse encore du mal. **Putain, Yunho... Tu te rends pas comptes de ce que tu m'as offert cette nuit ! C'était... C'était fou , c'était... En gros, tu m'a fait monté au 7ème ciel, OK !** Avoua-t-il avec une pointe de gêne. **Alors, franchement je peux te dire que la douleur ne se ressent même pas après cette nuit...**

Le regard de Jaejoong n'avait jamais été aussi sincère et cela toucha énormément le soldat qui vit sa culpabilité se dissiper peu à peu en lui.

**\- Ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?** Insista le barman plus calmement en collant son front au sien.

Yunho acquiesça en lui accordant un fin sourire.

Toujours avec une idée derrière la tête, Jaejoong le poussa sans avertissement sur le lit pour se réfugier contre son amant sous la hantise de Yunho.

**\- Yah ! Pousse-toi !** réclama-t-il n'étant pas confortable dans cette position.

**\- Juste un moment,** répondit-il en se nichant dans son cou.

Le soldat souffla d'exaspération, mais le visage de Jaejoong en face vint le contredire dans ces sentiments.

**\- Avoue que c'est un régal de profiter de mon visage aussi près du tien** , souffla-t-il d'un air coquin.

**\- Tu m'énerves...**

Jaejoong pouffa à sa réaction avant de reporter son regard sur un bijou à son cou qu'il avait découvert la veille.

**\- C'est ta plaque militaire ?** demanda le barman pour s'assurer de sa réponse.

**\- Hum...**

**\- Tu peux me la donner quand tu partiras ?** Sollicita le barman qui voulait garder un souvenir de cet homme.

**\- Non... J'en ai besoin pour qu'on m'identifie quand je travaille en mission** , nota le soldat.

**\- Sale radin !**

Yunho sourit avec moquerie en caressant quelques mèches noires du barman. Jaejoong le fixa cette fois plus intensément avant de parler du sujet qui le tracassait.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Non,** souffla-t-il en le regardant sincèrement.

**\- Tu restes avec moi, hein ? Jusqu'à ce que tu partes...,** réclama faiblement Jaejoong.

Yunho acquiesça à sa demande pour le tranquilliser au maximum. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement dans une infime tendresse avant de se câliner pour démarrer cette journée.

Autant que Jaejoong, le soldat n'aurait jamais souhaité partir. Le barman était son unique raison.

Il aimait cet homme bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Jusqu'à la fin, sa raison de vivre ne se résumait qu'à Jaejoong.


	17. Can I talk to you alone ?

La vie du soldat Jung Yunho avait décidément pris un nouveau tournant.  
  
Ce dernier voyait pourtant son histoire se terminer tristement. Mais grâce à un certain maigrichon aux yeux provocant, le scénario de sa vie quotidienne ne cessait de se modifier alors qu'il croyait que son destin était déjà tracé dans les lignes.  
  
Jaejoong désirait sa présence à ses côtés. Il avait insisté sur cette demande. Sincèrement, le soldat avait du mal à comprendre sa décision alors qu'il lui avait fait du mal et qu'il n'était pas une personne qualifiée de « normale ». Le barman méritait tellement mieux. Pourquoi lui ? Lui qui était si compliqué, si fermé contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se trouver une qualité qui pouvait le convaincre. Le soldat le pensait même plus tordu que lui-même dans un sourire personnel.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça ...

Ou peut-être qu'ils partageaient les mêmes douleurs ?

Il parut impossible pour le soldat de trouver une réponse. Puis, il se refusait de contrer les choix du barman. Après tout, il voulait Jaejoong. Pour lui seul et ses sentiments qui s'accumulaient au fil du temps, ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus fort. Il n'y voyait plus la fin. Le soldat craignait même qu'ils aillent au-delà de l'extrême surtout avec son handicap.  
  
Son impossibilité de se maîtriser.  
  
Comment Jaejoong ne pouvait-il pas avoir peur de lui ? En particulier quand ils l'avaient fait ... Lorsque leurs corps se sont noués. Ce n'était pas une étape qu'il aurait voulu franchir. Mais il avait terriblement envie de cet homme. Irrésistiblement envie de ce corps serré aux siens en signe d'appartenance tout en humant son odeur sur ce corps svelte. Rien que d'y penser, le soldat en frissonnait encore. Il ne s'était jamais donné ainsi. C'était si profond, si violent, mais débordant d'amour qu'on ne faisait que donner et recevoir. Ses quelques fantasmes ne se trouvaient pas à la hauteur face à un homme comme Jaejoong. C'était une bête. Seulement, si c'était à refaire, Yunho prendrait ses distances. Il y avait de quoi en devenir dépendant. Pire qu'une drogue. Yunho ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour se contrôler. La tâche fut tellement difficile durant cette nuit-là, que s'il en venait à la pratiquer et à l'apprécier, il était certain de causer de la douleur à Jaejoong. Une douleur qui ignorerait l'amour qu'il voudrait lui transmettre.  
  
Suite à leur embrassade matinale, Yunho était retourné raisonnablement chez lui pour faire face à sa mère sous les conseils encourageants de son amant qui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Jugeant la situation difficile en raison de sa relation avec le barman, il préféra la confronter seul étant l'unique responsable de ses fautes. Lorsqu'il était retourné dans son habitat, il s'était agenouillé face à sa mère qui était posée dans un fauteuil du salon prés de la fenêtre pour veiller à l'arrivée de son fils. Yunho avait remarqué ses traits brisés par son action et son inquiétude qui lui donnait une mine blanchâtre et épuisé de l'attente. Il n'avait rien pu dire d'autres que ces simples mots : « Je suis désolé, Eomma » avec des prunelles emplies d'eau. Face à elle, Yunho se condamna lui-même à avoir causé du souci à sa mère. Sa précieuse mère qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger du moindre danger. Il fut avant tout rassuré de ses blessures qui n'étaient aucunement graves, mais il s'inquiéta davantage sur son état moral.  
  
Son fils avait après tout essayé de tuer quelqu'un.  
  
Le soldat avait bien du mal à se mettre à sa place pour savoir ce qu'une mère pouvait ressentir face à cette monstrueuse image.  
  
Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réclamations de sa part. Mais pas à ça ...  
  
Elle l'avait chaleureusement pris dans ces bras en versant quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Les bras de sa mère serraient aussi fort que possible le corps du soldat qui ne pouvait que répondre dans la détresse. Son amour était incomparable. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés était les même : « C'est moi qui suis désolé ». Elle devait penser qu'elle était la seule responsable d'avoir donné naissance à un fils qui possédait des difficultés risquant de le faire souffrir toute sa vie. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et Yunho ne sut pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral, mis à part qu'il l'aimait énormément. Sans sa mère, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Cette dernière l'avait toujours encouragé et l'avait suivi dans son parcours scolaire jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour que Yunho puisse vivre le plus facilement possible.  
  
Le soldat avait décidé de ne pas lancer le sujet de son désormais petit ami. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter cette relation. Il avait décidé de rester avec elle aujourd'hui, cherchant avant tout de s'assurer de sa santé. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il pouvait rencontrer le barman qu'il lui avait laissé un message sur son portable pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Naïvement, Yunho pensait qu'il voulait parler sérieusement de leur relation, mais avec Jaejoong il pouvait s'attendre à tout et à n'importe quoi.  
  


**\- Arrête de chercher les excuses, tu m'as oublié, point barre !** S'exclama Yoochun avec un ton furieux.  


**\- C'est pas ça Yoochun ...** , chercha le barman à s'expliquer particulièrement gêné de la situation.  


Les deux amis se trouvaient dans la maison du barman en train discuter sur un sujet embarrassant pendant que Yoochun rangeait correctement ces affaires dans sa valise.

  
**\- J'espère que c'est pas à cause de ça que tu t'en vas ...** , rétorqua Jaejoong sans preuve et désolé de son ignorance.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je suis pas aussi rabat-joie ! J'ai eu un appel de l'agence immobilière et ils me proposent un appart' qui correspondrait dans mes budgets. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'incruster éternellement chez toi, même si j'insiste toujours sur le fait que je n'existe plus dans ta vie et que tu n'as aucun respect pour l'un de tes meilleurs potes !**

  
Jaejoong gonfla ses joues par culpabilité sous les propos clairs et durs de son ami.  


**\- Ne me dit pas que c'est un bon coup au plumard ?** Demanda Yoochun qui appréhendait la réponse.  
  
Mais à peine qu'il remettait le sujet sur place, le barman étira ses lèvres de façon intimidante en se souvenant de la folle nuit qu'il avait passé. Son ami haussa les sourcils de surprise face à l'état du barman qui ne faisait que contredire sa question.

  
**\- Tu rigoles là ? Ah ~ Ça va carrément changer ce que je pensais de lui** , s'avoua-t-il difficilement en levant les yeux au plafond.

  
**\- Non, mais, Yoochun, tu peux pas imaginer comment c'était !** S'approcha le barman dans une émotion excitante et ébahie. **Je l'ai jamais fait comme ça !**

  
**\- Tu me fais un peu peur là ... Il a des pratiques spéciales ?** Demanda son ami avec crainte.  


Jaejoong lui répondit par un regard blasé sur la bêtise de ses propos.  


**\- Désolé ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie que tu me racontes ...**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Parce que t'as tout entendu à travers les murs ?** Lança logiquement le barman.  


**\- Parce que ça va me faire mal d'entendre qu'il est plus doué que moi ...**

  
Le barman se statufia sous ses paroles et comprit directement le sous-entendu. Le silence prenait place et Yoochun retourna à ses tâches en face d'un Jaejoong qui s'en voulait à mort. Il avait été con. Même s'il voyait toujours Yoochun comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches, il oubliait toujours intentionnellement ses sentiments. Les sentiments de Yoochun à son égard et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de l'amitié. Jaejoong se montrait particulièrement égoïste à vouloir raconter ses ébats ou quoique ce soit qui avait un rapport avec Yunho. Mais avant qu'il ne put répliquer pour s'excuser, la sonnette tinta à leurs oreilles.  
  
La mélodie sonna comme un électrochoc pour le barman qui connaissait très bien l'identité de son visiteur. Son expression changea du tout au tout avec un cœur battant à la chamade et un sourire impatient de voir le visage de son amant. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir énergiquement et fit face à l'homme qu'il enviait. Yunho ne lui offrit qu'un petit sourire timide en recroquevillant ses mains dans ses poches. Un état qui contrastait entièrement avec le barman qui lui envoyait des regards amoureux et un de ses plus beaux sourires. L'ambiance était devenue inhabituelle et intimidante pour le soldat qui n'osait faire le moindre pas.  


**\- Salut toi !** Accueilli Jaejoong chaleureusement en voyant la tête du soldat se baisser.

  
Décidé à avoir ce qu'il attendait, le barman s'approcha de lui pour quémander un baiser que Yunho aurait parfaitement accepté en réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages. Mais ces yeux ambrés parcoururent en quelque seconde sur un coup d'œil, la pièce de la maison et découvrit sans grande joie la présence de Yoochun chez le barman. Son corps changea de direction ne tenant fièrement pas à montrer l'homme amoureux qu'il était en face de son ami.  


**\- Salut Yoochun ...,** lança le soldat mal à l'aise qui avait mis un vent au barman.  


**\- Oh ! Salut Yunho ! Toujours ravi de me voir à ce que je vois** ! Ironisa Yoochun. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais de chez Jaejoong ! T'auras plus affaire à ma tronche !**  


Yunho offrit un regard incompréhensif à Jaejoong qui s'agaçait de l'ambiance qui régnait entre ces deux hommes.  


**\- Sers-toi à boire Yunho, faut que je lui parle seul à seul un moment,** proposa le barman qui ne voulait pas de compromis avec son ami.

  
En silence, Yunho se dirigea vers la cuisine des questions pleines la tête en laissant les deux hommes au salon. Yoochun glissa la fermeture éclair autour de sa valise, prêt à s'en aller en attendant que le barman s'exprime à lui.  


**\- Je suis désolé Yoochun ... Yunho a du mal à comprendre la relation que j'ai avec toi,** avoua-t-il difficilement ne souhaitant pas le blesser. **Je ne lui aie encore rien dit à ton sujet et ça le met dans tous ses états ...**  
  
**  
**  
**\- Tu ne devrais rien lui dire,** conseilla son ami en le regardant fixement. **Je pense que vous avez suffisamment de problèmes. Ça ne sert à rien de lui en parler.**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Il ne sera pas de cet avis, il est têtu comme une mule !** Répliqua Jaejoong.  


**\- Comme toi !**

  
Le barman le dévisagea péniblement devant la vérité de sa remarque.

  
**\- Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux Jaejoong ?** Demanda-t-il en espérant écouter la réponse du barman. **Tu y crois maintenant ?**  


Jaejoong ne répondit pas, trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'était énormément attaché à Yunho devant son ami. Ce serait égoïste de lui répondre. Ça ferait du mal à Yoochun d'autant plus, qui devait surement espérer de ne pas recevoir sa réponse.  


**\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux** , avoua-t-il avec un fin sourire que le barman avait du mal à croire sincère.  


Son ami agrippa la lanière de son bagage à son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison en lui jetant un regard compatissant.

  
  
**\- On se voit ce soir !** lança Yoochun avant de fermer la porte.

  
Jaejoong ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait se comporter en face de son ami. Ça lui torturait un peu l'esprit parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à Yoochun et ne tenait certainement pas à perdre cette amitié. Il devait arranger le coup.  


**\- Ça va ?**

  
Le barman se retourna vivement en direction de cette voix familière. Le visage de Yunho avait le don de changer son humeur et il comptait bien profiter de cette image aujourd'hui. Jaejoong s'assit confortablement sur le canapé tout en ne lâchant pas le soldat du regard. Ce dernier le suivit encore inconfortable de la relation qu'ils entretenaient actuellement. Il posa son verre d'eau sur la table basse et joignit ses mains avec nervosité. Il y avait tellement de choses auquel il devait parler avec le barman.  


**\- Yoochun s'en va alors ?** Demanda-t-il le plus nonchalant possible.  


**\- Ouais ...,** répondit Jaejoong en se redressant n'appréciant pas la grande proximité entre le soldat et lui.  


**\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il a exactement entre vous ?** Lança plus fermement le soldat qui ne comprenait pas le silence de Jaejoong.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je pensais t'en parler, mais Yoochun m'a déconseillé de le faire.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? C'était si sérieux que ça ?** S'emballa le soldat qui ne lâchait plus les prunelles du barman.  


**\- C'est compliqué !** Renfrogna le barman qui n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler sur ce sujet. **D'ailleurs, t'es un expert dans ce domaine !**

  
Yunho baissa consciemment la tête sous les dernières paroles du barman qui lui rappelait bien sa mauvaise personnalité. Dès qu'un sujet l'embêtait, Yunho avait tendance à prendre ses grands airs, mais il se rendit bien, compte qu'il était mal placé pour faire la morale.

  
**\- Désolé ...** , culpabilisa le barman qui se traita contre lui-même d'avoir dit ça sans réfléchir. **C'est que ... J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Il nous reste peu de temps pour être tous les deux. Je veux profiter que tu sois là ...**  


Mais Yunho ne disait plus aucun mot et ça, Jaejoong ne le supportait pas. Se sentant mal d'avoir rendu l'atmosphère si froide, le barman s'était relevé pour se s'approcher de lui dans des mouvements agités. Il s'accrocha prudemment au bras du soldat ne voulant pas le brusquer et cala son front sur son épaule pour lui montrer sa présence.  


**\- Excuse-moi ...,** ajouta-t-il de nouveau comme un enfant en faute.

  
Yunho releva sa tête à sa direction, fourmillant au contact du barman sur lui. Face à cette vision innocente, Yunho ne put se restreindre à caresser quelques mèches pour le rassurer.

  
**\- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de s'excuser l'un envers l'autre** , se raisonna le soldat de façon sage. **Je connais mes défauts, je connais les tiens. On devrait arrêter de se faire mal pour rien.**

  
Jaejoong releva son regard pour lui faire face dans une mine plus tranquille.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je sais que t'as envie de savoir ...** **Je t'en parlerais si tu le veux vraiment. Mais pas maintenant** , souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. **Maintenant ... Il n'y a que toi et moi qui compte.**  


Les deux hommes avaient fermé leurs yeux suite aux dernières paroles de Jaejoong tout en se caressant le nez en se faisant comprendre qu'il devait profiter d'eux.

  
**\- J'ai pas eu mon bisou ..**., réclama Jaejoong avec des yeux provocants.

  
Mais Yunho tourna instantanément pour ne pas céder à son regard puisqu'une certaine crainte refusait de disparaitre au fond de lui. Mais il ne laissa pas Jaejoong comprendre sa feinte.

  
**\- Je crois pas que tu le mérites...,** lança-t-il en essayant d'être ironique.

  
**\- C'est ça, résiste !** Pouffa le barman qui comprenait son jeu et ne se priva pas de lui laisser un délicieux bisou sur la joue. **De toute façon, tu vas retomber !**

  
Yunho ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire sous la vraisemblance de ces propos qu'il ne pouvait nier.  


**\- Au fait, comment vas ta mère ?** Sollicita curieusement le barman.  


**\- Pour tout t'avouer, je sais pas ... Je pense qu'elle veut se montrer forte devant moi, mais à mon avis, elle a sérieusement été chamboulée après ce qu'il s'est passé** , s'exprima difficilement le soldat, les yeux dans le vide.  


**\- Il lui faudra du temps ...**  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Je sais. Mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète ... Je vais bientôt m'en aller et la simple idée de la laisser seule comme ça, je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas être présent ! Et mon père ne va pas encore arriver de suite à la maison.**  
 **  
**  
  
Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir dans cette histoire. Il espérait monopoliser Yunho jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, mais il était plus judicieux qu'il ne s'accroche pas au soldat comme il aurait voulu. Il avait raison. Yunho devait s'occuper de la santé de sa mère. Mais se serait mentir de dire que ça ne le gênait pas. À chaque instant, Jaejoong avait besoin de la présence du soldat. Il s'était tellement demandé ce qui pouvait autant l'attirer en lui.  


**\- Et il y a toi ...**  


Jaejoong ancra plus sérieusement ses yeux dans les siens.

  
**\- Je peux pas vivre tout le temps aux crochets de mes parents. Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un de précieux sur qui je dois veiller** , avoua tendrement Yunho qui tenait à être aux côtés du barman jusqu'à la fin.

  
Yunho semblait avoir lu en lui. C'était ce que Jaejoong voulait entendre. Même si c'était égoïste de sa part, il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre ces mots. Pour montrer qu'il appréciait ses dires, le barman attrapa la main du soldat pour l'unir à la sienne. Un sourire nostalgique s'empara de leur visage en regardant leurs doigts noués.  


**\- C'est dingue non ?** Remarqua le barman silencieusement tout en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Yunho. **Qui aurait cru qu'on en serait là tous les deux ?**  


Le soldat répondit à l'accolade de leurs mains en jouant avec les doigts fins du barman montrant qu'il était d'accord avec ces questionnements. Yunho ne l'aurait jamais cru même dans ses rêves les plus fous.  


**\- Désolé de pourrir l'ambiance, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, Yunho ...,** lança Jaejoong dans un ton plus sérieux tout en se redressant pour lui faire face. **Il doit rester quoi ? Quelques jours avant que tu partes c'est ça ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler de ton départ et sur la façon dont je pourrais te contacter où que tu sois ?**  


Il avait raison. Même si c'était dur d'en parler, il devait quand même avoir cette discussion avec Jaejoong.  
  
Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Hum ... Je ne pourrais pas te dire où je serais Jaejoong. C'est strictement confidentiel.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah ~ J'avais bien compris ! D'accord, je pourrais pas venir te voir c'est un premier point...,** souffla-t-il exaspéré. **Dis-moi au moins que je peux te téléphoner ?** Quémanda-t-il de façon désappointée.

  
**\- Toi non, mais moi oui !** Répondit-il simplement.

  
Le barman se lécha la lèvre tout en regardant au plafond tout en traitant violemment dans sa pensée les supérieurs de Yunho.

  
**\- Par contre, tu peux m'envoyer des lettres** ! Ajouta le soldat de la façon la plus banale possible.  


Figé, Jaejoong ne comprit pas instantanément ses propos.  


**\- Pardon ?** S'exclama le barman incompris suivi d'un rire qui étouffait sa gorge. **Des lettres ?**  
  
**  
**  
**\- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ça te surprend ?**

  
**\- Hé ho, Yunho, on est au 21ème siècle ! Tu me vois en train d'écrire des lettres d'amour adressé à toi ?!! Tu rigoles là ?**

  
Mais Yunho lui montra un visage ferme et vexé de ses remarques. Ça ne lui faisait pas rire du tout puisque c'était la seule façon de correspondre avec Jaejoong.

  
**\- O.K !** Se stoppa Jaejoong face au mécontentement de son amant. **Attend Yunho, écrire des lettres ....** , essaya-t-il de s'exprimant presque dans la panique. **Je sais pas faire ça moi, c'est super guimauve ... Je mourrais de honte si en plus c'est toi qui lis ce que j'écris.**

  
**\- Je pensais que t'avais honte de rien, s** e laissa surprendre Yunho qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. **Et puis, je ne me moquerais jamais de toi !**

  
**\- Ouais venant de toi ... Peut-être, vu que tu viens d'une autre époque déjà** , répondit Jaejoong qui n'était pas vraiment rassuré sous le faible regard noir du soldat. **Si c'est la seule solution ...**  


**\- Tu verras !** Encouragea Yunho qui avait déjà hâte de lire une des lettres. **Ça va te plaire ! On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'autre par l'écriture ! Tu risques d'avoir des surprises.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- En parlant de ça,** s'agita Jaejoong qui parut de plus en plus intéressé sur le sujet. **Je le droit d'écrire tout ce que je veux ? Il n'y a pas de contrainte ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, pas à ma connaissance. C'est plutôt à moi que les contraintes se posent.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Parfait !** Sourit Jaejoong dans une mine malicieuse. **Je sais déjà ce que je vais t'écrire dans ma prochaine lettre. Je vais essayer de te donner du plaisir autant que possible !**  


Yunho essaya d'amortir le choc suite à ses propos. Il ferma les yeux d'agacement comprenant les intentions peu religieuses du barman.

  
**\- T'es vraiment un pervers !**  


**\- Je suis pas un pervers, enfoiré !** Riposta fortement Jaejoong. **Yah ! Tu vas faire preuve d'abstinence pendant des mois, je ne fais que t'aider en écrivant des cochonneries ! T'en auras besoin ! À moins que ...,** s'arrêta-t-il en réfléchissant sur sa situation. **À moins que vous vous fassiez des gâteries entre vous !!!**

  
Jaejoong le frappa soudainement au bras en arrivant à ces conclusions.

  
**\- Je te tuerais si tu me trompes avec ces G.I. Joe !!**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!!** S'emporta Yunho qui s'exaspérait du comportement du barman. **J'ai encore rien fait !**  


**\- C'est pour ça que tu me demandes de faire autant de sport !** S'ahurit le barman sous des regards assassins qui voyait les choses devenir clairs. **Tu veux que je ressemble à ces mecs !**  


**\- Tu délires là Jaejoong ! Ils ne sont pas égaux à ton corps maigrichon que j'aime particulièrement qu'à des ces mecs bombés de muscles répugnants !** S'expliqua Yunho de façon claire et ferme.  


Jaejoong le tenait. Il adorait quand le soldat se perdait maladroitement dans ses sentiments pour tenter de s'expliquer.

  
**\- C'est vrai ?** Insinua-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

  
Yunho reporta son regard sur son visage qui se fit plus provocant. Et BAM ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Le soldat avait tendance à oublier que Jaejoong était qualifié dans la ruse. Il ignorait s'il appréciait ou s'il détestait ce trait de sa personnalité.

  
**\- Ok, je m'en vais !** Déclara-t-il tout en levant les mains comme s'il abdiquait.  


Mais Jaejoong le retenait, les bras entourant son cou, dos à lui.

  
**\- Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi aujourd'hui** , souffla sensuellement le barman à son oreille.

  
Le corps de Yunho vibrait sous la voix suave du barman. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, cherchant à échapper à toutes ces étincelles de désirs qui venaient s'éclore dans son bas ventre. Il se rassit avec un Jaejoong fermement accroché à son dos qui commençait à déposer de chastes baisers sur sa joue tout en redescendant à son cou. Il savait ce que Jaejoong voulait maintenant. Mais Yunho s'était résonné à ne pas lui céder.  
  
  
C'était une mauvaise résolution.  
  
Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ne pas résister à cet homme.  


**\- La nuit dernière ne t'as pas suffit ?!** Tenta le soldat qui se laissait faire.  
  
**\- Si tu veux savoir si tu m'as comblé, la réponse est oui** , ricana Jaejoong en passant ces mains sur le torse du soldat. **Mais ... Faut compenser maintenant face à tous ces mois où tu ne seras loin de moi, l** ança-t-il dans un regard amoureux.  


Yunho rejoignit son échange visuel auquel il ne pouvait briser. Un simple contact qui avait le pouvoir de changer l'ambiance en quelques secondes en les envoyant dans leur propre monde. Yunho craqua à chaque fois face à une telle vision. Il détestait Dieu d'avoir créé un homme aussi beau. Ils rejoignirent leurs lèvres qui se pressèrent assez violemment dans une plainte pleine de détresse qui demandait un besoin de l'autre comme un désespoir. Jaejoong accentua la pression en passant une de ces mains sur la nuque du soldat tout en commençant à jouer avec ses cheveux châtains. Jaejoong entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sortir sa langue qui réclamait sa jumelle. Décidé à commencer une flamboyante embrassade, le barman prit les devants en cherchant la langue de son partenaire qui se faisait plus hésitante. Yunho se tendit nerveusement, voyant que les choses commençaient à aller trop loin. Il essayait de s'échapper du barman que le tenait vivement prés de lui. Ne tenant pas à le libérer, le soldat fut obligé de le pousser plus brusquement sans lui faire de mal en s'éloignant le plus possible de son amant.  


**\- Excuse-moi Jaejoong** , essaya de s'expliquer le soldat tout en plaçant une main dans ses cheveux.  


**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Rétorqua le barman assez contrarié que Yunho le repousse aussi soudainement.  


\- **Je refuse d'aller plus loin ...**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Je rêve ou tu cherches à me torturer ?** Insinua plus férocement le barman.  


**\- C'est pas ça ...** chercha Yunho dans ses mots, mal à l'aise de la situation. **J'ai ... peur de devenir dépendant à toi, de me perdre complètement en toi à force qu'on ... Je n'ai suffisamment pas confiance en moi, Jaejoong ! Je ne veux pas me montrer violent avec toi ...**  
 **  
**  
  
Jaejoong était gonflé sur son comportement, mais montrer son énervement ne ferait qu'affecter Yunho. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le rassure. Il suffisait juste de se mettre à sa place parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ce que vit le soldat devait être si compliqué à gérer. Jaejoong ne pensait pas avoir les capacités pour le guérir de son handicap, mais abandonner n'était pas dans ces principes.  
  
Il se l'était promis.  
  
D'effacer toutes les blessures du soldat.  
  
Même si la patience ne lui correspondait pas, il devait faire autant d'efforts que le soldat faisait pour lui.  
  
Jaejoong se releva délicatement et s'approcha de Yunho dans des pas silencieux. Il chercha à attraper les deux mains du soldat pour les rejoindre aux siennes dans la tendresse. Le barman se servait plus des gestes pour attendrir et réconforter le soldat parce qu'il était aussi maladroit que Yunho dans les mots. Il avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il disait et crachait toutes sortes de choses auxquelles il ne pensait pas vraiment. Mais il savait que Yunho n'était pas indifférent à ces caresses.

  
**\- Mais t'en as envie ...** , conclut faiblement le barman qui noua ses doigts aux siens sans le moindre rejet du soldat qui répondait au contact.

  
**\- C'est pas parce que j'en envie que je peux tout m'autoriser, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque j'ai pointé mon arme à l'un de ces mecs** , insista le soldat qui avait du mal à ancrer son regard dans le sien.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait !** Répliqua plus fortement le barman. **Et à ton avis, Yunho, pourquoi tu n'as appuyé ? Arrête de te prendre pour un dingue ou pour un criminel ! Si tu l'as pas fait Yunho c'est que tu n'en avais pas envie, tout simplement, parce que tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu sais même au plus profond que toi que tu as la force de te contrôler !**

  
Yunho aurait voulu cesser ses troubles qui le torturaient dans son esprit. Se battre contre soi-même s'avérait être une tâche plus difficile qu'avec autrui.  
  
Jaejoong semblait mieux le connaître que lui à cet instant.  
  
Ces mots le soulagèrent tout de même. Il savait au fond que Jaejoong avait grandement changé quelque chose dans son âme.  
  
C'était plus que de la reconnaissance.

  
**\- N'écoute pas cette voix qui te prive de tout ce que tu désires Yunho ...,** conseilla le barman dans la sincérité.  


Le soldat osa le regarder comme un homme en détresse.  
  
Écouter Jaejoong avait toujours été bon pour lui.  
  
C'était ce chemin-là qu'il devait emprunter.  
  
Un fin sourire naquit à ses lèvres tout en appréciant la beauté de son désormais amant. Il avait décidément trop pris l'habitude de le contempler à son gout. Yunho ne s'en lasserait indéfiniment pas.  
  
Se surprenant lui-même, il se détacha des mains du barman et ses bras entourèrent le corps du barman pour le presser amoureusement contre lui. Jaejoong ne pouvait que se réjouir du contact aussi imprévisible soit-il, les gestes inconnus du soldat lui donnaient des papillons dans le ventre. Profitant de la chaleur particulière du soldat, le barman se sentit partir au pays des rêves en sentant son souffle contre son oreille et sa main puissante lui caresser ses cheveux bruns. Si cette simple accolade le mettait dans tous ces états, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.  


**\- Ah ~ ... Ça suffit** , se perdit le barman qui commençait à se gigoter contre Yunho. **J'ai assez attendu ...**  


**\- Quoi ...,** s'étonna le soldat qui ne comprit pas ses dires dans la perplexité. **Qu'est-ce qu'il ... AH !!**  


Yunho n'avait pas retenu son sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse caresser son entrejambe. Jaejoong eut un sourire narquois, heureux de son effet. Il tenait fermement à montrer au soldat son envie de lui. Quelle que soit la façon de lui dire, Jaejoong ne se privait de rien. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour commencer les tortures tout en faisant monter la température de leurs corps.  


**\- Attend ...,** gémit maladroitement le soldat qui n'avait plus aucun moyen de contrôle et sentait ses yeux se brumer dans le plaisir. **Jae ...** , supplia-t-il au barman en sentant des doigts se faufiler dans son boxer. **JAEJOONG-Ah !!** Cria-t-il pendant que leur corps perdait l'équilibre en tombant sur le canapé.  
  


  
L'après-midi pris fin et les deux hommes devenus plus familiers se hâtèrent en route en direction du bar où une soirée animée était prévue. Marchant en rythme dans des pas lents comme s'il voulait profitait du chemin, Yunho jeta discrètement un regard sur la main tombante du barman qui longeait le long de son corps. Dans une distance raisonnable et dans un silence tranquille, aucun passant ne pouvait se douter de la relation qu'il pouvait entretenir.  
  
Juste en liant ses doigts au sien, l'image se transformait.  
  
Yunho s'était toujours posé cette question.  
  
Tenir sa main dans la sienne. La main de la personne qu'on aimait ...  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ?  
  
Le soldat n'osait réfugier ses pensées sur ce sujet. Le barman lui donnait suffisamment de bonheur. Demander quelque chose d'autre semblait égoïste de sa part.  


**\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?** Brisa le barman qui sentait la préoccupation du soldat.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Non ...**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- C'est pas le fait que Yoochun soit présent au bar, j'espère ?**

  
**\- Non** , répondit-il plus franchement. **C'est ...**

  
Le soldat s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Le bar ...  
  
Comment avait-il pu oublier ?  
  
Les images d'un évènement désagréable défilèrent sous ses yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait montré son vrai visage à Jaejoong. Aux gens présents à cette altercation.  
  
Il prit peur n'appréciant aucunement les sensations fortes qui venaient l'envahir dans ces membres.  
  
Son esprit revivait la scène.  
  
C'était affreusement poignant. Tous ces visages couverts sur lui, c'était insupportable. Mais c'était bien celui du barman qui fut le pire à accepter pour Yunho. Ses traits ébahissaient sous le choc.  
  
Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son visage.  
  
Jaejoong s'était retourné à sa direction remarquant que son amant ne le suivait plus. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes de revoir le soldat à nouveau tourmenté dans ses pensées.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda prudemment le barman.

  
Le soldat recula soudainement de quelques pas, indécis. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de retourner là-bas. Ni pour lui, ni pour Jaejoong.

  
**\- Si c'est pour qu'on nous bousille la soirée Jaejoong, je ne retournerais pas là-bas,** lança catégoriquement le soldat. **Les gens n'auront pas oublié ce que j'ai fait !**  


Le barman s'approcha plus furieusement vers le soldat, fatigué de l'entendre de sermonner contre lui-même. Sa main vint pincer l'oreille de Yunho sans la moindre douceur quitte à le forcer dans cette position pour venir l'accompagner.

  
**\- Aie !!** S'écria douloureusement le soldat. **Jaejoong, tu fais quoi là ?!!**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu as oublié comment s'appelait le bar ?!** S'emporta le barman qui tenait à lui faire la morale.

  
Il lâcha péniblement sa prise pendant que Yunho se redressait, une main à l'oreille dans un visage grimaçant .  


**\- " Le Reçu" ! Quels que soient ton identité, ton passé, ta couleur de peau, ton orientation ... Il n'y a que là-bas qu'on pourra t'offrir un verre le plus respectueusement possible et sans te juger,** s'exprima ouvertement le barman.  


Yunho baissa les yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir totalement stupide en face de Jaejoong.  
  
Il n'avait peur de rien.  
  
C'est une qualité que le soldat admirait énormément chez Jaejoong. Il l'enviait presque.  


**\- Maintenant tu ramènes ton cul avant que je commence à péter une crise à tous tes caprices !** cracha Jaejoong avec agacement, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.  


Yunho se pinça les lèvres, soumis à l'autorité de son amant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais c'était plutôt son rôle à lui de donner des ordres aux autres. Face à Jaejoong, une guerre de domination était belle et bien présentée. Jaejoong lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il continue leur route. Le soldat s'avoua vaincu et le rejoignit lentement à ses côtés, les épaules crispées sur lui-même et les mains enfouis dans les poches de son jean. Le barman le regarda discrètement au coin de l'œil et s'empressa de retirer la main du soldat de son pantalon pour la tenir fermement à la sienne.

  
**\- Je te l'emprunte un moment !**

  
Les yeux du soldat s'écarquillèrent sous le geste qu'il avait secrètement quémandé un peu plus tôt. Son cœur batta à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ses muscles se tendirent le rendant presque droit comme un bâton. Il avait vraiment du mal à profiter de ces simples contacts surtout en se baladant dans la ville. L'effet était plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

  
**\- Détends-toi !** Rassura le barman en ramenant la poigne de leur main à sa bouche. **Si tu savais comme j'aime ces mains ...,** avoua délicieusement le barman qui embrassa le dos de la main du soldat.  


Le rouge lui montant au joues, Yunho le dévisagea par gêne face à la vision du barman.  


**\- Ne me dis pas que tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant !** Questionna le soldat qui sentait vraiment que Jaejoong savait lire en lui.

  
**\- Tu rigoles ou quoi !** répliqua le barman . **Si je pouvais le faire, je te jure qu'on aurait moins galéré pour se mettre ensemble ! Vu comment t'es fermé sur toi-même ... et je ne parle pas du sexe ...,** insinua le barman dans l'unique but d'embêter son amant.

  
Yunho se détacha de sa prise, vexé de sa remarque, mais Jaejoong retrouva de nouveau sa main pour ne pas briser le contact sous un sourire narquois. Le chemin se passa dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse et plaisante comme le souhaitait le barman qui ne pensait qu'aux bons moments.  
  


Les néons de l'enseigne qui illuminaient au bar attirèrent les prunelles du soldat qui se rappelait des dires de son amant. Est-ce que ça devait le rassurer ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais le soldat faisait tout pour rester le plus discret possible en entrant dans le lieu.  
  
Non.  
  
Il n'avait pas manqué certains regards à sa direction, mais sa vue ne restait pas suffisamment longtemps dans leur regard pour pouvoir lire leur émotion. Il voulait faire comme Jaejoong.  
  
S'en foutre royalement du regard des gens.  
  
C'était un exemple à prendre et ça le permettrait de progresser dans sa confiance en soi.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient arrivés au début de l'ouverture où quelques personnes seulement étaient présentes dans le bar. Jaejoong avait quelques commissions à faire avec les employées pour les aider sur certaines tâches en lassant le soldat seul un moment. Ce dernier contempla avec une faible nervosité l'endroit avant de remarquer la présence de Yoochun sur le plan de travail.  
  
Il avait quelque chose à faire ce soir.  
  
Yunho s'approcha lentement de sa position et vint s'assoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets à ses côtés sans lui accorder un regard.

  
**\- Tu vas mixer ce soir ?** Lança soudainement le soldat qui vint commencer la conversation.  


Yoochun retourna sa tête pour le regarder dans un regard indescriptible où quelques mèches bouclées s'immisçaient pour lui donner cette touche de mystère. Yunho ne pouvait pas nier que l'aura de cet homme incitait la curiosité. Il dégageait quelques choses de troublant.  
  
  
**\- Ouais,** répondit Yoochun sans surprise. Je bosse quelques soirs ici maintenant. **J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Déjà que je me suis incrusté chez Jaejoong, je ne sais pas si ça te fait plaisir que je travaille ici.**  


**\- Non. Au contraire.**

  
Yoochun fronça les sourcils sans montrer sa surprise face à sa réponse.

  
**\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour ne pas m'être montré très agréable envers toi. J'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre toi et Jaejoong. Je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé alors qu'au final je ne te connais pas si bien que ça,** s'excusa calmement le soldat qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas** , répondit Yoochun en hochant la tête avec compréhension. **Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses être jaloux de moi,** rajouta-t-il en cherchant à se moquer un peu de lui.

  
Le soldat grimaça en se retenant fièrement de ne pas lui arracher la tête sous ses petites remarques.  
  
Non. Avec Yoochun, ça n'allait pas passer, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essayerai.  
  
Il souffla un bon coup avant de le regarder plus sérieusement.  


**\- Je peux te parler seul à seul, si ça te dérange pas ?**  


Yoochun le fixa avec appréhension devant l'importance qui se lisait dans ces yeux caramel.  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient isolé un moment provoquant le doute au barman qui les cherchait un peu partout du regard.  
  
Les gens commençaient à se ramener sur le lieu et un air de musique entrainante parsemait le bar pour rendre l'ambiance plus festive. Les commandes d'alcool ne s'attendaient pas et le brouhaha emplissait de plus en plus dans une foule rendant le passage plus difficile.  
  
Jaejoong s'inquiéta de ne pas trouver le soldat à sa portée et s'emmitoufla dans la petite foule dans l'angoisse qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Il sentit brusquement une main le retenir à son bras le faisant se retourner pour rencontrer l'émetteur.

  
**\- Yunho !!** s'écria-t-il vivement en s'approchant de son corps pour s'accrocher à lui. **T'étais passé où ?! Je me suis inquiété !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- J'étais dehors. J'ai discuté un moment avec Yoochun pour m'excuser de mon comportement** , raisonna le soldat qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face l'anxiété du barman.

  
**\- J'avais cru qu-** , s'arrêta le barman avant de comprendre ses propos. **T'excuser ? Vraiment ?**  


Yunho acquiesça positivement face à la surprise du barman qui se soulagea de la situation.

  
**\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?** Demanda innocemment le soldat qui avait envie d'alcool.

  
**\- Non, non, non !** Riposta le barman qui le tenait fermement par le col **. Je connais ta tenue en alcool ! Ne va surtout pas croire que je vais te laisser boire,** prévint le barman dans un sourire malice. **Ce soir, tu n'auras soif que de moi !** Annonça-t-il en offrant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du soldat.

  
Malgré sa dernière attention, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un faux sourire et un regard noir montrant son mécontentement. Jaejoong le quitta un moment pour une dernière occupation tout en insistant auprès du soldat de ne pas bouger d'ici sous peine de mort. Yunho ne retint pas un souffle d'exaspération face à sa soumission au barman. Il tenta pourtant sa chance en direction du bar pour demander un verre de bière qui n'était pas censé le rendre ivre pour ce soir. Mais à peine il trouva un espace pour faire commande qu'un serveur s'approcha de lui dans une mine navrée.

  
**\- Désolé, mon gars ! On m'a strictement interdit de ne rien t'offrir ce soir !**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est Jaejoong qui vous as dit ça ?!** Répliqua le soldat en cachant son état abasourdi.

  
Le serveur le quitta des yeux pour venir s'occuper d'un autre client laissant le soldat déboussolé de ne pas avoir sa dose d'alcool. Sans déconner, même pour un verre d'eau il se ferait refouler. Yunho ricana pourtant sous les manigances du barman. Il se retourna pour se dégager du bar en direction de la foule, mais fit instantanément face au regard vainqueur de son amant en plein milieu de la piste de dance. Le soldat le dévisagea admettant sa défaite ne le prenant pas vraiment mal puisque c'était uniquement pour le narguer.  
  
Mais Yunho ne se laissa pas abattre aussi facilement. Même si son adversaire était Jaejoong.  
  
Ses jambes le rejoignirent en s'immisçant dans la foule jusqu'au barman qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il couvrit tout trait sur son visage qui pouvait prouver son échec. Rester neutre, c'était une chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire. Même si Jaejoong fronça du regard par méfiance, il prit possession des hanches du soldat contre lui, faisant hoqueter le soldat.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Tu danses ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je trouve que tu me réclames beaucoup trop de choses ce soir** , remarqua le soldat qui se méfia de ses petits jeux. **Je ne suis pas un objet qui répond à tes désirs, je te signale !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Tu es fâché ?** S'amusa le barman face aux expressions plus épanouies du soldat.

  
Yunho l'ignora du regard tentant faiblement de montrer qu'il était offensé. Mais Jaejoong était trop heureux pour se disputer avec lui ce soir. Il avait envie de passer une bonne soirée avec son amant en oubliant tous les soucis et les préoccupations de leur situation. Il ne put retenir ses baisers sur sa joue tout en descendant jusqu'à son cou pour enquiquiner de plaisir le soldat. Évidemment comme un idiot, Yunho ne pouvait que craquer face à ces chatteries plus qu'exquises.  
  
Le soldat sentait son cœur apaisé. Ca le surprenait, lui qui s'attendait à toutes sortes d'altercation avec quelques invités du bar sur son comportement violent. Il avait peur de ne pas se sentir à l'aise ce soir, mais il se trouvait plongé dans les bras du barman tout en s'échangeant des baisers plus ou moins langoureux accompagnés de sourires complices et de fougueux échanges visuels. Les deux hommes avaient tendances à rester dans leur monde oubliant les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Leur pas ne correspondait même pas au rythme électrique de la musique. On pouvait croire qu'il dansait un slow niais.  
  
Mais personne ne les dérangeait.  
  
Dans leur unique bulle, il profitait seulement d'eux et Yunho se sentait libre, comblé et maitre de lui-même. Il pouvait enfin tenir Jaejoong contre lui et ouvrir son cœur au sien.  
  
Il n'allait pas le nier.  
  
Il était amoureux.  
  
Même fou amoureux de ce maigrichon.  
  
Ce sentiment qui l'effrayait pourtant, il avait décidé de ne plus le rejeter.  


  
Le soir même, il avait de nouveau fait l'amour ensemble. Cependant, Yunho n'avait plus protesté préférant cacher son angoisse pour lui-même. Les deux hommes ne cessaient d'en apprendre plus sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs gestes étaient infinis et leur envie de l'autre plus forte. Jaejoong fut obligé de constater une douceur plus présente chez le soldat. Dans les gestes, dans les mots et dans le regard ambrés. Une certaine déception trottait dans sa tête pourtant, puisqu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter du soldat qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. Sa satisfaction n'était jamais totale, mais il la rejetait autant qu'il pouvait ne cherchant qu'à rendre plus précieux les moments présents. Yunho en lui, il souhaitait ingratement pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec cet homme. De cette façon, le soldat ne partirait plus. Le barman l'avait serré plus fort cette nuit-là et Yunho le perçut immédiatement en étant dans un état plus incontrôlable dans ses gestes et dans ces coups.  
  
Jaejoong essayait pourtant de ne plus y penser.  
  
Il se forçait durement.  
  
Au départ du soldat.  
  


  
Les cordes familières d'une guitare résonnaient dans le salon parsemé de rayons du soleil et Jaejoong ignorait ceux qui se projetaient sur son visage blanc appréciant la chaleur et le moment qu'il vivait ce jour-là. La tête callée sur les genoux d'un homme qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade, il écoutait agréablement et nostalgiquement la mélodie qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés appréciant plus davantage la musique. Il essayait d'imaginer les doigts du soldat tirer sur les cordes de la guitare de son père. Ce son délicieux et singulier qu'il connaissait parfaitement le détendait et lui prouvait encore une fois combien la vie était belle dans ces moments de paix.  
  
Et qu'un jour tout s'effondrerait.  
  
C'était une composition du soldat et Jaejoong chercha à s'en rappeler les moindres notes. Il était plus bon qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il appréciait savoir cette compétence de Yunho. Il voulait tout savoir le concernant. Mais cette capacité le touchait particulièrement.  
  
Ça lui rappelait son père et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant le soldat à cet instant.  
  
Il se contenta d'affectionner ce moment de sérénité qui planait autour d'eux.  
  
Le barman vint joindre une main sur celle du soldat posée sur les cordes.  


**\- Promet-moi d'y rejouer lorsque tu reviendras,** sollicita doucement le barman qui ouvrit ses paupières en attendant sa réaction.

  
Caressant dans la douceur la joue du barman pour le rassurer, le soldat le contempla dans un regard positif et brumé d'amour à son égard et un fin sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
C'était suffisant pour comprendre.  
  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot.  
  
Sa mélodie.  
  
Il l'entendrait de nouveau.  
  
  
~

  
Les épaules tombantes, la gorge nouée, les yeux indécis, son corps tremblaient étrangement d'effarement aujourd'hui.  
  
Aujourd'hui.  
  
Il voulait cacher ses yeux dont on pouvait lire la moindre émotion. Il n'aurait pas laissé le soldat y pénétrer.  
  
À l'embrasure de sa porte, le barman contempla péniblement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui de sa maison. Il avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de respirer plus convenablement et non comme un assoiffé qui quémandait sa drogue. Ses poings se serrèrent dans la nervosité. Il sortit maladroitement de sa poche le paquet de clopes qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de commencer. Il le fixa intensément pensant que ça pouvait le soulager et que ça pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer. Il réfléchissait un moment avant d'entendre le son du moteur d'une voiture de taxi se garer devant le trottoir de son habitat.  
  
Le moment était arrivé.  
  
La scène qu'il redoutait tant.  
  
Un jeune homme à la carrure bien dessiné sortit du véhicule. Jaejoong baissa immédiatement la tête tout en se demandant s'il craquerait face à ce regard qu'il aimait tant se plonger pour se trouver dans leur monde.  
  
Leur monde à eux.  
  
Avec Yunho.  
  
Ce dernier s'avança lentement dans des traits neutres sans souligner une émotion. Jaejoong savait pertinemment que Yunho refuserait de se montrer faible devant lui. Il était trop fier pour ça. Le barman essaya de se redresser plus humblement devant le soldat pour lui faire face.  
  
Yunho diminua la distance entre eux tout en permettant à leurs yeux de se rencontrer.  
  
Une dernière fois.  
  
Par quoi ils devaient commencer ?  
  
Yunho regarda au sol mal à l'aise de la situation, mais remarqua l'agitation du barman qui planquait ses bras derrière son dos et le regard fuyant. Le soldat arqua un sourcil et dans des gestes précis, il attrapa plus rapidement que Jaejoong qui essayait de fuir son poignet et constata le délit.  


**\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fumé ?** Demanda assez fermement le soldat ne tenant pourtant pas à gâcher cette conversation.

  
**\- Je ne l'ai pas fait !** Répliqua le barman avec agacement.  


**\- Promets-moi alors de ne jamais le faire même si je ne suis pas là pour te le rappeler,** insista le soldat qui n'appréciait pas que son partenaire soit tenté par le tabac.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Hum ...Ça va me manquer tes leçons de morales finalement** , nota-t-il dans une voix qui montrait une pointe de tristesse.  


Dans des petits sourires, Yunho contempla le barman de manière déterminé et reconnaissant.  


**\- Tu n'est pas obligé de m'attendre Jaejoong.**  


Yunho ne le remercierait jamais assez.  
  
Savoir que quelqu'un attendait son retour l'émouvait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
Il passa une main délicatement sur la joue du barman tout en fixant intensément les traits de son visage pour chercher à s'en souvenir lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux, où qu'il soit.  
  
Yunho penserait sans cesse à Jaejoong.  
  
L'ambiance fut nettement plus décisive pour les deux qui devaient se quitter. Jaejoong retenait pourtant sa rage et son avidité à vouloir retenir Yunho avec lui. Ses caprices ne changeaient pas. La boule d'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans son estomac lui fit mal et il n'arrivait pas à la vaincre surtout avec un certain soldat qui l'observait sans relâche.  
  
Yunho était devenu plus assuré dans ses gestes.  
  
Ça mettait le barman dans tous ses états.  
  
Bon sang, il n'avait rien vu venir. Les jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse et ils avaient tellement de choses à faire encore ensemble.  
  
Yunho lui était tombé du ciel.  
  
Il avait cruellement besoin de lui. Même si la raison était inconnue et il n'y avait pas d'utilité à la connaitre.  
  
Pourquoi il fallait à chaque fois une raison pour apprécier quelque chose ?

  
**\- Promets-moi de revenir en bon état, d'accord ? Dis-moi que ça va bien se passer là-bas ...** , s'inquiéta Jaejoong qui avait du mal à accepter le travail de Yunho dans ce milieu.  


Les deux hommes n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé depuis que le soldat lui avait avoué son identité. Le sujet était sensible et Jaejoong se doutait qu'il allait de nouveau faire face à de dures épreuves. Mais connaissant Yunho, il n'aurait jamais voulu causer du souci au barman. Il préférait souffrir seul. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris à vivre. Partager sa douleur, ce n'était pas dans ces principes.  


**\- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois** , disait-il sans aucune vanterie, mais dans le but de le rassurer au maximum.  


Yunho avait placé ces deux mains à son cou tout en le caressant des doigts pour le tranquilliser. Ses prunelles ambrées cherchaient à lui montrer sa confiance auquel le barman ne pouvait ignorer.  


**\- Bon allez, file, avant que je te kidnappe définitivement chez moi** , prévint le barman dans une voix faible tout en se promettant de ne plus ancrer dans les yeux du soldat.  


Yunho avait bien perçu sa peine et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de quitter ainsi le barman. Voulant lui prouver sa sincérité, il retira la chaine demeurant à son cou pour la remettre à Jaejoong.  


**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'étonna le barman qui était en possession de la plaque militaire du soldat.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je te la donne.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais t'avais dit-**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai rien dit,** répliqua le soldat qui tenait à ce qu'il garde le bijou **. Je m'en veux vraiment de te laisser ainsi, Jaejoong. Je veux que tu la gardes. D'une certaine façon, je serais avec toi comme ça** , annonça-t-il tout en tenant la plaque pendue.

  
Il n'y avait rien de plus touchant pour Jaejoong qui retenait comme il pouvait ses larmes pour ne pas s'effondrer. Dans la faiblesse, il prit fermement les mains du soldat dans ses deux paumes pour les embrasser en guise de remerciement. Yunho lança un regard rapide vers le taxi.  
  
Il devait partir.  
  
Comprenant le message, les deux hommes se regardaient mélancoliquement sachant tous deux le manque qu'il représentait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser sans oser le prolonger puisque l'envie demeurait profondément. Leurs fronts se lièrent dans un ultime contact après que leurs lèvres se lâchèrent à contrecœur.  
  
C'était Jaejoong que Yunho voulait voir avant de partir prendre route. Les "au revoir" étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Notamment avec sa mère qui semblait s'être fragilisé de sa santé. Difficile de dire que le soldat était serein. L'inquiétude l'habitait.  
  
Laisser tomber les personnes les plus chères à lui.  
  
C'était une torture.  
  
Mais Yunho avait décidé de retourner en mission.  
  
Et Jaejoong s'entêta sérieusement à savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi il retournait là-bas ?  
  
Yunho recula de quelque pas raisonnablement avant de trop s'attacher à Jaejoong. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, juste l'échange du regard suffisait pour les deux hommes.  
  
C'était leur façon à eux de communiquer.  
  
Et même si c'était douloureux à supporter de partir sans une parole, Jaejoong et Yunho le savaient.  
  
Il se reverrait très bientôt.  
  
La distance les séparait de plus en plus lorsque Yunho se dirigea vers le véhicule et ouvrit la portière. Le soldat se permit de regarder une nouvelle fois Jaejoong tout en lui présentant un sourire pour se quitter dans une vision positive. Le barman le copia du haut de son balcon pour lui laisser la même image.  
  
Partir avec un sourire.  
  
Mais son visage changea d'expression et vint plus blessé lorsqu'il vit le soldat s'installer dans la voiture et que cette dernière démarra sans attente.  
  
La réalité fut plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
Yunho lui manquerait terriblement.  
  
Sa présence avait laissé de grandes marques dans sa vie et ça lui faisait peur pour les jours à venir.  
  
Mais sagement, comme le soldat l'aurait fait, il continuerait son petit train de vie avec ses multiples boulots, ses amis et s'occuperait avec plus d'attention sa mère comme Yunho lui avait tellement de fois remarqué.  
  
La voiture s'éloigna de son champ de vision et Jaejoong murmura en silence espérant que le vent puisse lui transmettre ses derniers mots.  


" Je t'attendrais"


	18. What are your motives Jung soldier ?

  
Le trajet fut long. Particulièrement long.  
  
Yunho n'avait même plus compté les heures qu'il avait dû parcourir pour aller en direction de sa base.  
  
Ce n'était que le point de départ pour s'apprêter à voler à sa prochaine destination.  
  
Arrivé sur les lieux dans sa tenue civile, il observa les immenses locaux de l'armée déjà remplis de militaires gradués et de soldats habillés marchant dans des pas strictes et précis. Tous se préparaient à partir ou à exécuter les tâches de leur fonction. Le soldat eut un sentiment amer face à cette vision. C'est la première fois qu'il ressentait aussi peu de motivation. Reconnaissant quelques visages familiers parmi ceux qui se déplaçaient devant lui, il s'arrêta sur un en particulier qui ne se gêna pas d'offrir un chaleureux sourire à Yunho. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'individu, ravi de pouvoir retrouver son partenaire de toujours.

  
**\- Ca alors, Yunho !** S'exclama l'individu qui réduisait la distance pour pouvoir lui serrer la main. **Ça fait un bail ! Je suis surpris de te voir aussi en retard !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Salut Changmin !** Répondit Yunho en resserrant fièrement la prise. **Ça fait plaisir de te voir !**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça me surprend ! D'habitude t'es toujours le premier arrivé ! Prêt à aller en mission aux moindres ordres ! On dirait que ces congés t'ont réussi,** constata Changmin qui le regardait de haut en bas.  


Le soldat ne lui offrit qu'un sourire vaincu face à ses remarques, une expression rare que son ami n'avait pas échappée.

  
**\- C'est rare de te voir aussi souriant** , s'étonna son partenaire. **Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- On peut dire ça** , répondit simplement Yunho qui voulait laisser le mystère planer.  


**\- Je suis content pour toi alors,** lança son ami qui s'était toujours inquiété sur son état de santé **. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu te consacres qu'à l'armée. Je te l'ai toujours dit d'ailleurs !**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Le colonel Song est arrivé ? Je vais aller le saluer.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il n'est pas là. Il a été muté dans la marine apparemment** , annonça Changmin avec une mine désolée.  


Yunho resta bouche bée par ces mots. Il avait énormément de respect pour le colonel Song. C'était lui qui l'avait fortement encouragé à prendre congé. C'était le seul homme à l'avoir dirigé et respecté comme les autres. Sa présence à conduire leur équipe allait lui manquer.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose Yunho** , ajouta son partenaire dans un ton particulièrement préoccupant.  


Le soldat le regarda dans l'appréhension, sentant un mauvais pressentiment sur les évènements à venir.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Le colonel Kim Byung Gi est revenu.**  


Un éclair s'était propagé dans sa tête à la simple entente de ce nom. Son impression était juste.  
  
Ce n'était pas un bon présage.  
  
Yunho avait fermé péniblement les yeux tout en se ressassant des images douloureuses qu'il essayait sans cesse d'oublier.

_"C'est ta mission, tu dois les éliminer ! "_  


**\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est revenu ?** Demanda le soldat avec angoisse tout en ouvrant ses paupières qui ne voulaient pas accepter la réalité.

  
**\- Je l'ignore. Je suis arrivé seulement hier, je n'ai pas eu la chance de le croiser.**  


L'état du soldat semblait s'être empiré, mais il ne le montra pas. Il souffla simplement de détresse et Changmin pouvait nettement comprendre en le regardant silencieusement.  


**\- Ça ira, Yunho ?D** emanda-t-il calmement.  


**\- J'en sais rien** , déclara-t-il voyant les ennuis venir à lui. **J'ai fait un acte impardonnable... J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un ...**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?** Rétorqua fortement son ami qui se stupéfiait de ses propos.  


**\- J'ai pointé mon arme sur un homme et j'ai été dans une colère incontrôlable ! Tu connais le film ...**  


Son ami grimaça en essayant d'imaginer la scène. Mais au lieu de sermonner son partenaire, il essaya de le comprendre sur ses agissements. Yunho n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par de simples racailles. Malgré son point faible, il connaissait aussi bien que les autres son contrôle de lui-même. Son inquiétude ne se posait finalement pas sur l'acte de Yunho mais plutôt sur les conséquences de cet acte.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je ne comprenais pas ton expression aussi grave quand j'ai dit son nom** , lança doucement le partenaire. **Maintenant je sais pourquoi...**  


Les deux soldats s'échangèrent un regard complice connaissant tout deux la personnalité de leur supérieur.  


**\- Promets-moi de me prévenir au moindre danger Yunho ! Je veux que tu me dises s'il y a un souci** , insista Changmin les yeux pleins d'inquiétudes. **Je resterais à tes côtés !**  


**\- Merci Changmin** , répliqua Yunho qui fut touché de sa présence. **Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant d'effort pour moi. Tu me connais, je me débrouille tout seul !**  


Justement, pensa le partenaire. Yunho s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul, ne demandant aucune aide. Il avait sincèrement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dans leur cadre, il se passait suffisamment de choses cruelles, et il n'était pas question qu'il voie Yunho souffrir une nouvelle fois.  
  
Yunho en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il serait difficile de dire qu'ils étaientt proches avec Changmin. Mais c'était bien l'homme le plus patient et le plus compréhensif qu'il connaissait ici. Il n'était pas si différent. Leur fierté était égale, mais Changmin dégageait une aura puissante et débordante d'énergie. Une des raisons pour lequel il avait été accepté dans les forces spéciales. Il possédait une intelligence incomparable et efficace lors des missions. Yunho l'admirait beaucoup même si c'était lui l'ainé. Chanmin recevrait autant d'honneur que lui en avait reçu. Les deux hommes ne travaillaient pas souvent ensemble, mais quand c'était le cas, ils s'accompagnaient et s'aidaient comme deux amis en guerre. C'était un soutien énorme pour Yunho qui ne le remercierait jamais assez d'être aussi indulgent. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Changmin était un homme bon et il était fort regrettable que les autres soldats ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
Les autres avaient tendance à se comporter comme des machines à chaque ordre donné.  
  
Son pressentiment demeurait toujours aussi fort et Yunho devait le supporter.  
  
Même en face de cet homme.  
  
Les soldats s'étaient alignés avec précision, le dos droit et la tête haute en face de plusieurs supérieurs qui vérifiait les présents dans un immense gymnase d'entrainement appartenant à l'armée. Yunho n'avait pas oublié ses fonctions, mais ses principes avaient changé. Il ne manqua pas l'arrivée du colonel Kim qui avait fait une entrée des plus imposante dans ce lieu. Yunho n'appréciait guère cette aura de supériorité qui émanait de cet homme. Sa voix grave et brisée et son regard suspicieux et mauvais, il ne les avait pas oubliés. Mais son autorité était grande et stricte, faisant peur à plusieurs soldats qui appréhendaient une correction de sa part. Face à cet homme, on ne devait faire aucune faute. Yunho l'avait très vite compris. Le colonel Kim fit face à la troupe tout en commençant un discours concernant notre position et la prochaine mission attendue.  
  
Yunho avait rencontré ses yeux méfiants qui le fixaient du mauvais coin de l'œil. Cet échange lui faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, mais il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant.  
  
Prés à partir à prendre l'avion en direction de leur destination, Yunho se prépara mentalement à son séjour d'un an suivi de son partenaire Changmin et l'homme qui occupait ses pensées : Jaejoong.  
  


  
3 semaines étaient passées suite à ce nouvel engagement. Les hommes prirent une pause dans leur petit camp qu'ils avaient installé avec des dizaines de tentes pour veiller la nuit. Leur position était discrète, libre de tout danger. Yunho avait connu plus difficile comme mission. Ça le soulageait de ne pas trop faire d'effort physiquement. On pouvait appeler ça une mission de surveillance, que nul homme d'État n'était au courant, et peu de personnes savaient pourquoi. Vivre dans le secret était difficile à accepter, surtout au monde entier qui au final ignorait les véritables informations.

  
**\- Le courrier est là !!** S'écria un soldat qui avait en mains plusieurs lettres et colis à remettre.  


Yunho sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était un nouveau sentiment, parce qu'il était rare qu'il reçoive du courrier lors qu'il était en mission. Mais sans se vanter, il n'était pas surpris d'attendre une nouvelle lettre d'une certaine personne en particulier.  


**\- Jung Yunho, c'est pour toi** , lança un soldat en remettant en main propre une lettre **. Dit donc, tu dois manquer à quelqu'un pour recevoir autant de lettres,** remarqua-t-il dans la moquerie.  


Yunho ne lui jeta aucun regard et l'ignora totalement, se contentant juste de prendre la lettre et de partir s'isoler pour y lire son contenu.  
  
À l'abri des regards, le soldat ne put retenir un sourire en lisant l'adresse de l'émetteur.  


**\- Il est irrécupérable** , se moqua-t-il sur les intentions de l'émetteur.  


Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec une hâte agréable et s'empara de la lettre pour y découvrir l'écriture familière d'un certain maigrichon. À peine, il lisait le premier mot que Yunho aurait cru à une blague.  
  
 _  
_

_" Enfoiré,_

_C'est quand que tu comptes m'appeler ?! On dirait qu'il va falloir que je joigne tes supérieurs pour avoir plus de contact avec toi. Ou alors c'est eux que je dois mépriser ou tuer._

_Qui aurait cru que tu me manquerais autant ?_

_Ah_ _~_ _Dire que je dois écrire de la guimauve, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon délire ! Sois indulgent en lisant ça ! Mais tu me manques vraiment ..._

_Yunho, même si j'ignore ou tu es, il fait froid ou chaud là-bas ? Si c'est le cas, prends soin de toi ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme malade ! Parce qu'ici le temps commence à refroidir et c'est pas pratique pour courir un jogging le matin._

_Mais, le simple fait de penser à ton corps suffit à me réchauffer tout entier ..."_

_  
_  
**\- Ah Jaejoong !** Grogna Yunho qui ne savait pas comment prendre ses paroles peu religieuses.  


Yunho hésitait à lire la suite, dans la crainte que le contenu parte en vrille et que ces mots le mettent dans tous ces états.

_" Yunho, t 'as pas honte de laisser mon corps qui commence à avoir soif. Terriblement soif._

_Mon corps que tu appelles maigrichon, ne te manque-t-il pas ?_

_Ah_ _~_ _Je n'ai plus qu'à me donner du plaisir tout seul, voyons ..._

_Essaie d'imaginer ça Yunho ... "_

  
Le soldat ne voulait pas imaginer. Enfin, il se forçait à ne pas imaginer.  


_" Ma main caressant mon torse, qui glisse lentement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre._

_Je soupire et j'ai chaud, Yunho ..._

_Je vais me toucher en pensant à toi ..._

_Si tu savais le bien que ça fait._

_Je vais ..."_

  
Yunho plaqua une main à sa bouche, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de lire.  
  
Et le pire, c'était que la simple lecture de ces mots lui faisait beaucoup d'effets.

_" Ahahah_ _~_ _Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir de te dire ce qu'il se passe après._

_Je suis bien trop sadique pour ça bel Enfoiré !_

_Attend la prochaine lettre, tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de surprises._

_Même si je suis sure que t'es en train de me sermonner pour t'écrire des lettres érotiques._

_J'aimerais tellement voir ton expression en la lisant._

_Je rirais jusqu'à en mourir et toi tu bouderais dans ton coin._

_J'attends ton appel Yunho ..._

_PS: Alors, tu m'as trompé avec quel G.I Joe pour être aussi peu aimable avec moi ?_

_Jaejoong."_

  
  
_  
_  
Le soldat respira plus librement une fois la lecture finie. Ce maigrichon ... On le reconnaissait parfaitement dans ses mots. Sa personnalité se lisait si facilement, mais il appréciait tellement lire ses lettres mêmes si le barman avait tendance à aller trop loin dans certains sujets. Yunho priait pour que ceux qui vérifiaient ces lettres puissent oublier le contenu. Il était mort de honte à cette idée. Jaejoong n'avait aucune gêne, voire aucune intimité. Ça, il était certain de lui faire rappeler lorsqu'il lui téléphonerait.  
  
Son cœur plus apaisé, il repéra une certaine douleur de nostalgie à chacune des lettres du barman. Sa voix. Il avait envie de l'entendre. À chaque lecture, Yunho essayait de se l'imaginer dans sa tête, mais Jaejoong était si imprévisible que le ton de chaque mot ne serait pas le bon. Il aimait ce côté de lui et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son manque pour le barman. Chaque jour ici, ne faisait que réduire le compte à rebours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jaejoong.  
  
Le soldat n'avait jamais eu autant hâte d'entrer à la maison.  
  


  
2 mois après le départ de Yunho, Jaejoong n'avait jamais manqué à ses taches. Il travaillait toujours au bar, cumulant d'autres petits boulots à côté pour gagner un maximum d'argent. Le barman se donnait plus durement qu'auparavant. Le fait d'être occupé l'obligeait à penser à autre chose qu'à un certain soldat.  
  
Parce que son attente était plus dure à vivre au final.  
  
Ce soir-là au bar, toujours dans une soirée des plus animés, Jaejoong travaillait derrière le comptoir tout en servant avec rapidité les commandes des clients. Il semblait épuisé, mais il se donnait toujours à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques de son ami qui commençait à se préoccuper sur sa santé.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Hé Jaejoong, tu ne penses pas que t'en fais un peu trop là** ? Nota Yoochun qui s'était installé sur une chaise du comptoir en regardant les gestes de son ami.

  
**\- Je travaille Yoochun !** Répliqua assez froidement Jaejoong qui ne lui daignait aucun regard.  


Yoochun le savait têtu, il ne rechignerait pas à ses principes. Tout comme un certain soldat. Mais justement en tant qu'ami proche de Jaejoong, il pouvait tout de même lire en lui et il savait très bien combien le soldat lui manquait. Le barman était sérieusement attaché, et son ami avait un peu peur que ce dévouement devienne éprouvant par la suite.  
  
Il n'avait jamais vu le barman aussi ... amoureux.  
  
Et ce serait mentir si Yoochun n'admettait pas qu'il était jaloux de cette relation.  


**\- Et Yunho ?** demanda Yoochun dans un ton calme.  


**\- Quoi Yunho ?** Répéta le barman légèrement agacé pendant qu'il servait des verres.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Il te manque hein ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong posa avec un violent coup la bouteille d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains et son regard noir ne manqua pas de croiser celui-ci de son ami aussi mystérieux que le sien.  


**\- Ça m'étonne de ta part que tu me poses ces questions,** répliqua le barman dans un regard complice. **Je croyais que ça te faisait du mal de parler de ma relation entre moi et Yunho, non ?**  


Jaejoong semblait plus violent avec les mots ce soir. Son impulsivité prenait son contrôle et le sujet du soldat n'allait rien arranger. Il était particulièrement énervé et le barman lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Yoochun avouait l'avoir un peu provoqué, mais il n'appréciait pas son comportement plus coléreux qui devait surement subvenir à ses petits boulots et un manque de sommeil. Son ami pouvait comprendre, mais il n'acceptait pas d'être l'émetteur de toutes ces plaintes alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider.  


**\- Je te laisse tout seul avec ton sale caractère,** annonça plus férocement Yoochun qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. **Ça me gonfle ! Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter au fait,** ironisa-t-il. **Je pense être un ami abominable pour savoir désespérément ce qui te blesse au fond de toi. Je suis le pire ! Donc, quand tu auras calmé tes ardeurs, passe chez moi avant que je te colle un pain pour te remettre les idées en place** , cracha-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans la foule sous le regard figé du barman.

  
Jaejoong arrêta ses gestes et passa péniblement une main sur son visage tout en se traitant mentalement. Il n'allait pas nier que son humeur lui jouait des tours le poussant à être trop agressif avec les autres et en partie un de ses précieux amis. Quel Idiot. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé aussi froidement. C'était bien lui ça, cracher des choses auquel il ne pensait pas. Seulement, le barman ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour aller mieux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé combien c'était dur d'attendre quelqu'un ... Quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup. Ou trop.  
  
Dire que les échanges par courrier entre lui et le soldat étaient insuffisants, il n'allait pas mentir sur ça. Jaejoong avait besoin de beaucoup plus. Le contact, voir des gens, sortir avec eux, c'était de cette façon que le barman vivait. Mais l'attente, il n'y connaissait rien à ce domaine. Cependant, les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient avaient tout de même un charme dans leur relation. Faire savoir le manque de l'autre, il n'y avait rien de plus niais, mais ça prouvait à quel point leur relation était profonde. Jaejoong avait reçu très peu d'appels de Yunho, mais une fois qu'il l'avait au téléphone, ce dernier essayait toujours de rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui. Le barman se doutait que le soldat devait avoir des règles à respecter surtout dans son milieu. Cela semblait si strict. Jaejoong aurait aimé comprendre ce monde, parce que le comprendre lui permettrait de se rapprocher encore plus de Yunho.  
  
C'est un souhait que le barman voulait assurément atteindre.  
  
Mais cette tache semblait de plus en plus inaccessible pour lui. C'est une pensée qu'il devait supporter durant l'absence de Yunho, mais la confronter seule, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Jaejoong avait besoin de se confier cette fois. Il avait négligé la présence de Yoochun alors que c'était le seul qui souhaitait l'écouter à cet instant. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à profiter de cette épaule librement offerte ? Il était vraiment idiot de se comporter comme un égoïste.  
  
Mais pour s'excuser, il avait fait ce qu'avait dit Yoochun. Le barman l'avait rejoint chez lui après son travail malgré l'heure tardive. Son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, et l'avait accepté dans son habitat la porte grande ouverte. Comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme ? Jaejoong jalousait cette patience qui émanait de sa personne. Si c'était lui, il aurait fait plusieurs scènes tout en tirant la tronche. Désormais, à partir de ce jour, le barman était de plus en plus resté au côté de Yoochun parce qu'il avait besoin d'une présence et même s'il avait l'impression de trahir Yunho, il avait choisi de ne pas s'en priver. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était la solitude et ruminer avec des pensées sombre.  


  
4 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ du soldat. Jaejoong voulait sortir une bouteille de champagne quand sa patience aurait atteint les 6 mois. C'était particulièrement difficile surtout pour quelqu'un d'impatient pour lui. Certains jours, le barman était prêt à craquer et foutre un bordel, peu importe où il était pour crier au monde son désir de revoir le soldat. C'était dur, mais il se surprenait lui-même et ses sentiments aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais changé. Ils restaient au même stade et de nombreuses fois Jaejoong sentait son cœur perdre les pédales quand il pensait à cet Enfoiré. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ces sentiments de façon durable. Il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas peur d'être trop épris de cet homme. Mais c'était une sensation trop exquise pour l'ignorer.  
  
Le barman était chez lui aujourd'hui, en train de mettre la table pendant que sa mère préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Une ambiance de paix régnait dans la maison jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable emplit la pièce faisant sursauter les deux individus.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Allo ?**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Eomma !!!** S'exclama le barman qui avait rejoint la cuisine tout en constatant péniblement que sa mère répondait à son téléphone.

  
**\- Oh ! Yunho !** S'écria l'aînée avec un air jovial sur le visage tout en ignorant les plaintes de son fils. **Comment tu vas mon garçon ?**

  
Apprenant le destinataire de l'appel, Jaejoong s'agita plus violemment tout en tapant des pieds sol. Il était en rogne que sa mère profite du soldat au téléphone alors qu'il était sérieusement en manque de son homme.

  
**\- Passe-moi ce téléphone** ! Lança sèchement Jaejoong qui tentait d'arracher l'appareil de ses mains.

  
**\- Ah ~ Jaejoong ?** Répondit la mère à son interlocuteur tout en poussant la tête de son fils d'une main. **Il est d'une telle humeur du matin au soir, je peux te dire que c'est dur de le dresser ce fils !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Ça suffit !** Rétorqua le barman qui arracha enfin le portable pour l'avoir en main propre. **Arrête de lui dire ça, il va y croire après !**  
 **  
**  
  
Sa mère lui offrit un sourire malin pendant que son fils la foudroyait du regard. Jaejoong prit son souffle cachant toujours une certaine nervosité quand il recevait un appel du soldat et vint joindre son appareil à l'oreille tout en s'isolant dans un coin.

  
**\- Yah Enfoiré ! C'est maintenant que tu appelles ?** Se plaignit le barman qui n'avait qu'une hâte, entendre la voix de cet homme.

  
Un rire lui répondit alors que le soldat se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui avec un téléphone appartenant au service de la communication de l'armée à la main.

  
**\- Salut Jaejoong ...,** salua le soldat timidement. **Alors comme ça on est vilain avec sa mère ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pas du tout ! Je suis à ses petits soins même ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question** , insista le barman avec une pointe d'agacement.

  
**\- Désolé ...** , répondit le soldat qui voulait éviter le sujet **. Je te jure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour avoir ces appels.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est bon, ne t'excuse pas. Ça me culpabilise de t'entendre t'excuser alors que ... je me doute bien que tu passes des moments difficiles ... Ça va Yunho ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as oublié qui j'étais ?** se vanta légèrement le soldat qui voulait supprimer toute trace d'inquiétude.

  
**\- Justement Enfoiré ! Tu es borné, têtu, coincé et fermé sur toi-même ! De toute façon, je vérifierais au millimètre ton corps si tu as la moindre blessure ! Si tu m'as menti, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, je t'avertis.**  


Les dents de Yunho s'affichaient en public pour montrer son bonheur d'avoir le barman au téléphone. Ses oreilles raffolaient du son de la voix de Jaejoong. Ça l'apaisait étrangement.  
  
Il ne manquait plus que sa main dans la sienne.  


**\- Je te promets que ça va Jaejoong,** rassura le soldat plus sérieusement.  


**\- Ah ~ J'avais oublié comment c'était d'entendre mon nom de ta bouche ...,** murmura Jaejoong avec détresse. **Je me languis de toi ~**

  
Gêné, Yunho resta la bouche ouverte face à ces mots. Au final, il ne s'y ferait jamais à ces mots aussi intimes qui lui étaient destinés. Sauf que ça lui rappelait ses lettres avec un contenu pas très catholique.  


**\- Euh ... Jaejoong,** bafouilla légèrement le soldat. **Au sujet de tes lettres ...**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?** S'étonna le barman qui paniquait légèrement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mes lettres ? Bon sang, Yunho c'est super gênant d'en parler au téléphone ...**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- C'est gênant ?** s'ébahit Yunho qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. **Et ce que tu écris dans tes lettres ça ne l'est pas peut-être ?! Jaejoong, Il y a des mecs qui lisent le courrier avant que je les reçoive ! C'est la sécurité qui veut ça !**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh, tu me casses les pieds ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense** , cracha le barman qui ne ressentait aucune honte. **Pourquoi ça te plait pas ?** se vexa-t-il en attendant sa réponse.  


**\- N-Non .. Enfin... C'est ...,** bégaya le soldat qui était mal à l'aise sur le sujet. **Ce n'est pas le problème** , se rattrapa-t-il en tentant de détourner la conversation. **J'ai juste peur de ne pas recevoir les prochaines lettres à cause de ça ... Alors si tu pouvais te retenir ...**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Pas question !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ...**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Arrête Yunho ! Je te jure qu'il doive se régaler à les lire, ça doit les faire bander,** lança-t-il sans gêne.  


**\- Yah !!** S'exclama le soldat qui n'appréciait pas la remarque.  


**\- Ah ! Revoilà mon jaloux possessif,** nargua le barman qui aimait le faire tourner en bourrique.  


**\- Je vais raccrocher si tu continues** , menaça le soldat qui espérait arrêter ce petit jeu entre eux.  


**\- Non, non ! N'y pense même pas** ! prévint froidement le barman qui tenait à profiter de cet instant rare avec le soldat. **Je te tuerais si tu le fais !**

  
Cette conversation téléphonique partait à la dérive. Ils n'étaient pas censés se dire des nouvelles ou combien ils se manquaient ? Non, ces messieurs préféraient jouer à chien et chat étant complètement opposé l'un à l'autre, il était difficile de trouver un accord sur un avis. Mais Yunho apprécié cette différence, parce que toutes les qualités que possédait Jaejoong, il les enviait. Même s'il trouvait que le barman se comportait comme un gamin.  


**\- Ça m'avait manqué** , lança soudainement le barman qui ne se lassait pas de leurs chamailleries.  


**\- Moi aussi** , lâcha à son tour le soldat dans un sourire timide.  


**\- Alors avec qui tu m'as trompé ?** Répliqua le barman qui suspectait l'infidélité du soldat.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Râla Yunho qui commençait à se fatiguer de cette question complètement débile.

  
Il n'y avait pas un seul qui rivalisait avec le barman.  
  
Jaejoong était unique en son genre.  
  
Pendant au moins un quart d'heure, les deux hommes tenaient la conversation tout en gardant en souvenir la voix de l'autre pour les prochains jours à venir. Ce simple appel pouvait mettre le soldat dans une énergie électrique croyant qu'il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi quoique qu'on lui demandait. La voix du barman mettait de la chaleur à son cœur et à chaque fois qu'il entendait, Yunho respirait plus véritablement. Il n'y avait pas mieux comme médicament et son attachement pour le barman était infrangible. Il continuait à penser à cet homme jour et nuit sans aucun changement.  
  
Jaejoong avait un sacré pouvoir sur lui et Yunho n'avait plus peur désormais.  


En plein après-midi, dans le campement militaire où se trouvait le soldat, ce dernier était convoqué à la plus grande tente plantée, celle où logeaient les principaux supérieurs de la mission. Un certain colonel du nom de Kim Byung Gi s'y trouvait avec deux acolytes à ses côtés d'un grade inférieur. Angoissé de cette soudaine convocation, Yunho se présenta avec le salut de l'armée, une main jointe au front. Le regard fixe sur un point, Yunho attendait les ordres de son supérieur.

  
**\- Soldat Jung !** S'écria le colonel qui semblait ravi de le voir. **Ah ~ ça fait un sacré bout de temps** , constata-t-il tout en tenant son cigare allumé de sa main dont Yunho n'appréciait pas l'odeur. **Tu as pris congé à ce qu'on m'a informé ?**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui, monsieur,** répondit Yunho le plus respectueusement possible.  


**\- C'est bien ... C'est bien, tu as pris du repos ! Tu en avais bien besoin. Après tout ce que tu as effectué dans tes missions, c'était mérité** , remarqua-t-il dans une voix calme, très calme. **Tu es un des meilleurs soldats de ton rang, j'étais très impatient de retourner travailler avec toi ! Tu nous es si utile pour l'armée. Ne nous déçois pas dans le futur.**  


Yunho sentait à nouveau ce sentiment. Un sentiment désagréable qui venait tourniller son ventre dans l'appréhension. Il savait que le colonel n'avait pas tout dit.  


**\- Je donnerais mon maximum, Monsieur.**  
  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est ça ... C'est ça que je voulais entendre,** lança-t-il dans une voix cassée du à la fumée du cigare dans sa gorge. **C'est pour ça que je te propose une mission des plus importantes à accomplir.**  


Le regard du soldat vint se plonger à celui de son supérieur sans montrer sa surprise. Une nouvelle mission ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ...

  
**\- Tu n'as plus rien faire ici** , expliqua le colonel dans des nuances graves. **Il y a suffisamment de soldats pour surveiller le terrain. Cette mission est très sérieuse et j'ai besoin de tes capacités pour la mener avec succès.**  


Ses capacités hein ? Yunho n'aimait pas ce mot.  


**\- D'ici 1 mois et demi, un avion viendra nous chercher pour partir à destination,** continua le colonel concentré dans ses paroles. **Je te donnerais l'objet de la mission par écrit.**  


Le colonel faisait toujours tout comme il le voulait. Cet homme ne laissait aucun moyen de réplique à Yunho pour donner son avis. Auparavant, le soldat aurait tout de suite accepté, mais il avait promis à une personne qu'il effectuerait cette seule et unique mission, puis qu'il reviendrait. Il n'était pas question qu'on lui change ses plans.  
  
Ça ferait trop de mal à Jaejoong.  


**\- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, je souhaiterais décliner votre proposition** , annonça Yunho dans un visage ferme sans montrer la moindre émotion.  


Le visage du colonel changea d'un seul coup d'expression peu habituée à entendre le soldat Jung refuser une mission. Son regard se fit plus sévère, mais l'ainé resta calme pour entendre ses explications.  


**\- Quels sont vos motifs soldat Jung ?**  


**\- Sans vous offenser, Monsieur, je souhaiterais me reposer mentalement de toutes les missions que j'ai effectuées précédemment. Je pense avoir énormément donné à l'armée face à ses réussites au terrain et en tant qu'humain, je me permets de décliner votre offre pour reposer mon esprit encore remuées des évènements produits durant les déplacements. Je ne pense pas être prêt à retourner en excursion dans cet état là. Je vous demande de comprendre mes décisions, Monsieur.**  


Le colonel ne montra pas sa déception, mais se contenta simplement d'un simple hochement de tête tel un dirigeant qui acceptait les choix de ces hommes.  
  
**  
**  
**\- Je suis particulièrement surpris de vos agissements soldat Jung** , avoua le colonel dans un ton se voulant froid. **Je ne peux pas contredire vos motifs, mais vous ignorez l'importance que joue cette mission encore. Je vous demande d'y réfléchir.**  
  
**  
**  
**\- Il y a des tas d'hommes aussi qualifiés que moi, Monsieur. Il mérite autant d'y participer et leur honneur serait rendu.**

  
Le supérieur souffla vaincu de ses propos. Il savait pertinemment que le soldat n'avait aucun tort dans ces mots et se serait injuste pour un homme de sa position de refuser sa demande. Son image serait davantage abimée déjà que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans les grades au sujet de sa façon de diriger les troupes. L'ainé ne dit plus mot depuis quelques secondes pendant que Yunho espérait profondément qu'il accepterait sa demande.  


**\- Trés bien, soldat Jung,** annonça le colonel péniblement dans un regard plus dur. **Vous pouvez prendre congé,** termina-t-il en tournant son dos au soldat.  


Un soupir de soulagement s'évada de ses lèvres une fois sortie de la tente du colonel. Il s'attendait à pire comme conversation, mais Yunho avait nettement perçu la lueur enflammée dans les yeux de son supérieur. Il avait connu plus effrayant de sa part. C'était tout de même étrange que le colonel se soit canalisé autant face à sa déclination. On aurait dit qu'il cachait quelque chose et ce sentiment intriguait dangereusement le soldat qui craignait les évènements futurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yunho avait accompli sa tâche et il se sentit fier d'avoir cédé à son ainé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se rebellait ainsi. Et dire qu'avant, il se soumettait à tous ces moindres ordres.  
  
Yunho sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire même si les conséquences allaient lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Il se sentait plus fort et il avait hâte que Jaejoong le revoie comme un autre homme.  
  
Un homme plus ouvert et plus humain.  
  
Oui. Jaejoong serait fier de lui.  



	19. I expect so little for you in the end, right ?

Jaejoong tenait son bijou autour de son cou, jouant avec la plaque entre ses doigts tout en regardant dans le vide d'un air nostalgique. Le simple toucher de cette plaque militaire lui permettait de lui rappeler que Yunho était un peu présent avec lui. C'était ce qu'il se forcait à penser depuis le jour où le soldat était parti. Cet homme lui manquait. Terriblement. Jaejoong craignait même de ne pas avoir assez suffisamment de force et de patience pour l'attendre. Son impétuosité prenait largement le dessus et il se décevait lui-même de faillir à cette simple tâche.

Juste pour le soldat ... N'en était pas capable ?

Heureusement que la présence et les mots de sa mère le rassuraient et le calmaient lorsqu'il piquait des crises de nerfs à n'importe quel moment. Il la plaignait de devoir supporter un fils aussi sauvage, mais appréciait sa patience.

Mais ... Pendant combien de temps devait-il encore attendre ?

Dans les coups de midi, Jaejoong était en train de mettre la table au salon dans des pas faibles et sans motivation. Le barman n'avait pas le moral aujourd'hui et il n'avait aucune énergie pour faire quoique soit et son appétit n'appelait pas famine. Alors qu'il mettait les deux assiettes sur leur petite table, il observa de nouveau le paysage à partir de la fenêtre tout en se rappelant les images de cette fameuse journée où il avait regardé partir la silhouette du soldat. Retournant à sa tâche, il finissait de mettre la table, mais son ouïe se réveilla au son du moteur d'une voiture qui semblait arriver près de son habitat. Il ramena son regard à nouveau sur cette fenêtre tout en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué d'apercevoir une voiture de taxi se garer devant chez lui.

Sa mère n'avait pourtant invité personne aujourd'hui ...

Il s'approcha prudemment de l'ouverture tout en remarquant un homme descendre du véhicule.

Jaejoong ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais cette carrure lui était particulièrement familière.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite appréhendant ses hypothèses qui se succédaient dans son esprit pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de scénarios.

La silhouette se déplaçait pour ouvrir la portière arrière semblant sortir un sac de voyage. Le barman le voyait plus précisément et son souffle devient plus haletant.

_Ce n'était pas possible ..._

La réalité le frappa. Ça ne pouvait pas être cet homme.

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent, ébahit par la vision en face de lui. Le corps tremblant de Jaejoong réagissait enfin pour se diriger précipitamment vers la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment. Doutant de ce qu'il voyait, le barman n'osa pas avancer d'un pas jusqu'à ce que le corps de cette personne se retourne à sa direction dans un sourire des plus brillants.

Le choc était brutal.

**\- Enfoiré ...,** murmura le barman qui s'immobilisa sous cette soudaine apparition.

Le véhicule démarra après avoir fait descendre le client tout en s'effaçant du paysage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Jaejoong refusait de croire ce que sa vue lui dévoilait.

**\- Espèce d'Enfoiré ...,** répéta-t-il complètement bouleversé.

Yunho était là.

Il était devant lui.

Le barman pensait se trouver dans un rêve et cherchait désespérément un moyen de prouver que c'était vrai.

Le soldat affichait une expression des plus joyeuse en apercevant le visage du barman devant ses yeux. Il empoigna son sac tout en se dépêchant de s'approcher de Jaejoong, mais ce dernier l'empêcha.

**\- Enfoiré ! Espèce d'enfoiré ...,** s'exclama plus fortement le barman qui avait soudainement couru jusqu'à lui tout en diminuant la distance dans une rapidité que le soldat n'avait pas pu prévoir.

Jaejoong sauta brutalement sur lui surprenant Yunho qui manquait de perdre l'équilibre. Le barman se colla à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses bras entouraient le cou du soldat aussi fort que possible pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau et ses jambes s'agrippèrent à sa taille pendant que le soldat lâcha son sac pour le tenir fermement à son étreinte. Yunho serra à son tour sa prise de façon ferme. Il ferma les yeux profitant de son corps sur le sien et de l'odeur particulière du barman qu'il humait dans ses cheveux bruns. Les gestes de Jaejoong étaient plus passionnés et ne put retenir sa bouche de se fondre sur la sienne retrouvant une union, une part de lui qui s'était échappé. Sa respiration était étouffante et son cœur déboussolé de retrouver cet homme en chair et en os. Yunho avait bien du mal à suivre le barman dans des actions plus languissantes, mais il se sentait si heureux de le retrouver, si libéré de plonger son regard envoûtant dans le sien.

**\- Putain ! Mais ... Mais Yunho !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**! S'écria le barman dans une surprise agréable ne cessant de caresser le visage du soldat tout en plongeant ces yeux dans ces prunelles ambrées.

**\- Je ... Je voulais te faire une surprise,** souffla le soldat qui ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments d'envie pour le barman.

**\- Je déteste les surprises ...,** chuchota le barman à son tour tout en collant son front contre le sien.

Jaejoong l'embrassa follement de nouveau ne souhaitant plus quitter ses lèvres des siennes oubliant presque les voisins qui pouvaient librement les regarder. Mais ils étaient déjà plongés dans leur monde où eux seuls habitaient. C'était une délivrance pour le barman, mais c'était notamment une préoccupation qu'il ne souhaitait pas méditer dessus en se rendant compte de l'importance du soldat qu'il représentait dans sa propre vie. Il mit les pieds à terre ne lâchant pas ses mains de la nuque du soldat pour garder le contact. Le barman s'arrêta pour ouvrir ses yeux et les ancrer à ceux du soldat. Cet échange lui donnait toujours autant de frissons et il percevait même une lueur attachante montrant que le soldat semblait plus prenant sur ces intentions. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa joue en signe de tendresse ne voulant pas rompre le contact et leurs fronts se lièrent pour montrer que ces deux êtres étaient à nouveau ensemble.

**\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu le sais ça !** Se plaignit le barman qui ne dévoilait pourtant aucune colère. **D'où tu fais des surprises comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !**

**\- Désolé,** lança Yunho dans un sourire sous ses remarques. **Je suis plus imprévisible que tu le penses et ...J'avais vraiment envie ... De te revoir.**

Les mots du soldat provoquèrent une chaleur brûlante dans le corps de Jaejoong qui ne s'habituait pas à le voir si ouvert dans ces sentiments. Le plaisir était là, mais mon Dieu que c'était intimidant pour lui.

**\- Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi t'es là ?** Chercha désespérément le barman qui ne comprenait pas sa présence ici.

**\- Disons que je fais une pause ... J'ai une semaine complète à profiter. J'ai foncé directement ici quand j'ai entendu ça !**

Jaejoong souriait à pleines dents sous la nouvelle. Il était heureux. Il ne comptait plus à quoi se résumait le bonheur à cet instant et ne se priva pas d'enlacer amoureusement le soldat pour montrer sa joie. Yunho souligna même une soudaine force dans son étreinte et n'hésita pas de le frapper légèrement sur le ventre pour confirmer ces pensées.

**\- Yah ! Tu t'es musclé ?** S'étonna le soldat qui se détacha de Jaejoong pour examiner la nouvelle corpulence du barman.

**\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je sais que t'as un faible pour les mecs baraqués alors je me suis** **entraîné** , déclara-t-il dans un regard provoquateur.

Mais Yunho affichait une mine peu joyeuse, même légèrement déçu parce qu'au final il appréciait bien le corps du maigrichon.

**\- Quoi ? T'es déçu ?** Répliqua le barman qui soulignait son silence.

**\- Non ...**

**\- T'es déçu ...,** constata Jaejoong qui lisait nettement dans son regard.

**\- Ce n'est pas ça,** se rattrapa Yunho qui ne voulait aucun compromis. **C'est juste que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire autant d'effort et pour moi qui plus est !**

**\- D'accord ! Je vais essayer de ne rien manger pendant deux jours et me faire vomir,** se vexa le barman qui voyait ses résultats devenir un échec total.

**\- N'y pense même pas !** Ordonna le soldat qui s'empressa de coller son corps au sien dans une nouvelle accolade qui se voulait rassurante.

Mais Jaejoong était trop euphorique pour s'entêter avec le soldat, car sa venue dépassait tous ces désirs et il comptait définitivement rendre ses jours les plus heureux de sa vie.

Après de longues retrouvailles en caresse et en douceur, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'habitat du barman. Yunho salua avant tout la mère de Jaejoong qui fut elle-même surprise et heureuse de voir sa présence. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de proposer au soldat de manger ici dans un repas qui se voulait exquis pour fêter ça. Hésitant sur la proposition, Jaejoong l'encouragea de rester et installa le soldat à table pendant que sa mère arrivait avec des plats chauds. Dans une ambiance chaleureuse, Yunho se sentit pourtant nerveux de se montrer aussi proche du barman qui lui ne se lassait pas de regarder infiniment le soldat. Jaejoong étreignit sa main dans la sienne pour l'apporter à sa bouche tout en déposant un baiser d'appartenance. Le soldat appréciait le geste, mais le malaise l'emporta dans son corps. Alors que la mère de Jaejoong cherchait les derniers plats, il se contraignit à sentir le regard appuyé du barman sur lui et évita l'échange voulant rester le plus convenable possible. Mais Jaejoong s'amusait de son attitude et n'hésita pas à continuer son petit jeu. Il passa une main sournoise sur la cuisse du soldat tout en prenant un chemin critique éveillant des frissons au soldat.

**\- Jaejoong !** S'exclama le soldat en serrant les dents tout en jetant un regard dur au barman.

**\- Tu m'as manqué Yunho ...** , souffla sensuellement le barman dans un regard pénétrant.

Yunho avait du mal à refuser ces échanges violents, mais il se força à ne pas tomber dans le piège du barman qui semblait déterminé sur ces actions. Il sentit soudainement des lèvres prendre possession de son cou de plus en plus profondément.

**\- Jae ... Jaejoong ! Arr-Arrête ... Putain, Jae ...** , s'exprima difficilement le soldat qui essaya de le repousser alors que son corps répondait à ses cajoleries.

**\- KIM JAEJOONG !!**

Le plat se posa violemment sur la table faisant sursauter les deux hommes dans la frayeur. Yunho était tétanisé et choqué de voir l'autorité de la mère et surtout affreusement gêné qu'elle assiste à ce spectacle. Le soldat se fit muet tandis que Jaejoong offrit un regard ennuyé à son aînée.

**\- J'ai faim !** Annonça le barman qui défiait le regard de sa mère.

**\- J'espère que c'est du repas que tu parles parce que j'ai l'impression que Yunho est plus appétissant pour toi** , lança froidement la mère qui tenait à recadrer le comportement de son fils.

Yunho affligeait même une tape sur la tête de son amant sur ces actions puériles.

**\- Yah !! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!** S'ébahit le barman tout en plaçant une main sur sa tête.

**\- Désolé, Ajumma,** s'excusa sincèrement le soldat embarrassé de la scène. **Je me chargerais de lui après !**

S'il y avait bien un homme pour sermonner quelqu'un comme le barman, c'était bien Yunho. Son expérience en tant que soldat de l'armée lui avait procuré des qualités dans l'ordre et la discipline.

"Je me chargerais de lui". Jaejoong ne nierait pas avoir eu des pensées tordues à l'entente de cette phrase, mais il se méfia de Yunho avec qui il pouvait avoir beaucoup de surprises. Il avait vraiment du mal à cerner le cerveau de cet enfoiré. Nan ... Il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ces paroles, c'était de l'autorité pure et dure. Mais c'était difficile de lui résister. Jaejoong avait envie de lui. Maintenant et sur-le-champ ! Mais son désir s'évanouissait face au regard noir de sa mère qui l'obligeait à se tenir correctement à table. Elle acceptait peut-être leur relation, mais il y avait des limites. Le repas se déroulait par des tonnes de questions toutes dirigées au soldat sur son voyage. Malheureusement, les réponses n'étaient pas très pertinentes pour raison de confidentialité. Jaejoong savait maintenant que le sujet était sensible à délivrer et se concentra sur son visage qu'il trouva plus mince qu'avant. Il s'inquiétait sérieusement de sa façon de vivre dans ce travail qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas au final.

Le repas terminé et une pause café mérités, les deux hommes s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de Jaejoong histoire de profiter véritablement de leurs retrouvailles en toute intimité. Le barman s'était jetée dans ses bras au combien heureux de retrouver ce corps qui lui appartenait désormais manquant d'étouffer le soldat. Ce dernier constata avec étonnement une corpulence plus puissante qui prouvait les résultats de ses entraînements. Il se détacha pour lui faire face tout en arquant un sourcil avec une demande un peu gênante à faire.

**\- Montre-moi !** Quémanda Yunho dans une expression tout à fait sérieuse.

**\- Quoi ?**

Le soldat lui répondit du regard en fixant la zone de son torse pour le faire comprendre sans montrer une certaine envie de contempler le corps du barman.

**\- Ah ~** , comprit Jaejoong dans un regard plus coquin. **Tu veux voir ce que ça donne ?** Lança-t-il dans un souffle en commençant à glisser sa propre main sous son pull. **Mais tu peux faire mieux que ça Yunho ~** , s'approcha-t-il dangereusement du visage du soldat.

Yunho resta cependant impassible aux avances de son amant cherchant à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le barman grogna devant sa face froide lui rappelant combien il détestait quand le soldat ne montrait aucune émotion et encore plus quand il essayait de le charmer.

**\- Je ne ferais rien dans ta chambre,** souligna-t-il en fixant profondément dans les yeux du barman ne souhaitant lui céder.

**\- C'est ça ! Je te connais à force** , répliqua-t-il tout en frôlant son nez à sa joue pour l'envoûter. **Tu vas craquer ...**

**\- Alors, montre-moi ce que je veux.**

Jaejoong souriait à pleine dent face à un chantage qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir de sa part. Mais il s'amusa de la situation en finissant par retirer son haut pour lui faire découvrir sa parcelle de peau. Yunho ne manqua pas une miette de sa vision tout en analysant les progrès de sa musculature dont les traits étaient définitivement plus marqués. Il tenait à ne pas montrer son souhait de tâter cette peau au barman qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pour vérifier la moindre étincelle de désir. Le regard toujours fixé sur son corps, Yunho dégluti en sentant son corps lui perdre contrôle. Il faisait tout pour ne pas rejoindre son regard à celui plein d'envie du barman. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il se retenait ainsi ? Combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché le barman ? Qu'est-ce que le soldat attendait ? Il était revenu n'ayant qu'une ambition depuis son retour de l'armée : revoir cet homme. Il avait gardé précieusement en souvenir son odeur, ses caprices, son sourire et sa chair ... Le soulagement de retrouver cet homme en face de lui n'était même pas encore suffisant. Yunho avait besoin de beaucoup plus.

**\- Tu vas craquer ...,** insista le barman pour le provoquer tout en plaçant une main sur sa nuque pendant que le soldat avait la tête baissée. **C'est dur de se retenir, hein ?** Se vanta-t-il en levant son menton de son autre main.

Semblant perdre haleine face à une vague de chaleur submerger son corps lentement, Yunho sentit un souffle qui l'appelait sur ses lèvres et se résigna à son appel dans un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir tout seul. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent passionnellement dans des caresses enivrantes faisant basculer leur corps jusqu'au mur le plus proche auquel le soldat prenait appui. Ce dernier suffoquait presque en réclamant l'air de son amant comme un essentiel à sa survie tout en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du barman pour retrouver sa jumelle. Il serra vigoureusement son corps au sien dans l'appartenance soulager de sentir sa peau contre lui. Mon dieu, Yunho ne pouvait mesurer le bien de ce contact et les papillons dans son ventre accentuaient ce plaisir agréable. Il souriait dans le baiser et osa entrer dans les prunelles du barman où il aimait tant se plonger. Jaejoong lui montrait à son tour ses dents blanches, bien trop heureux à l'idée de pouvoir tenir le soldat dans ses bras. Il s'empressa de tirer le haut de son partenaire à son dos pour pouvoir toucher plus véritablement sa musculature puissante auquel il aurait voulu s'imprégner. C'était fou de penser qu'il voulait que faire qu'un avec le soldat à cet instant. Le barman comprenait à quel point cet homme représentait un essentiel dans sa vie. Quelque chose de capital dont il ne pouvait plus se détacher et encore une fois Jaejoong n'y trouvait pas la raison de cet attachement. Il obéissait simplement à son instinct semblant plus fort que tout et encore plus à l'envie de s'unir à cet homme.

Le barman sentait les mains du soldat se balader à ses hanches de façon ferme et assurée le faisant surprendre. Il sentait Yunho plus entreprenant, et confiant de ses actes. Il semblait plus à l'aise et ce changement d'état ravivait Jaejoong qui n'était pas insensible à ses caresses. Jaejoong appréciait ces agissements et l'excitation monta d'un bond dans son corps face à un homme dominant. Il n'oublia pas cependant cette pensée intime qui s'avouerait être un de ses fantasmes sur la perte de contrôle du soldat pendant un acte érotique. Quel que soit l'état de Yunho, il l'aimerait dans tous les goûts.

Alors que les deux hommes étaient à deux doigts de se débarrasser de leur vêtement trop gênant dans leurs accolades intimes, le portable de Yunho vibrait à sa poche faisant sursauter ce dernier.

**\- Je dois répondre ...,** souffla le soldat entre ses lèvres dont Jaejoong profitait de les dévorer comme un affamé.

**\- Non ...,** lança le barman pris par l'envie en commençant par mordre son cou tout en resserrant sa prise sur son corps.

**\- Faut que je réponde ...**

Jaejoong continua pourtant ces tortures exquises ne prenant pas en compte les mots du soldat. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de sortir l'appareil de sa poche pour accepter l'appel et le tendit à son oreille tout en gérant son contrôle.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Eomma ?!** S'écria Yunho qui essayait de s'éloigner de barman trop honteux de lui répondre dans cette situation.

Le soldat s'efforça de se détacher de son amant qui se faisait particulièrement collant et n'hésita pas à lui jeter un regard dur pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Un regard qui n'avait aucun impact sur le barman qui se contenta de coller ses hanches aux siennes tout en le fixant du regard le temps de l'appel. Peu à l'aise dans cette position, Yunho se concentra sur la raison de l'appel.

**\- Eomma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Eomma ...**

Yunho fronça les sourcils, inquiet du ton de la voix de sa mère.

**\- ...**

**\- Eomma ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'impatienta le soldat qui affichait une expression plus sérieuse faisant réagir le barman en serrant sa prise pour lui montrer sa présence.

**\- ...**

Jaejoong n'avait rien vu venir. Le visage du soldat s'était entièrement transformé. L'ambiance était devenue froide et il sentit le corps de Yunho se tendre, parcouru de nouveaux frissons. Le soldat ne bougeait plus, immobile de tout geste tenant son téléphone à son oreille semblant sous le choc. Le barman commençait par s'alarmer sous ce soudain état et caressa plus fermement le bras de son amant qui paraissait perdre vie.

**\- Yunho-ah ?**

Les yeux de son partenaire ne trouvaient plus de point fixe dans la pièce. Jaejoong sentait le soldat perdre équilibre et un souffle étouffant surgissait de sa bouche comme un amortisseur d'un heurt.

Cette fois-ci, le barman paniqua craignant une nouvelle crise auquel il ignorait les moyens pour l'arrêter.

**\- Eomma ... J'arrive ... D'accord ?** Trembla le soldat qui essayait de se contenir. **Attends-moi ...**

Yunho baissa son bras qui tomba sans commandement le long de son corps, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**\- Yunho ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'affola le barman en plaquant ses mains à sa nuque pour le rassurer.

**\- Je dois partir ...,** grelotta le soldat qui tentait de diriger son regard lourd au sien. **Mon ... père est à l'hôpital ... Il a fait une crise cardiaque ...**

Jaejoong ne sut comment encaisser ses mots cauchemardesques de sa bouche. Jamais il ne se serait attendue à une telle annonce. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à Yunho ? Lui qui avait suffisamment souffert ? Lui qui faisait passer sa famille avant lui-même ? Pourquoi lui affliger cela ?

Le barman connaissait cette douleur. Celle de perdre un père, un être cher à notre vie.

Jamais il n'aurait souhaité que quelqu'un connaisse cette souffrance.

Surtout pas Yunho.

~

La mère du soldat était blottie dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à son haut pour ne pas tomber. Les deux parentés attendaient en silence dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en regardant des malades et professionnels défiler en face d'eux. L'attente ... Il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable. Yunho se força à ne pas se laisser aller ses sentiments tout en protégeant sa mère contre lui qui avait perdu toute force face au choc de la nouvelle. Dans ces moments décisifs, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ou prier. Prier pour que son père soit sain et sauf. Prier Dieu pour que leur vie ne soit plus chamboulée. Jamais le temps ne leur avait paru si long, tout en espérant l'arrivée d'un médecin qui pourrait soulager leur conscience.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Jaejoong s'était réfugié dans son lieu habituel, un verre d'alcool à la main, calé sur l'un des tabourets du bar tout en faisant tournoyer le liquide. Il ruminait avec pour seule présence une faible musique de fond entraînante qui ne réussissait pas à changer son humeur. Ce n'était pas son genre de boire quand il se sentait frustré et il se critiquait mentalement sur son acte. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer quelqu'un dont les pas étaient familiers à l'oreille du barman. L'individu s'approcha calmement de son ami tout en calant discrètement son dos sur le plan de travail.

**\- Tu guéris ta peine avec l'alcool ?** S'étonna son ami. **Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jaejoong ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet du silence du barman.

Jaejoong devait l'avouer. Heureusement que Yoochun était là. Heureusement qu'il était dans cette ville. Heureusement qu'il avait pour ami. Un ami précieux qui ne cessait de montrer son intérêt pour lui. Pourtant, le barman trouvait qu'il recevait plus de sa part que lui en donnait.

**\- Ça aurait dû être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ...**

Sans en dire plus, Yoochun pouvait comprendre une des raisons de ses tourmentes. Le moyen de l'aider, il ne l'avait pas, mais si c'était une épaule que Jaejoong cherchait, il serait là.

**\- Yunho est revenu, non ?**

Les mèches brunes du barman cachaient volontairement son regard pour s'isoler davantage. Oui. Yunho était revenu. Mais, qui aurait pu s'attendre à ce genre d'accident ?

**\- Son père est à l'hôpital ...** , annonça-t-il dans une voix monotone.

Yoochun cacha sa surprise comprenant la situation complexe qui s'offrait en face de son ami.

\- **Mais c'est pas ça le pire ...** , continua-t-il dépitée. **Le pire c'est d'avoir de sales pensées ... Des pensées égoïstes ... Des pensées qui me disent que Yunho est à moi ... Qu'il devrait être avec moi, même maintenant ... L'idée qu'il ne pense pas à moi à cet instant me met en rogne ... Le fait qu'il ne m'appelle pas depuis hier m'agace sérieusement ... Et pourtant, son père est mal en point et moi je ne pense qu'à me plonger dans ses bras ...,** cracha le barman qui avait honte de lui et n'hésita pas à finir son verre cul sec afin d'espérer d'avoir un esprit plus humble.

Son ami s'était tu, attentif à ses propos. Le sermonner ne servait à rien, Jaejoong se détestait suffisamment à ses propres désirs. Son lien avec ce soldat était bien plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas à se mêler à cette histoire, mais juste à continuer à être au côté du barman quand il se sentait blessé. Si Jaejoong voulait se confier, il l'écouterait. Parce que le barman avait bien une faiblesse. C'était de se retrouver seul. Il avait besoin d'une présence sans cesse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si c'était possible. Son ami avait bien du mal à voir comment la relation avec un homme qui partait de longues périodes avec si peu de contact pouvait durer.

~

Le soir même, Jaejoong avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois se retenant même d'aller directement chez lui pour le voir. Il l'avait beau le harceler sur son portable, Yunho ne donnait aucun signe de vie et cela ne rassurait pas le barman qui avait compris son affection pour son père. Même s'il se sentait délaisser que Yunho lui ne demande pas son aide, Jaejoong connaissait bien mieux qu'avant la personnalité du soldat.

Il allait affronter cette épreuve tout seul.

Avant qu'un nouveau jour passe sous son nez, Jaejoong était fermement décidé à montrer au soldat qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il pouvait se servir de lui. Yunho était maladroit certes, mais ils étaient ensemble. Ils devaient partager leur douleur qu'importe son poids.

Jaejoong s'était rendu en face de sa maison n'ayant qu'une seule envie. Il sonna à la porte, nerveux en même temps à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère. Cette dernière l'ouvrit ne s'attendant pas à la visite du jeune. Le barman remarqua les traits fatigués et brisés de la mère prouvant leurs jours difficiles. Il s'inclina auprès d'elle tout en demandant la possibilité de voir le soldat. Elle acceptait faiblement à la grande surprise du barman qui s'attendait à un rejet de sa part. Et encore plus, la mère lui demandait son aide tout en lui expliquant que Yunho ne prenait pas soin de lui et qu'il n'avait rien mangé durant deux jours. Totalement le genre d'un soldat, pensa Jaejoong mais ça le m'était en colère que Yunho se torture ainsi. L'aînée insista auprès du barman de le rencontrer pour le raisonner.

Car son père était hors de danger maintenant.

La nouvelle soulagea le barman redoutant que les conditions de son père se soient dégradées. Jaejoong s'inclina à nouveau auprès d'elle et monta pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Yunho ne l'avait pas encore invité et le barman en profitait discrètement pour contempler les recoins. Ses attentes étaient plus élevées pour un soldat, mais sa maison se différenciait à peine de la sienne. Il s'approcha doucement de la chambre sous les indications de sa mère et sa main toqua à la porte pour demander la permission d'entrer. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part et cela n'étonna pas le barman. Il se permit d'entrer dans la pièce tout en faisant grincer la porte en commençant par jeter des regards sur les meubles. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes la pièce, mais se concentra à la recherche de cet homme. Ses jambes pénétrèrent complètement dans la chambre tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna sur le côté et le vit enfin de ses propres yeux.

Yunho était assis au sol contre une grande armoire en bois, les jambes pliées, et le regard fermé. Il frappa sa tête contre les portes du meuble menaçant de se faire mal. Le soldat répéta sans cesse le geste espérant chasser des pensées désagréables dans son esprit. Il ne fit pas attention à la présence de Jaejoong qui s'était approché délicatement de lui tout en se baissant au sol pour lui faire face. Le barman le regarda avec tracas espérant un échange, un signe de sa part. Yunho garda ses yeux clos jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong décide de poser sa main sur la sienne pour le consoler.

**\- Yunho ...**

Ce dernier ouvrit soudainement ses paupières et fixa son vis à vis qui cherchait une réponse de sa part. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, laissant le barman indécis de tout geste. Mais Jaejoong était habitué à cet état du soldat, cela ne l'atteignait pas suffisant pour croire que Yunho ne prenait pas en compte son existence dans cette pièce.

**\- Yunho, je suis là ... D'accord ...,** rassura le barman qui en profitait pour caresser sa joue et sentit avec contentement le soldat s'attendrir au contact.

Le soldat le fixait plus humainement et Jaejoong perçut l'émotion dans son regard expliquant une blessure qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

**\- Ton père est hors de danger maintenant ... Faut que t'arrêtes de te faire du mal.**

**\- J'avais peur ... Pour mon père ...** , souffla difficilement le soldat pendant que le barman accentuait les caresses.

**\- C'est fini maintenant.**

**\- Pardon Jaejoong ... Je voulais t'appeler, mais ...**

**\- C'est bon. Je sais ce que c'est ... Je sais ce que t'as ressenti.**

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Jaejoong avait perdu son père. Encore une fois, le soldat s'en voulait tellement de se montrer dans cet état alors que son père avait échappé à la mort. Il en avait marre de passer son temps à se morfondre alors que Jaejoong continuait à vivre avec ce sourire lumineux sur son visage. Il ne cessait de l'admirer une fois de plus. Yunho le regardait plus intensément. Ses yeux tombèrent encore une fois amoureux de son image et la faible proximité entre eux le laissait librement explorer son visage. Yunho n'arrivait pas à briser l'effet que produisait Jaejoong sur lui. Il était irrésistible et le terme de ce mot n'avait jamais pris autant de sens. Il s'autorisa à son tour à placer une main à sa joue tout en continuant son échange auquel Jaejoong assistait favorablement. Le soldat se perdait de plus en plus. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa présence durant ces derniers jours serait un terrible mensonge, car il savait combien il se sentait apaisé à ses côtés.

Mais il n'osait jamais en profiter. Il s'en privait gardant la raison pour lui-même.

Son corps fatigué se bouscula vers le barman pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il nicha son nez dans le cou du barman pour inspirer son odeur et ses bras se pressèrent dans son dos pour pouvoir le sentir plus proche de lui. Jaejoong ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas répondre à cette accolade dont il avait autant envie et appréciait ressentir que Yunho avait besoin de lui. Il resserra le contact, les genoux à terre tout en chatouillant ses cheveux châtains de ses doigts pour le détendre. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans cette position et Jaejoong choisit pourtant de briser l'échange en les faisant se relever pour se mettre debout afin de faire réagir le soldat. Cependant, il sentit ce dernier se bloquer à lui refusant de lâcher son corps. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre face à la force de son partenaire, il retenta ses gestes pour le mettre en face de lui, mais une main puissante vint renforcer l'accolade pour qu'ils soient torse contre torse. Le soldat huma son odeur tout en longeant son cou faisant comprendre ses intentions. Ses lèvres embrassèrent sa peau et Jaejoong frissonna au contact ne s'attendant pas à ce que le soldat agisse ainsi. Le barman percevait dans ces gestes que Yunho voulait se délivrer à lui et si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que le soldat se sente mieux, il se livrerait entièrement. Parce qu'il voulait ce genre de lien avec Yunho.

Pourtant, Jaejoong avait de drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose dans sa conscience qu'il cherchait à mettre de coté, mais il s'avérait que ce jeu était ... dangereux. Mais il avait envie que Yunho se lâche, qu'il refoule tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à cause de l'accident de son père et il avait envie lui aussi de se fusionner à leur désir.

La respiration du soldat était plus sauvage, affamée tout en faisant glisser sa bouche entrouverte à son oreille qu'il n'hésita pas à mordiller. Ces actions faisaient sursauter le barman qui commençait à lancer des plaintes agréables et à se perdre dans le plaisir.

Mais ses mains ... Ses mains ... Elles n'avaient plus ce même toucher, cette même tendresse dont le barman s'était habitué. Il y avait quelque chose de différent et cela avait le don de tourmenter le barman durant leur attouchement. Les doigts du soldat se faufilaient sans prévenance sous son haut et Jaejoong ne put restreindre des tremblements mélangés entre le plaisir et une angoisse qu'il essayait de chasser. Il soufflait maladroitement pendant que le soldat passait une main sur ses fesses sans la moindre gêne contrairement à ces actes d'avant. Jaejoong était perdu, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le soldat dans ces caresses. Cela le perturbait de plus en plus alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment.

Yunho le poussait dans un ordre sur le lit en tombant avec lui. Jaejoong n'avait pas apprécié le coup trouvant le geste bien trop violent à son gout.

Le soldat pressa Jaejoong à nouveau contre lui manquant de l'étouffer comme s'il le voulait en son âme. Le barman sentit ses muscles se tendre et ne trouva aucune sortie face à ses membres emprisonnés par les bras du soldat. Yunho était si proche de lui qu'il pensait suffoquer. Il le serrait bien trop fort et Jaejoong commençait à paniquer sur l'ampleur de son état.

**\- Yun .. Ho ... Tu me serres trop ...**

Les plaintes du barman n'atteignirent pas le soldat et ce dernier continua à suivre son ambition en frottant sans autorisation son corps au sien et descendit son visage à son cou pour embrasser ses fines clavicules et la moindre parcelle découverte. Jaejoong était mal à l'aise et ce sentiment s'amplifiait le menant dans la panique. Il voulait gérer cette angoisse pourtant, tout en se rassurant que tout aller bien se passer que c'était bien Yunho qui était en face de lui. Mais sa peur était dominante et il tenta de toutes ces forces de repousser le soldat en écartant son torse.

**\- Yunho ... Ça suffit !** Grogna plus sérieusement le barman espérant réveiller son partenaire. **Arrête ...**

Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer dire de tels mots à son amant, mais il n'avait qu'une conclusion en tête. Yunho était hors de contrôle. Jaejoong en savait la raison, mais il avait cette fois peur que ça dégénère.

Sentant le barman se gigoter sous lui, Yunho maintenait ses poignées pour les ramener aux côtés de sa tête. Il voulait le bloquer et pour cela, il n'hésita pas à emprisonner ses poignets de façon ferme.

Ça faisait mal. Jaejoong avait mal. Il ignorait que Yunho pouvait retenir autant de force. Il gémissait de douleur et grimaçait d'autant plus, espérant que le soldat s'en aperçoive. Mais Yunho ne le regardait pas, complètement pris dans sa tache.

**\- Bon sang, Yunho ! Arrête ! Je t'en pris ... Tu me fais mal ...,** cracha le barman qui ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de sa prise. **Tu me fais ... mal ... Putain ...**

Les mains du barman n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges et semblaient perdre toute vitalité. Son corps se tordait sous lui, ignorant de toute sensation que projetait le soldat. Jaejoong s'affola bien trop vite et sa respiration fut furieusement saccadée croyant que le soldat ne pourrait pas reprendre conscience. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre contre son handicap. Il avait confiance en Yunho. Il aurait toujours confiance en lui même si à l'instant il doutait ... Mais il y avait toujours un espoir.

Cet espoir qui disait que Yunho n'était pas un monstre.

**\- YUNHO !** S'écria-t-il avec plus d'insistance pour réanimer le soldat pris dans une condition incontrôlable.

Le soldat s'immobilisait comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Il entendit le haut souffle du barman sous lui et compris en quelque seconde ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses mains relâchèrent ses poignets instantanément et Jaejoong couina face à la douleur. Il se releva brusquement planquant directement ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas assister à cette vision.

Il avait fait du mal à Jaejoong.

Il lui avait fait du mal et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Le soldat respira fortement, bouleversé par ses actes. Il se courba dans la détresse, choqué par son incapacité à se contrôler.

**\- Je voulais pas ...,** lança le soldat dans une voix brisée. **Je voulais pas ...**

Jaejoong s'était relevé du lit tout en se remettant émotionnellement de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il reporta son regard sur le soldat qui se torturait sur sa propre personne. Alors que son cœur reprenait une meilleure cadence, il essaya de comprendre avec lucidité. C'est vrai ... Pour la première fois, le soldat l'avait effrayé. Il craignait qu'il ne pouvait plus se ressaisir. Mais Yunho s'était relevé même s'il avait abusé de ses agissements, le soldat avait enfin pris conscience. Et cela était suffisant pour rassurer le barman.

C'était un accident.

Yunho n'était pas suffisamment guéri mentalement.

La frayeur de penser son père mort y jouait dans son état moral.

Yunho s'était blotti contre son armoire dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de frapper quand il était tourmenté. Il refrappa à nouveau les portes de ce placard pour traiter son mal-être et c'était affreusement dur pour le barman d'assister à ça. Yunho ne se remettrait pas de si tôt pour avoir causé du mal à Jaejoong.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le barman tenta une nouvelle approche le plus délicatement possible dans un esprit plus sain.

**\- Yunho.**

**\- Je suis un monstre.**

Jaejoong n'allait pas supporter de le voir se morfondre une nouvelle fois. Il continua ses pas pour diminuer la distance entre lui et le soldat.

**\- Ne t'approche pas !**

Mais Jaejoong n'était pas de cet avis. Renouer le contact c'était ce qu'il devait faire le plus vite possible sinon Yunho ne parviendrait plus à le toucher. Ni à ne toucher personne d'autre.

**\- Je t'en veux pas ... Je t'en voudrais jamais Yunho.**

Le barman s'avança jusqu'à sa position et fit face à son dos crispé et posa sa tête dessus dans un simple geste pour lui prouver ses sentiments.

**\- Ne me touche pas ...**

Jaejoong obéissait à son cœur et ses bras vinrent entourer la taille de soldat sans hésitation.

Le soldat ne comprenait pas. Son visage se crispa sous ce contact et retint ses larmes, encore trop honteux de ces gestes violents. Pourquoi Jaejoong ne le rejetait-il pas ? Pourquoi il s'agrippait toujours à lui ?

**\- Pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre** , avoua le barman le visage caché dans son dos. **Tu es un être cher ... Et ça ne changera pas ...**

Yunho aurait voulu lui répondre la même chose, mais il ne s'autorisa pas après ce qu'il avait commis. C'était purement égoïste, pas après ce que Jaejoong lui offrait.

Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de dire à cet homme combien il l'aimait.

~

Le plus dur avait été passé. Le choc avait été surmonté. Yunho voyait enfin les yeux ouverts de son père, installé sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital. C'était un sentiment indescriptible et son cœur refusait de se reposer depuis qu'il avait appris la crise cardiaque de son aînée. C'était dur de continuer à vivre quand on pouvait apprendre à chaque instant qu'on peut perdre la personne que l'ont tient le plus. Le soldat avait sérieusement été déboussolé. Son père était un exemple pour lui, mais il savait qu'il avait un sacré tempérament dans ses principes l'obligeant à se sacrifier pour sa famille. Pourtant, concernant les histoires d'argents, Yunho s'en occupait principalement gagnant un salaire bien plus élevé que la normale sans compter les primes en plus d'où ses nombreuses missions. Il ne comprenait pas les efforts de son père, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une question de fierté. La fierté d'un homme ne s'épuisait plus quelque soit l'âge. Le cardiogramme ne cessait ces bruitages prouvant que son père était bel et bien envie. Sa mère à ses côtés, le soldat posa une main sur celle de son père pour le remercier de n'être pas parti. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé pour protéger sa famille et cette conviction, il la gardait précieusement bien en mémoire.

Le jour suivant, Yunho était resté au chevet de son père vérifiant chaque symptôme qu'il pouvait avoir. Il n'était pas serein et attendait le diagnostic du médecin lui prouvant qu'il reviendrait vite sur pied. Son père s'était excusé auprès de sa famille de les avoir autant inquiétés, mais il insistait plus envers son fils pour le rassurer sur sa santé. Yunho était trop anxieux, c'était dans sa nature. Mais s'inquiéter pour plusieurs personnes, il avait du mal oubliant presque un certain maigrichon qui attendait de ses nouvelles à chaque seconde.

C'était surtout une raison pour ne pas s'approcher de lui manquant de le blesser à nouveau ...

Jaejoong savait qu'il devait se montrer patient quand il s'agissait du soldat surtout dans de telles conditions. Mais il espérait qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule message. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Yunho ne pensait pas à lui même dans les moments les plus douloureux. Le barman avait besoin de cette preuve. Que le soldat lui prouve qu'il avait besoin de lui. Est-ce que c'était horrible de réclamer cela ? Est-ce que Jaejoong était si égoïste ? Jaejoong ne savait s'il était bon de s'être autant épris d'un homme de l'armée. Mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard n'étaient comparables à quoi que soit. C'était tellement fort que le barman n'arrivait plus à les canaliser. Même face à ses défauts, à son impossibilité de se maîtriser, il l'aimait ainsi parce que ces choses faisaient de lui le seul et unique Yunho. Personne ne pouvait se mesurer à lui. Le soldat avait un charme déroutant à sa façon. Jaejoong ne voyait pas comment ses sentiments pouvaient épuiser même jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ils étaient d'une vigueur impressionnante

Le barman avait décidé de laisser passer cette journée tout en restant en retrait avec Yunho mais il se promit de se rendre chez mui dés demain, pour voir enfin comment il allait.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Jaejoong se dirigeait pas à pas en direction de l'habitat du soldat humant l'air frais et léger lui donnant suffisamment de courage pour se confronter à lui. Arrivé a quelques mètres de sa destination, il s'approcha avec plus d'hésitation tout en regardant une silhouette déjà présente en dehors de la maison. Il marqua une pause, soucieux de cette vision s'apercevant avec clairvoyance l'apparence du soldat. Ce dernier portait des sacs de voyage qu'il rangeait dans le coffre d'une voiture garée sur le trottoir, et plus précisément une voiture de taxi. Le barman s'alarma ne comprenant pas cette scène et changea instantanément d'humeur face à une désagréable angoisse qui venait se nicher dans son estomac.

**\- Yunho-ah !!** Appela-t-il tout en courant vers le soldat qui s'était retourné à l'entente de sa voix.

Jaejoong le vit se retourner avec une expression ébahie comme s'il était pris en faute.

**\- Jaejoong ...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'est quoi ces bagages ?**

Le soldat se tendit n'étant pas prêt à se confronter au barman qui le regardait avec des yeux intransigeants.

**\- Je m'en vais ...**

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

Yunho ferma les yeux se traitant moralement de causer à nouveau du chagrin à Jaejoong. Et face à ce silence, ce dernier perdit patience.

**\- Tu me fais marcher ?**

**\- Je ... Je dois repartir en mission, aujourd'hui** , avoua le soldat mal à l'aise n'osant entrer dans son regard. **Je compter t'appeler ...**

**\- Tu compter m'appeler ?!** S'offusqua le barman choqué de ses paroles. **T'es malade ?! Tu compter me dire ça au téléphone ?**

**\- Jaejoong- ah ...**

Jaejoong pensait s'être brisé la voix, affreusement blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce que Yunho se fichait de lui ? C'était vraiment un enfoiré de première classe ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il sentait les mains du soldat s'accrocher à ses bras et Jaejoong n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les repousser.

**\- T'avais dit jusqu'à la fin de semaine, Yunho ! T'avais dit jusqu'à la fin !** S'énerva le barman qui commençait à être d'une humeur massacrante.

**\- Je suis désolé ... Je ne peux pas rester,** tenta de raisonner le soldat qui ne savait comment réagir face à son état. **Comprends-moi, s'il te plait !**

**\- Je veux pas que t'y retournes ! Je te l'interdis !** S'exclama férocement Jaejoong qui se sentit perdre dans ces émotions. **Je veux pas que tu retournes là-bas !**

**\- Je peux pas !** Répliqua plus fortement Yunho. **Regarde ma famille, Jaejoong ! Regarde ce qui est arrivé à mon père ! Comment je peux rester les bras croisés face à ça ? Mon père ne pourra pas se remettre à retravailler pour le moment ! Je peux pas les laisser tomber ! Je dois y retourner !**

**\- Et moi alors ?!** Riposta le barman qui se sentait complètement délaissé. **C'est peut-être égocentrique de ma part ... Mais moi, je suis quoi dans tout ça ...** , continua-t-il sans montrer son regard brisé. **On n'a même pas pu passer une seule journée ensemble ...**

Jaejoong le frappa au torse voulant évacuer sa peine sans vraiment prendre conscience.

**\- Pas un seul moment ... Je t'ai juste demandé un moment rien que toi et moi ... Est-ce que c'est trop t'en demander ?**

Yunho était perdu face à ce regard. Il avait honte de lui. Il savait qu'il s'était mal conduit pendant les seuls jours où il se trouvait dans cette ville. Il n'avait rien vu. Comment avait-il pu négliger les sentiments du barman ? Il n'en savait pas lui-même, mais il se trouvait plus individualiste que lui à cet instant. Ces coups étaient plus violents que d'habitude, Jaejoong devait se sentir trahi, mais Yunho devait les recevoir convenablement. Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un enfoiré.

**\- Je compte si peu pour toi au final, hein ?**

**\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ... Jaejoong ..**., souffla-t-il presque exaspéré tout en plaquant ces mains au visage que Jaejoong rejeta par la suite.

**\- Bien ! Alors, n'y va pas ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ! Je suis sur que tes parents sont du même avis ...**

**\- Jaejoong ...** , s'exprima-t-il plus sérieusement. **Je te promets qu'après ça, dans 6 mois, je penserais à ma démission. Je ne prendrais plus aucune autre mission, d'accord ? Tu sais que ... Moi aussi je ... J'ai besoin de toi ...**

Étrangement, Jaejoong avait du mal à croire aux dires du soldat dans la crainte d'être encore une fois trahi, mais Yunho ... C'était Yunho que ça concernait. Ce qu'il vivait tous les deux n'avait rien de commun.

**\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

Ce fut tellement dur de prononcer de telles paroles pour le soldat qu'il se sentit mourir de honte à se dévoiler ainsi. Mais c'était nécessaire pour calmer le barman qui le regardait plus intensément avec une étincelle d'espoir dans ces prunelles.

**\- T'as intérêt, Espèce d'Enfoiré ...**

Yunho ne put souligner qu'un fin sourire entre ces lèvres. Seulement au moment où il aurait voulu se jeter dans ces bras et l'embrasser, Jaejoong avait reculé d'un pas.

**\- Vas-t-en ... Si tu m'embrasses ou quoi que ce soit, je ferais tout pour te retenir ici ! Et crois-moi j'en suis capable** , annonça le barman dans un ton ferme qui avait sens de ses pulsions.

Le soldat parut blessé de ne pas recevoir un dernier contact de sa part alors qu'ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble. Il savait combien le barman parlait plus avec les gestes et se rendait bien compte, combien c'était difficile pour lui d'annoncer de tels mots. Yunho se détestait encore plus après ses dires.

C'était sa faute.

Les monstres n'avaient ce qu'ils méritaient.

Jaejoong avait toujours été présent. C'était lui qu'il avait libéré peu à peu ...

Et voilà ce qu'il lui rendait ...

C'était à se demander même si c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le barman. À croire qu'il ne connaissait rien de cet immense sentiment.

Yunho plongea dans le regard fragile du barman tout en lui exprimant sa compassion et sa désolation. Il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre une nouvelle séparation comme ça.

**\- Je continuerais à t'envoyer des lettres et à t'appeler ...** , lança-t-il sentant pourtant que c'était ringard de sa part.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre contact avec cet homme.

Jaejoong ne lui répondit pas, le visage ferme et déboussolé attendant que son amant parte de nouveau de ses propres yeux.

Les membres tremblants, Yunho recula de quelques pas avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Son cœur se crispa à cette soudaine rupture avec le barman. Il regarda encore la vision de cet homme pour s'en souvenir plus précieusement cette fois-ci. Il appréhendait leur situation, mais espérait comme un fou que Jaejoong pouvait accepter cela. Il voulait le voir sourire de nouveau, mais face à tant de souffrance remise par sa faute, il n'aurait pas cet honneur.

Ses yeux ambrés plongeaient plus profondément dans ceux de Jaejoong pour lui faire comprendre son message.

_Jaejoong. Attends-moi. S'il te plait._

Il avait prié. Il avait prié son âme pour que ce vœu se réalise.

Yunho brisa l'échange tout en montant dans la voiture et s'assit dans son siège tout en se mettant en colère contre lui-même.

Jaejoong entendit la voiture démarrer ne croyant pas de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il espérait que ce soit un rêve, mais non, Yunho s'en allait de nouveau. C'était douloureux. Bien trop douloureux de revivre ça sans penser aux prochains jours sans lui . Au final, il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant et serein que ce soit pour lui ou pour leur relation.

Où est-ce que cette relation allait amener ?

Jaejoong l'ignorait, mais la chaîne du soldat qu'il portait autour du cou était bien lourde à traîner.

Un lourd fardeau qu'il devait porter chaque jour.

Et cela en était presque insupportable.


	20. Will you stay ?

Yunho était arrivé à son camp dans la même ville où il s'était trouvé quelques semaines auparavant. On l'avait informé de quelques changements sur sa position face à quelques contraintes qui s'étaient posés sur cette mission. Il obéissait toujours aux règles, possédait un comportement dévoué et il était complètement motivé dans ces taches. Certains l'admiraient pour cette volonté et son travail était rarement décevant. Le colonel Kim Byung Gi le savait. Yunho était une carte précieuse dans son jeu n'hésitant pas à vouloir le tester en vue de son changement de comportement.

Deux mois étaient passés et le soldat occupait toujours le même poste dans cette ville discrète. Ils recevaient toujours ses lettres. Les lettres du barman qui avait changé de ton dans son écriture. Ça l'avait inquiété et percevait nettement un changement dans son état moral. L'humour ne se lisait plus dans ses lignes, mais Jaejoong était toujours là pour demander des nouvelles sur sa santé, sur lui, et insistait surtout sur un manque qui semblait s'amplifier au fil du temps. Yunho ne savait pas comment il devait gérer ça. Il se sentait tellement mal à point qu'il s'imaginait torturer le barman. Il n'était pas aussi habile dans l'écrit que dans la parole non plus. Yunho l'avait tout même appelé, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix grave et suave. Mais la voix du barman était souvent monotone tout au long de leur appel comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune joie de vivre. Il y avait une tension entre eux qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise et le soldat n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour améliorer leur situation.

Enfin si ... Il y avait une solution.

Partir d'ici et se plonger dans les bras du barman.

Mais il ne valait mieux ne pas se rattacher à cette pensée désireuse qu'il le dévorerait chaque nuit.

Pour Jaejoong, de son côté, il n'avait pas vécu sa relation longue distance avec le soldat de la même manière. Son moral avait connu une chute considérable faisant alarmer ses proches qui avaient l'habitude de le connaitre plus enthousiaste que ça. Le barman savait aussi bien que les autres que c'était dans sa nature d'être dans la chaleur et l'allégresse. Jamais il ne s'était morfondu pour quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle personne croyant dur comme fer que Yunho lui était destiné et cette pensée l'envahissait chaque jour où il était loin de cet homme.

Seulement, les lettres et les appels n'avaient plus aucune valeur pour lui.

Il s'était rendu compte que s'il n'était pas dans les bras de Yunho, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Jaejoong était comme ça, il avait besoin de son corps et maintenant si c'était possible parce que ne pas ressentir sa présence le poussait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette relation plus qu'invraisemblable.

Un soir, au "Reçu", le barman avait terminé son service à minuit et profitait du temps jusqu'à la fermeture du bar pour s'amuser avec les gens déjà bien alcoolisés. D'ailleurs, il voulait s'amuser tout autant, il n'hésitait pas à se servir d'alcool fort pour être dans un état plus délivré. D'habitude, Jaejoong tenait bien l'alcool, mais cette fois-là, le liquide semblait prendre contrôle de son corps et de son esprit le faisant divaguer dans la petite foule qui se présentait dans le lieu.

Jaejoong n'avait pas hésité à danser avec les gens et ne refusait pas certaines dragues qu'il lui était destiné sans vraiment aller trop loin. Son ami Yoochun qui était aux platines, l'avait rejoint sur la piste faisant monter l'excentricité du barman.

**\- Yoochun-ah ~ Tu sais que je t'adore toi !** S'exclama Jaejoong en passant un bras autour de son cou.

**\- Ouh ~** **Mais tu es bien joyeux mon pote !**

**\- Je me sens comme sur un petit nuage,** marmonna le barman dans des sons qui partaient à la dérive. **C'est la meilleure soirée qui j'ai jamais passé ! Demain, on remet ça !**

**\- Quand tu veux ! Mais faut que je m'habitue à te voir bourrée parce que t'es un sacré sketch** , se moqua-t-il sans retenir une petite joie de voir Jaejoong se lâcher complètement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis pas bourrée ! Je fais la fête ! Tu fais pas la fête toi ?**

**\- Pas quand t'as plus d'équilibre et que tu te colles à moi !**

**\- Allez** , encouragea le barman qui se mit en face de lui tout en lui tirant son bras, **Viens !**

**\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?**

Il sentait Jaejoong le tirer vers un endroit plus isolé dans le bar dans un couloir sombre à l'abri de tous les regards. Jaejoong l'attira vers lui tout en le poussant vers un mur sans que son ami appréhende ses agissements dans l'habitude d'être calme et détendue dans les moments imprévus.

**\- C'est quoi ça ? Tu cherches à me tenter ?** Chuchota Yoochun qui tenait à connaitre les actions du barman.

**\- Tu ne veux pas t'amuser ?** Murmura Jaejoong le visage particulièrement proche du sien.

**\- Une partie de moi le veut peut-être ... Mais il y a une autre partie qui s'y oppose. Surtout avec toi.**

**\- Mais t'en as envie Yoochun. T'en as toujours eu envie non ? Pourquoi tu ne profites pas d'une telle occasion ?**

**\- Très bien ... Alors, embrasse-moi !**

Jaejoong affichait un sourire au coin, ravi de l'avoir convaincu et il ne semblait pas hésitant dans ses gestes. Sans vraiment faire perdurer l'envie, il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes attendant que son ami lui réponde pour échanger un plus véritable baiser. Yoochun imita ses caresses sur ses lèvres sans vraiment oser aller trop loin, attendant ce que souhaitait son ami.

Jaejoong ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train d'embrasser Yoochun sans se décider s'il devait passer à l'étape supérieure. À cet instant il ne se posait plus de question. Mais au moment où il passait sa langue pour rencontrer celle de Yoochun, l'inévitable se produisait.

Des flashs.

Des souvenirs enflammant.

Il ressentait à nouveau l'intensité de ses baisers, de ses caresses sur son corps.

De ces mains, de son souffle et de sa chaleur.

Des sensations fortes qu'il n'avait connues qu'avec un seul homme.

Yunho.

Alors qu'il persistait pour continuer à embrasser son ami et à ignorer ses images dans son esprit, il se résigna brutalement et se mit en terre tout en se recroquevillant les mains recouvrant sa tête. Yoochun ne semblait pas s'étonner de son acte, il s'en doutait ou du moins il attendait que ce moment arrive pour que Jaejoong se rende compte de sa bêtise.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ~** , consola son ami qui s'était mis à genoux pour lui faire face.

**\- Pardon ...** , murmura le barman dans une voix brisée toujours accroupie sur lui-même.

**\- C'est rien, je t'ai un peu provoqué il faut dire,** expliqua son ami. **C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à l'oublier, crois-moi.**

**\- Je sais plus quoi faire... C'est trop dur. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi fort que je le pense. Quel idiot ...,** se sermonna le barman contre lui-même. **C'est vraiment moi l'enfoiré dans tout ça !**

**\- Tu peux te rattraper. T'as rien fait de mal.**

**\- Si. J'ai joué avec tes sentiments tiens !**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Occupe-toi de toi ! Je comprends ce que tu vis ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi,** rassura son ami qui ne tenait plus à voir le barman broyer du noir.

Comment faisait Yoochun ? Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi impassible ? Jaejoong l'admirait d'être si intuitif aux choses. Il se trouvait si injuste de se comporter ainsi, quitte à profiter de lui. Il ne méritait pas un ami comme Yoochun mais il était vraiment précieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'il n'était pas là et rien que pour sa présence il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Jaejoong était rentré chez lui une fois que le bar avait fermé ses portes, accompagné par Yoochun en voiture ne pouvant vraiment tenir debout pour marcher à pied jusqu'à chez lui. Cette nuit serait un sacré remue-ménage. Il ne s'était jamais autant comporté comme un nul. Qui était-il pour sermonner le soldat à ne jamais le tromper alors qu'il jouait au mec facile jusqu'à embrasser Yoochun pour se soulager. Yunho avait peut-être jugé bon de se méfier de lui à chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler. À croire qu'il s'y attendait. Mais pour le barman c'était l'acte de trop. Il sentait qu'il l'avait trahi. Yunho était quelqu'un de fidèle pensait-il. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer ce genre de trahison de sa part. Pourquoi s'était-il rendu dans un tel état aussi facilement ?

C'était inquiétant.

Très inquiétant.

Jaejoong ignorait comment il allait supporter les prochains mois si les choses se déroulaient ainsi.

~

Un mois après, tous les soldats avaient été réunis dans une salle de réunion dans un camp militaire situé non loin du lieu de leur mission. Ils étaient des centaines dans cette salle, tous engagés dans un poste précis. Yunho se trouvait assis au côté de son camarade Changmin pour écouter l'annonce de leur colonel Kim Byung Gi et la présence de d'autres, supérieurs de la même hiérarchie. Le soldat redoutait cette soudaine réunion rassemblant tous ses supérieurs. Ce n'était pas très encourageant comme point de rendez-vous.

Les militaires furent silencieux, laissant demeurer un silence poignant tous en écoutant les paroles de leurs supérieurs. Leurs mots étaient stricts, préventifs, inquiétants et au fur et à mesure Yunho commençait à changer d'expression. De l'impassibilité, son visage était marqué par un anéantissement explosif. Il n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper de leurs dires, les soldats se trouvaient particulièrement agités dans la salle sans oser élever la voix à leur aîné.

Les hommes hauts gradés qui étaient en face d'eux étaient particulièrement catégoriques sur leur décision. Ils étaient difficiles de s'opposer à eux en entendant la nouvelle.

Une nouvelle qui allait chambouler la vie du soldat Jung.

Il passa une main sur son visage discrètement, accablé, redoutant les futurs événements sous l'œil de son partenaire Changmin qui était autant surpris que lui par cette annonce.

Il n'y avait pas plus imprévisible que le métier de soldat.

Yunho ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se contraindre à elle.

Le sujet était bien trop important.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

~

Le soldat se trouvait dans la salle de communication, en face du seul téléphone qui permettait d'appeler leur proche avec des hommes à l'arrière de la salle qui surveillait leur échange pour empêcher qu'un de leurs hommes fournissent des informations confidentielles. Mais le soldat oublia vite leur présence n'osant prendre en main l'appareil qui lui permettrait de joindre une certaine personne. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il tournait et se retournait sur lui-même, affreusement nerveux. Ses poignets étaient fermes et seraient à craquer ses dents pour évacuer sa haine sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

De quel droit pouvait-il faire ça ?

Il se recroquevilla sur la machine, espérant avant de prendre le téléphone que cette personne ne répondrait pas. Yunho apporta l'appareil à son oreille avant de composer le numéro qu'il savait par cœur à force.

Il respirait désagréablement n'arrivant pas à chasser ce stress abominable tout en entendant le signal qui se répétait jusqu'à ce que le destinataire réponde.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- Jae ... Jaejoong-ah ?**

**\- Oh ! Yunho ! Oh ... Je m'attendais pas à ton appel,** se réjouit le barman qui ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir t'entendre ta voix ... Ça me manque ...,** lança-t-il presque mélancoliquement.

Les mots du barman pouvaient le rendre fou alors que cet appel était décisif pour leur avenir.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Euh ... Oui ...,** répondit maladroitement le soldat.

Jaejoong percevait nettement que quelque chose n'allaient pas dans le ton de sa voix ce qu'il le mettait dans une méfiance déplaisante.

**\- T'es sur ?**

**\- ...**

Le soldat ne trouva pas les mots, relâchant l'appareil pour tenter de se raisonner et d'essayer de se donner du courage.

**\- Yunho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... si je peux te dire ça ...** , s'exprima le soldat dans une voix brisée.

Jaejoong n'aimait pas l'objet de cet appel. Il commençait à paniquer, même à s'impatienter sérieusement.

**\- Bon sang, c'est quoi le souci ?** s'écria le barman plus fortement. **Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ?!**

**\- ...**

**\- Yunho-ah ! Ma patience a vraiment des limites, surtout ces derniers temps ! Alors, parle !** s'impatienta Jaejoong qui tenait à entendre la sentence de sa bouche. **Crache le morceau !**

**\- Je ... Je suis désolé,** souffla le soldat douloureusement **. Je ... Je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite ...**

Jaejoong s'immobilisa, perdant sa voix sur ces paroles tout en se ressassant la fameuse promesse qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir.

_" Je te promets qu'après ça, dans 6 mois, je penserais à ma démission. Je ne prendrais plus aucune autre mission, d'accord ? Tu sais que ... moi aussi je ... j'ai besoin de toi ..."_

**\- Combien de temps ?** demanda Jaejoong après un moment de silence.

Yunho se mordit furieusement la lèvre se refusant de lui répondre. Il ne devait pas lui sinon ...

**\- 1 an de plus ...**

Le barman clôt ses paupières pour essayer d'amortir le choc. C'était déchirant. Ça lui arrachait entièrement son cœur. Il ne savait plus si sa vie avait un sens après cette nouvelle. Mais combien ça faisait encore plus mal quand ça sortait de la bouche du soldat ...

**\- T'as ... pas pu refuser ?** Demanda-t-il froidement.

Yunho tremblait sans vraiment se contrôler après lui avoir avoué la vérité. Il craignait de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, mais il savait aussi bien qu'il était le seul responsable si leur relation se terminait ainsi.

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais Jaejoong ...,** tenta de faire comprendre Yunho qui voulait autant que lui revenir à la maison et rester à ses cotés.

**\- Tu vas rester ?** Continua Jaejoong qui tenait à entendre la plus claire vérité.

**\- Jaejoong, s'il te plait ... Compren-**

**\- Ça suffit !! Tais-toi ! Je raccroche ...**

Sans chance de répliquer, Yunho resta stoïque face au bip régulier du téléphone à son oreille annonçant qu'il avait perdu contact avec le barman.

Mais la réalité fut autre chose quand il comprit que c'était peut-être la dernière qu'il entendait sa voix. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que leur histoire finisse de cette manière.

Mais à quoi se plaignait-il ?

Tout était uniquement de sa faute.

Il ne voyait plus aucun chemin pour le récupérer, car Jaejoong valait mieux que ça. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'un soldat hors contrôle et maladroit. Seulement, c'était si facile de dire de telles évidences, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Yunho de pouvoir oublier son existence qui avait complètement changé sa vie.

Jaejoong s'était isolé à terre, les membres délaissés et fatigués. C'était impossible .... Comment Yunho pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il pensait pourtant qu'eux deux ce n'était pas qu'une simple relation. Mais quelque chose de plus fort qui les empêchait presque de respirer.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment terminé ?

Pas tant que Jaejoong l'aurait décidé ...

Mais ses larmes firent surface sur son visage blanc et coulèrent amèrement. Cela ne faisait que confirmer une certaine décision que le barman devait prendre, lui qui n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour quelqu'un.

Mais Yunho n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il l'aimait. Même énormément.

Cet attachement lui faisait mal, mais sa décision serait encore pire.

~

Le barman marchait avec nervosité dans sa chambre, le corps tremblant et la tête en furie. Même la vision de la feuille de papier et de son stylo posé sur son bureau ne réussissait pas le calmer. Il en avait pris l'habitude d'écrire à cet homme. Par quoi devait-il commencer cette fois-ci ?

Il réfléchissait à quels mots choisir, les tournures de phrases, les intonations, le rythme. On pouvait trouver de millions de façons pour s'exprimer, mais la simple image d'imaginer Yunho lire cette lettre était insupportable pour Jaejoong. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au fond seulement il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. Du moins, le barman savait qu'il n'était plus suffisamment fort maintenant.

Peut-être qu'il s'était fait des idées sur ces sentiments et qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi réciproques comme il l'espérait. Peut-être qu'il cherchait seulement de la compassion, du désir ou peut-être qu'il avait pitié de lui.

Jaejoong n'en savait strictement rien et détestait cette façon de ruminer avec des pensées noires.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, à espérer revoir un homme qui au final ne reviendra plus dans ses bras.

Et c'était à partir de cette détermination qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise en face de la feuille blanche le regard déserté. Il commença à écrire ces pensées bien qu'elles soient cruelles, mais il devait y mettre fin.

Tout de suite.

~

Le jour du courrier se passait toujours un jeudi sans vraiment que Yunho en sache la raison. Lui qui d'habitude se réjouissait de cette journée avec impatience, il n'en aura pas l'occasion cette fois. Il en était persuadé. Il ne recevrait pas de lettre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça allait lui manquait ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

Le soldat regardait avec nostalgie le militaire qui remettait le courrier à ses camarades. Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, Yunho baissa la tête par peur assise en face de sa tente.

**\- Soldat Jung Yunho !**

Le dénommé releva automatiquement le menton ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on appelle son nom. Il leva la main pour donner signe à l'émetteur du courrier. Ce dernier lui tendit rapidement une lettre avant de distribuer le reste.

Yunho parut médusé et hésita un moment avant de retourner l'enveloppe pour savoir qui était son destinataire. Et parmi tous ces désirs, il n'aurait jamais souhaité que ce soit lui.

Kim Jaejoong.

Il se pinça les lèvres à la vue de son prénom, le cœur battant appréhendant ce que pouvait être le contenu de la lettre. Le soldat reporta son regard autour de lui espérant être dans la tranquillité. Il déplia l'enveloppe et en sortit avec maladresse la lettre.

Il respira un bon coup, assurément pas prêt mentalement à lire ce qui était écrit.

Lorsqu'il déchiffrait le premier mot, il savait déjà que cette lettre n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il lisait les phrases, lentement, une par une comme pour bien assimiler leur sens et leur impact qu'elles auraient sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et mesure que les lignes défilèrent sous ses yeux. Même le vent qui se faisait violent n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la feuille.

Dans un brusque élan, il se leva dans des pas décisifs. Son regard était impassible, mais résolu. Yunho voyait le temps se figer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son point d'attention. Il avait cru entendre son partenaire l'appeler pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais Yunho l'ignorait, uniquement concentré sur sa périlleuse tâche.

Un feu de bois avait été allumé surement pour réchauffer quelques soldats qui se collaient auprès autour d'un café. Yunho ne pensait pas à leur présence, ses yeux étaient hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient pendant qu'il avançait. Il s'arrêta brusquement en se laissant envahir par un sentiment brulant qui semblait écorcher son cœur.

Tout comme le feu le ferait.

Il ne se gênait pas. Il n'avait pas peur.

Yunho jeta sans réticence la lettre d'une histoire qui prenait fin dans les flammes comme un rituel. Il ne s'attarda pas à regarder le papier s'incinérer en poussière, sa douleur était déjà insupportable.

Parce que Jaejoong lui avait annoncé ... qu'il ne l'attendrait plus désormais.

Son souhait partait en fumée comme cette lettre.

Et il le savait. Il le savait pourtant comment cette relation finirait.

Pourquoi avait-il cru un seul instant que cela marcherait ?

Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il devait vivre. Non. Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il avait le droit de vivre. Il avait reçu beaucoup, et tout cela, grâce à cet homme. Et c'était déjà trop.

Yunho décida de s'éloigner du camp pour s'isoler ne pouvant supporter des regards sur lui après ce qu'il vivait. Il pensait se changer les idées que le vent allait emporter ses pensées et souvenirs, mais ce serait trop facile.

Jaejoong avait pris une grande place de sa vie et il ne savait comment il devait se conduire maintenant tout en sachant que personne ne l'attendrait à sa maison.

Comme à l'époque.

Et cela l'effrayait terriblement de ressentir ce vide dans son âme, mais il n'avait pas envie de pleurer.

Brusquement, il sentait qu'on le gênait dans sa réflexion. Lui qui se croyait seul, ses oreilles étaient attentives à des bruits de pas qui se dirigeait vers sa position. Yunho ne s'était pas mis en garde attendant simplement qui venait le rendre visite à cet instant.

À sa grande surprise, il vit des camarades de son unité. Six hommes pour être exact, l'entourait dans un cercle comme un homme pris au piège. Le soldat se retourna prudemment pour faire face à chacun de leur visage cherchant à s'en rappeler nettement.

Ils n'étaient pas venus pour parler. L'expression sur leur visage était décisive et aucunement bienveillante. Yunho ne ressentait pourtant aucune crainte se demandant même curieusement qui aller commencer à agir.

**\- Excuse-nous de venir te déranger, Camarade,** commença un soldat qui fixait Yunho comme s'il était un ennemi.

Yunho lui fit face, le regard ferme attendant la sentence.

**\- Tss ~ Quelle expression. C'est sur que tu n'es pas le soldat le plus accueillant par ici, même si beaucoup t'admire pour tes compétences.**

**\- Viens au fait et arrête de perdurer tes paroles !** Répliqua le soldat qui s'impatientait.

**\- Quelle audace ! Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien ! C'est vraiment l'atout incomparable pour être un bon soldat. Mais il y a pourtant quelque chose qui est inacceptable de ta part...**

Le soldat qui faisait face à Yunho lui jetait à terre un paquet de lettres attaché par une fine corde, faisant frémir la victime au milieu du cercle.

Yunho les avait reconnues. C'étaient ses lettres. Celles qu'il avait reçues de Jaejoong. Quelles bandes de salauds ... Ils avaient fouillé sa tente. Décidément, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans les rangs de l'armée.

**\- Aucune femme n'écrirait de cette façon ... C'est répugnant pour un soldat ! Tu crois qu'on va accepter qu'une pédale vienne nous gêner dans nos missions ? Tu te trompes !**

Bizarrement, le verdict ne surprenait pas le soldat. Il trouvait cela même complètement ridicule, mais soupçonnait quelque chose de plus malsain derrière cette confrontation.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi alors ? Que je l'assume haut et fort ?** Lança Yunho autoritairement sans avoir l'air impressionné. **Je voulais que je parte ?**

Le soldat qui servait d'interprète se présentait face à lui d'un air supérieur.

**\- Oh non ! On n'a pas l'intention que tu t'en ailles ...,** continua le soldat avec un sourire au coin. **On veut que tu endures ce que tu mérites.**

Yunho fronça ses prunelles perplexes à ces propos. À peine il réfléchissait à certaines hypothèses se présenter dans son esprit qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réponse lui venir à lui de façon brutale.

Le coup était fatal, dur et en pleine figure.

Yunho perdit l'équilibre, tomba au sol tout en tentant de se remettre les idées en places.

**\- Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? Tu ressembles à un lâche comme ça, Jung Yunho !**

Yunho s'aidait de ses coudes pour essayer de se relever et de refaire face à son adversaire.

Il avait été idiot. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le soldat en face de lui jeta sans pitié un coup de pied sur son visage faisant de nouveau balancer Yunho au sol. Ce dernier était complètement sonné. Il avait oublié que c'était à des soldats d'unité spéciale auquel il avait affaire. Était-il plus fort qu'eux ? Il l'ignorait.

Appart s'il perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

**\- Tu ne te relèves pas ? Je pensais que t'étais l'un des meilleurs !! Debout !** Cria son adversaire qui ne se priva pas de le refrapper encore.

Yunho se sentait faible, mais il n'avait aucune once de colère dans son âme. Il refusa d'abandonner pourtant, cherchant avec difficulté à se remettre debout.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre l'équilibre, Yunho fixait inlassablement le regard du soldat. Il tenait à lui prouver quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et surtout qu'il n'avait pas peur et encore moins mal de chaque coup qu'il recevait. Il lui fallait plus que ça.

**\- Tu penses que je vais répliquer à tes provocations ?** Lança fièrement Yunho qui ne perdait pas ses principes. **Tu rêves ? Je ... Je n'aurais jamais honte d'être ce que je suis. Je ne me battrais pas contre toi. Ni contre vous.**

Parce que se battre voudrait dire qu'il renie le fait qu'il aime les hommes, et qu'il n'assume pas le fait qu'il avait vécu une histoire avec Jaejoong.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Jaejoong représentait un tout pour lui. Une chance d'avoir connu quelqu'un qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était.

Il ne ressemblerait plus à ses hommes. Yunho n'était pas comme eux.

Ses paroles n'avaient définitivement pas plu son adversaire qui le dévisageait de façon incompréhensive.

**\- Faites-lui son affaire !** Ordonna-t-il à ses autres camarades.

Ces derniers obéissaient, s'approchant dangereusement de Yunho qui n'avait aucune lueur d'effroi dans son regard.

Les coups reprenaient aussi violents et dures soient-ils faisant retomber le soldat qui encaissait les chocs sans se défendre et sans aucune haine. Yunho ignorait quand ce calvaire allait se terminer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça l'avait blessé de voir ces camarades le trahir ainsi.

Sincèrement, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas important.

C'était la punition qui lui avait été value et il avait déjà une petite idée du décideur de cet acte.

Les soldats qui ne cessaient de le frapper, commençaient à se fatiguer et même à paniquer sur le comportement de Yunho. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas dans un état de colère ?

**\- Camarade Lee,** appela un des soldats totalement troublés. **Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?! Ce ... Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !**

**\- Contente toi d'obéir aux ordres !** S'écria-t-il aussi abasourdi que lui.

Mais les soldats qui entouraient l'homme à terre paraissaient indécis, arrêtant tout mouvement pendant que Yunho tremblait de ses membres.

**\- Il pourrait ne pas se relever ...**

**\- Tiens donc !** Répliqua le dénommé camarade Lee qui avait géré la situation depuis le début.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Yunho qui restait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

**\- Ton arrogance me dépasse ! Tu veux te prendre pour un héros ? Tu penses que n'auras pas mal ? Je vais te montrer que c'est un homme qui souffre le martyre à terre !!**

Yunho n'avait pas pu préméditer ce coup-là. C'était d'une violence extrême. Il sentait son corps se paralyser et gémissait d'un cri qui se voulait étouffant. Il sentait son sang devenir froid et sa vision se brouillait face à ce supplice bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son membre ne survivrait pas à ça. Yunho croyait même ne plus avoir de contrôle en son propre corps. Il n'aurait jamais cru une fois dans sa vie à endurer une telle souffrance.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas comparable à celle de son cœur qui fut brisé, il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Par de simples mots.

Son visage était collé dans le sable fin, la bouche entrouverte recouverte de sang et une main pressée sur son membre qui essayait de reprendre vie. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais ils se focalisaient sur un paysage lointain et plus précisément vers une silhouette qui semblait assister discrètement à ce spectacle. Sa respiration avait pris une allure faible, son ouïe sourde, mais Yunho avait largement eu le temps de discerner ce sourire mauvais, ces lunettes rondes emplies de fumée et de ce cigare à la bouche dont il n'avait jamais apprécié l'odeur.

Le colonel avait parfaitement bien choisi son jour.

À croire qu'il le surveillait à ces moindres faits et gestes.

Yunho pensait le craindre à cet instant, mais il était déçu de cet homme.

C'était ça sa punition qu'il devait absolument recourir ?

Ça ne lui avait rien fait. Rien qui puisse comparer à la douleur de son cœur.

Un cœur qui ne battait plus pour cette personne.

Un cœur délaissé qui ordonnait de clore les paupières épuisées du soldat dans un dernier souffle dont personne ne pouvait entendre.


	21. Why you did not defend yourself ?

Deux silhouettes se trouvaient dans une immense salle blanche vieillie par le temps. Des dizaines de lits alignés étaient placés et rangés impeccablement destinés aux malades ou aux blessés. Un individu logeait un de ses lits, emmitouflés dans des draps blancs. Il avait le dos posé sur deux grands coussins pour le relever, et son visage était marqué par un regard vide et figé. Son corps était tracé de pansements ne cachant pourtant pas ses bleus et son bras droit demeurait dans une attelle, image de sa plus grave blessure. Un soldat l'accompagnait, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés dans un silence pesant, le visage tombant dans la culpabilité.  
  
**\- Je suis désolé Yunho ... Si ... Si j'avais été là à temps ...** , s'excusa le soldat blessé, pris en faute.  
  
Il entendit le blessé dans son matelas respirer abondamment comme s'il n'appréciait pas ses propos.  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ...** , lança Yunho dans une voix faible pour rassurer son partenaire. **Changmin ...Tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable pour quoi que ce soit ...**  
  
Ses propos ne suffisaient pas à calmer son partenaire qui s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas été sur les lieux.  
  
**\- Je l'ai mérité ... C'était ma sentence ...,** lança faiblement le blessé. **Tu le savais tout autant que moi ce qui devait m'arriver.**  
  
**\- Mais pas de cette façon !** Répliqua Changmin qui n'avait aucunement apprécié l'acte commis. **Je vais aller parler aux-**  
  
 **\- Tu ne vas rien dire !** Coupa plus durement Yunho qui ne tenait pas à emmêler son partenaire dans ses problèmes. **Ils ne feront rien ! Tu sais comment ça se passe ici ! C'est chacun pour soi ...**  
  
Changmin clôt ses yeux d'un air abattu en soufflant bruyamment, exaspéré de la situation.  
  
**\- Et ... Pour ton bras ...** **?** Osa solliciter son partenaire.  
  
**\- Ils peuvent plus rien faire ...**  
  
Son visiteur resta figé de ses propos.  
  
 **\- Je ne leur sers plus à rien maintenant ...**  
  
 **\- Tu en es sur ?**  
  
**\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je passe des examens. Les médecins n'arrivent pas à me donner un diagnostic très encourageant ....**  
  
Changmin plaça ses mains sur son visage face à la nouvelle ne sachant comment consoler son ami qui semblait avoir perdu espoir.  
  
**\- On dirait que tu vas devoir te trouver un autre partenaire** , constata Yunho sans montrer une once d'émotion.  
  
Son ami aurait voulu le frapper, mais tous les malheurs reposaient sur Yunho. Il n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'un homme abattu ne croyant plus en l'espoir. Il ne voyait aucun moyen à cet instant pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Changmin savait d'autant plus qu'il y avait une autre douleur qui se dissimilait dans ce regard déserté. Et ce n'est pas une opération qui la guérirait.  
  
**\- Yunho-ah... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?** Quémanda avec crainte son partenaire.  
  
Les prunelles du soldat vinrent rejoindre avec étonnement ceux de son ami. Il préféra cependant garder la réponse pour lui-même, n'offrant que le silence à Changmin. La nouvelle avait éclaté dans la base au sujet de l'incident et le comportement anormal de Yunho. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu ? Aucun soldat n'avait réussi à percer ce mystère sur ces agissements.  
  
**\- Soldat Jung !**  
  
Yunho et Changmin détournèrent leur tête en direction d'un nouvel invité au seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes ne savaient comment réagir face à l'arrivée de leur colonel Kim Byung Gi. Changmin se leva instantanément, tout en montrant le salut de l'armée pour montrer son respect. Le blessé quant à lui, n'aurait jamais imaginé voir cet homme se tenir dans cette pièce. Inconsciemment, ses poings se serrèrent sous la couette méprisant sa présence.  
  
 **\- Repos, soldat Shim** , annonça le colonel qui marchait d'un pas imposant face à lui. **Je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec le soldat Jung.**  
  
 **\- Compris, Monsieur !** Accepta Changmin qui s'inclinait auprès de lui puis auprès de son ami tout en cachant une certaine haine à l'égard de son supérieur.  
  
Alors que Changmin avait pris la sortie, Yunho se retrouva seul avec son supérieur qui se tenait debout, en face de son lit, tout en fumant son habituel cigare dont l'odeur allait régner dans la salle. Le soldat ne lui avait offert qu'un regard sans expression dirigée vers le colonel et ne trouva aucun de respect à lui remettre.  
  
 **\- Quel accueil soldat Jung ! Avez-vous oublié vos manières juste parce que vous êtes un blessé ?**  
  
 **\- Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres,** répondit catégoriquement le soldat.  
  
 **\- Vous me méprisez à ce que je vois ! Croyez-vous que ça me fait plaisir que l'un de mes meilleurs hommes ait perdu l'usage de son bras ?**  
  
Yunho avait envie de rire sur ces propos absurdes. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? À croire que cet incident n'était pas de sa faute ...  
  
**\- Vous éprouvez de la compassion pour moi, colonel ?** Demanda ironiquement Yunho qui cherchait à le défier. **Je n'en ai pas besoin !**  
  
 **\- Vous êtes bien arrogant, soldat Jung ! Dire que j'étais venu vous rendre visite pour vous donner une chance de retravailler à l'armée étant donné votre état.**  
  
 **\- Mensonge ...**  
  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** Rétorqua plus fortement le colonel qui n'appréciait pas le comportement d'un de ses hommes. **Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous réduise en miettes ?**  
  
Yunho s'était tu, mélangé dans ces pensées à se demander si cet homme n'était pas le diable en personne. Il voulait vraiment le prendre pour le dernier des abrutis. Le soldat n'était pas dupe.  
  
**\- Niez vos agissements, Monsieur ! Continuez ! J'ai très bien compris le genre d'homme que vous êtes ... Ça m'a pris du temps pour comprendre ... Et j'ai honte d'avoir obéi à un homme tel que vous ... Un homme qui m'a transformé en machine à tuer ...**  
  
 **\- Je vous ai transformé en homme d'honneur** ! répliqua le supérieur.  
  
**\- Vous êtes plus fou que je le croyais !**  
  
Yunho ne pouvait pas voir précisément la surprise dans le regard de son supérieur caché par des lunettes de soleil. Mais le corps de l'ainé s'était statufié et le blessé avait compris qu'il n'était pas resté insensible à ces réclamations.  
  
**\- Vous me décevez terriblement ...** , cracha presque le colonel. **Votre petit séjour à la maison n'a pas été du tout avantageux pour vous !**  
  
 **\- Vous voulez dire le fait que je réagisse plus humainement ?** S'emporta Yunho qui tentait malgré tout de se montrer correct.  
  
**\- Le fait que vous soyez épris d'un homme soldat Jung ...**  
  
Sa phrase avait sonné comme un électrochoc pour le soldat. Pourtant, cette annonce ne le surprenait pas. Les hommes de ce rang détenaient forcément ce genre d'informations surtout pour quelqu'un de sa position. Quelqu'un qui appartenait aux forces spéciales. Ce genre d'homme n'était pas vraiment libre se disait le soldat. Le sujet était particulièrement sensible pour lui, mais il fallait s'avouer que ce genre de sentiment l'avait plus ouvert aux autres et ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!**  
  
 **\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance** , prévint le colonel avec autorité.  
  
 **\- Vous me demandez de rester alors que vous m'avez privé d'un bras ?**  
  
 **\- Faites attention à vos mots soldat Jung !**  
  
**\- Je ne vous dénonce pas, Monsieur ! Au contraire, je vous remercie !** Ajouta le soldat faisant surprendre le supérieur qui ne comprenait pas ses mots.  
  
**\- Comment ... ?**  
  
**\- Oui ! Je vous remercie,** insista-t-il sur de lui. **Malgré ma blessure, je peux enfin quitter cet endroit ! Je démissionne de ce lieu de guerre, de mensonge, et d'illusion que vous donnez à vos hommes ! Il n'est pas question que je termine ma vie de cette façon ...**  
  
Son supérieur se tendit à ses propos prouvant que le soldat lui tenait tête et était maitre de lui-même. Le blessé ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme insistait sur sa présence dans ce milieu alors qu'il se trouvait handicapé et l'avait même humilié. Yunho n'était d'aucune utilité pour eux à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Le soldat ne préféra pas s'entêter à ce sujet. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et il en fut soulagé. Un fardeau quitta ses épaules qu'il avait désespérément retenues depuis toutes ces années. Yunho se sentait presque fier d'avoir cédé à son supérieur, lui qui d'habitude était soumis à ces ordres. Cette fois, c'était à lui de décider de son propre chemin.  
  
La dernière image de son supérieur n'était autre que son dos dans son costume militaire quitter la salle des malades de manière inexpressive. Le colonel n'avait dit aucun mot suite à cette conversation et Yunho ressentait cette sensation auquel il n'aurait plus jamais affaire à cet homme.  
  
C'était sans regret.  
  
C'était son choix.

  
Mais dire qu'il ne ressentirait rien en quittant cet endroit serait un mensonge. Yunho avait passé une moitié de sa vie avec ces hommes, et cet univers. Ce monde n'était peut-être pas joyeux, mais le soldat avait toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. Cette pensée l'avait toujours rassuré, lui qui n'avait jamais compris sa position dans ce monde. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
  
Même si le soldat savait que le pire était à venir.  
  
Yunho avait été envoyé dans un hôpital loin de sa base, sans avoir dit un mot à ces compagnons. Il ne les reverrait plus désormais et il ne tenait pas à leur dire au revoir surtout dans son état. C'était assez humiliant de se montrer ainsi devant eux, mais Yunho n'avait pas non plus envie de laisser des mots amicaux à ces hommes. Il n'oublia pas Changmin qui était le seul avec qui il garderait contact. Même s'il soupçonnait ce dernier à négliger son travail dans l'armée suite à quelques rumeur qui circulaient. Son partenaire était plus intelligent et savait autant que lui ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre des supérieurs. Le soldat espérait égoïstement que son ami sortirait de cet endroit sans aucun danger.  


  
Le blessé n'avait plus compté les semaines dans cet hôpital qui cherchait malgré tout un traitement pour son bras. Un détail avait inquiété les médecins en se rendant compte que Yunho n'avait pratiquement plus aucun contrôle sur son membre. Les nerfs semblaient s'être dissouts, du fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune connexion avec son cerveau pour le commander. L'os étant sérieusement cassé, le soldat pensait qu'il pouvait tout de même bouger ces propres doigts. Mais l'horreur le frappa quand il apercevait sa main immobile n'émettre que faiblement des gestes semblant avoir quitté vie.  
  
Ces ordures n'y étaient pas allées de main morte.  
  
La réalité était terriblement dure à supporter. Ne pas pouvoir sentir, ni contrôler son propre bras l'avait rendu fou. Surtout quand les toubibs vous annoncent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune solution. Même une simple opération ! Une paralysie stupide ...  
  
Yunho aurait simplement voulu se couper le bras. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus dur à vivre.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cet état ? Un homme n'était rien sans ces deux mains ? À quoi servirait-il aujourd'hui ?  
  
Il n'était plus un soldat maintenant. Yunho était sans emploi et handicapé peut être à vie. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer à vivre ? Comment arriverait-il à subvenir aux besoins de ses parents ? Question argent, le blessé avait de quoi les aider durant quelques mois. Mais après ? Son père n'avait pas repris le travail et sa mère gagnait une somme juste raisonnable, mais insuffisante pour payer les charges.  
  
L'angoisse le submergea, déçue de lui-même de n'être qu'un fils futile. Yunho ne s'était jamais accepté lui-même, mais dans cette condition il se trouvait insignifiant.  
  
Sa raison de vivre ? Il n'en voyait aucune désormais ...  


~

  
Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés après avoir dépensé son temps dans le lieu médical pour traiter son bras. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun changement concernant son état, mais sa mobilité n'avait pas complètement disparu et parvenaient encore à bouger ses doigts, mais la souffrance physique était bien présente. Son membre était enveloppé dans une attelle perfectionnée pour l'immobiliser. C'était pénible et Yunho avait encore bien du mal à s'habituer à cet handicap.  
  
Il se trouvait dans une voiture de taxi qui l'avait arrêté devant son habitat. Ses prunelles fixaient sa maison lui remémorant des souvenirs inconfortables, mais lorsqu'il apercevait sa mère s'approcher du véhicule garé, l'émotion l'envahit complétement.  
  
L'ex-soldat sorti de l'automobile d'un pas lourd en récupérant son sac tout en ne manquant pas de payer le chauffeur de taxi. Il fit face à sa mère qui le regardait d'un air inquiet ne sachant ce qu'il devait offrir comme expression en retour. Les deux parentés réduisaient la distance pendant que le taxi s'en allait, mais sa mère avait cédé la première en prenant le visage de son fils de ses mains, dans un regard larmoyant et désolé. Yunho avait immédiatement baissé la tête, honteux de se montrer ainsi en face d'elle. Mais celle-ci s'acharna sur elle-même en croyant avoir rendu malheureux son fils qui ne cessait de souffrir. Les larmes étaient tombées sur son visage en répétant des excuses à son enfant de subir de tels obstacles. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu se retenir et enlaça tendrement sa mère dans le besoin avec un seul bras. Et il s'en voulait même dans ces contacts-là, ne pas pouvoir lui donner une étreinte comme tout le monde. L'ancien soldat pleurait sur l'épaule de sa mère qui tapotait son dos en signe de consolation. Yunho avait tout retenu pour lui, il avait désespérément besoin d'évacuer tous ces horribles sentiments qui lui consumaient le corps. Ça ne faisait qu'inquiéter la mère sur l'état de santé de son fils, craignant qu'il perde complètement gout à la vie.  
  
Son père était debout au pas de la porte, regardant les deux enlacés dans un regard triste tout autant préoccupé par son unique fils.  
  
Yunho était définitivement revenu chez lui. Il fut rassuré de voir son père sur pied et dans une meilleure forme, de cette façon il pourrait le surveiller parce que son père était du genre à bricoler n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment. Tout comme lui, il avait besoin d'une occupation, mais ... l'ex-soldat ne seraient évidemment d'aucune aide. Cette idée le brisa. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment continuer à vivre avec de telles pensées ?  
  
Depuis son retour à la maison, Yunho n'était pas encore sorti de son habitat préférant prendre son temps chez lui à accepter sa condition. Mais, il y avait des jours plus pénibles que d'autres.  
  
Ses crises de nerfs n'avaient jamais été aussi régulières. Durant le repas, il ne pouvait même pas couper sa propre viande. Lors des corvées de ménages, il ne faisait que ralentir sa mère qui lui déconseillait de faire ce genre de tache. Il ne pouvait plus conduire la voiture de son père. Essayer de s'habiller tous seul était un calvaire. Le pire, c'est qu'il était droitier alors avec sa main gauche, il faisait tout de travers. Il était enragé, pire qu'un chien enfermé dans un enclos. Yunho ne parvenait pas à se calmer et son contrôle se perdait. Même en face de ses parents, il avait perdu confiance en balançant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table durant un repas. C'était hors de lui. Il ne s'acceptait pas dans cet état. Ces parents étaient particulièrement chagrinés de l'état de leur fils, ignorant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider. Yunho se sermonna encore de se montrer aussi violent devant eux. Il ne leur causait que davantage de souci.  
  
Son père, qui était autant un confident, lui avait fortement conseillé de sortir, voir du monde pour se changer les idées pour ne plus s'isoler. Mais faire face aux gens, c'était ce qu'il le dérangeait.  
  
En vérité, il avait une autre raison.  
  
Se promener dans cette ville allait définitivement lui faire ramener de précieux souvenirs, mais c'était encore plus difficile de se dire qu'il pourrait rencontrer le barman.  
  
Jaejoong.  
  
Malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce maigrichon hantait sans cesse son esprit. Et même le temps n'arrivait pas à dissiper ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer qu'il pourrait le rencontrer.  
  
Parce que leur histoire était finie.  
  
Mais s'il le voyait, juste son visage, Yunho ne saurait dans quel état il pourrait se mettre.

  
  
Cependant, l'ex-soldat était bloqué par une conversation ou plutôt par une gueulante avec son père qui avait haussé le ton pour tenter de raisonner son fils à ne plus se morfondre. Son autorité le surprendrait toujours et il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser le chantage pour pousser Yunho à changer d'avis. Ce dernier avait dû se raisonner et baisser la tête face à ses ordres.  
  
**\- Je ne veux plus te voir de 11 h jusqu'à 17 h à la maison, compris ?!** Ordonna le père.  
  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Yunho pourrait faire durant ce laps de temps ? Ce n'était pas comme si la ville était animée et parsemée de monde. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire un bon footing à cause des recommandations de son docteur. Aucune activité n'allait le satisfaire et il détestait plus que tout l'ennuie. Ses jambes le menèrent alors à prendre différentes avenues dans un sentiment étouffant parce que chaque endroit lui rappelait un événement. Yunho se demandait presque s'il pouvait qualifier ces souvenirs d'heureux. Au contraire, ils étaient dorénavant poignants. Une simple ballade n'avait jamais paru aussi torturante pour le blessé. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise dans ces lieux. Il n'y avait donc aucun endroit qui pourrait le détendre.  
  
L'ancien soldat décida de se poser sur une terrasse en contemplant les passants en face de lui. Il s'apprêta à prendre le passage piéton pour se diriger vers un bar-restaurant à l'opposé. Mais à peine, il avança d'un pas que son regard s'immobilisa. Il entendait quelques rires, et aperçut nettement deux hommes qui sortaient du restaurant. Les sourires ne quittaient pas leur visage, et leur proximité montrait à quel point ils se sentaient proches et intimes.  
  
Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.  
  
Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi devait-il croiser cet homme ?  
  
Yunho croyait que le temps ralentissait en face de lui. La scène de ses deux individus n'avait jamais paru aussi longue. Il avait la chance de contempler le visage et la carrure de cet homme qui semblait heureux à présent. Le blessé ne s'en lasserait jamais de regarder sa beauté peu commune. De sa peau de lait et son regard pénétrant.  


  
Il n'avait pas changé.

  
  
Jaejoong était toujours aussi follement attirant. Son cœur avait décidément eu du mal à intercepter le choc et se remettait à faire des siennes. Jamais jusqu'à présent, il pensait qu'il aurait la chance de revoir cet homme. Pas même dans ses propres rêves.  
  
Yoochun l'accompagnait et cette image des deux hommes ensemble ne l'avait même pas plus surpris. Il s'en était douté ... C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le barman. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il autant mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une lame lui transperçait lentement son cœur ?  
  
Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, fixant inlassablement la scène en montrant un visage impassible à son grand étonnement. Lui qui pensait se perdre dans la folie en voyant cet homme. Il avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction.  
  
Brusquement, l'ex-soldat fut pris d'une soudaine angoisse déplaisante lui rongeant son estomac et l'obligea à se remettre sur le trottoir pendant que les voitures roulaient à grande vitesse en face de lui. Les deux individus s'était arrêtés tout en discutant et Yunho eut le malheur de voir que la tête de barman s'était dirigé vers sa position.  
  
Jaejoong s'était instantanément figé, rencontrant ses prunelles dans un échange brutal forçant les deux hommes à se reconnecter dans un ancien monde qui leur était familier. Yunho avait terriblement du mal à entrer dans ses prunelles qui avait toujours ce même pouvoir brulant de l'envouter comme auparavant. Il chercha à comprendre les expressions de son vis-à-vis qui ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ici. Le blessé n'arrivait pas à lire une once de joie à sa présence, mais plutôt un malaise qui ne savait comment gérer. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer à présent, mais Yunho avala difficilement sa salive, hésitant, et abaissa les yeux au sol cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de ce regard contre qui il perdait à chaque fois.  


~

  
Deux cafés étaient présentés sur une petite table dans le bar où Jaejoong et Yunho s'étaient installés dans un silence absolu presque insupportable pour eux. Les deux anciens amants ne savait pas par où commencer. Leur séparation avait été particulièrement brutale qu'il était dur de faire face à l'autre après tant de temps.   
  
Les yeux du barman bougeaient dans tous les sens cherchant à entamer la discussion lui qui était de nature impatiente. Il avait du mal à respirer, l'obligeant à arracher un bouton de sa chemise pour souffler plus librement. Le barman n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait à faire à ce genre de situation pénible. Ça le mettait dans tous ces états surtout concernant le soldat.  
  
**\- Tu ... es revenu ?** Tenta le barman qui se montrait maladroit dans ces mots.  
  
Question stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il était revenu. Il se tenait devant lui en chair et en os. Quel idiot. Le barman se traita lui-même tout en fermant ses paupières pour sa maladresse.  
  
**\- Oui ...,** répondit Yunho sans oser ajouter d'autres mots.  
  
Jaejoong fut soulagé de sa réponse comprenant toutes deux qu'il était dans une position inconfortable. Il soupira fortement avant de jeter un coup d'œil discrètement sur le soldat pour voir son état et il était inévitable de ne pas remarquer son attelle au bras.  
  
**\- Tu es blessé ?** Enchaina Jaejoong dans une voix qui était marquée par l'inquiétude sans oser la montrer.  
  
Yunho se crispa, le visage plus ferme ne tenant à émaner le douloureux sujet surtout devant cet homme.  
  
**\- Ce n'est rien ... Juste une simple blessure** , expliqua-t-il presque froidement.  
  
Son vis-à-vis n'appréciait pas vraiment ces propos, n'oubliant pas une partie de la personnalité du soldat qui cherchait à se protéger.

  
**\- Tu es sur ?** Demanda Jaejoong à nouveau presque par provocation.  
  
Cette simple phrase eut un effet décisif sur les deux hommes qui échangèrent un nouveau regard comme pour défier l'autre. Jaejoong n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui non ?  
  
**\- J'ai seulement besoin de repos ... C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici** , lança le blessé tout en continuant à éviter le regard du barman.  
  
Jaejoong ne l'avait pas raté. Yunho avait l'air si abattu, blessé comme abandonné. Il pensait qu'il n'allait plus le revoir sourire à cet instant, comme si la vie avait quitté son âme et ça le blessait inconsciemment de le voir ainsi. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose.  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu ... continues toujours à travailler au bar ?**  
  
 **\- Oui, les soirs généralement** , répondit calmement le barman voulant détendre l'atmosphère. **Mais j'ai trouvé un emploi fixe dans un restaurant sur le centre.**  
  
 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle,** acquiesça le blessé qui fut rassuré d'entendre que tout se passait bien pour lui. **Et ... comment va ta mère ?**  
  
**\- Bien, elle a repris le travail, mais elle fait attention à ne pas être trop surchargée. Merci ... C'est gentil de prendre de ses nouvelles** , remercia-t-il en s'apercevant que la gentillesse du soldat était toujours aussi présente.  
  
On aurait dit deux étrangers qui ne savaient comment continuer cette conversation. C'était complètement insensé alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ces deux hommes n'avaient fait qu'un. Yunho reporta son regard après un moment de silence vers l'extérieur en fixant la silhouette de Yoochun qui était en train de fumer une cigarette dans l'attente.  
  
 **\- Tu es avec Yoochun ?** Lança soudainement Yunho osant amener un sujet gênant.  
  
Jaejoong avait bloqué ses prunelles à sa direction, ne comprenant pas sa question. Il se sentait presque vexé que le soldat ose aborder le sujet après leur histoire.  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Quémanda le barman assez remonté. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? "Oui, et ça se passe très bien entre nous" ! C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?** Continua-t-il en haussant le ton.  
  
Enfoiré ! _C'était ce que Jaejoong mourrait d'envie de dire._  
  
**\- Désolé ...,** s'excusa Yunho dans un sourire crispé qui ne savait plus où poser les yeux.  
  
Il prit sa tasse de café dans la nervosité espérant que le liquide puisse lui éclaircir l'esprit.  
  
**\- Je suis complètement stupide de te demander ça ...**  
  
Parce que Yunho ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était engagé avec un autre, ni comment leur relation se portait.  
  
Parce que ça lui mettait la rage et ça l'insupportait.  
  
Sans prévention, dans un geste brutal et d'une violence sans merci, Yunho balança la tasse au sol avec une force effrayante faisant sursauter les clients du restaurant qui s'exclamaient de peur. La tasse s'était transformé en mille morceaux choquant le barman de stupeur qui s'était légèrement décalé de sa position.  
  
Yunho respira intensément, le regard dans le vide assimilant l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise regrettant ses agissements tout en plaquant son unique main sur le visage dans l'accablement.  
  
**\- Je suis désolé ...** , paniqua Yunho dans la détresse. **Je voulais pas ...**  
  
Tentant de se remettre du choc, Jaejoong reporta son regard sur le soldat et des millions de questions s'éveillèrent quant à son état aussi violent. Il n'aimait pas cette image d'un Yunho aussi brisé, comme si le chagrin l'avait emporté sur lui. Il n'était peut-être plus ensemble, mais il se disait que Yunho vivait sans danger et dans la tranquillité. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas enduré d'épreuves aussi éprouvantes qu'avant.  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait en quittant Yunho.  
  
**\- Je m'en vais ...**  
  
 **\- Yunho !** Appela le barman en tentant de le retenir. **Yunho-ah !**  
  
Mais ce dernier avait rapidement pris la fuite pour ne plus assister à tous ces regards sur lui. Jaejoong resta médusé, perdu dans l'incompréhension. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leur rencontre se déroulerait de cette façon. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse tout en se raisonnant qu'il n'était pas remis du choc de son geste.  
  
Tu parles ... Qui avait dit que ça ne lui faisait rien de retrouver le soldat en face de lui ?  
  
Mais le barman essayait plus que tout de réfuter ces sentiments. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça juste parce qu'il avait rencontré le soldat. Il avait suffisamment souffert.  
  
Jaejoong quitta les lieux avec son compagnon qui était légèrement paniqué en entendant la panique dans le restaurant. Jaejoong le rassura dans un faible sourire sans montrer son affectation parce que Yoochun était le seul qui savait combien le soldat représentait pour lui. Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble. Le barman ne pouvait se permettre de l'inquiéter sur leur propre relation. Il ne tenait pas à lui faire du mal et puis il était suffisamment comblé avec lui. Rien de lui importait d'autre. Jaejoong devait faire table rase du passé.  
  
Yunho les regardait partir, à l'abri des regards et suffisamment loin pour que le barman ne le remarque pas. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se revoir. Ça faisait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.  
  
Parce que ces sentiments n'avaient pas changé et que cet homme lui manquait terriblement ...  
  
Le blessé se plaqua le dos contre un mur d'un bâtiment ne supportant pas de continuer à regarder cette scène. Il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de se laisser vider par une tristesse qui étouffait son corps. Il essaya durement de se retenir par fierté, par honte de se laisser avoir par les larmes. Mais il était difficile de contrôler un cœur brisé. Yunho laissa glisser son corps jusqu'au sol, épuisé. Il serra les poings tout en continuant à se battre contre ses tremblements. Sauf que son esprit lui jouait des tours en lui envoyant l'image du barman. Il craqua laissant des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Sa main mobile essayait de masquer son regard toujours dans son combat contre son chagrin. Le haut de son corps sursautait face à des sanglots qui s'évacuaient. Il détestait se montrer faible. Les larmes ne convenaient pas pour un homme. Mais c'était l'unique réponse qu'il lui prouvait que sans cet homme sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher autant à lui.  
  
C'était bien trop dur d'admettre qu'il ne ferait plus désormais partie de sa vie.  


~

  
Le lieu était bondé de personne surexcité, fêtard n'aillant qu'une seule et unique idée en tête celle de s'amuser toute la nuit dans leur bar habituel. Le "Reçu", malgré une réputation des plus douteuse, ne connaissait pas la faillite pour le plus grand bonheur du patron et de ses employés. Ce soir-là, Jaejoong était de service le soir comme il était prévu dans son nouveau contrat. Ce nouveau rythme lui plaisait et bien qu'il le cachait, il était attaché à cet endroit. Ce boulot-là, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. C'était son univers. Il se sentait chez lui ici.  
  
Répétant ses gestes en servant sans irruption aux clients leur boisson commandée, le barman avait du mal cette fois à se mettre complètement dans l'ambiance. Il était tourmenté. C'était un sentiment qu'il lui déplaisait parce que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cet état. Et, en général, ces tourmentes concernaient une personne en particulier. Une personne qui était revenue dans la ville et qu'il devait oublier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme ne se chassait pas de son esprit ? Après tout ce temps, Jaejoong ne devait ressentir plus aucune compassion pour lui.  
  
Pourtant, ce malaise se dissipa au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient où les clients se faisaient plus nombreux dans la salle. Les commandes n'en finissaient plus et les employés étaient pleinement occupés à leurs tâches dans des gestes répétitifs et souvent maladroits en cassant quelques verres.  
  
Jaejoong avait chaud, complètement transpirant espérant que l'heure de fin de service arriverait vite. Alors que le pub se trouvait empli de monde, le barman eut la frayeur n'apercevoir une silhouette s'immiscer dans la foule pour tenter de s'approcher du bar à son extrémité.  
  
Il avait rêvé ? Ça ne pouvait être ...  
  
Jaejoong tenta de reprendre ses esprits en remuant la tête même si le doute planait désagréablement en lui. Il reprit ses fonctions tout en se concentrant plus sérieusement sur la demande des clients. Ses mains attrapèrent diverses bouteilles d'alcool pour remplir les verres avec le mélange, faisant patienter les consommateurs qui le regardaient dans des états déjà alcoolisés. Une fois terminé, le barman reporta son regard vers ses collègues tout aussi occupés, mais s'immobilisa face à une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir se reproduire sous ses yeux.  
  
Ce n'était pas vrai ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?  
  
Il était bouche bée, complètement perdu, voire même révolté. Il ressentait de centaines de sensations à cet instant qu'il méconnaissait son état.  
  
Pourquoi ... le soldat reviendrait dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de continuer à méditer qu'un client se plaignait de lui pour ne pas s'activer. Il soupira amèrement, trouvait le moment inconfortable pour continuer de travailler dans cette condition. Il servit les verres presque froidement tout en récupérant la contrepartie. Le barman passa une main dans ses cheveux ignorant les appels des autres clients tous en se mordant sereinement la lèvre pendant qu'il fixait à nouveau la position du soldat. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de regarder à sa direction plutôt intéressé par son verre qu'il buvait cul sec.  
  
Jaejoong n'aimait pas sa présence. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet endroit. Pas maintenant !  
  
Malheureusement, le barman ne parvenait pas à se calmer pour continuer son service ce qu'il lui avait valu des réclamations plus ou moins violentes des clients et de ses collègues. Il ne valait pas mieux le chercher quand il était dans cet état-là. Il sortait complètement de ses gonds. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu autant de frustration ?  
  
Tu parles ! Jaejoong connaissait nettement la réponse, mais c'était trop dur de se l'avouer pour lui-même. Il se retourna dos au bar, les mains jointes au visage pour essayer de se détendre et reprendre du service. Le barman tenta de canaliser ses nerfs pendant un moment avant de se remettre à empiler des verres perdus dans ses taches. Mais à peine il refit face à la foule que ses prunelles noires entrèrent en contact avec cette personne.  
  
Yunho était pris dans cette masse, l'empêchant de trouver un chemin vers la sortie. Mais il n'avait pas résisté à plonger son regard dans celui du barman qui semblait surpris de le voir ici. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait. Le blessé ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Ses jambes l'avaient amené ici naturellement, peut-être contre sa volonté, mais il se sentait presque obligé de venir dans ce bar. Ce lieu signifiait tellement de choses maintenant ...  
  
Le barman pensait que l'échange tournait au ralenti, comme s'il entrait dans un autre monde. Le brouhaha ne détruisait plus ses tympans pleinement occupés à comprendre les agissements du soldat qui continuait à filer dans la foule. Mais Yunho avait accroché son regard au sien au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il avait beau chercher, Jaejoong ne comprenait pas la véritable signification de cet échange. L'ambigüité l'emportait. Le barman se creusait la tête à lire la moindre émotion et sentiment dans ces prunelles ambrées. Mais il avait décidément oublié qu'il était dur de cerner cet homme. Et ce constat l'énervait, plus que la raison de cette interaction visuelle. Il le faisait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Yunho cherchait à le provoquer ? A le faire regretter ? De quoi ? De l'avoir quitté ?  
  
Lorsque l'échange se rompait et que le soldat disparaissait entièrement de la vision du barman, ce dernier sentit ses membres se chauffer. Son impatience lui monta à la tête et dans une détermination incontrôlée, il passa au mot à un de ses collègues qu'il sortait un instant sans prendre en compte leurs commentaires. Jaejoong exécuta ses pas de façon assuré tout en sortant du bar, et rentra dans une marrée de personne tout en bousculant presque sans tendresse les gens tenant à arriver à son objectif.  
  
Le barman pensait voir flou en face de lui, mélangé à l'odeur étouffante qui amplifiait son irritation, mais il percevait bien le dessin de son dos. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres avant que le soldat ne sorte des lieux. Une fois sorti de cette abondance, Jaejoong n'avait pas hésité à courir pour le rattraper en se mettant sans crainte en face de lui pour lui bloquer le chemin.  
  
**\- Il faut qu'on parle !**  
  
Yunho se laissa surprendre ne s'attendant pas à voir le barman face à lui. Il s'alarma cependant, presque hésitant à accepter sa proposition qui n'en était pas une puisque Jaejoong l'avait déjà éloigné dans un couloir du bar en le poussant par le haut de son corps et le plaquant contre un mur.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda férocement Jaejoong.  
  
**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que-**  
  
 **\- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?**  
  
Yunho tenta de se reprendre mal à l'aise de la situation. Il ne pensait pas faire face au barman de cette façon et la proximité qu'ils maintenaient le dérangeait. Le blessé paniqua légèrement, mais essaya de se montrer le plus serein possible. Surtout qu'avec le barman dans cet état, Yunho savait que cette conversation ne finirait pas avec une belle fin.  
  
**\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour venir ici** ? Lâcha le blessé presque vicieusement.  
  
**\- Arrête de jouer à ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton jeu ?**  
  
Yunho baissa la tête, vaincu par ses propos.  
  
**\- C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ce regard** ? S'emporta le barman qui se laissa emporter par son amertume. **Tu veux me provoquer ? Tu penses quand agissant de cette façon je vais revenir vers toi ?**  
  
Même si ces mots étaient durs à assimiler, Yunho ne tenait pas à perdre face.  
  
**\- C'est pas ça ...** **Tu aurais pu m'ignorer et ne pas me parler comme maintenant ...** **Ça ne me fait que confirmer ton intérêt** , répliqua Yunho qui se surprenait lui-même à prendre le dessus.  
  
**\- Mon intérêt ?!!** S'ébahit le barman par ces propos qui prenait un tout autre sens. **Arrête ! Arrête ça Yunho ! Putain !** S'agita le barman qui avait reculé d'un pas tout en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête comprenant que Yunho cherchait à le faire tourner en bourrique.  
  
**\- Arrête de prendre la tête Jaejoong ... Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ...** , lança le soldat qui voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation dans le calme.  
  
**\- Je ...** , tenta le barman dans une voix plus calme tout en dévisageant le soldat. **Je ne veux plus te voir ici ...**  
  
C'était parti de plein fouet, comme une flèche atteignant sa cible, et Yunho comprit que son cœur avait du mal à accepter ces dires. Il comprenait. Sa présence le dérangeait et même pour le blessé, il détesterait savoir qu'il serait un obstacle pour le barman. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il soit heureux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
**\- Bien ...,** termina Yunho dans un murmure tentant de montrer toujours un visage qui n'avait pas été affecté.  
  
Il commença à s'éloigner sans un au revoir, ni un regard. Jaejoong avait la tête basse, empêchant le soldat de percevoir une trace d'émotion qui pourrait le trahir.  
  
**\- Yunho-ah !**  
  
Ce dernier se stoppa, combattant avec ces sentiments qui continuaient d'apprécier l'intonation de sa voix. Il se retourna doucement, rencontrant à nouveau le visage blanchâtre du barman.  
  
**\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça à nouveau ...,** avoua-t-il dans un ton douloureux. **C'est terminé nous deux ....**  
  
 **\- Je le sais ...,** acquiesça le soldat qui se forçait à ne pas craquer en face de cet homme. **Mais même si c'est fini ... Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer ...**  
  
Les lèvres du barman s'étaient entrouvertes pour laisser échappé un souffle de surprise. La dernière image du soldat l'avait chamboulé avant que ce dernier parte du bar.  
  
Jamais, même dans ces rêves les plus fous, croire qu'un jour le soldat se déclarerait ainsi. Jaejoong n'avait jamais eu cette chance de connaitre ses sentiments par les mots même si les gestes complétaient ce sentiment. Il continuait encore de le surprendre. On dirait qu'il y avait encore de nouvelles facettes à explorer chez le soldat. Ingratement, le barman voulait les découvrir. Il continuait de l'attirer encore et encore et ses battements accélérés confirmaient ce qu'il ressentait à présent.  
  
Yunho avait raison. Ses agissements envers lui ne faisaient que lui montrer son intérêt. Il le savait au fond. Depuis le début même. Après tout, le soldat n'avait pas été n'importe qui pour lui. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Ce sentiment tellement fort qui l'emportait sur son âme. Mais, il pourrait jamais supporter une nouvelle blessure à son égard et ne tenait pas souffrir à nouveau.  
  
Jaejoong n'aura jamais le courage de se donner une nouvelle chance avec Yunho. Depuis sa séparation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imaginer ce scénario.  


~

  
Le barman était rentré à l'appartement de Yoochun qui l'accueillait chaleureusement voyant les traits fatigués de son amant. Il n'avait pas manqué son expression quelque peu attristée de sa part l'amenant à se poser des questions sur le déroulement de la soirée. Il regarda Jaejoong s'avachir sur le canapé dans un silence troublant que son petit ami ne voulait pas notifier.  
  
**\- J'ai vu Yunho.**  
  
Yoochun ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer une tranquillité absolue dans l'appartement.  
  
**\- Ça s'est mal passé ?** demanda-t-il dans une voix monotone.  
  
**\- On peut dire ça ...**  
  
Son amant ne cherchait pas à en savoir davantage ne voulant pas ramener un sujet qu'il savait aussi sensible pour le barman. Mais Jaejoong le trouvait bien trop calme. Il connaissait sa personnalité aussi imperturbable que n'importe quelle personne sur terre, mais il pensait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié sa rencontre avec son ex. N'était-il même pas un peu jaloux ? Peut-être qu'il le cachait, mais alors il savait très bien dissimiler ce genre de sentiment. Ça ne faisait que davantage torturer l'esprit du barman qui était déjà au bord du gouffre ce soir. Ces nuits d'insomnie semblaient l'appeler désormais s'il ne remédiait pas à cette situation plus que compliquée.  


~

  
Jaejoong se massa la nuque plantée sur le trottoir d'une maison bien familière. Il s'était tenu en face d'elle, il ne sait combien de fois en attendant un certain soldat. Revivre cette ancienne sensation lui fourmilla l'estomac, mais le mettait tout autant dans un état de mal-être.  
  
Il avait réfléchi des heures et des jours depuis son altercation avec Yunho. Est-ce qu'il devait lui parler ou ne pas lui parler ? La balance ne cessait de changer de côté et même en face de l'ultimatum, il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Et puis, lui parlait de quoi ? À peine, il se trouverait en face du soldat qu'il perdrait tous ces moyens surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Depuis quand il se sentait aussi intimidé pour le rencontrer ? Il n'y avait que cet homme pour le rendre comme ça. Même s'il n'était plus ensemble, Yunho continuait encore à exercer un pouvoir sur lui. Il avait toujours détesté ça.  
  
Combattant avec ses pensées dans l'acharnement, Jaejoong ne fit pas attention à une présence qui venait l'interrompre dans sa méditation.  
  
**\- Euh ... Excusez-moi ?**  
  
Jaejoong retourna son regard en direction d'une voix méconnue pour rencontrer un homme qui ne semblait pas être du quartier. Ses yeux papillonnèrent en le sillonnant de haut en bas remarquant une corpulence qui lui rappelait une certaine personne. On pourrait dire que cet homme ressemblait à Yunho mais les traits de visage les différèrent. Encore une peau mate qui contrastait à la sienne et sa grandeur le rabaissa presque lui donnant un air d'un homme particulièrement dominant.  
  
Bon sang, d'où il sortait lui aussi ?  
  
**\- Est-ce que c'est bien ici qu'habite Jung Yunho ?**  
  
 **\- Oh ~ ... Oui ! C'est ici ... Je ... suis seulement une connaissance** , balbutia-t-il encore surpris de tomber sur un homme de cette envergure.  
  
Le barman s'inclina auprès de lui pour s'apprêter à partir et laisser cet inconnu dans la tranquillité. Mais ce dernier l'interrompit à nouveau dans un regard qui semblait parcourir le de façon soutenue.  
  
**\- Est-ce que ... vous ne seriez pas Jaejoong par hasard ?**  
  
Le dénommé releva instantanément la tête dans une expression de stupéfaction et cela avait suffi à l'inconnu de comprendre qu'il avait eu sa réponse.  
  
**\- Désolé,** Se rattrapa l'inconnue ne voulant aucunement le gêner. **J'ai oublié de me présenter ... Je m'appelle Shim Changmin !** Se présenta-t-il de façon assuré. **J'ai travaillé avec Yunho à l'armée, on était régulièrement partenaire dans certaines missions.**  
  
**\- Oh ...,** répondit simplement le barman tout aussi étonné d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle.  
  
Il avait pratiquement les mêmes manières que le soldat, surtout dans l'intonation de sa voix qui semblait toujours aussi stricte et humble. Il réfléchissait pourtant, Jaejoong n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient proches ? Pourquoi ne lui en aurait-il pas parlé ?  
  
 **\- Yunho ne t'a jamais parlé de moi à ce que je vois** , constata Changmin plus familièrement dans un petit sourire sans vraiment être vexé.  
  
**\- Non. Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part,** ricana presque le barman qui voyait toujours le soldat aussi secret.  
  
 **\- Je ne veux pas vraiment m'immiscer dans votre histoire ...** , osa continuer le partenaire de Yunho sur un sujet aussi sensible. **Il m'a souvent parlé de toi et j'ai l'impression que tu y étais pour quelque chose pour son changement ... Il souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant ... Merci.**  
  
Jaejoong avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches cachant son trouble face à des propos qui lui faisaient éloges. Mais actuellement la situation n'était plus la même. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de remerciement.  
  
**\- Euh ... Par contre ...** , lança soudainement Changmin dans un ton plus sérieux et grave. **Ça te semblerait peut-être bizarre que je te dise ça ... Mais je voudrais m'excuser,** insista-t-il sur ces derniers propos en se remémorant des souvenirs amers. **Je me sens vraiment encore coupable de ne pas être intervenu à temps lors de son accident ...**  
  
Jaejoong remarqua les traits de cet homme se tendre dans une expression douloureuse, l'amenant peu à peu dans l'incompréhension.  
  
**\- Je ... Je ne comprends pas,** s'exprima-t-il légèrement appréhensif à ses dires.  
  
Changmin le regarda plus intensément, tout en fronçant les sourcils de façon indécis.  
  
**\- Yunho ne t'a rien dit ?** Quémanda Changmin légèrement effrayé d'avoir lancé des vérités qui risquerait de surprendre le barman.  
  
Jaejoong exprimait intensément non de la tête, l'amenant à paniquer sur des événements qu'il ignorait encore. Il sentait qu'il perdait patience voyant que Changmin le dévisageait comme s'il avait commis une faute.  
  
**\- Tu peux me le dire ! Je sais très bien comme il est ! Il ne me dira rien** , insista le barman qui tenait à ce qu'il s'exprime même s'il savait que ça lui ferait peut-être du mal.  
  
 **\- Je pense pas que ça soit à moi de le dire ...,** se raisonna pourtant Changmin.  
  
**\- Tu es proche de lui non ? Tu sais qu'il cherche sans cesse à se protéger ? Il ne dira rien ...** **Surtout à moi,** convainquit Jaejoong.  
  
Changmin grimaça et essaya de reprendre une grande respiration tout en fixant le barman qui semblait paniqué par ses propos.  
  
**\- À l'armée ..**., commença-t-il n'appréciant toujours pas de relever cette histoire. **Il a été pris dans une bagarre ...**  
  
Jaejoong se coupa presque la respiration tentant d'encaisser ces propos qui faisait écho dans son esprit.  
  
**\- Il ... Il a perdu l'usage de son bras ...**  
  
Les yeux sombres du barman s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus pendant qu'il se dévoilait. Ça devenait complètement absurde.  
  
**\- Quoi ? Ce ... Ce n'est pas ...** , bafouilla le barman complètement abasourdi par ces mots poignants.  
  
**\- Il reviendra pas là-bas,** continua-t-il dans un souffle voulant en quelque sorte rassurer le barman. **Il a démissionné ... Ce n'est plus un soldat maintenant ...**  
  
Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Yunho n'était vraiment plus un soldat ?

Impossible ...  



	22. What it meant to him ?

Changmin et Jaejoong s'étaient réfugiés dans un parc éloigné de l'habitat de l'ex-soldat. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc dans des positions différentes et on pouvait sentir que l'ambiance qu'il régnait n'était pas morose.

Le visiteur fixa le barman qui s'était courbé sur place, les coudes tenant sur ses jambes et les mains plaquées au visage. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire. Quant à Changmin, il se sentait coupable de le voir se mettre dans un tel état alors que les deux hommes venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Il ne voulait pas blesser la personne qui était particulière aux yeux de Yunho mais Jaejoong avait raison. Le blessé n'aurait jamais pu avouer ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

**\- Pourquoi c'est arrivé ?** Quémanda Jaejoong dans la pénibilité.

Changmin souffla un bon coup toujours dans l'hésitation de lui dévoiler les faits. Il se leva du banc et fit face au regard désemparé du barman.

**\- Apparemment c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville ... Du moins, c'est l'une des raisons,** supposa Changmin qui avait une autre idée en tête.

**\- Lorsqu'il a voulu tirer sur ces gars ...,** conclut Jaejoong en se remémorant difficilement de la scène.

**\- Oui ... Mais ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre que Yunho s'en soit sorti aussi facilement du poste de police ?**

Jaejoong marqua un arrêt à ces pensées qui essayaient tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que ce soldat voulait dire.

**\- Ce n'est pas des choses que je devrais dire vu ma position ... Mais quand des soldats de notre rang commettent des actes graves, c'est nos supérieurs qui s'occupent des sanctions qu'ils méritent ...**

**\- Attend** , coupa Jaejoong qui voulait éclaircir ce point. **Tu veux dire que Yunho savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui arriver en allant à son camp ?** Demanda-t-il dans un regard perdu en attente de sa réponse.

Changmin n'avait pas le courage de confirmer ses dires en observant son expression brisée par une telle vérité. Jaejoong était profondément choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas Yunho. Pourquoi devait-il subir de telles souffrances ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

**\- C'est pas vrai ...** , cracha le barman qui était dans un état de haine et de sidération.

Il plaqua une main à sa bouche n'arrivant pas à accepter cette réalité. Changmin s'agenouilla en face de lui espérant pouvoir le calmer. Il pouvait comprendre à cette simple réaction que la relation qui unissait Yunho et cet homme n'était pas insignifiante.

**\- Même si ... Même si ce qu'il a fait était mal ... Pourquoi l'avoir torturé de cette façon ?** Lança le barman qui se perdait dans ces émotions.

**\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi ... Mais ... J'ai quand même mon hypothèse,** supposa Changmin qui semblait étonnement confiant dans ses propos.

Jaejoong le regarda un instant toujours dans une expression anéantie. Il observa Changmin fouiller dans son sac et sortir un paquet de lettres qui lui tendit sans qu'il comprenne son geste.

**\- Ce sont les tiennes, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le barman attrapa le paquet, interloqué, et examina plus précisément les lettres dont l'adresse du destinataire était similaire à la sienne. Il reporta son regard sur le soldat tout en demandant par ce simple échange la raison pour laquelle il détenait ces lettres.

**\- Je les ai trouvés sur le lieu où Yunho a été blessé ... Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié le contenu de ces lettres ...**

C'était l'annonce de trop pour Jaejoong qui semblait encore plus sonné par ces accumulations de révélation. Ses doigts pressèrent avec violence le paquet de lettres souhaitant les déchirer de ses propres mains.

Parce qu'elles étaient la raison du drame de Yunho ...

Il essayait de se retenir de péter un câble et d'hurler sa colère. Le barman tenta de bien remettre les choses aux clairs dans sa tête, classant chaque annonce qu'il venait de recevoir, mais il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il allait exploser.

Le pire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se mette à comprendre que c'était de sa faute. Sa faute de lui avoir écrit des mots doux dans ce courrier. Sa faute si Yunho s'était fait tabasser.

Il se leva brusquement du banc, retenant sa rage qui fut plus grande qu'il ne le croyait. Il marchait en rond comme pour se raisonner que tout ceci était un cauchemar. Il se pinça violemment les lèvres pour ne pas craquer, mais au final, il se rendait compte qu'il était complètement perdu.

Aujourd'hui ... Qu'est-ce que Yunho représentait pour lui ?

Leur histoire était finie.

Est-ce que sa soudaine réaction ne voulait pas dire que l'ex-soldat avait encore une place dans son cœur ?

C'était terriblement dur pour le barman de l'admettre. Mais la réalité lui sauta aux yeux. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça semblait naturel, banal ... Comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.

Changmin ne savait plus du tout se mettre en voyant Jaejoong dans un état aussi agité qui démontrait combien ses propos l'avaient affecté. Il se sentait fautif, et qu'il était mal placé pour annoncer ces vérités à cet homme. Mais il avait instantanément compris en voyant la condition du barman que cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Yunho était bien réelle . Elle était profonde et elle avait su rendre Yunho beaucoup plus humain et Changmin en fut secrètement reconnaissant.

Le soldat s'était relevé à son tour, gardant une distance suffisante pour laisser Jaejoong s'isoler et accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il attendait avec indulgence, comprenant sa peine pendant un moment.

**\- Je suis désolé,** lança soudainement Changmin encore mal à l'aise, d'avoir avoué les fais.

Jaejoong échappa un souffle pour se ressaisir en entendant les excuses de cet homme qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Il se retourna, quelque peu gêné de n'avoir pas su gérer ses émotions en face de lui.

**\- Non, c'est à moi ...** , rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant de lui tenant toujours ces paquets de lettres dans ses mains. **Je croyais que j'avais fait une croix sur Yunho mais ... Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ...**

Le barman se rassit à nouveau sur le banc, complètement assommé par cette conversation. Il se sentait mal, frustrée lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour le mettre dans un tel état. Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir parce que jamais personne n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur lui. Yunho n'était définitivement pas comme les autres.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que cet homme devait toujours souffrir ? Même s'il n'était plus ensemble, Jaejoong n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il arrive du mal à l'ex-soldat. Il avait déjà connu suffisamment de malheurs. Pourquoi lui en rajouter ? Malheureusement, le barman avait l'impression qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans cet accident. Yunho lui avait prévenu non ? De faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait dans ces lettres. Mais jamais Jaejoong aurait imaginé une telle chose se produire juste à cause de simples phrases dont leur sens représentait de l'amour.

Son regard était perdu, attristé, accablé tout en ressentant un grand vide dans son âme. À cette vision, Changmin s'était à nouveau accroupi, voulant le consoler alors qu'il était sûr que Jaejoong allait se mettre pleurer. Même si la situation était embarrassante pour les deux hommes, Changmin voulait tout de même fournir son aide puisque ni Jaejoong ni Yunho ne semblaient être heureux dans leur vie distincte. Sans que le barman y prenne attention, le soldat retourna fouiller dans son sac pour y révéler une autre enveloppe qu'il adressa au barman.

**\- Tiens.**

Jaejoong le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans la crainte que ce soit encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais Changmin lui envoya un sourire rassurant pour le calmer et lui expliquer son geste.

**\- Je vais me marier,** annonça-t-il sans montrer sa joie en face d'un homme déboussolé.

**\- Hein ?** Hoqueta de surprise Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de lui parler d'un merveilleux événement.

**\- Je sens que je dois faire quelque chose,** expliqua-t-il calmement et dans une sincérité que le barman tentait de saisir. **C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour l'instant. Prends-là, je t'invite.**

**\- Je comprend pas ...**

**\- Yunho sera surement présent. Je suis venue lui rendre visite pour cette raison. Tu peux venir pour le repas par exemple si tu ne souhaites pas nous déranger lors de la cérémonie. Mais viens ... Comme ça tu pourras lui parler,** insista-t-il dans une détermination qui étonnait le barman. **C'est un mariage, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal si vous discutez ...**

Le barman n'avait aucun mot à la bouche pour répliquer, complètement stupéfait par le geste de cet homme. Changmin attendait que Jaejoong prenne l'enveloppe comme signe d'acceptation de sa proposition.

**\- C'est trop ! C'est votre mariage** , répliqua Jaejoong qui fut touché par son acte. **Pour-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

**\- Je tiens beaucoup à Yunho ... Je sais maintenant que tu es la raison pour laquelle il a tant changé ... Et je te remercie pour ça. Tu ignores à quel point la vie de Yunho a été difficile à l'armée. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il s'embarque complètement là-dedans. Mais maintenant c'est fini ... Je pense que c'est grâce à toi,** constata-t-il dans une réflexion qu'il tenait à délivrer en face de lui. **Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires, mais vu ta réaction,** continua-t-il dans la gêne tout en grimaçant, craignant d'offenser son vis-à-vis qui l'écoutait attentivement. **Mon instinct me dit de s'en mêler et je pense que Yunho et toi avez enfin le droit d'être heureux ...**

Décidément, Jaejoong ne cesserait d'être impressionné par les soldats. C'était des hommes peu communs. On dirait qu'on leur apprenait à ne penser qu'au bien-être d'autrui. Leur propre vie passait après. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce genre de comportement. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait comprendre qu'en vivant ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Jaejoong les admirait et Changmin était vraiment quelqu'un de bien qu'il se sentait rassuré de savoir que Yunho l'avait pour partenaire. Au moins, il était sur qu'il n'était pas tout seul là-bas. De plus, cet homme n'avait pas eu du mal à voir son attachement pour Yunho. On aurait dit qu'il avait su lire totalement en lui. Le barman se sentait vulnérable et sa fierté avait pris un coup. Mais cela ne l'atteignait pas tellement qu'il en souriait faiblement. Et qui plus est, cet homme l'aiderait à rencontrer l'ex-soldat dans des conditions favorables. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un mariage et Jaejoong était sûr que Yunho ne pourrait s'enfuir à sa vue pour ne pas décevoir Changmin.

Il avait raison. C'était la meilleure opportunité pour mettre les choses aux clairs entre eux.

**\- Par contre,** intervint à nouveau le soldat dans une expression plus soucieuse. **J'aimerais que tu questionnes Yunho sur un sujet. Je ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre même en y réfléchissant ...**

**\- De quoi s'agit-il ?**

**\- Il n'a pas voulu se défendre ... Lorsqu'on l'a frappé ...** , avoua-t-il peu assuré par une nouvelle réaction du barman. **Alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il était de taille en face d'eux ... Yunho n'a pas voulu me dire la raison et j'avoue que ça me chiffonne un peu. Alors, j'espère que toi au moins, tu pourras savoir pourquoi ...**

Jaejoong avala difficilement sa salive dans sa gorge qui manquait de l'étouffer à l'écoute des dires de Changmin. Nom de Dieu, ce que cet homme pouvait l'agacer. Tête de mule. Empoté. Jaejoong se focalisait cette fois sur l'ex-soldat pour placer sa colère. C'était un homme qui n'avait appris qu'à recevoir la douleur. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant mal à lui-même ? Qu'importe les mots qui se trouvaient dans les lettres que Jaejoong lui avait envoyées, sa santé importait plus. Yunho lui donnait des maux de tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les agissements de cet homme. Il ne les comprendrait même jamais. Mais c'était bien ça qu'il aimait après tout. Le fait qu'il ne réagissait pas comme les autres hommes. C'était sa façon à lui d'être unique.

**\- Très bien** , confirma Jaejoong qui mettait ses sentiments de côté pour ne pas se laisser aller à nouveau. **Je ferais en sorte qu'il me crache ce qu'il a sur le cœur,** assura-t-il dans une détermination nouvelle.

Changmin lui souriait avec complicité. Jaejoong avait à présent des objectifs même s'il n'était pas encore serein sur cette prochaine rencontre. Mais assurément, il fallait remettre les choses en ordre avec Yunho. Il devait lui parler en toute sincérité et à cœur ouvert.

_~_

_  
_

Trois coups tapaient à la porte réveillant Yunho qui était perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le canapé du salon. Il se releva pour accueillir un visiteur dont il n'attendait pas la venue et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

**\- Hey ! Salut !** Lança chaleureusement le visiteur au pas de l'entrée avec un petit signe de la main.

**\- Changmin !** S'exclama le blessé, les yeux grands ouverts de découvrir un visage aussi familier. **Bon sang, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il dans un sourire, ravi de le revoir.

**\- Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose,** répondit-il calmement dans une expression amicale. **J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? J'aurais peut-être dû appeler ...**

**\- Pas du tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas,** rassura l'ex-soldat. **Vas-y entre.**

Changmin pénétra pour la première fois dans la maison de l'ex-soldat et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce principale. Il n'y avait l'air de n'avoir personne d'autre que lui dans cet habitat, le faisant regretter de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer ses parents dont Yunho lui avait si souvent parlé.

\- **Où sont tes parents ?**

**\- À l'hôpital,** répondit Yunho dans une expression attristée qu'il essayait de cacher. **Mon père doit faire régulièrement des analyses depuis qu'il a eu sa crise cardiaque. Ma mère et moi, on ne le lâche plus sur sa santé. Euh ... Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?**

Changmin acquiesça dans un sourire et Yunho se jeta à la cuisine pour lui servir un café tout en l'incitant à s'assoir sur un des canapés du salon. Quelques minutes après, Yunho revint en tenant une tasse d'une seule main qu'il posa sur la table basse en face de Changmin. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu lui dire merci, Yunho s'était précipité à nouveau vers la cuisine pour prendre le sucre. L'invité le regarda faire presque avec pitié, tout en se focalisant sur son bras qui à présent demeurait dans une attelle pour un temps indéterminé. Il aurait voulu lui donner son aide assistant à ces aller-retour, mais il savait qu'une telle proposition risquerait de vexer l'ex-soldat. L'ancien partenaire n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter parce que ça devenait pénible à voir. Yunho arriva enfin au salon, avec une boite en métal où le sucre demeurait qu'il posa à nouveau sur la table sous le remerciement de son ami.

**\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?** Demanda Yunho avec courtoisie.

**\- Non, non, non** , paniqua légèrement Changmin tenant à ce qu'il s'arrête et se pose. **Tu peux t'assoir maintenant. Je ne manque de rien ! Tu es un bon hôte Yunho !**

Un rictus se marqua sur le visage du blessé ne sachant si sa remarque devait lui faire plaisir. Il s'assit sur un des canapés à son tour prêt à converser avec son ami.

**-Tu ... T'inquiètes de la santé de ton père ...,** constata calmement l'ancien partenaire avant de se montrer plus franc. **Et de la tienne, tu y penses ?**

Commencer une discussion sur un sujet sensible était peut-être maladroit de la part de Changmin. Mais ce dernier tenait vraiment à connaitre l'état de Yunho parce qu'il s'inquiétait avant tout. Cependant, le blessé n'avait pas répliqué n'affichant qu'un nouveau mur en face de lui pour se fermer complètement aux autres.

**\- Comment tu vas, Yunho ?**

L'ex-soldat passa une main pénible sur son visage n'ayant aucune envie de répondre à une simple question par fierté, mais surtout pour ne pas causer du souci à son ami.

\- **Ça peut aller ...**

**\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir en face de moi** , remarqua Changmin la tasse à ses lèvres prête à avaler une gorgée.

Il avait raison. Pourquoi demander alors si Changmin savait qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien ?

**\- Alors ... De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?** Questionna l'ex-soldat qui voulait changer de sujet.

L'invité posa la tasse sur le mobilier et prit son sac pour y sortir une enveloppe qu'il lui adressa de ces deux mains. Yunho le regarda, septique ne comprenant pas son geste. Il attrapa l'enveloppe tout en essayant de trouver un indice sur le visage de Changmin qui était aussi impassible que le sien. Il déplia le papier, et en sortit une invitation cartonnée décorée de formes romantiques et de fleurs où était inscrit le nom de deux personnes. Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait sous les mains avant que Changmin vienne l'aider à affirmer ses pensées.

**\- Je vais me marier.**

La bouche grande ouverte, Yunho fixa son ami complètement abasourdi. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle annonce.

**\- T-Tu,** bégaya le blessé qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. T **u vas te marier ? Mais ... Félicitation ! C'est génial Changmin ! Bon sang !** S'exclama-t-il un peu remué dans ses émotions, mais avant tout heureux pour lui. **C'est vraiment une heureuse nouvelle !**

Changmin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat sur son visage faisant tout pour se montrer correct, mais il ne mesurait pas le bonheur qu'il ressentait et il souhaitait irrévocablement fêter ça avec ces proches.

**\- Est-ce que c'est cette fille ? Celle dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?**

**\- Oui ..,** avoua-t-il un peu embarrassé. **On en est arrivé à ce point là ...**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec complicité et rirent dans la joie en mentionnant des sujets aussi intimidant pour deux soldats qui n'avaient connu que des armes, entrainements, et missions sur terrains.

**\- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies invité,** nota Yunho qui sentait que la relation qu'il partageait avec Changmin était bien réelle et solide. **Tu le mérites.**

Mais en retournant son regard vers l'invitation, Yunho réfléchissait plus minutieusement à la position de Changmin. Il fronça les sourcils, tracassé. Ce genre d'évènement n'était pas vraiment convenu dans le métier qu'ils exerçaient. Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ?

**\- Mais ...**

**\- Yunho** , coupa Changmin qui avait déjà lu dans son esprit. **J'ai quitté l'armée.**

Sa surprise fut moins joyeuse cette fois. Il ancra longuement ces prunelles dans ceux de son vis-à-vis pour chercher s'il était vraiment sérieux dans ces propos et remarqua une lueur décidée et résolue.

**\- Comment ?** S'exprima difficilement l'ex-soldat. **Tu ... Pourquoi ?!**

**\- J'ai ouvert les yeux au moment où tu as eu ton accident ...** , expliqua Changmin de façon trop calme selon Yunho. **Tout comme toi lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux et que tu as compris que cet endroit n'était pas pour toi.**

**\- Attend Changmin...,** retint Yunho qui plaçait une main sur sa tempe afin de comprendre ce qu'il entendait **. Ils n'ont pas pu te laisser partir aussi facilement ! Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?!** S'affola-t-il soudainement craignant que son ami ait dû subir une expérience douloureuse.

**\- Non** , rassura Changmin dans une voix posée pour le détendre. **Ils ne m'ont rien fait contrairement à toi. Enfin ... Les supérieurs ont tenté de jouer avec moi, comme me faire du chantage et ... Disons que je les ai menacés assez violemment,** continua-t-il sans vraiment se vanter. **Tu sais, je peux être très effrayant quand je le veux ...**

**\- Bon sang ... T'as pris un gros risque là Changmin ... Je trouve que tu t'en es sortie un peu trop facilement !** Rétorqua Yunho dans l'autorité négligeant la conduite de son ami.

**\- Ils ne me feront rien !** S'assura-t-il dans une totale confiance en lui que Yunho ne parvenait pas à saisir.

**\- Je comprend pas comment tu peux être si confiant ! Tu vas te marier Changmin ! Tu vas fonder une famille !** S'exclama Yunho particulièrement inquiet de l'avenir de son ami. **Tu penses qu'ils ne le sauront peut-être pas ?!** Prévint-il pour le mettre en garde. **Faut que tu la protèges ...**

**\- Je suis pas aussi irresponsable ! Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi comme ça, Yunho ...**

**\- C'est pas que je doute de toi ! C'est d'eux dont je me méfie !**

**\- Pourquoi ? Ils ... n'ont pas essayé de te recontacter ! Hein ?!** S'arrêta-t-il par soupçon voulant rassurer sa conscience. **N'est-ce pas ?**

Yunho s'était tu, se contentant de regarder son partenaire dans le blanc des yeux. Ce simple regard était suffisant pour que Changmin reçoive sa réponse. Il lâcha un souffle agacé tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas envers Yunho qu'on devrait se préoccuper.

**\- J'espère que c'est faux ...**

**\- Faut pas s'en faire ... C'est juste pour me provoquer. Je ne vais pas céder à ça ... J'y retournerais pas ! Puis ... Tsss ~ Je me demande pourquoi ils tiennent tant à ce que je revienne alors que je ne suis pas vraiment "fonctionnel" ...,** cracha-t-il en se levant du canapé pour chasser cette discussion qui n'était plus à son gout.

**\- Tu as ... Déjà pensé à t'en aller ?** Questionna Changmin comme unique solution pour échapper à ces anciens employés.

**\- Oui ... Ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à cette option ...,** souligna-t-il assez mélancoliquement, dos à Changmin. **Et tu devrais en faire de même ...**

**\- Et tes parents ?**

**\- Je ne leur en ai toujours pas parlé ... Ils comprendront,** se résonna-t-il de façon presque égoïste.

**\- Alors ... Il n'y a plus rien qui te retient ici ?** Ajouta le visiteur pour forcer le blessé à se confier.

**\- Non ...,** répondit Yunho de façon assez catégorique.

**\- T'es encore en train de mentir !**

**\- Non !** Répliqua l'ex-soldat en haussant le ton tout en défiant le regard de son ami en se retournant. **Je cherche justement un endroit où je pourrais enfin être utile à quelqu'un ! Ici, je peux rien faire dans cet état ! Je ne supporte plus cette ville, ni le regard que mes parents ont sur moi ! Je veux pas de leur pitié ni celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis en train de crever ici ... Tu sais bien comment je fonctionne Changmin, non ? Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant et que j'ai ma dignité ! Ça a été dur de quitter l'armée, mais, c'est encore plus dur de pourrir ici sans pouvoir rien faire ...**

Changmin l'écoutait de façon attentive à chaque mot que Yunho sortait du fin fond de son cœur et qui ne demandait qu'à être prononcer. Il n'avait pas osé montrer sa surprise face à cette délivrance verbale, mais maintenant son objectif avait été atteint.

**\- Ça fait du bien non ?** Lança-t-il avec malice après un silence. **Ça fait du bien de cracher ce qu'on a sur le cœur ... T'as fait des progrès Yunho.**

Ce dernier ferma ses yeux, vaincu, découvrant ses trafics. C'était assez gênant de dévoiler ce qu'on ressentait en face des autres. Yunho n'en avait pas l'habitude ou du moins il avait appris, mais seulement grâce à une certaine personne. Il mit ses mains sur hanches dans l'accablement, se trouvant pathétique. Changmin était si mature et modeste. Yunho l'admirait toujours de se comporter comme un homme qui n'avait peur de rien. Il n'était pas comparable à lui. Le blessé appréciait son aide dans tous les moyens. C'était peut-être l'unique chose qu'il lui reprocherait. Changmin pensait plus aux autres qu'à lui même. Et en plus, il était loin d'être bête et s'était peut-être inutile d'afficher un masque alors que son ancien partenaire avait compris une de ses principales douleurs qui faisait partie de ses raisons de partir.

**\- Yunho ...,** protesta Changmin avec une mine désespéré **. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin t'autoriser à être heureux ?**

Le bonheur.

Yunho n'avait ressenti cette émotion que lorsque cette personne était à ses côtés.

Sauf que maintenant il était certain qu'il ne l'éprouverait plus désormais.

~

_  
_

Jaejoong avait claqué la porte de l'appartement de Yoochun, pénétrant dans le petit salon dans une humeur chagrine.

**\- T'es rentré ? T'étais passé où ?**

Yoochun était en train de cuisiner le déjeuner dont l'odeur salée arrivait jusqu'aux narines du barman qui confirmait son non-appétit. Il ignorait si la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Changmin en était la raison, mais c'était comme si toutes ces révélations au sujet de l'ex-soldat l'avaient rassasié. Maintenant, que devait-il faire ? À peine il affrontait le visage souriant de son petit-ami actuel qu'il perdit toute confiance. Blesser Yoochun était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Le barman avait l'impression d'être le méchant dans toute cette histoire. Il pensait être le seul à souffrir, mais il ne causait que davantage de peine aux autres. 

Il gloussa, nerveux à l'idée de se confronter à Yoochun pour une discussion des plus sérieuses. 

**\- J'étais sortis ...**

  
Yoochun se contenta d'acquiescer la tête, satisfait de cette simple réponse. 

**\- On va bientôt passer à table !** S'écria Yoochun dans une voix entrainante. 

**\- Il faut que je te parle. Tu as un moment ?** Annonça le barman dans une voix décisive. 

Yoochun le fixa, assez méfiant par le ton employé de son amant, mais il dissimula facilement son appréhension sur son visage comme il en avait l'habitude pour ne dévoiler aucune faiblesse. L'ambiance était devenue étrangement inconfortable perdant la nature de leur complicité qui était marquée par la tendresse, des rires, et plaisanteries. À cet instant, la tension qui régnait entre ces deux hommes n'était plus la même. Yoochun le comprit rien que par le regard de son amant qui lui conférait déjà de nombreuses réponses. 

Ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé du salon face à face, l'un collant son dos contre le dossier, les bras croisés attendant les répliques de son vis-à-vis qui lui s'était courbé, le regard vers le sol et les mains jouant entre elles, signe de son agitation alors qu'il tentait de prononcer les premiers mots.

Mais Jaejoong fut incapable d'émettre une note comme si sa gorge était nouée face à une certaine peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrer.

  
**\- C'est si difficile à dire pour que tu ne puisses pas m'en parler ?** Ajouta Yoochun qui tentait de le mettre à l'aise malgré l'atmosphère pénible qui résidait toujours autour d'eux.

Jaejoong avala désagréablement sa salive tout en faisant remonter sa pomme d'Adam. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux se voyant comme un traitre à la simple idée de lui parler d'un sujet que Yoochun ne voulait surement pas entendre. Pourtant, le barman était du style à être franc dans ces sentiments, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yoochun, c'était différent. Il était plus mature et plus énigmatique réagissant de façon unique. Un comportement que Jaejoong avait du mal à comprendre. Tout comme Yunho.

À croire qu'il aimait les hommes compliqués.

**\- Je ... Je sais pas comment tu vas réagir à ce que je vais te dire ...,** commença maladroitement le barman tout en se mordant les lèvres. **Mais ... Il s'est passé plein de trucs ces jours-ci et ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, tellement j'suis paumé ...,** expliqua-t-il dans un faux sourire.

Son amant continua de patienter tout en scrutant le visage du barman qui n'avait plus aucun point de repère. Pourtant, Yoochun assistait à une vérité juste devant ses yeux parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour mettre Jaejoong dans cet état. Cette image devenait peu à peu difficile à supporter ...

**\- Tu sais que ... Yunho est revenu ...**

Yoochun n'avait aucune raison de répondre. Il laissa seulement ses yeux regarder plus bas pour ne pas lire dans le regard du barman qui en disait trop sur ces sentiments envers cet homme.

**\- Je pensais vraiment que c'était terminé** , tenta d'expliquer le barman qui cherchait ses mots. **Mais ... Il y a des choses que je dois mettre aux clairs avec lui ... Je dois lui parler ...**

Le silence n'était-il pas synonyme de tranquillité ? Pourquoi ce calme était aussi pénible aujourd'hui ? Cet appartement avait rarement connu d'ambiance aussi lourde et glaciale, comme si tous les moments les plus heureux qu'ils avaient passés dans cette pièce n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Les souvenirs partaient doucement en fumée doutant même de leur réalité. Yoochun ne montra aucune expression à cet instant, mais son cœur se serrait dangereusement et c'était tenaillant.

**\- Je savais bien que ce jour allait arriver ...** , lança-t-il soudainement tout en évitant de pénétrer dans le regard du barman qui ne comprenait pas ses propos.

**\- Comment ça ?** Répliqua le barman avec incompréhension.

**\- Si ...,** hésita Yoochun qui savait pertinemment le tournant qu'allait prendre cette conversation sur leur relation. **Si je me suis remis avec toi, c'est aussi en partie à cause de Yunho ...**

Une nouvelle stupéfaction s'afficha sur le visage de Jaejoong qui écoutait avec confusion ses propos.

**\- Tu sais, avant qu'il parte à l'armée, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi au cas où ils vous arriveraient quelque chose à tous les deux ...**

Jaejoong ne savait plus où poser les yeux face à ces paroles d'une trop grande importance pour lui. Il espérait qu'il avait faux, que tout ceci était encore un mensonge. Il apprenait toutes ces actions de la part de Yunho derrière son dos. Sincèrement, le barman était chamboulé ne sachant plus comment se placer alors que cet homme se sacrifiait en silence. Yunho trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui sans que Jaejoong puisse en avoir l'information. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas les actes de l'ex-soldat. C'était des preuves de son attachement qui se rajoutaient sur la liste. Mais alors ...

En retour, qu'est-ce que le barman avait bien pu lui donner ?

**\- J'aurais dû dire non depuis le début,** continua Yoochun tout en se forçant à ne dévoiler aucune émotion. **Malgré mes sentiments ... Je n'aurais pas dû revenir vers toi alors que je sais très bien à qui tu penses lorsque tu te lèves le matin, ou à celui à qui tu rêves lorsque tu es endormi ...**

Perdu entre ces révélations et la détresse de Yoochun, Jaejoong cacha son visage de ses deux mains pour s'enfuir de cette situation chaotique dont il ne voyait aucun moyen pour y remédier.

**\- Je suis en partie responsable ... On ne dirait pas, mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez faible,** se confia Yoochun qui se critiquait lui-même. **J'aurais dû me résonner que je n'étais pas de taille face à lui ... Parce que si j'avais eu une chance, tu aurais déjà retiré cette plaque que tu caches autour de ton cou ...**

Une vérité dure à avaler pour le barman qui se sentait complètement nu face à son ami. Il agrippa son haut vers sa poitrine où demeurait cette plaque militaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'enlever.

**\- Faut que t'ailles le retrouver,** conseilla Yoochun dans un regard sincère.

Pourquoi est-ce que Yoochun s'affligeait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait aussi tranquille ? Il pouvait se mettre en colère, le haïr, le frapper, et lui crier dessus. Jaejoong savait qu'il s'était reposé injustement sur lui, quitte à dire qu'il avait profité de sa présence par peur de se retrouver seul. Le barman s'attendait à toute sorte de réactions violentes tout en s'y préparant mentalement. Pourquoi ne révélait-il pas ses sentiments au lieu de les enfouir au fond de lui pour le tuer de l'intérieur ?

**\- Je ... Je suis désolé Yoochun,** bégaya Jaejoong profondément attristé par l'état de son ami. **Je m'en veux ... Je ne voulais pas agir comme ça avec toi ...**

Son désormais ex-amant se leva du canapé pour échapper aux yeux larmoyants du barman.

**\- Écoutes ... Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de froid entre nous dorénavant,** expliqua-t-il dans un état fuyant tout en tentant de ravaler sa peine. **Je tiens avant tout à toi en tant qu'ami Jaejoong ... Mais... Je veux que tu fasses tes valises aujourd'hui et que tu t'en ailles de chez moi,** annonça-t-il dans un ton ferme. **Même si je ne montre pas à quel point tu es important pour moi, crois-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te retenir ici quitte à me faire passer pour un fou ... Tu risquerais vraiment de ne pas apprécier ce visage-là ...**

Le ton de sa voix avait figé le barman qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi franc et expressif dans ces propos. Mais c'était suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il l'avait blessé et Jaejoong se sentait horriblement coupable de lui faire subir cette souffrance qu'il connaissait autant.

Le barman ne s'autorisait pas à continuer cette conversation qui était pour Yoochun close. D'ailleurs, il ne méritait pas de dire quoique ce soit d'autre à son ami. Oui, Yoochun était avant tout son ami. Il avait été là et avait fait beaucoup pour Jaejoong. Voilà ce qu'il lui rendait en retour ... Lui dire "Merci" ou encore "Désolé' aurait été égoïste de sa part parce que ces simples mots pouvaient faire mal.

Jaejoong était sortie de l'appartement sachant qu'il fallait laisser Yoochun dans la solitude et qu'il irait plus tard récupérer ses affaires pour terminer cette relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il était difficile de définir cette histoire qui n'était pas réciproque au final.

Est-ce que le barman mériterait encore que Yoochun soit encore son ami ?

Jaejoong ne voulait pas se permettre cela ...

Mais en parlant de faiblesse, il était définitivement moins fort que Yoochun et se permettrait sans gêne de renouer leur amitié comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Parce qu'il serait toujours son ami le plus important à ses yeux.


	23. I never stopped thinking about you.

Il remettait en doute son égo tout en se posant des questions sur lui-même et à briser une confiance qu'il s'était accordée avec sa propre personne. Assumer ces erreurs était une tâche complexe que tout être humain se devait d'affronter. Savoir si on était bon ou mauvais. Jaejoong ne savait plus s'il devait se remettre en question ou rester tel qu'il était. Mais il n'était plus question qu'il cause du mal à autrui parce qu'il se sentait comme le pire des hommes.

Ses affaires étaient toutes posées dans la pièce du salon dans la maison de sa mère après être parti définitivement de l'appartement de Yoochun. Le barman était assis sur le canapé, dans un silence absolu. Ses orbes noires étaient occupés à scruter les paumes de ses mains regrettant d'avoir laissé échapper les personnes les plus importantes pour lui. La solitude prenait part à son âme et le plaçait dans un malaise qu'il détestait plus que tout. C'était sa plus grande crainte. Se retrouver seul. Il avait peur et c'était bien ça le problème. Cela le rendait davantage plus faible en face des autres. Jaejoong se maltraita d'être au final un moins que rien. Jamais il ne s'était autant détesté qu'à cet instant. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses allaient s'arranger s'il finissait par ne plus s'aimer lui-même.

Son aînée le regarda de loin dans une expression peinée. Elle s'approcha de son fils et s'assit à ses côtés tout en plaçant une main dans ces cheveux pour lui montrer sa présence. La mère chercha les mots qui pourraient aider à relever son enfant, mais Jaejoong commença à s'exprimer le premier dans le besoin de se confier.

**\- Comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ?** Sollicita Jaejoong qui ne trouva aucune issue. **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de faire sans cesse du mal aux gens qui m'entourent ?**

La mère soupira en baissant les yeux face à ces propos. Elle se doutait que le mal-être de son fils se dirigeait vers Yoochun et peut-être aussi envers Yunho, parce qu'elle savait ce que le soldat signifiait pour lui.

**\- En fait ... C'est moi l'enfoiré dans toute cette histoire,** se résolut à avouer le barman en essuyant une larme qui était tombée sur sa joue.

Il renifla, cachant ces yeux mouillés profitant de la présence de sa mère qui le détendait.

**\- Il ... Il s'est toujours inquiété pour moi,** continua Jaejoong perdu dans son chagrin. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui offrir en échange ?**

_"Il s'est sacrifié à cause de moi"_

La mère n'avait aucun besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Elle savait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour mettre son fils dans cet état. Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui en voulait, mais les deux hommes avaient souffert chacun de leurs côtés à cause des circonstances de la vie auquel on ne pouvait échapper. Ça faisait mal. C'était des moments difficiles à passer et elle en avait fait l'expérience.

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de son enfant aussi démoralisé par son être. Elle voyait qu'il se haïssait et c'était une terrible vision.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me rattraper ?**

**\- Tu ne dois pas douter de toi, Jaejoong !** Répondit minutieusement la mère pour ressaisir son fils. **On fait tous des erreurs ! J'en ai fait aussi ! Mais c'est grâce à ses erreurs que tu pourras avancer et elles te rendront plus fort ! C'est des leçons de vie et elles ne sont jamais inutiles ! Tu ne dois pas te faire autant de mal ! Tu dois agir,** conseilla la mère même si elle n'était pas aussi certaine .

Ces mots étaient pleins de bon sens. Jaejoong les approuvait. Mais était-il capable d'avancer en sachant qu'il avait mal agi ? Il avait pleinement conscience de ses fautes et il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de s'approcher à nouveau des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Comment pouvait-il améliorer les choses comme il le voulait ? La tâche était bien trop laborieuse pour lui.

Mais arranger ces fautes était une mission à laquelle il se devait d'accomplir non ? Il ne pouvait pas se morfondre en sachant le mal qu'il avait causé. C'était son devoir. Qu'importe comment cela serait difficile, il voulait apprendre de ces erreurs et devenir quelqu'un à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il ne voulait pas que cette personne le déteste.

~

Il avait autant attendu ce jour comme il le redoutait. Le barman s'y était préparé. Le temps avait défilé rapidement sous ses yeux, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête. Il tint la carte d'invitation de Changmin qu'il fixa un moment avant de la reposer sur sa commode en bois à côté du paquet de lettres que le soldat lui avait remis. Jaejoong n'avait cessé de contempler ces objets qui lui permettaient de ne pas oublier.

Il se regarda dans le miroir où il rencontra son reflet. Il réajusta les manches de sa chemise blanche ainsi que son col pour soigner les derniers détails de sa tenue. Sa cravate pendait autour de son coup pour la nouer jusqu'à sa gorge manquant de l'étouffer. Son expression était ferme, et résolue. Il était déterminé et prêt pour cette journée. Mais le barman relâcha une bouffée d'air de sa bouche, stressé à l'idée de rencontrer l'ex-soldat. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et il était mentalement préparé, mais à l'instant où il allait posé son regard au sien, il était fort possible qu'il n'en soit pas capable. Yunho avait ce don pour le déstabiliser entièrement. Encore aujourd'hui, Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique ou qu'il fasse déraper les choses parce que Yunho devait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le barman enfila sa veste de costard, dernier vêtement qui restait pour compléter sa tenue. Mais il tenait à enfiler un dernier élément à son corps.

Sa main se dirigea vers le bijou qu'il endossa autour de son cou et laissa pendre sur son habit. Ce n'était peut-être pas convenable de porter ce collier à vue d'œil dans un mariage, mais c'était l'unique preuve qu'il détenait.

Une preuve qui disait que lui aussi, pendant tout ce temps, Jaejoong avait pensé à lui.

~

Les pétales de roses volaient comme des papillons dans l'air dans une ambiance heureuse et festive. Elles étaient décorées de toutes les couleurs pouvant nous confondre dans un arc-en-ciel au dessus des mariés qui se postaient au pas de l'entrée de l'église. Les invités de chaque côté de leur position applaudissaient et criaient leur union et un bonheur infini.

Yunho admirait cette image de loin, légèrement à l'écart de leur place. Il s'attendrit à cette merveilleuse vision. Le couple souriait continuellement ne pouvant mesurer leur joie et leur amour en face de leur famille et ami. On les sentait ensemble, liée jusqu'à leurs doigts entrelacés. Les deux mariées étaient plongées dans le regard de l'autre se perdant dans leur monde. Ils étaient heureux et on pouvait que leur souhaiter ce cadeau jusqu'à la fin. C'était un événement que tout le monde enviait. C'était un événement tellement beau à célébrer qui n'avait lieu qu'une seule fois dans notre vie et qui méritait d'être ancré dans nos mémoires.

C'était un moment de paix, d'amour, et d'allégresse que Yunho rêvait secrètement pour lui. Les pétales qui volaient au dessus de sa tête l'emportaient dans un autre univers. Il ressentait de la nostalgie, et une certaine tristesse qu'il se détestait d'acquérir à ce grand moment. Il était certainement touché par ce qu'il avait vu. C'était prenant, et d'une intensité incompréhensible à nous faire relever le poil. C'était presque magique. Ces émotions avaient débordé lorsqu'il avait vu le couple se marier officiellement dans un échange d'alliance et de baiser.

L'ex-soldat était perdu dans la jalousie et son bonheur à l'idée de voir son ami vivre un tel moment. Il était tellement ravi pour lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'armée. Yunho admirait le courage de Changmin de s'être lancé dans une vie normale alors qu'il était apprécié pour ses compétences aux camps. Personne n'avait le droit de lui voler ce bonheur dorénavant. C'était quelque chose de précieux à protéger.

Les nouveaux mariés avancèrent droit devant leur carrosse pour partir en direction d'une salle des fêtes où allait se dérouler la suite des rituels d'un mariage. Ils se placèrent à face de leur cabriolet qui n'était autre qu'une mustang blanche parsemé de ruban. Un photographe attitrait vint les mitrailler à côté de ce véhicule sorti des années soixante pendant que le couple lui rendirent des sourires pour embellir ces photos. Changmin avait bien du mal à cacher ses rougissements, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être l'invité d'honneur pour un événement aussi intime selon lui. Yunho en profita pour ne manquer aucune miette de la scène. Il n'avait jamais vu Changmin être aussi embarrassé de sa vie. C'était adorable à voir.

Le marié jeta un œil à la foule tout en s'inclinant auprès des invités en les remerciant d'être présents dans un sourire radieux.

Un sourire qui se fana instantanément sur une cible très précise.

Il baissa la tête, paniqué par ce qu'il avait vu tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer des autres. Ses yeux revérifièrent à nouveau espérant qu'il avait mal regardé. Mais il écarquilla ces prunelles, montrant un air inquiet, presque contrarié. Le marié se retourna en face de son épouse l'excusant pour un moment d'absence. Changmin essaya de contrôler son état agité risquant d'alarmer sa compagne et sa famille tout en fouillant les invités du regard en face de lui pour trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

Yunho fronça les sourcils et fixa Changmin qui ne montrait plus le même état d'âme. Il rencontra son regard et fut surpris de voir son ami se diriger dans sa direction en se mêlant à la foule. Figé à cet acte, Yunho se trouva confondu en voyant son ami l'appeler tout en lui agrippant son bras libre afin de l'éloigner du monde autour d'eux.

**\- Changmin-ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'inquiéta Yunho en cherchant une réponse à sa venue alors qu'il devait continuer ses devoirs de marié.

**\- Je- Je suis désolé Yunho ! Je te jure que j'en savais rien ! Je sais pas pourquoi ils sont là !** S'affola Changmin qui était perdu dans ses émotions.

**\- Attend, calme-toi !** Rassura Yunho en le tenant par les épaules. **De qui tu parles ?!**

**\- Je les ais jamais invités ! J'en savais rien ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils font là, c'est surement mon père ! Je ne comprends pas !**

**\- Des soldats ?!** Tenta de comprendre Yunho.

Le marié plaça ces mains sur ses hanches tout en reprenant une respiration plus calme. Il posa son regard sur l'attelle de Yunho qui était légèrement camouflé par une longue veste de costard qui reposait sur ces épaules.

**\- Les mecs qui t'ont fait ça ...,** cracha faiblement Changmin qui ressentait une haine l'envahir en sachant leur présence dans son propre mariage.

Yunho se tut à l'annonce. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir des soldats avec qui il exerçait des missions à l'armée. Il espérait même ne plus les recroiser un jour. Le blessé espérait que c'était une blague, mais le moment était mal choisi pour se prendre la tête avec ces hommes particulièrement pour Changmin.

**\- Yunho ... Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais en t'invitant à mon mariage ... Je suis désolé,** s'excusa Changmin dans une expression affectée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu le nouveau marié. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami souffrir en cet heureux événement. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir ces ordures s'approcher de lui pour de quelconques félicitations. Changmin les remballerait aussi vite qu'ils les avaient vus.

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Changmin ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?!**

**\- Mais ...**

**\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que c'est ton mariage ! C'est ton jour Changmin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! C'est aux côtés de ta femme que tu dois te tenir ! Tu peux pas faire ça !** Raisonna Yunho pour forcer son ancien partenaire à ne pas penser à lui aujourd'hui. **Je te jure que ça va ! Il n'y aura pas de souci ! Ils ne se permettront pas de faire un dérapage aujourd'hui. C'est des hommes de l'armée, ils savent très bien se tenir !**

**\- Des hommes qui n'ont pas hésité à te tabasser à mort !** Répliqua Changmin contraire aux mots de son ami.

Changmin soupira priant pour que cette journée de bonheur finisse comme elle a commencé.

**\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ont eu des intentions en venant ici,** expliqua le nouveau marié en restant méfiant. **Ils ont surement dû recevoir des ordres des supérieurs à cause de nous ! Reste sur tes gardes Yunho !**

**\- Je le ferais si tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter et que tu retournes auprès de ta femme !** S'écria autoritairement Yunho qui tenait à lui faire comprendre le message. **Allez Changmin !** Insista Yunho face au regard constant et préoccupé de son ami. **C'est ton mariage !**

Changmin ne répliqua plus, acquiesçant aux dernières paroles de son ami. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un dernier échange visuel avant que Changmin parte continuer son rôle de marié.

**\- Hey Changmin !** L'arrêta Yunho qui voulait détendre cette soudaine atmosphère qui contredisait l'ambiance d'un mariage. **Félicitations mon vieux ! T'as intérêt d'être heureux ! C'est une perle rare que tu as à tes côtés ! Prends-en soin !**

L'ancien partenaire lui offrit un dernier sourire fier confirmant ces mots qu'il tenait à tenir comme une promesse. Il rejoignit son épouse qui était assise du côté passager de la voiture sous les acclamations des invités qui les encourageaient. Changmin entra à son tour dans la décapotable avec satisfaction et d'une soudaine haute estime de sa position. Il ricana pour lui-même, comblé de conduire un véhicule de collection puis démarra le moteur en quittant le paysage sous le visage rassuré de Yunho qui les regardait partir.

Les convives se pressèrent à leur tour de rejoindre leur véhicule pour continuer à célébrer leur union. Yunho les observa se disperser tout en lui laissant une large vision en direction d'un groupe d'homme portant un uniforme distinct des autres. Ce simple habit lui suffisait à comprendre qui ils étaient. Le blessé les fixa de façon neutre, effaçant toute trace d'expression de son visage au cas où ces hommes discerneraient une faiblesse en lui.

Les soldats l'avaient repéré et peut-être même avant que Yunho ne pénètre dans cette église. L'impact de leur échange pouvait être synonyme de confrontation et de provocation avec leurs sourires espiègles sur leur tronche confirmant une manigance. Le groupe s'éloigna enfin en reportant leur regard ailleurs soulageant Yunho qui s'était crispé en leur présence.

Il respira plus véritablement, mais grimaça en retrouvant une ancienne douleur réapparaître dans sa poitrine. Il tenta d'ignorer ces mauvais souvenirs et le choc de son accident qui lui avait privé d'un bras. Son autre membre en forme vint resserrer son attelle dans la protection comme moyen de consolation. Lui qui pensait que le mariage de Changmin allait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il lui faisait un peu mal dans sa vie, cela n'avait fait que rouvrir une blessure qu'il ne devait absolument pas montrer.

Parce qu'il avait promis à Changmin.

~

La fraîcheur de la nuit embrasait le lieu de fête qui se trouvait à l'extérieur dans un endroit calme et luxueux. Plusieurs tables étaient éparpillées sur la pelouse avec des décorations blanches et fragiles et des roses qui habillaient ce repas de mariage. Des guirlandes de lumières flottaient au-dessus des invités renforçant l'ambiance romantique et magique. Le coin était paradisiaque pour continuer à commémorer un mariage. Les jeunes mariés étaient comblés et plus amoureux que jamais assis à leur table privée.

Yunho jouait plutôt au solitaire, ne cherchant pas à s'allier avec les convives qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait seulement échangé quelques mots avec les parents de Changmin ignorant le sujet tabou de leur démission à l'armée. Yunho avait remarqué que son père avait un caractère plutôt autoritaire et d'une grande estime de lui. Changmin n'avait surement pas choisi de lui-même d'aller à l'armée se contentant d'obéir aux exigences de son aîné. Si son ami devait craindre quelqu'un, c'était bien son paternel.

Le blessé avait gouté quelques amuse-gueules qu'il trouvait délicieux pendant qu'un groupe de jazz faisait sonner les premières notes pour amener les gens à danser. L'image était particulièrement tendre, mais Yunho faisait en sorte d'être très discret sur sa présence. Pas qu'il détestait ce genre de réception, mais il avait toujours du mal à aborder les gens. Cela n'avait jamais été dans sa nature.

Il décida de se diriger vers le bar pour commencer à boire un petit rafraîchissement cachant son envie de se perdre dans l'alcool. Certes, c'était un mariage, celui de son ami qui plus est. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désespérément seul et dépressif, voire même jaloux de leur bonheur. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voyait plus à sa portée. C'était une chose auquel il ne croyait plus.

Un barman employé lui servit un verre de vin blanc dont le blessé huma l'odeur et le porta à sa bouche pour le goûter. Il grimaça légèrement, mais apprécia sa liqueur tout en faisant une fixation sans intérêt à la couleur du liquide.

**\- Camarade Jung !**

Yunho releva les yeux à l'entente de son ancien nom puis retourna la tête sur le côté en découvrant le visage d'un homme avec ces acolytes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Mais dans ce type d'événement, cette rencontre était inévitable.

L'ex-soldat le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre salutation à transmettre.

**\- Quel regard ! Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois** , constata son ancien camarade dans une expression ambiguë.

Yunho décida de ne pas prendre en compte ces paroles et se concentra plutôt sur son verre qu'il manifestait plus d'intérêt plutôt qu'à son interlocuteur. Il n'agissait peut-être pas poliment, mais il pensait qu'il avait bien le droit de ne pas répliquer après ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Mais l'ex-soldat se sentit soudainement menacé en sentant une présence de l'autre côté de lui et dans son dos. Il tourna la tête autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il était encerclé par les hommes en uniformes. Cela ne sentait rien de bon, mais il ne s'en affolait pas pour autant. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient rien au mariage de Changmin. C'était contre leurs principes. Néanmoins, ces hommes tenaient à provoquer Yunho pour une certaine raison qui leur avait poussé à venir ici.

Yunho tenta de se détendre malgré qu'il se sentait enfermé dans ce petit espace qu'on lui avait concocté.

**\- Tu habites pas très loin d'ici n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda le même camarade qui lui faisait la conversation.

**\- Cette information est inutile pour toi** , répliqua Yunho qui tenait à connaitre ses intentions. **Puis, je n'ai pas à te dire quoique ce soit sur ma vie privée. Je ne suis plus un soldat,** annonça-t-il de façon définitive afin qu'il comprenne le message.

**\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Ne te fais pas d'illusion Camarade Jung, tu sais très bien quelle est ta vraie nature** , rétorqua l'homme en uniforme qui voulait le raisonner. **Le colonel Kim Byung Gi a été particulièrement déçu de ton départ, mais malgré ça, il t'offre encore une chance de revenir et toi tu te creuses dans un trou pourri !** Pesta-t-il dégoûte du comportement du blessé.

**\- Une chance ?** Ricana Yunho écoutant ses propos ironiques. **Tu crois que c'est une chance d'être là-bas ? En face de l'homme qui m'a privé d'un bras ?** Haussa-t-il en posant une main sur son attelle.

Yunho refusait toujours de regarder droit dans les yeux de son ancien camarade et ce dernier n'en appréciait guère. Il était affligé d'avoir fait ce chemin pour un tel homme alors qu'il ne le respectait même pas.

**\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas commandé ça ! On a fait qu'obéir aux ordres !**

**\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Vous ne pensez pas par vous-même et vous êtes complètement aveuglés par cette forme de commandement ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on devient des hommes pour protéger, comme vous le faisiez croise, l'humanité !** S'emporta Yunho en crachant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Les hommes en uniformes se sentirent offusqués par les paroles d'un certain franc du blessé. Ils ne montrèrent pas leur choc et refusèrent de méditer à ses mots.

**\- C'est plus grave que je le croyais !** Lança le soldat. **On dirait que te priver d'un membre ne t'a pas suffit ! On dirait qu'il va falloir que j'aille plus loin dans mes mots pour te faire réagir !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** Sollicita Yunho méfiant de ces prochaines paroles tout en finissant son verre de vin.

**\- Où est donc passé le soldat qui perdait complètement son contrôle de soi et devenait insurpassable ?**

Yunho se tut, incapable de répondre à ces vérités qu'il ne pouvait nier. Ce Yunho-là serait toujours en lui et il est vrai que ces derniers jours, il avait plusieurs fois failli à se laisser complètement aller dans la colère. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se canaliser depuis qu'il était rentré chez ces parents et avec cette blessure qu'il l'enchaînait à vie. Son état risquait de ravir ses supérieurs.

**\- Vous n'obtiendrez aucun accord avec moi et vous ne me forcerez jamais à revenir là-bas !** Commença à s'impatienter Yunho qui voulait mettre fin à cette conversation. **Et les soldats sont bien trop dignes pour s'abaisser au chantage non ?**

Yunho ne voulait leur laisser aucun moyen de gagner en jouant sur les valeurs de l'armée. Il était difficile de contredire ses mots face à des hommes dont le respect régnait dans leur âme.

La discussion qu'ils entretenaient n'échappa pas à certaines personnes de la réception qui se déroulait toujours bienveillamment. Yunho en avait presque oublié Changmin qui l'observait de loin par simple précaution. Mais le marié s'inquiéta trouvant la conversation bien trop longue et suspecte à son gout. Yunho savait peut-être dissimiler sa détresse, mais Changmin n'eut pas du mal à la lire entouré de ces hommes qu'il voulait virer du repas de mariage. Il se leva de sa table, assez remonté sous l'œil de son épouse.

**\- Changmin ? Il y a un souci ?** S'alarma la jeune mariée.

Le marié rencontra ses prunelles inquiètes et lui rendit un doux sourire tout en lui caressant sa joue pour la rassurer.

**\- Rien de grave ! Je dois juste m'absenter un moment** , termina-t-il avant de se retirer en direction du groupe d'homme.

Marchant à pas rapide vers eux, il s'immobilisa instantanément. Son visage était marqué par la surprise et le marié se mit à douter de ces agissements face à cette nouvelle vision. Il préféra attendre tout en laissant une oreille attentive à leurs échanges.

**\- Que de mots sages,** s'exclama le soldat dans un faux sourire. **Mais dis-moi, être digne ne fait pas partie de tes valeurs, Camarade Jung ! Tu crois que c'est digne d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme !? Tu n'as pas honte de ça ?!** Provoqua-t-il dans des mots forts.

Le blessé sembla se réveiller un peu plus dans la conversation et confronta son regard à son ancien camarade. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer cette fois. Le sujet de la discussion avait pris un tournant bien plus important pour Yunho. Il n'acceptait pas qu'ils puissent mentionner cet homme devant lui. Il allait certainement perdre les pédales.

Ses poings se tendirent défiant son vis-à-vis qui fut parcouru d'un sentiment vainqueur en sachant qu'il avait su le secouer. C'était trop facile pour lui.

**\- Ton unique faiblesse, hein ? Tu peux rien faire contre ça ! Ah ~ Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? J'avais pourtant lu ces lettres d'amour qu'il t'envoyait ...**

**\- TAIS-TOI !** Cracha violemment le blessé.

L'humeur de l'ex-soldat devint brusquement plus massacrante perdant complètement son contrôle qu'il essayait durement de contenir. Yunho s'avança dangereusement vers sa cible tout en retenant cette haine à son égard.

**\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes mots,** menaça le soldat dans un regard sans faille. **On n'hésitera pas à utiliser cette fichue faiblesse que tu possèdes pour que tu reviennes au camp ! Puisque ce que tu fais ... Est contre-nature.**

La mâchoire de Yunho se crispa perdant patience. Il se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur prêt à lui faire son affaire et lui couper cette langue pour l'empêcher de prononcer d'autres mots qui risquerait de le mettre dans un état explosif. Le blessé aurait voulu le prendre par le col pour lui faire payer oubliant presque son attelle, mais les autres soldats qui l'encerclaient l'en empêchèrent en empoignant leur main sur ses épaules. Yunho réagit au quart de tour au simple contact de leur poigne.

**\- Lâchez-moi !** Grogna-t-il avec violence en levant son seul bras libre pour les éloigner.

Changmin qui regardait la scène au loin commença à s'inquiéter de l'ampleur que prenait la conversation souhaitant éviter qu'une bagarre éclate en ce lieu. Alors qu'il voulait s'immiscer une bonne fois pour toute à cette altercation, il se paralysa à nouveau par la même vision l'empêchant de faire moindre geste.

Libre de tout mouvement de son corps, Yunho fronça ces sourcils avec avertissement ne se laissant pas faire par un homme de cette envergure.

**\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable ! Tu ferais mieux de ravaler tes mots avant que je me mette vraiment hors de moi ! Et crois-moi qu'à ce moment, tu me supplieras à genoux pour te laisser en vie ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire chanter en utilisant cet homme comme prétexte !** Avertit Yunho comme mise en garde dans un ton effrayant.

**\- Il en faut peu pour laisser sortir tes crocs !** Répliqua le soldat qui refusait de perdre même s'il cachait une certaine frayeur vis-à-vis de la conduite du blessé. **Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour-**

**\- Excusez-moi !** S'interposa un nouvel invité entre les deux hommes. **Désolé d'interrompre cette passionnante conversation ! Mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à Yunho ! Vous permettez ?**

Yunho et son adversaire furent pris de court. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce changement de situation. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans un silence avant de se retourner vers l'individu qui les avait coupés dans leur combat.

Seulement, le blessé resta sonné par ce qu'il entendait.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Cette voix.

Ce ton.

Elle était si familière et précieuse pour ses oreilles.

L'ex-soldat était perdu par cette réalité et tourna d'une lenteur extrême son visage pour faire face à cet homme qui s'était imposé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter ses yeux sur l'identité de cet homme qui était apparu dans son esprit voulant confirmer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Dans un mouvement qu'il ne put préméditer, cet homme lui prit rapidement ces joues des deux mains et l'embrassa sans permission sur ces lèvres.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Il pensait que c'était irréel.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, médusé de sentir une bouche sur la sienne. Mais c'était cette bouche, ces lèvres, cette douceur, cette pression unique qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Son toucher était particulier et pouvait lui faire ressentir mille sensation en un seul geste. Seul cet homme avait le pouvoir de le plonger dans un tout autre monde qu'il avait du mal à accepter, mais qu'il avait fini par apprécier. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dans un seul acte le rendre inoffensif et le détendre comme s'il pressait un bouton OFF pour le faire revenir tel qu'il était et pas cet homme violent qui demeurait dans son corps.

Jaejoong ...

Jaejoong ...

C'était lui.

Et à ce résultat, Yunho clôt naturellement ses paupières pour mieux ressentir l'échange. Il avait peur de se perdre dans ces émotions et oublia toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Les soldats étaient horrifiés par ce qu'il voyait. La scène avait retenu l'attention des invités qui marmonnaient quelques commentaires. Changmin souriait de loin, satisfait de ne pas être intervenu en remarquant la présence de Jaejoong à la réception. L'atmosphère devint plus étrange pour la célébration d'un mariage et le barman dû le ressentir puisqu'il brisa l'échange en baissant ses yeux et en délaissant ses mains du visage de Yunho. Le baiser était chaste, mais suffisant pour transformer et étourdir le blessé qui ouvrit doucement ces prunelles.

Jaejoong racla sa gorge évitant d'accorder un échange à Yunho pour se concentrer sur un autre but. Il souffla d'apaisement pour montrer sa présence de façon intentionnelle devant ce petit public. Le barman entra dans un rôle qu'il voulait suivre pour faire comprendre qui il était en face de ces soldats.

**\- Désolé ! J'ai pas pu me retenir,** lança-t-il en faussant un petit rire gêné. **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé !** S'adressa-t-il plus particulièrement envers le soldat qui provoquait Yunho.

Mais les hommes en uniformes ne trouvèrent de moyen de réplication face à cet événement imprévu. Ils semblaient pris au dépourvu. Tout comme l'ex-soldat.

**\- Il y a un problème avec Yunho ?** Demanda-t-il assez sournoisement.

Le soldat le regarda de haut en bas comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce inférieure, mais resta méfiant quant aux agissements de cet homme qui avait une certaine audace pour se faire remarquer.

**\- Rien ... Qui ne vous regarde** , lança le soldat de façon froide n'appréciant pas son apparition.

**\- Mais Yunho a démissionné, il me semble ! C'est vous qui n'avez plus rien à voir avec lui !** Répliqua Jaejoong avec ruse.

Yunho manqua de s'étouffer en regardant le barman prononcer des éléments qu'il n'était pas supposé savoir.

Le visage du soldat se défigura craignant un autre accrochage en cette soirée festive.

**\- Puis avec un bras blessé, je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de retourner à l'armée. Vous en êtes conscient j'espère ?**

Le soldat et Jaejoong ancrèrent leurs prunelles par défi, refusant tous deux de perdre à ce jeu.

**\- Oh ~ Et si par chance, vous savez l'identité de ces enfoirés qui lui ont fait ça,** prévint Jaejoong dans un regard à figer le sang. **J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me l'informiez au risque de leur trancher leur gorge. J'essayerai de me retenir, mais la tentation est vraiment trop grande !**

**\- Jaejoong !** Appela Yunho pour l'arrêter dans ces paroles au risque d'une prochaine confrontation.

**\- Tsss ~ Ne vous croyez pas tous permis juste parce que vous fréquentez un ancien soldat. Les gens de votre rang n'ont aucun pouvoir contre nous,** brava-t-il férocement. **Votre bouche est trop grande et vous n'êtes pas en position de décider du futur du Camarade Jung !**

Jaejoong renforça son regard mauvais se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure à ce genre d'individu qui se croyait tout permis pour décider de la vie des autres.

**\- Camarade Choi !** Intervint Changmin dans une fière allure.

**\- Camarade Shim !** Répondit respectueusement le soldat qui se sentait légèrement oppressé par les événements.

**\- Je ne porte plus ce titre !** Répliqua Changmin assez remonté par la conduite de ces hommes en uniformes. **Allez-vous-en !** Ordonna-t-il de façon calme en se forçant à ne pas s'énerver en face de sa famille .

**\- Excuse-moi pour ce désagrément. Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions,** expliqua le camarade Choi pour améliorer la situation.

**\- Dégagez de suite !** S'écria durement le marié qui ne pouvait plus supporter l'hypocrisie de cet individu.

Le soldat et ces acolytes ne purent sortir un son de leur bouche. Ils avaient attiré l'attention des invités et mis en furie le marié. Ils étaient dans une mauvaise position et n'avaient aucun avantage dans leur main. Seulement, le camarade Choi semblait têtu et se refusait d'admettre une défaite aussi facilement.

**\- Je ne permettrai pas ce genre d'attitude dans mon mariage ! Même si mon père vous a envoyé une invitation, sachez que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ! C'est mon mariage et c'est à moi de décider avec qui je veux partager ça.**

L'ambiance était pesante, encombrante pour ce genre d'événement. Les convives se montraient silencieux fixant leurs yeux curieux sur les acteurs de ce petit divertissement.

Yunho eut le souffle coupé, perdu par ces successions de faits. Il observa Changmin tenant à reprendre les commandes de cette réception. Le visage de son ami était tendu affichant un air résolu dans ces convictions. Le blessé sentit une vague de culpabilité dans son être pour avoir été l'auteur de cette altercation avec ces hommes en uniformes. Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne pas lui causer de souci. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe durant son mariage.

Le Camarade Choi n'effaçait pas son air fier et imposant en face de ces hommes qu'ils ne qualifiaient plus de collègue. Il accorda un dernier regard envers Yunho et Jaejoong avant de partir prendre fuite de ce repas de nuit.

En silence, les invités les regardaient partir avant que Changmin vienne les interrompre à nouveau.

**\- Camarade Choi ! Vous avez des nouvelles de votre sœur ?** Demanda le marié dans une tournure mystérieuse où lui seul semblait connaitre la réponse.

Le soldat se retourna vivement à l'entente de ces paroles qui étaient particulièrement signifiantes pour lui. Il ne montra pas son choc, mais il ne comprenait pas d'où cet ancien soldat aurait pu obtenir une information aussi confidentielle.

**\- Vous ne devriez pas nous sous-estimer !** Prévint Changmin qui cherchait à lui faire peur. **Nous avons été des soldats d'élite comme vous. Nous avons nos propres ressources même sans notre statut de soldat. N'oubliez pas ça !**

Insulté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le soldat ne fit pas prier pour reprendre route et partir définitivement des lieux sous le soulagement de plusieurs personnes. Changmin se détendit au contact de son épouse qui lui serrait son bras pour le calmer. Son attention se porta cette fois vers Jaejoong qui avait enfoui ces mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costard noir par embarras.

**\- Merci d'être venu Jaejoong !** Remercia chaleureusement Changmin sous le visage abasourdi de Yunho.

En effet pour l'ex-soldat, les deux hommes n'étaient pas supposés se connaitre. Il était sérieusement paumé manquant d'attraper une migraine à la tête.

**\- Félicitation à vous deux** , souhaita Jaejoong dans un sourire, heureux de pouvoir assister à l'union de ce couple avec un homme aussi courageux qu'était Changmin.

Le marié observa Yunho qui était légèrement troublé par les événements et la présence de ces hommes. Il avait fermement l'intention de lui montrer que ces soldats n'avaient rien à craindre d'eux.

**\- Ils viendront plus nous déranger pendant un moment je pense, Yunho ! Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça !**

Yunho lui envoya un regard désolé au fait d'avoir entravé sa réception, mais le marié n'en pris pas compte retrouvant sa bonne humeur et son envie de terminer sa soirée dans la paix.

Alors que les convives se remettaient à leurs occupations après la fin de ce tapage, Yunho et Jaejoong se trouvèrent seuls, cette fois accompagné d'une immense gêne qu'ils ignoraient comment combattre.

Ils avaient leur main dans les poches, une seule pour Yunho cependant, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux et en se lançant des brefs coups d'œil pour examiner la condition de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Jaejoong était particulièrement gêné de lui faire face, et cela, pour plusieurs raisons, mais il décida de prendre la parole n'oubliant pas que Yunho avait plus de mal à s'exprimer avec les autres.

**\- Désolé,** lança-t-il faiblement. **Je ... Je ne voulais pas te surprendre en t'embrassant,** bégaya-t-il en raison de ses agissements. **Je voulais surtout provoquer ces saletés de G.I Joe !**

Yunho le regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux confondant Jaejoong en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être mal compris ces propos.

**\- Enfin, oui, je voulais t'embrasser ... NON !** Se rattrapa Jaejoong qui paniquait complètement. **C'est pas ... C'est compliqué ... Enfin ! Aish ~ Je voulais pas dire ...**

Voyant l'embarras peu habituel du barman, Yunho rigola faiblement face à cette image adorable. Jaejoong se trouvait ridicule et se sentait horriblement nerveux de cette rencontre auquelle il s'était pourtant préparé.

Le barman osa le regarder de façon timide cherchant à calmer son cœur qui avait pris une allure trop rapide. Tout aussi agité, Yunho eut le courage de lui dessiner un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**\- Ça te dit qu'on discute un peu tous les deux ?** Proposa-t-il dans l'attente d'une réponse positive.

Jaejoong acquiesça comme un enfant, soulagé de voir Yunho prendre les devant même si un mauvais pressentiment lui creusa son ventre à cause de cette fameuse et tant attendue retrouvaille.

~

Les deux hommes s'étaient isolés de la réception cherchant une intimité et une tranquillité qui pourrait les apaiser en vue de leur condition. Leur dernière conversation avait plutôt été un souvenir douloureux, mais depuis de nombreux jours sans nouvelles ni rencontre, il n'était pas impossible que les choses changent pour Jaejoong et Yunho par rapport à leur point de vue. L'un projetait de quitter sa ville natale tandis que l'autre apprenait toutes les révélations qu'ils ignoraient. Mais Yunho n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Changmin avait parlé avec le barman en son sujet. Est-ce qu'il devrait vraiment lui remercier pour avoir dévoilé son état à Jaejoong ? Il devait se l'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de l'annoncer au barman.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc avec un ciel étoilé comme champs de vision qu'ils profitèrent un instant avant de prendre parole.

**\- Alors comme ça tu as rencontré Changmin ?** Remarqua Yunho dans un sourire peu satisfait.

**\- Hum ...** , confirma le barman qui essayait de se mettre à l'aise avec lui. **C'est un homme hors du commun ! Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ? Ah ~ peut-être que t'avais peur que je tombe sous son charme ?** Plaisanta-t-il dans l'unique but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Yunho souriait à cette remarque même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faux dans ces mots. Il se sentait bien faible à côté de Changmin. Mais ces lèvres se détendirent et Yunho afficha une mine plus attristée.

**\- Il t'a tout dit ? À mon sujet ?**

Fallait pas rêver d'une discussion joyeuse, Jaejoong se faisait des films. Ils devaient parler, c'était son objectif en venant ici.

**\- Oui ...,** répondit douloureusement le barman.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Jaejoong réfugia son regard sur son attelle à son bras et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le fautif de cet accident. Ses émotions prirent la relève et ses yeux s'embuèrent bien qu'il tentait de se retenir.

**\- Ça a été douloureux ?**

Yunho tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais Jaejoong décida de ne pas participer à l'échange dans la crainte que le blessé le voit pleurer. Sauf que Yunho avait déjà perçu ses traits crispés et s'en alarma.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Jaejoong se releva dans un état agité tout en se canalisant à effectuer correctement ses prochains gestes. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du cran et se baissa au sol sous le regard confondu de Yunho, ignorant de salir ces habits de haute qualité. Le barman posa ses genoux à terre et se positionna officiellement dans une posture peut-être osée, mais nécessaire pour quémander son pardon sous les yeux épouvantés du blessé.

**\- Je suis désolé ...,** déclara Jaejoong dans une expression lugubre.

**\- Yah ! Jaejoong ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** S'affola Yunho qui espérait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

**\- C'est ma faute ...**

Révolté, Yunho refusa d'assister à cet acte de la part de Jaejoong et s'empressa de se mettre à sa taille un genou à terre. Il attrapa brusquement son poignet pour le prier de se relever ne comprenant toujours pas l'origine de son agissement.

**\- Relève-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** S'emporta durement Yunho. **De quoi ce serait ta faute ?**

Jaejoong ancra profondément ces prunelles dans les siennes afin de lui faire comprendre son erreur que Yunho ne semblait pas voir.

**\- Si t'es blessé, c'est uniquement à cause de moi !**

**\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !** Répliqua l'ex-soldat en forçant sur son poignet pour le relever, mais Jaejoong se débattait pour rester dans cette position afin de s'excuser convenablement en face de Yunho. **T'étais pas là au moment où c'est passé !**

**\- Tu m'avais prévenu, mais je t'ai quand même envoyé ces stupides lettres parce que j'ai agi uniquement par pur égoïsme !** S'écria Jaejoong tentant de s'expliquer.

**\- C'est pas pour ça ! Les supérieurs ont remarqué que j'avais changé et je m'impliquais moins dans mon travail ! Ils n'ont pas apprécié mon changement de comportement !**

**\- Changmin a trouvé ces lettres sur le lieu où ces connards se sont pris à toi !**

Yunho soupira, accablé par la tournure de leur discussion.

**\- Admet-le Yunho ! Je n'ai été correct avec toi ...** , se raisonna Jaejoong pris par ses sentiments se retenant de ne pas craquer pour son attitude.

Yunho ne voulait pas en entendre plus de la bouche de Jaejoong. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de la part de Jaejoong. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait rien de lui. Jamais il ne lui en avait voulu pour quoi que ce soit et encore moins pour ces lettres ou cette blessure au bras.

**\- Je t'ai laissé tomber !**

**\- Arrête, bon sang, Jaejoong !** Haussa Yunho qui ne savait où poser son regard. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rends responsable de tout ?!**

Ils se confrontaient avec leur regard blessé ignorant la fin de cette pénible conversation.

**\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'ai cru responsable de ma condition, tu entends !** Insista Yunho dans un regard sincère. **Jamais je n'ai regretté que tu m'ais envoyé ces lettres ! Le seul fautif c'est moi et c'est parce que je suis retourné en mission en pensant que c'était le mieux pour moi et ma famille ! Si notre relation s'est tourné ainsi Jaejoong, c'est uniquement ma faute !**

Jaejoong baissa la tête n'arrivant plus à céder contre ses sanglots. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Yunho sentit son cœur se crisper à cette vision. Tendrement, Yunho lui remonta le menton et rejoignit ses prunelles mouillées.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal à cause de ça Jaejoong !**

**\- Non !** Répliqua à nouveau Jaejoong qui voyait le blessé rejeter la faute sur lui-même. **Je suis pas d'accord ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'ai bien pu t'offrir ! Je me suis vraiment montré odieux avec toi alors que je t'ai demandé de changer pour moi, de t'obliger à accepter notre relation alors que nous étions des hommes ! Tu ... Tu as réparé la guitare de mon père ! Et tu as même demandé à Yoochun de prendre soin de moi si jamais ça ne marchait plus nous deux ! Yunho-ah ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te donner en échange ?** Désespéra-t-il dans un visage abattu.

Yunho l'écouta avec pénibilité face au chagrin de Jaejoong. Néanmoins, dire qu'il n'avait rien eu en retour de sa part le contrariait au plus haut point. Jaejoong avait fait bien plus pour lui, mais celui-ci ne voyait seulement que ces propres erreurs devant ces yeux.

**\- Tu l'ignores encore ?** Insinua Yunho presque heurté par ces mots.

Jaejoong renifla encore pris par son bouleversement. Il hoqueta, mais se sentit soulagé en évacuant un poids qu'il retenait depuis des lustres dans son être. Malgré ses pleurs, il savait qu'il avait besoin de vider sa peine. Seulement, cette discussion pourrait durer pendant une éternité si les deux hommes se mettaient à défendre leur culpabilité à l'autre à cause de leurs fautes. C'était épuisant et douloureux. Jaejoong ne voulait pas passer son temps à se larmoyer en face de l'ex-soldat. Il voulait au contraire avancer avec lui.

**\- Tu sais que dans une relation, les deux personnes sont en fautes lorsqu'il se séparent. Je crois en cette hypothèse même si je suis complètement nul dans ce domaine,** lança Yunho pour essayer de mettre au clair leur compromis. **On a fait tous les deux des erreurs, mais de là à te critiquer toi-même, je l'accepte pas ! Parce que même si t'es capricieux, têtu, jaloux, ou n'importes quels autres adjectifs qui pourrait me repousser, ça m'est égal !** Avoua Yunho ne lâchant plus ses prunelles aux siennes **. Parce que c'est de ce Jaejoong là dont je suis tombé amoureux et j'en veux pas d'un autre !**

Jaejoong craqua plus véritablement face à cette déclaration en se disant trop chanceux qu'un homme comme l'ex-soldat puisse lui dire des mots aussi tendre et significatif. Yunho avait fait tellement de progrès en exprimant ces sentiments , jusqu'à lui dire ces paroles ultimes qui lui ont fait fondre son cœur.

**\- Moi non plus ...,** répliqua timidement Jaejoong sur ces derniers mots.

Yunho se surprenait lui-même à se dévoiler ainsi en face du barman. C'était intuitif. Cela venait de lui-même comme si son organe vital lui avait commandé de s'ouvrir à lui.

Le blessé esquissa d'un rictus à l'entente de ces derniers dires et ne put s'empêcher de nettoyer à l'aide de son pouce les traces de larmes qui perlaient à ses pommettes. Il se remémora de la douceur et la texture de sa peau à ce simple contact. Il en avait des frissons à lui donner la chair de poule.

Ils continuèrent de se scruter inlassablement alors qu'ils sentaient que c'était dangereux de continuer ainsi alors qu'ils ignoraient encore où ils en étaient tous les deux.

**\- Yunho ...,** se lança Jaejoong qui finit par écouter sa raison. **Je t'ai menti ... C'était faux lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir ...**

Le blessé trembla légèrement à ce que le barman allait dire. Il se méfia ayant déjà une idée de ce que Jaejoong souhaitait.

**\- Je ... Je veux revenir vers toi.**

Yunho se pinça les lèvres à l'entente de son aveu.

Certes, ils s'étaient expliqués, ils s'attiraient encore l'un à l'autre, chacun d'eux le savait. Mais était-ce suffisant comme raison pour se remettre ensemble ?

Est-ce qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir une relation durable et heureuse comme tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient passés par tant d'épreuves tous les deux ? Est-ce que c'était la bonne solution?

Si jamais ils venaient à nouveau à se séparer, Yunho ne le supporterait pas.

Certainement.

~

  
  
  


Il était maintenant tard et Jaejoong avait proposé à Yunho de le déposer chez lui tandis que le blessé avait pris un taxi. Acceptant l'invitation, les deux hommes avaient rejoint Changmin et sa compagne vers leur table privée pour leur prévenir de leur départ et en profitaient pour les féliciter à nouveau. Changmin leur remerciait de leur présence cachant une certaine joie de voir les deux hommes partir ensemble signe que les choses s'étaient peut-être arrangés. Yunho échangea un regard complice à son ancien partenaire pour lui gratifier de son aide et de son amitié. Il était tellement reconnaissant de ce que Changmin avait fait pour lui et il se promit de lui rendre la pareille si lui aussi rencontrait des difficultés. Mais l'ex-soldat était certain que son ami vivrait sereinement dans les prochaines années à suivre.

Parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'important à ses côtés maintenant.

Yunho suivit le barman en direction de la voiture méconnue à ses yeux. Jaejoong lui confirma qu'il avait obtenu son permis. Il le félicita, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment presque envieux parce qu'il n'était plus en état de conduire. Il ne pouvait plus. Il essaya de cacher son malaise et entra dans la voiture. Jaejoong enclencha le moteur et appuya sur les pédales pour faire avancer le véhicule et rouler jusqu'à leur destination commune.

Ils avaient peu parlé durant le trajet, préférant contempler le paysage de la nuit tout en se ressassant les événements précédents. Ce n'était pas que c'était tendu entre eux, mais ils ne savaient pas comment qualifier leur relation. Tout était devenu compliqué après ce qu'il s'était passé et aucun ne voulait effectuer un pas de travers qui risquerait d'envenimer leur lien.

Ils avaient parcouru plus d'une heure de route en quittant la ville où le mariage était célébré. Ils arrivèrent tardivement dans leur village natal avec un sentiment plaisant et familier d'être de retour dans cet endroit. Jaejoong menait le véhicule en direction de l'habitat de Yunho dont il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Arrivé en face de la maison, il gara la voiture à côté du trottoir et éteint le moteur en installant un calme plat et prédominant.

Yunho tenta d'ouvrir sa portière avec une certaine difficulté bloquée par son membre droit. Il sortit du véhicule en même temps que Jaejoong qui réfléchissait à la façon dont ils devaient se quitter tous les deux.

Les deux hommes traînaient leurs pieds au sol encore mal à l'aise de leur situation. Mais Jaejoong était plus impatient et n'allait pas supporter cette ambiance encore longtemps.

**\- Au fait, comment va ton père ?** Questionna Jaejoong dans la politesse en s'apercevant qu'il lui avait rarement demandé de ses nouvelles.

**\- Oh, ça va mieux. Il travaille à mi-temps dans un petit garage ici** , expliqua Yunho touché par sa demande. **Le médecin a insisté pour qu'il ne fasse plus d'effort intensif, mais ça a été dur pour mon père à l'accepter** , sourit-il maladroitement sachant que son père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de travailler.

**\- Et toi ?** Osa quémander le barman sur un sujet qu'il fallait surement éviter à l'encontre de Yunho.

**\- Je cherche encore quelque chose qui pourrait me correspondre** , répondit le blessé sans joie de dévoiler qu'il était au chômage en face du barman.

Il avait rapproché sa veste de costard contre lui pour mieux dissimiler sa blessure par honte sous le regard blessé de Jaejoong. Yunho choisit de s'éloigner de lui, se préparant à le quitter. Il était confus et ne souhaitait plus débattre sur un fait qui l'affligeait. Il se sentait tellement faible de se désigner avec un membre en moins. C'était un désavantage qui le déshonorait.

**\- Pourquoi .... Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu Yunho ?** Osa quémander le barman dans une avidité désespérante.

  
Changmin avait décidément tout avoué à Jaejoong. Il semblerait qu'aucun de ces proches n'avait compris son refus de répliquer à ces soldats qui lui avaient privé d'un bras. C'était peut-être humain et logique de se défendre, mais Yunho, face à la situation auxquelles il faisait face, ne pouvait le voir ainsi. S'il avait agi, il aurait été désigné comme un lâche à ses yeux.

  
**\- Je ... Je n'ai pas réagi ainsi par faiblesse ...,** expliqua douloureusement le blessé aux souvenirs de cette scène. **Ils m'ont provoqué et se sont servis de ma fragilité... Je ne tenais pas à entrer dans leurs jeux. Je ne voulais pas me battre ...,** avoua-t-il dans la plus profonde sincérité. **Pas parce que j'avais peur ou qu'ils était une dizaine contre moi ... Mais parce que me battre comme eux aurait voulu dire que je leur ressemblais, tel un monstre, ou que je reniais qui, j'étais réellement, ou que je reniais mon histoire avec toi .... Et ça ... Il n'en était pas question,** termina le blessé presque catégoriquement.

  
Jaejoong l'avait écouté silencieusement, muet de toute réaction. Il médita à ces paroles n'arrivant pas à lui en vouloir de ne s'être pas défendu. Si Jaejoong était à sa place, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même fait la même chose ? Il ne se serait jamais permis de se mentir à lui-même. Yunho n'avait fait qu'être honnête sur ces sentiments. C'était une preuve d'audace. Jaejoong ne savait s'il aurait pu se laisser prendre les coups par choix. Mais jusqu'à perdre un membre de son corps ?

  
Yunho était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  


Baissant les yeux, le blessé était assez épuisé de cette journée éprouvante et il ne voulait pas encore défaillir devant Jaejoong. C'était toujours autant difficile de rencontrer ce regard pénétrant et Yunho savait qu'il était loin d'être insensible à ces iris sombres et leur attraction. Il pouvait s'embarquer dedans et suivre un désir qu'il avait longtemps retenu.

**\- Je ...,** commença à s'exprimer le blessé pour lui dire au revoir.

**\- Yunho !** Retint Jaejoong qui ne voulait toujours pas le voir partir sous ces yeux. **Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?** Implora presque Jaejoong dans un air affecté redoutant que Yunho refuse de leur donner à nouveau une chance.

L'ex-soldat soupira peu à l'aise de devoir donner une réponse à genre de question.

**\- Peut-être ...,** lâcha-t-il sans montrer une étincelle d'émotion. **Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté à ce qui est le mieux pour nous,** se raisonna Yunho qui tenait à se montrer réfléchi.

Mais son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Yunho aurait voulu lui tourner le dos, mais il aperçut rapidement le visage affecté et la déception du barman le remettant en cause sur ces propos. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui et encore moins il voulait lui faire du mal. L'ex-soldat n'avait aucune autre solution à proposer lui qui était si peu doué dans le domaine social. Cependant, l'image affligée du barman lui fit radicalement changer son point de vue. Il se refusait d'assister à cette vision d'un homme en détresse.

Il le détailla dans des remords contre lui-même et axa son regard sur un objet métallique qui pendait autour du cou du barman. Il insista sur le bijou et s'avança lentement séparant leur distance de sécurité retrouvant un espace plus amical, mais tout aussi dangereux.

**\- C'est à moi ça ?** Lança avec évidence le blessé ne cachant pas sa surprise de voir que le barman détenait encore ce collier.

Jaejoong sortit de ses pensées nuisibles et sursauta à la faible proximité qu'il entretenait avec Yunho. Il le regarda en pleine face peu habituée à ces approches imprévisibles pendant que l'ex-soldat attendait une réponse.

**\- J-Je ...** , balbutia le barman avant de se rendre compte que c'était le moment idéal de prouver au blessé ce qu'il valait pour lui. **Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé ...** , révéla-t-il sans embarras.

Yunho s'empara de la plaque militaire de sa main libre pour se souvenir de sa matière alors que son cœur s'emballait à ses derniers mots. Jaejoong, plus entreprenant, posa sa main contre la sienne, toujours attentif aux réactions du blessé pour un quelconque rejet. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie au contact de sa peau et à son visage près du sien. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque coin de son visage avec intensité dans l'unique but que Yunho vienne le rejoindre. Jaejoong savait que Yunho perdrait une fois que leur iris se rencontrerait. Il s'était peut-être brusquement trop enflammé, mais le manque qu'il ressentait était tellement grand et imminent qu'il perdait tout contrôle de son attirance.

**\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi** **Yunho** ..., murmura Jaejoong d'une façon presque provocatrice, mais étonnamment vraie.

Yunho du faire l'erreur de lever la tête et rejoindre ces prunelles prêtes à l'envoûter. Un cocon se fabriquait entre les deux hommes. Leur respiration devenait haletante tandis qu'ils se charmaient l'un à l'autre sans l'avoir prédit. Ce n'était pas à leur bon vouloir, c'était instinctif. Le blessé perdait contre ce combat visuel que Jaejoong lui offrait tout en lui faisant comprendre son besoin de lui. Leurs visages se rapprochaient avec envie tout en se retenant. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois pour confirmer à chacun leur ambition. Mais la tentation était trop grande et Jaejoong se résolut à plaquer sa bouche grande ouverte sur celle de Yunho qui acceptait le geste. Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres avec une ambition dévorante en les caressant dans tous les sens. Le barman aspira entre ses lèvres comme pour consommer sa dose d'héroïne qui lui manquait. Il brûlait d'envie de cet homme et se sentit partir en lui complètement excité.

Cependant, Yunho se décala de sa bouche comme épatée de cette embrassade tout en glissant sa main sur sa joue pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Jaejoong paniqua légèrement craignant d'avoir était trop fonceur avec lui appréhendant une réaction négative du blessé qui gardait toujours en lui cette fameuse peur de perdre le contrôle.

**\- Désolé** , se rattrapa Jaejoong. **Je me suis trop emporté ...**

**\- Non, non ...,** répliqua immédiatement Yunho ne voulant pas le décevoir. **C'est pas ça ... C'est juste que je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses m'accepter comme ça ... Avec un bras en moins ...,** déclara-t-il sérieusement. **Ce ne sera plus comme avant ...**

La simple idée de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus serrer Jaejoong dans ses bras comme le ferait chaque couple le rendait malade sans savoir pourquoi. Le barman pouvait avoir tellement mieux, non ?

Étonné par son trouble, Jaejoong se détermina à lui dire franchement ce qu'il pensait alors que Yunho s'entêtait sur son propre sujet. Il reconnaissait bien là son ancien soldat qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même, mais dans ce cas-là il ne pouvait lui en vouloir sur son mal-être dont il se sentait encore responsable.

**\- Peut-être que ce sera différent,** supposa Jaejoong en posant son front contre le sien pour le réconforter. **Mais c'est ça qui est intéressant et moi je t'accepterais toujours tel que tu es Yunho ! Je te jure, je peux plus me passer de toi ! Tu me rends dingue,** ricana-t-il faisant rougir Yunho. **On s'est pourtant séparé et tu es toujours resté présent dans ma mémoire !**

Yunho ne savait pas comment prendre les paroles de Jaejoong qui avait un impact trop violent et intime pour qu'il puisse répliquer. Sa déclaration paraissait fleur bleue, mais Jaejoong n'en connaissait pas la honte. Il le disait tout simplement parce qu'il savait que c'était les mots que l'ex-soldat avait besoin d'entendre.

C'était les mots pour le dissuader de toute hésitation et comprendre ce qu'il voulait dès à présent.

Il voulait Jaejoong définitivement.

Et ce magnifique sourire que ce dernier lui présentait lui justifia davantage son dévouement pour lui.

Yunho perdit complètement la tête à cet instant, mais il ne put se retenir de se jeter sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Il plaqua Jaejoong contre la portière de la voiture dont ce dernier s'embarquait pleinement dans ce baiser fougueux.

Les deux hommes s'unissaient à nouveau comme si rien n'avait changé faisant balader leurs mains empressées contre le corps de l'autre. La passion les rongeait et menaçait de leur envoyer au 7ème ciel en un instant. Le besoin était absolu et leurs anatomies ne mirent qu'un temps pour changer de température pour les conduire dans des états fiévreux.

Ils ne purent s'arrêter savourant de nouveau l'odeur, le toucher et le souffle de l'autre. Jamais leurs mains n'avaient été aussi avides face à ces retrouvailles corporelles plongeant les deux hommes dans une dimension physique et érotique.

Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux.

Leurs corps s'appelaient et se préparaient à ne faire qu'un pour s'imprégnait entièrement dans l'autre.


	24. Since he had changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { NC-18 ! }

Ses images paraissaient irréelles. Elles s'enchaînaient dans sa tête comme des flashs. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de vivre la scène ou tout simplement en train de rêver. Son corps réagissait à toutes sensations. Des lèvres sur sa peau. Des mains baladeuses. Des souffles haletants. Des gémissements rauques. Des cajoleries intimes. Tous ces contacts qui le perdaient complètement. Leurs corps étaient si serrés dans ce lieu inconfortable, mais si excités pour cette expérience. Une passion peu commune se mêlait dans leur embrassade ne cherchant qu'à atteindre le plaisir ultime. C'était d'une telle intensité que Yunho se demandait comment il avait pu tenir. Comment avait-il pu avoir un tel "self-control" à cette jouissance maximale ? Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais. Mais au fond, il savait pourtant que Jaejoong y était pour quelque chose. Il le craignait autant qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi est-ce que le barman le rendait si inoffensif ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant attiré par lui ?

Des questions sans réponses auquel le blessé se demandait si c'était tellement important à acquérir.

Est-ce qu'on avait besoin d'une raison pour aimer ? Au contraire, ça ne devait justement pas être plus compliqué que ça ? Ce serait trop facile sinon.

Ce manque d'information dont Yunho s'était peu habitué devenait continuel. Parce qu'il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne pouvait donner de réponse. Il ne détestait pas ça. C'était plutôt intriguant et il aimait ce sentiment.

Dérangées par ces visions et interrogations, les paupières du blessé s'ouvrirent difficilement. Les rayons de la pièce l'aveuglaient n'ayant encore aucune conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il réveilla ses membres encore endormis et s'étira longuement tout en sortant un gémissement intérieur de sa gorge. Complètement ensuquée, sa tête s'agita de tous les côtés pour reprendre vie. Il fronça les sourcils tentant d'agrandir ses yeux au maximum, sans résultat. Son sommeil avait été particulièrement lourd presque comateux que le blessé se sentait désagréablement engourdi. Il fallait qu'il se lève.

**\- Ah ! Tu es réveillé ~ ?**

Son cerveau avait dû faire un arrêt face au son d'une voix mélodieuse de si bon matin. Avec son seul bras valide, il se força à lever le haut de son corps avec surprise. Ses yeux endoloris s'habituèrent à la lumière et réussirent à discerner les traits de cette chambre qui lui était bien familière.

**\- Ça ne va pas ?**

La respiration étouffée, Yunho fut obligé de regarder à côté de lui et découvrir l'identité de son voisin de nuit.

Avec une nouvelle surprise, il repéra un autre homme allongé sur le lit, à ses côtés. Son corps dénudé était caché par les couvertures dans une position confortable. Couché sur le ventre, son voisin le fixait avec inquiétude. Yunho ne réagit pas tout de suite, perdu par l'image de cet homme et ses cheveux en bataille. Son cœur s'était d'un seul coup affolé sans explication.

Yunho regarda instantanément ailleurs afin de reprendre ses esprits. N'étaient-ils pas dans la voiture ? Parsemée de question, sa mémoire recouvrit peu à peu.

Il n'y arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Jaejoong.

Il avait retrouvé Jaejoong. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait embrassé.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Et ça, depuis une semaine ?!!!

Le blessé n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. C'était presque utopique.

**\- Yunho ...,** s'inquiéta son partenaire de chambre qui s'était aussitôt mis en position assise. **T'as fait un cauchemar ?**

Le blessé ébouriffa ses cheveux planant en plein rêve. Jaejoong se trouvait à ses côtés, il lui parlait. Il avait dormis avec lui et évidemment exercé des choses aucunement catholiques dans ces draps. Yunho bouillait de chaleur suite à ce qu'il venait de penser dans son soi-disant rêve. Il sentit des mains entourer amoureusement sa taille et un menton se poser au creux de son épaule. Il frissonna. Cependant, afin d'éviter tout dérapage, il se força à se détendre et à s'habituer au contact du barman. Pas que cela lui gênait, mais disons que l'effet était toujours omniprésent.

**\- On ... On n'était pas dans la voiture ?** Quémanda le blessé pour rassurer sa conscience.

Jaejoong releva la tête dans une expression incomprise jusqu'à ce qu'il assimile les événements qu'ils avaient vécus à deux.

**\- C'est pas vrai ...,** s'ahurit le barman avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. **Mais quel pervers ! Hahaha ! Tu as rêvé de cette folle nuit d'amour ?!!** Nargua-t-il en le serrant plus fermement contre lui.

**\- Aish ! Tais-toi !** Haussa Yunho qui fut embarrassé d'avoir sorti de tels mots.

**\- Tu es si surprenant Yunho ~** , ajouta le barman en déposant un baiser dans le cou du blessé. **Ayo ~ Je suis tellement heureux !! J'apparais même dans tes rêves ... Faut dire que c'était si intense ce soir-là,** notifia-t-il dans une voix mielleuse. **J'en ai encore des frissons ...**

**\- Ça fait une semaine c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui,** répondit silencieusement Jaejoong surpris par sa demande.

**\- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ...,** lança Yunho sur un ton presque mélancolique.

L'expression de l'ex-soldat tracassa le barman. Ce dernier savait que le blessé n'était pas habitué à ses moments de tendresse. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce que c'était de vivre heureux ? Jaejoong était très déterminé de lui assurer ses mots. Parce qu'il le devait et il le voulait.

Vivre avec Yunho.

Plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de cet homme.

Jaejoong colla son visage près de sa joue tout en les berçant pour lui prouver sa présence.

**\- Après ce sera des mois puis des années. C'est ce que je veux ...**

Yunho esquissa un sourire soulagé ressentant le besoin d'entendre ces mots qui pouvaient lui poser les pieds sur terre. Jaejoong se détacha du corps de l'ex-soldat tout en l'amenant face à lui. Le blessé le suivit et rencontra les prunelles du barman qui s'attacha aux siennes. Jaejoong plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Yunho appréciant ce moment où peu à peu il parvenait à le comprendre d'un seul regard.

**\- Même en me regardant comme ça, tu n'arrives toujours pas à y croire ?**

Les yeux envoûtants de Jaejoong ne pouvaient le tromper. Ils avaient toujours ce même pouvoir et Yunho se sentait toujours embarrassé d'y pénétrer. C'était incroyablement attractif et l'ancien soldat manquait presque d'avoir le tournis. Il s'intéressa sur un autre point de vision pour éviter que le barman ne remarque trop tôt son état.

**\- Pourquoi tu baisses le regard ?** Se vexa Jaejoong toujours en lui tenant le visage.

**\- Pour rien ...**

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Yunho était toujours aussi troublé par ces échanges intimes synonymes de tendresse. Le simple fait de savoir que les deux hommes allaient se conduire ainsi à partir de maintenant l'empourprait. C'était particulièrement intimidant pour Yunho. Pourtant, il se trouvait stupide d'avoir de tels pensées alors qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire ce genre de cochonneries cette semaine. C'était contradictoire.

Le blessé s'éloigna du barman pour s'allonger dos contre le matelas tout en fermant les yeux pour trouver la paix. Jaejoong le regarda faire avec une mine boudeuse loin d'en finir avec son amant. C'était plus fort que lui que ça soit pour l'embêter ou se lover contre cet homme. Le barman n'en aurait jamais assez.

Tout en levant un sourcil en signe de malice, Jaejoong ne se gêna pas pour se positionner contre le corps du blessé toujours excité à l'idée de le savoir sans vêtement. Yunho sursauta légèrement tout en soufflant dans une mine dépitée. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait se calmer. Le barman cala sa tête contre le torse de l'ex-soldat tout en se frottant contre lui. Yunho avala de travers face à ces attentions pendant que Jaejoong occupait ses mains à dessiner des cercles sur sa peau ou en caressant quelques cicatrices qu'il chouchoutait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Le blessé apprécia ses gestes et contre sa raison, il laissa une main se perdre dans la chevelure du barman par affection.

**\- Comment va ton bras ?** Lança soudainement le barman tout en portant ses doigts sur son attelle.

**\- Tu vas me poser cette question tous les jours ?** S'amusa presque Yunho qui se lassa quelque peu de sa demande. **Tu sais que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à ressentir quelque chose.**

**\- C'est normal que je le demande, Yunho ... Tu le sais bien,** insinua Jaejoong de façon calme ne voulant revenir sur un sujet douloureux.

Oui, il le savait. Il savait que Jaejoong se nommait toujours responsable de son accident. Mais Yunho ne visualisait pas du tout les choses de cette façon. Ou du moins, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Jaejoong n'était pas responsable.

Il refusait catégoriquement de voir les choses autrement.

Dans un silence étrange, Yunho continua ses caresses vers la nuque du barman pour l'attendrir et dans un autre sens lui supprimer toute culpabilité.

Son amant releva son menton vers lui et souleva son torse tout en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour lui faire correctement face.

**\- Dis Yunho ... C'est quoi tes fantasmes ?**

Nouveau choc. Yunho avait du mal à l'intercepter. Il crispa son visage tout en joignant sa main sur sa tempe comme s'il avait un mal de crâne.

**\- Q-Quoi ?** Bégaya le blessé ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête. **Yah ! Jaejoong-ah !** Grogna-t-il pour le sermonner.

**\- Quoi ?! C'est normal de demander ce genre de chose à son petit-ami !** Répliqua le barman tout à fait à l'aise avec le sujet.

**\- Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est ensemble ! Tu ... Tu crois vraiment qu'on en est à ce stade ?! Aish ~ Tu pense vraiment qu'à ça ...** , marmonna l'ex-soldat plus gêné qu'irrité.

**\- Et alors ?! Moi j'ai envie de te faire plaisir ...**

**\- Oublie !** Ordonna automatiquement Yunho en tournant la tête sur le côté.

**\- Tu veux écouter les miens ?** Demanda Jaejoong avec sournoiserie tout en posant ses lèvres sur son muscle pectoral.

Yunho afficha une expression ennuyée sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à arrêter son amant. Il savait surtout que Jaejoong se faisait un plaisir de l'enquiquiner pour assister à son état troublé.

**\- Hum ...,** commença le barman en faisant mine de réfléchir. **J'ai envie que tu portes des uniformes et j'ai une préférence pour celui de pompier ! Omo ! L'uniforme marin aussi** , s'enthousiasma-t-il en imaginant l'ex-soldat.

Contre toute attente, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en écoutant ses paroles sous le visage réjoui du barman qui s'en amusait tout autant.

**\- Oh ! J'aimerais qu'un jour lorsque je serais très occupé et que je n'aurais aucune pensée cochonne, tu embarques me voir et tu me prendrais de force avec toute ta passion pour me dire combien tu m'aimes !** S'exclama le barman qui cachait sa tête contre son torse pour éviter de voir la réaction de son amant.

**\- Tu es incorrigible,** se moqua le blessé face à l'imagination du barman. **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?** Lança-t-il en pinçant la joue du barman.

**\- J'en ai pleins !! Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! C'est ta faute d'être aussi sexy ... Et ... D'avoir une taille au-dessus de la moyenne ...**

L'ex-soldat mit du temps à comprendre l'allusion du barman jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le fixe avec provocation tout en léchant le long de sa lèvre supérieur et en glissant une main vers sa hanche.

**\- Jaejoong** ! S'écria Yunho en plaquant sa main contre la bouche du barman pour se taire définitivement si c'était possible.

Le barman lui mordit sauvagement sa main et Yunho s'en délivra avec une plainte de douleur sous un regard noir.

**\- Oh non !!** Cria brusquement le barman semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. **Putain, j'ai oublié de le mettre hier,** culpabilisa Jaejoong avec une expression affligé.

Le blessé afficha un regard incompris pendant que le barman se détacha de son corps pour se réfugier vers le bord du lit avec agitation. Il chercha en dessous du meuble forçant Yunho à se montrer méfiant face à une autre surprise de sa part.

**\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Yunho ferme les yeux !**

**\- Pourquoi ?** S'impatienta le blessé fatigué.

**\- Grouille-toi de fermer les yeux !** Imposa fortement Jaejoong.

Vaincu par le caractère de son amant, Yunho soupira et clôt ses paupières entendant l'excitation du barman qui ne cessait de bouger à ses côtés. Ressentant sa présence, l'ex-soldat attendit sans oser avouer une certaine angoisse demeurant dans son ventre.

**\- Tu peux ouvrir maintenant !**

Avec une lenteur infinie, le blessé cilla instantanément ses paupières face à une vision des plus exceptionnelles.

**\- TA-DAH !!!** S'exclama avec euphorie le barman en montrant ses dents.

Yunho mit du temps à comprendre son enjouement jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive deux petites oreilles noires régnant sur sa tête pouvant le confondre avec un chat. Le blessé battait encore des cils assez perdus face au comportement du barman.

**\- Ça te plait ?!** Demanda Jaejoong avec hâte. **Bon, j'ai pas encore trouvé les pattes de chats ni la queue, mais avoue que ça me va bien !** se complimenta-t-il fier de cette trouvaille.

Mais l'ex-soldat resta silencieux tout en se pinçant les lèvres en dévisageant le barman. Jaejoong fronça les sourcils face au manque de réaction de son amant, mais ce dernier ricana dans sa gorge offusquant le barman.

**\- Quoi ?! Ça ne te plait pas ?!** Renfrogna-t-il désappointée de son effet.

**\- Ayo ~ Jaejoong !** Sermonna le blessé avec amusement.

**\- Bon d'accord** , capitula-t-il avec une moue attristée. **Je savais qu'avec les pattes et la queue tu aurais craqué ...**

**\- Ça n'a rien à voir,** répliqua Yunho devenant sérieux. **Pourquoi tu tiens tant à faire ça ?!**

**\- C'est juste qu'une fois en t'amusant avec Jiji, je t'ai pris en flagrant délit de m'imaginer en chaton alors ...J'ai voulu essayer ...,** avoua-t-il avec timidité.

**\- Mais t'as pas besoin de faire ça,** rassura l'ex-soldat en passant une main à sa joue.

**\- C'est ça !** Rétorqua Jaejoong avec ironie. **Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu de fantasme ! Tss ~ Menteur ...,** jeta-t-il avec un regard méprisant.

**\- Peut-être** , se rattrapa le blessé tout en se rangeant dans la franchise. **Mais je suis déjà comblé avec toi, comme tu es, avec ton propre corps ... Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose ...,** déclara-t-il de façon sincère yeux dans les yeux.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour que les pommettes de Jaejoong prennent une teinte rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que le comportement du soldat le chamboulait autant ? Yunho était si imprédictible. Le barman ne savait comment avaler ses mots touchants. Mais il se faisait avoir à chaque fois, le cœur en joie.

**\- Tu tiens tant que ça à faire le mec cool devant moi ?! Enfoiré...,** chuchota-t-il pour lui-même cachant son malaise.

Yunho était légèrement égaré tout en se demandant s'il avait dit quelques choses de mal. Mais en voyant Jaejoong se poser à nouveau sur lui pour réclamer une accolade langoureuse tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, il oublia cette idée. C'était juste sa façon à lui d'être reconnaissant sur ses propos sans oser lui avouer. Au final, les deux hommes n'étaient pas si différents pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Le blessé serra l'embrassade par son seul bras libre tout en se berçant avant de se perdre dans son esprit à penser plus raisonnement.

**\- Je pense ... Qu'on devrait arrêter de se cacher maintenant ...**

Jaejoong s'approcha de son visage pour coller son nez au sien ayant compris le sens de ses dires.

**\- Hum ... J'y ai pensé aussi. Tu te sens prêt ?**

**\- Je crois,** répondit Yunho toujours peu sûr de lui.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas** , encouragea le barman **. Je serais avec toi. Tes parents ne sont pas des monstres !**

**\- Je sais ... J'espère juste qu'ils comprendront pourquoi c'est avec toi que je veux être** , avoua-t-il en chatouillant l'oreille de son amant.

**\- Ne te fais aucun souci du côté de ma mère alors, elle t'adore déjà !** Tranquillisa le barman.

**\- Ouais, tu dis ça, mais je suis obligé de venir ici comme un voleur et j'en ai horreur !** Réclama-t-il avec une légère honte.

**\- Arrête ! Tu adores qu'on fasse ça en cachette !** Provoqua Jaejoong pour le ramener à sa place.

Yunho roula des yeux avant de se pencher sur un sujet plus tabou destiné au barman.

**\- Et ... Yoochun ?**

Jaejoong se figea rapidement à l'entente de ce prénom.

**\- Tu l'as revu ?** Quémanda l'ex-soldat avec une certaine curiosité.

**\- Non ...** , répondit-il dans un souffle tout en regardant tristement son amant dans les yeux. Je pense que je dois lui laisser du temps ...

**\- Tu tiens à lui tout de même,** se résigna à prononcer le blessé. **Tu ne dois pas le laisser tomber.**

**\- Je sais,** confirma-t-il légèrement surpris de l'intérêt de son amant concernant son amitié avec Yoochun. **Tu n'es plus jaloux ?**

Le blessé ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourire en se remémorant de ses jalousies intempestives vis-à-vis du DJ. Jaejoong profitait avec plaisir de cette émotion qui se dessinait sur le visage du blessé. Parce que ce sourire lui faisait fondre et avait un effet décisif sur son anatomie.

Appréciant l'image, Jaejoong continua de le détailler avec intensité bloquant tout mouvement pour l'ex-soldat.

**\- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que la place du dominant me plairait autant** , remarqua-t-il avec espièglerie.

**\- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous ...,** répliqua Yunho assez confus de revenir sur un sujet intime.

**\- Pardon ?!** S'emporta légèrement Jaejoong en lui faisant les gros yeux. **Je te rappelle que c'est toujours toi qui m'as" pris" ...,** accentua-t-il pour donner de l'impact à ces mots.

**\- Tu ne t'es jamais plaint ...**

**\- Oui, mais maintenant que je suis tout le temps au-dessus de toi, je me suis dit qu'un peu de changement ne nous ferait pas du mal ~** , insinua-t-il en offrant un baiser esquimau au blessé pour le charmer.

Yunho plissa ces prunelles perplexes à ces propos. Quand Jaejoong avait une idée derrière la tête, il fallait toujours surveiller ces arrières. L'expression ne prendrait jamais autant de sens vu leur situation.

**\- De toute façon, je suis en train de chercher toute sorte de position qu'on pourrait faire,** continua le barman toujours ainsi naturellement. **Je tiens à ce que tu sois le plus à l'aise possible avec ton attelle. Je ne veux pas que tu forces dessus.**

**\- Jaejoong ... Tu n'as pas à faire autant d'effort,** apaisa l'ex-soldat qui fut touché par tant d'attention de sa part. **Puis ... Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi** , annonça-t-il dans un ton plus confiant.

Le barman tenta d'assimiler ses derniers propos avant d'être brusquement relevé sans prévention. Il se retrouva assis sur le bassin de Yunho tandis que ce dernier entoura un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui.

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ... Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois** , lâcha Yunho dans un regard mystérieux.

Cette soudaine domination baissa la confiance du barman qui se laissa surprendre par ces gestes. Il devait se confronter au regard prédateur de son amant, l'embarrassant complètement. Son organe vital s'emballa et la température de son corps le trahit.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda le blessé de façon innocente tout en caressant la hanche du barman de haut en bas.

**\- C'est juste ...** , hésita Jaejoong perdu dans ses yeux noisette. **Que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi entreprenant ...,** expliqua-t-il tout en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

**\- Avant tu te lamentais de ma conduite pourtant ...** , notifia le blessé étonné par sa réaction.

**\- C'est vrai,** souffla le barman tout en collant son front au sien. **Mais je ne pensais pas qu'à chaque fois ça m'exciterait autant ...**

Sur ces dernières paroles et dans un dernier échange visuel, Jaejoong s'empara des lèvres de l'ex-soldat pour calmer son emballement. Leurs bouches se nouèrent en mélangeant leur commissures entre elles. Ils partagèrent leur salive en jouant avec leur langue par amusement. C'était prouvé. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un réveil rempli d'amour et de câlins avec son homme. L'impact était positif et rassasiait les deux amants.

Jaejoong se détacha de la bouche de l'ex-soldat en terminant par un massage dans ses cheveux en guise de remerciement, prêt à démarré leur journée.

Mais Yunho avait une envie bien précise en tête et il décida de le démontrer d'un seul coup de regard que Jaejoong perçut aussitôt. Avant même de répliquer pour refuser sa proposition, il sursauta tout en se mordant la lèvre en ressentant une partie du corps de l'ex-soldat se réveiller.

**\- Putain Yunho ... Comment peux-tu avoir encore envie alors qu'on l'a fait hier soir ?** Murmura avec désarroi le barman qui avait du mal à s'opposer au blessé.

L'ex-soldat agrippa sa nuque contrôlée par l'envie et sa bouche vint frôler son oreille pour lui répondre.

**\- Tu sais bien que le matin est le meilleur moment pour un homme de se soulager ~ ...,** provoqua Yunho qui commençait à mordiller son oreille pour entamer les préliminaires.

**\- Soulage-toi tout seul,** plaisanta Jaejoong avant de se laisser aller dans ses fourmillements de plaisirs. **Comment tu peux dire des choses comme ça Yunho ? Comment tu veux que je résiste ...**

Jaejoong avait beau essayer d'être raisonnable, il ne pouvait pas. Il craqua à la moindre attention du blessé lorsqu'il se montrait aussi intrépide. Le barman tenait à en profiter, parce qu'il était rare de tomber sur un Yunho aussi désireux.

Les babines de l'ex-soldat ne freinaient pas leur appétit en suçotant le long du cou du barman particulièrement à son gout et dont il aimait laisser des traces. Un endroit si sensible du point de vue de barman qui releva la tête en arrière pour lui donner un total accès. Jaejoong commençait à partir en vrille, soumis aux tortures du blessé qui insistait sur cette partie tout en frôlant ses côtes. En plus d'être sensible, le barman était chatouilleux doublant les sensations. Yunho faisait tous les contours essayant de s'imprégner de chaque endroit. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton qu'il embrassa puis sur sa mâchoire tandis que sa main libre remonta coquinement le long du buste fin et maigrichon de Jaejoong. Il faisait des allés et venues pour stimuler son partenaire qui lâcha des soupirs désespérés ne résistant pas aux doigts de l'ex-soldat. La condition du barman ne s'améliora pas en sentant l'entrejambe de son amant entre ses fesses agir, le poussant à remuer son bassin de l'avant vers l'arrière. Jaejoong gémit plus fortement appréciant cette chaleur spécial démangeant son bas-ventre.

Le barman remua la tête dans tous les sens perceptible à cette ivresse maximale. Un de ses bras entoura le cou de Yunho le collant à lui pendant que ce dernier taquinait son épiderme dans des sucions en l'aspirant, la pompant et la mouillant dans tous les manières possible. Les sensations étaient différentes faisant hoqueter Jaejoong qui n'était pas habitué à de tels gestes osés. La main libre du barman décoiffait les cheveux châtains du blessé perdu dans une fièvre puis joignit son index entre ses dents pour ne pas craquer définitivement.

**\- Hum ... Yunho ... Encore ...,** gémit le barman un doigt à la bouche, les yeux clos.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex-soldat alors qu'il s'attaqua à un lieu saisissable sur le corps de Jaejoong. Il ignorait pourquoi le barman était si sensible lorsqu'on s'attaquait à l'un de ses tétons, mais Yunho ne pensait qu'à donner jouissance e à son amant. Voir le barman dans un état de transe était étonnamment beau à contempler. L'étrange beauté de Jaejoong n'avait aucune explication, mais ça rendait le blessé chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de lui. Il y avait cette flamme qui brûlait dans son âme jour après jour s'animant fièrement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éteindre. Du moins, il n'en voyait aucun depuis le jour où il avait rencontré cet homme dans ce pub.

Il aurait pu perdre les pédales et être complètement hors de lui. Seulement, Jaejoong lui apportait cette douceur méconnue. Peut-être était-ce uniquement sa présence, ou le simple fait qu'il soit enlacé dans ces bras. Cette chose l'attirait irrésistiblement. Cela remuait sa conscience et l'aidait à ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était beaucoup mieux que les traitements de dizaines de médecin. C'était une chose qu'ils ne possédaient pas. C'était ce qui rendait Jaejoong si unique et une raison qui faisait qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il l'aimait plus que cette raison.

Yunho se hâta à sa tâche en suçant vivement ce minuscule bout de chair qui provoquait des fourmillements électriques dans tous les membres du barman. Il insista sur cette parcelle oubliant la tendresse pour pimenter son excitation.

**\- Hum ~ ... Ah ~ ... Pourquoi est-ce que ... Je ... Je dois me montrer si faible ... Han ~ ... Dans ce genre d'endroit ... ?** Se sermonna Jaejoong, le souffle haletant.

Ses yeux perdus dans les méandres du plaisir ne trouvèrent aucune cible. La bouche ouverte laissant échapper ses plaintes, Jaejoong s'accrocha plus fermement à sa nuque pressant encore plus Yunho contre lui. Il avait chaud, désespérément chaud. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça plus longtemps. Le barman accentua ses coups de hanches, impatient de ressentir l'objet de ces désirs en lui.

Par plaisir malsain, Yunho s'occupa de goûter aux délices de son corps dans les moindres détails de façon lente, tout en assistant à un Jaejoong fébrile sombrant dans l'appétence.

Front contre front glissant avec la sueur, ils partagèrent un regard complice comprenant que la prochaine étape allait s'exécuter.

Yunho respira difficilement face à cette vision érotique du barman, l'enivrant de plus en plus. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure du barman qui pendait légèrement, en signe d'appartenance. Un de ses doigts traça une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale faisant frémir Jaejoong. Il continua son chemin vers la raie de son postérieur pour arriver à son intimité, seul lieu où ils pouvaient connaitre l'extase. Son majeur titilla l'entrée tout en faisant attention aux réactions de son amant qui commençait à gigoter. Il enfonça un premier doigt sans difficulté voyant que Jaejoong se forçait à se détendre pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Le blessé attaqua de long vas-et-viens comme s'il le masturbait pour assurer que le barman s'habitue à sa présence.

**\- Aish ~ Yunho !!** S'exaspéra Jaejoong qui ne pouvait plus attendre. **Oublie les doigts ! Prends-moi maintenant ! Je veux te sentir ...**

Confondu, Yunho l'observa sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Mélangé par l'ambiance brûlante de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de rester un minimum courtois. Sa main disponible vint se poser contre sa joue chaude et rouge et son pouce la caressa affectueusement cette partie. Il en profita pour l'embrasser chastement comme s'il voulait que chaque union avec le barman soit quelque chose de précieux. Les yeux vitreux, Jaejoong lui envoya une faible sourire touché par ses gestes attentifs. Ils se regardèrent un moment appréciant cet instant à deux. C'était un des seuls moments où ils pouvaient enfin croire à leur histoire, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Cet acte était à la fois vicieux, mais entièrement rempli de compassion.

Yunho s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse du barman et s'empressa de prendre son membre tout en se touchant sous le regard avide du barman qui s'était légèrement soulevé de son bassin pour lui offrir son entrée. Le sexe du blessé rentra doucement dans l'intimité du barman qui grimaçait légèrement à la sensation. Jaejoong faufila une main dans son dos ressentant sa musculature contracté. L'autre demeurait dans ses cheveux appréciant toujours cette sensation de douceur. Yunho plaça les siennes sur les délicates hanches du barman pour mieux exécuter les gestes. Jaejoong jeta la tête en arrière balançant ses mèches suivies de quelques gémissements rauques en sentant son membre dans son entrée encore étroite. Yunho était complètement excité presque paniqué à l'idée de lui faire du mal n'ayant pas terminé de l'avoir préparé. Mais le barman le tranquillisa de suite voyant qu'il n'osait continuer, en lui chuchotant suavement à l'oreille. Le blessé entama alors des légers vas-et-viens profitant de sa perception tout en fermant les yeux. Jaejoong l'aida dans ses gestes alors qu'il sentait le plaisir venir au fur et à mesure qu'ils accéléraient. Les deux hommes respirèrent bruyamment, geignirent plus fortement cachant leur honte de sentir une telle ivresse, mais heureux de la ressentir avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Activant la cadence, la main de Jaejoong se crispa et menaça d'arracher la tignasse de la tête de l'ex-soldat pendant que ce dernier pressait plus fermement sa main sur sa hanche. Il fixa Jaejoong sans relâche profitant de l'image d'un homme prendre son pied. Sa cage thoracique se souleva rapidement craignant de faire un nouveau malaise ou de se perdre dans son âme pour faire sortir un autre Yunho plus sombre et plus violent.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Jaejoong était soudainement secoué par ces mille sensations de plaisir n'étant qu'à quelques secondes d'atteindre le summum.

**\- Haaaaannn ~** , gémit le barman à fendre son âme. **Je vais ....**

Comprenant le message, Yunho ralentit avant de lui dernier un dernier coup préparé et puissant faisant valser le barman dans les étoiles. Un long râle émana de la bouche de Jaejoong qui s'immobilisa savourant son orgasme. Il était essoufflé, étouffé par la chaleur de leur acte et un épuisement certain. Le barman enlaça tenacement l'ex-soldat dans ses bras. Parcouru de spasmes faisant sursauter leurs deux corps, Jaejoong sentit le souffle de son amant dans son cou lui confirmant qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir, mais pas jusqu'au maximum. Mais Jaejoong avait déjà prévu ce qu'il allait lui réserver ce soir en guise de contrepartie.

Il était soulagé, même incroyablement soulagé en vue de la violence de son orgasme. Le barman se demandait pourquoi Yunho était aussi excité de bon matin parce que c'était étonnamment bon. Il se détacha lentement pour regarder le blessé dans le blanc des yeux avant de lui lancer ces quelques mots.

**\- Putain ... Sois bénie des Dieux Yunho !** Lança-t-il sans aucune retenue prouvant son contentement.

Un rire planait autour d'eux pendant qu'ils récupéraient de leurs ébats explosifs. Alors qu'ils dégoulinaient de sueur, Yunho n'hésita pas à l'embrasser sur la joue, se montrant soudainement plus câlin. Jaejoong n'allait pas tenir vivant face à tous ces changements d'humeur. Il allait définitivement craquer et se soumettre intégralement à cet homme.

Ce que lui donnait Yunho était plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Jaejoong se sentait tellement chanceux de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Il devait absolument protéger cet homme.

Il ferait tout pour ne pas laisser ce bonheur filer entre ces doigts.

~

Au pas de la porte, les deux hommes fixèrent l'entrée de la maison de Yunho angoissé à l'idée d'y pénétrer. Ils étaient silencieux, ne sachant plus s'ils étaient prêt ou non à passer le cap.

**\- Tu es prêt ?** Demanda Jaejoong anxieux.

**\- Oui,** souffla le blessé avec hésitation **. Je crois ...**

**\- Tu sembles plus serein que moi** , remarqua-t-il. **Pourquoi je suis soudainement aussi nerveux ?!** Se sermonna le barman qui avait de peur de faire une erreur.

Yunho lui agrippa sa main en signe de présence en la serrant.

**\- Mes parents ne sont pas le diable non plus** , rassura l'ex-soldat autant que pour lui que pour Jaejoong. **Tant qu'on est ensemble, ça ira ... Puis je compte sur mon père ...**

Jaejoong lui rendit un regard incrédule à ces propos avant d'observer le blessé soupirer et lever le bras en direction de la poignée. Le cœur du barman refusa de se calmer. Yunho ouvrit la porte et pénétra doucement dans son habitat tout en encourageant le barman d'y rentrer.

**\- On est arrivé,** signala le blessé d'une voix haute.

Le regard des jeunes hommes rencontra celui des parents de l'ex-soldat assis sur le canapé dans la pièce de séjour. Ils se tendirent pendant que les parents les saluèrent tout aussi nerveux qu'eux à l'idée de rencontrer le petit-ami de leur fils. Les ainés se mirent debout pour leur faire face dans des petits sourires afin de les mettre à l'aise à cette rencontre difficile.

L'ambiance paraissait quelque peu dérangeante et le remarquant, Yunho décida de parler le premier afin de présenter son compagnon.

**\- Eomma, Abuji. Voici Jaejoong ...**

Le barman s'inclina directement tenant à montrer son respect envers les parents de l'ex-soldat qu'il souhaitait secrètement mieux connaitre.

Il y avait toujours ce trouble en particulier avec la mère de Yunho qui avait bien du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de son fils. C'était la personne que le barman craignait le plus même s'il savait que sa mère avait su être bienveillante avec lui les fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**\- Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer à nouveau,** lança poliment le barman ayant du mal à canaliser ses tremblements.

**\- C'est un plaisir Jaejoong !** Répliqua le père curieusement souriant. **Je me rappelle bien de toi !**

Le barman baissa la tête dissimulant son sourire face à des paroles aussi chaleureuse. L'ex-soldat, lui, chercha encore dans sa tête une susceptible rencontre entre lui et son père. Évidemment, ce souvenir était bien vague étant donné qu'il était dans un état d'ivresse le jour où Jaejoong l'avait ramené chez lui. Cela remontait à si loin. Yunho en était presque nostalgique.

Sans prévention, le père de Yunho s'approcha du barman avec des yeux inquisiteurs comme s'il analysait Jaejoong de haut en bas, rendant ce dernier encombré.

**\- Bon sang ... Comment vous faites pour avoir une peau aussi claire et sans défaut ?!** S'ébahit l'ainé particulièrement admiratif.

**\- Abuji !** S'écria Yunho sur les paroles directes de son père.

C'était vrai. Yunho s'attendait à ce que son père lui donne un coup de main pour rendre l'ambiance plus chaleureuse entre eux, mais son imprévisibilité dépassait le blessé. Son père avait un côté farceur, aimant lancer des piques aux gens pour les déstabiliser. Mais c'était plutôt une méthode pour se rapprocher des autres et Yunho aperçut de suite un rictus fier sur le visage de Jaejoong.

**\- Hum ... Je viens de comprendre ce qui t'attirait chez lui !** Saisis le père en regardant son fils du coin de l'œil. **T'a toujours eu un faible pour les gens à la peau blanche ... Rappelle-toi les filles que tu nous ramenais à la maison plus jeune !** Continua le père de façon innocente.

Jaejoong resta interdit aux propos de son père ne s'attendant pas à entendre de nouvelles découvertes sur le blessé. Il retourna son regard vers Yunho tout en le regardant de haut en bas comme si une autre personne apparaissait devant lui.

**\- Yah ! Abuji !** Paniqua Yunho qui tenait à ce que son père arrête de le mettre dans une mauvaise position.

**\- Quoi ?!** Cracha le barman ne cachant pas sa jalousie.

Yunho serra les dents n'osant regarder le barman dans les yeux par crainte de se faire maltraiter sur le champ. Son père affichait une expression satisfaite et sa mère retenait un rire trouvant la situation agréablement amusante.

**\- Venez, on va passer à table,** annonça la mère toujours accueillante ne tenant pas à montrer un quelconque malaise au sujet de leur relation.

Pendant que les ainés s'éloignèrent, Jaejoong foudroya violement son amant de ses orbites tout en lui envoyant des éclairs.

**\- J'avais complètement oublié la fameuse discussion des ex-copines,** grogna Jaejoong dans un regard assassin. J **e veux même pas imaginer ça ! On dirait qu'il y en a eu pas mal ...,** remarqua-t-il froidement. **Quand je pense qu'elles t'ont touché ...,** se coupa-t-il lui-même refusant d'aller plus loin avec les mots.

**\- Eh ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !** Rétorqua Yunho avec agacement. **C'est du passé maintenant ... Je n'ai aucune utilité à te raconter ces quelques flirts ...**

**\- T'aurais pu te retenir et attendre que j'arrive dans ta vie** ! Cracha le barman dans une mine désappointée.

Yunho se moqua intérieurement des paroles possessives du barman, stupéfait. Vu son état, il espérait du fond de son être que le sujet des ex-petites amies serait oublié. Enfin, le blessé pouvait rêver. Il avait affaire à un Jaejoong !

L'ex-soldat passa une main discrète dans sa nuque pour le détendre et l'amener en direction de la salle à manger où les plats d'entrée étaient servis sur une grande table en bois.

Avec grande stupeur, Yunho remarqua avec joie que la scène du déjeuner se passait sans défaillance. Il était touché de voir à quel point ces parents s'immisçaient dans la conversation cherchant à en savoir plus sur le barman. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus à l'aise dévoilant sa personnalité extravertie qui faisait quelque peu rire ses ainés. Son père lançait toujours quelques anecdotes amusante sur l'ex-soldat obligeant les deux amants à se chamailler en face des parents qui appréciaient le spectacle.

Le père et la mère de l'ex-soldat étaient obligés de constater le changement de leur fils. Il souriait plus souvent qu'avant. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu. Il semblait heureux. Toutes ces émotions qu'un parent devait voir dans les yeux dans leur enfant. Ils étaient soulagés de voir leur fils dans cet état après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Comment pouvaient-ils lui interdire ce bonheur tant recherché ? Ils voyaient presque Jaejoong comme un sauveur et secrètement ils lui en étaient reconnaissants.

Ils ne pouvaient que l'accepter.

Jaejoong s'était tenu de façon correcte ayant parfaitement conscience de la situation délicate, mais il ne put se retenir de se conduire tel qu'il était en sortant quelques petites répliques de sa part. Il complimentait avec délice le repas de la mère de Yunho, parfaite concurrente de son géniteur. Il n'hésitait pas à narguer son compagnon en face de ses parents par une ancienne vengeance afin qu'ils connaissent leur fils d'une autre manière même si ça lui avait valu de nombreux coups de coude aux côtes.

Il passait tout simplement un excellent repas.

En famille.

C'était largement suffisant et tout le monde semblait apprécier.

Leur consentement.

C'était seulement ce que Yunho et Jaejoong avaient besoin de recevoir pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

~

**\- J'aime beaucoup ton père,** commenta Jaejoong accroché au bras libre du blessé.

Les deux hommes marchaient à leur rythme suivant un chemin précis dans les avenues de la ville. La tranquillité subsistait en cette période de printemps où la chaleur était appréciable. Ils avaient profité d'un peu de temps seuls après le déjeuner avec les parents de Yunho. Ils en avaient profité pour dévoiler leur réaction quant à son déroulement.

**\- Ça ne m'étonna pas,** confirma le blessé en arquant un rictus. **Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble !** Taquina-t-il trouvant que le barman et son père aurait fait un duo en or.

**\- Physiquement c'est ton portrait craché, mais au niveau de la personnalité, j'ai eu du mal à voir un lien !**

**\- C'est vrai,** approuva le blessé dans un ton calme. **On a pas du tout le même caractère, je pense que je tiens plus de ma mère sur ce point-là. Disons ... Que lui et moi, on a besoin de s'occuper, d'être accroché au travail. On déteste l'ennui ...**

La discussion semblait être délicate forçant au blessé de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé du travail. Jaejoong se rendait compte, à quel point c'était difficile pour lui malgré les moments qu'ils se créaient ensemble.

**\- Je n'ai pas osé m'approcher de ta mère,** ajouta Jaejoong quelque peu ennuyé. **Je pense qu'elle a encore besoin de temps ...**

**\- Tu t'es bien comporté Jaejoong** , assura Yunho. **Ils t'ont beaucoup apprécié,** certifia-t-il pour enlever tout doute au barman. **Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop non plus ... Puis, concernant ma mère ... Tu as raison... Elle est plus bavarde que ça d'habitude...**

**\- Je comprends** , tranquillisa Jaejoong pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. **Tout s'est bien passé, c'est le principal.**

**\- Tu ... Tu as vu Yoochun alors ?** Osa quémander le blessé qui tenait en savoir plus sur son ami.

Un blanc s'installa brusquement plongeant le barman dans un état peiné. Une image qui força le blessé à arrêter ses pas et à le questionner du regard.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Jaejoong ancra difficilement ses prunelles dans celles du blessé ne voulant aucunement que Yunho y retrouve une émotion douloureuse.

**\- Il ... Il va partir** , annonça-t-il amèrement.

Yunho resta faiblement bouche bée se forçant à rester neutre ne comprenant pas les agissements de son ami.

**\- Pas à cause de toi quand même** ? Demanda l'ex-soldat tous en surveillant l'état du barman.

**\- Pas d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ...,** s'exprima difficilement Jaejoong qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir causé du tort à Yoochun. **Il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il tenait à ce qu'on soit encore en contact, mais même si c'est quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup dans le pays, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute s'il part si précipitamment. Ce n'est qu'une façon pour lui d'échapper à ses sentiments ...**

**\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose ?** Quémanda le blessé presque méfiant du ressenti de Jaejoong suite au départ de Yoochun.

**\- Je dirais que ne plus me voir sera la meilleure chose pour lui,** s'avoua-t-il péniblement restant dans la raison. **Mais ... Il va me manquer quand même ...**

Oser dire qu'il n'était pas un peu jaloux serait un mensonge, mais Yunho se montrait indulgent puisque peu à peu, il comprenait bien que lui et Yoochun étaient proches. Puis, Jaejoong l'avait choisi à sa place, le blessé ne pouvait se permettre de reprocher quelque chose à Yoochun alors qu'il souffrait suffisamment de l'absence du barman. Il connaissait cette douleur et il ne souhaitait cela à personne.

~

Le soir même, le couple d'hommes était venu cette fois dans l'habitat de Jaejoong afin de rendre visite de façon officielle sa mère sans dévoiler que Yunho s'était invité dans cette maison comme un voleur. Sincèrement, Yunho culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il aimait faire derrière le dos des gens.

La mère du barman l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être familière avec l'ex-soldat. Jaejoong l'avait prévenu, elle aimait beaucoup Yunho. Ce dernier se sentait si embarrassé d'un tel accueil admirant toujours la chaleur et la tendresse de cette Ajumma. C'était captivant. On dirait qu'il y avait une attraction dans cette famille auquel personne ne pouvait contrer. Ils dégageaient une lumière divine qui ne demandait qu'à se rapprocher d'elle. L'atmosphère de cette soirée était différente de ce midi et cela détendit l'ex-soldat qui ne put renier une certaine allégresse alléger son cœur.

Il se sentait bien. Il respirait mieux.

C'était des sensations qu'il avait méconnues auparavant et le blessé se disait que c'était une chance qu'il connait enfin cette paix.

Les deux hommes ne réclamèrent pas famine, commandant seulement une tasse de café que la mère de Jaejoong se pria se leur préparer. Alors que Yunho s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur un des canapés, il immobilisa son corps concentré en direction d'un objet.

La guitare du père de Jaejoong.

La guitare qu'il avait réparée.

_" Promets-moi d'y rejouer lorsque tu reviendras"_

L'ex-soldat avait pris une grande claque dans la figure. Il venait en un clin d'œil de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais tenu ses engagements envers Jaejoong. N'était-ce pas lui qu'on devait plaindre ? Sans cesse, Yunho avait pensé qu'il devait protéger le barman. Cela sonnait comme un devoir, mais il avait échoué. Comment être sûr qu'il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs ? Comment être sûr qu'il pourrait continuer à être à ses côtés ? Yunho n'eut pas le temps de voiler son mal-être que Jaejoong notifia en démontrant son inquiétude.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Sollicita Jaejoong n'appréciant pas le regard vide du soldat qui présageait des douleurs que ce dernier ne voulait pas partager.

Il suivit la ligne de ses iris vers l'instrument de musique appréhendant la raison de ce soudain changement d'humeur.

**\- Tu te nommes responsable de ma blessure, mais ... Moi, de mon côté, je n'ai pas réussir à tenir les promesses que je t'ai faites ...,** déclara Yunho qui commençait à se haïr sur son être. **C'est quoi le pire ?**

Jaejoong se tut, assimilant ces propos qui étaient loin d'être faux. Trouver les mots qui pourraient apaiser sa peine fut bien compliqué. Puis, c'était lui l'imbécile d'avoir demandé une telle chose à Yunho alors qu'il n'était plus en mesure de jouer de cet instrument avec ces deux mains. Cependant, en se concentrant sur l'objet, il se disait que cette promesse qu'il lui avait demandé de tenir ne serait pas en vain.

**\- Assis-toi** , conseilla Jaejoong dans un ton calme.

Yunho s'exécuta dans une mine affligée avant d'observer son amant agripper la manche de la guitare et de l'amener vers lui. Jaejoong se posa sur le canapé tenant délicatement la gratte de son père soigneusement réparé par les mains de l'ex-soldat. Le barman offrit un regard énigmatique, mais à la fois rassurant embrouillant l'esprit du blessé.

**\- Il y a toujours moyen de tenir cette promesse.**

Yunho fronça les sourcils, perplexe à ces paroles alors qu'il voyait Jaejoong placer l'instrument entre eux. Yunho avait accès à la manche de l'instrument tandis que le barman commençait à placer ces doigts sur les cordes.

**\- Tu fais les notes et moi je m'occupe de faire sonner la mélodie** , lança-t-il aimablement avant de faire vibrer les cordes l'une après l'autre. **Ce sera plus amusant comme ça ...**

Jaejoong le regardait avec ses yeux pénétrants cherchant à tranquilliser le blessé. Il n'était pas question que l'ex-soldat se remette en cause en raison de ces histoires de promesses créées simplement par l'égoïsme du barman. Il n'était plus question de se lamenter. Leurs erreurs leur permettaient d'avancer ayant appris des conséquences de leurs actes.

Yunho était extrêmement touché, ne pouvant sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Il n'y avait que Jaejoong pour trouver des idées aussi surprenantes. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez le barman. Ça lui avait fait fondre son cœur en un instant.

Le blessé lui envoya un regard de remerciement suivi d'un sourire complice tout aussi amoureux alors qu'il commençait avec hâte leur première leçon de guitare ensemble.

Une scène qui avait attendri la mère de Jaejoong en les scrutant de loin. Les yeux presque humides, elle était tellement heureuse de voir ces deux hommes perdus, réunis. On voyait bien à quel point ces jeunes s'attiraient montrant le besoin de l'autre en un seul échange. Elle remerciait secrètement son mari qui observait peut-être de là-haut d'avoir su les unir et trouver un sens à leur vie juste avec une guitare.

Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils aux anges et attaché à une personne telle que Yunho.

~

Comme tous les matins, l'ex-soldat, premier levé, sortait de chez lui pour récupérer le courrier dans la boite aux lettres profitant du lever de soleil et de la fraicheur matinale. C'était le temps idéal pour un petit footing. Malheureusement, c'était une activité qu'il lui a été déconseillé par son docteur à cause de son attelle. Mais ce n'était pas définitif comme sentence. Il fallait que l'ex-soldat de montre patient au moindre changement sur sa blessure.

Il sortit quelques lettres de la boite et rentra à nouveau chez lui en zieutant les destinataires de ces courriers. Factures, publicités. Yunho les balaya en s'approchant d'une commode pour les poser, mais il s'arrêta instantanément sur une enveloppe en particulier.

Un timbre spécifique et familier. Une adresse aléatoire de l'émetteur était écrite sur le devant forçant le soldat à craindre son contenu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce type de courrier.

Ça en devenait même une habitude.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, arrachant une extrémité, le visage ferme. Il déplia la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et déchiffra les premières lignes qui lui étaient destinées. Des phrases polies, mais qui cachaient des ordres, sans manquer des nuances de menaces qu'un citoyen normal ne remarquerait pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces hommes insistaient autant ?

N'abandonnaient-ils jamais ?

Une expression contrariée se marqua sur ces traits. Yunho continuait de les ignorer, essayant d'oublier leur existence. Mais ces hommes, ils n'avaient pas oublié le blessé. Sa faiblesse représentait un tel avantage pour eux, qu'à croire ces lettres répétitives, ces hommes paraissaient désespérés de son absence.

Jusqu'où iraient-ils avec lui ?

**\- Yuuuunho-ah ~ ♥** , glissa une voix en glissant sa tête entre la porte et l'embrasure de l'entrée.

Connaissant parfaitement le timbre, Yunho entendit des pas pénétrer dans son habitat, l'obligeant à se retourner précipitamment vers son invité.

**\- T'es toujours aussi matinale** , commenta-t-il en s'approchant du blessé.

Mais Yunho se tendit, paniqué à l'idée que Jaejoong tombe sur ces lettres. Ses membres tremblèrent dans l'adrénaline et il froissa la feuille en la planquant derrière son dos pour cacher toute preuve.

Voyant l'état suspect de son petit-ami, Jaejoong comprit directement que le blessé lui cacher quelque chose. Une chose qu'il nommait fâcheuse vu la mine si impassible de l'ex-soldat.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda presque durement le barman ne voulant que son amant garde à nouveau des secrets pour lui.

**\- Rien d'important ...,** répondit simplement Yunho tenant à éviter cette conversation.

Impatient, Jaejoong diminua la distance entre eux pour le défier. Il serra la mâchoire avec un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant les yeux baissés de l'ex-soldat.

**\- Donne,** ordonna Jaejoong tout en se contrôlant pour ne pas s'énerver.

Yunho abdiqua, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à lui cacher ces lettres. Il pinça les lèvres dans le regret et lui remit péniblement le papier écrit.

Le barman lui rendit un regard sombre avant de jeter ses yeux sur le contenu de cette feuille de papier. Il soupira plus fortement en décryptant le message transmis et les mains sur les hanches, dévia le regard priant pour que ça soit une blague.

**\- Ils ...,** s'exprima difficilement le barman. **Ils te contactent encore ?**

Yunho soupira ne sachant comment répliquer à ces mots. Il se résigna à ancrer ses prunelles dans celles de Jaejoong en quête de réponse.

**\- Ce n'est plus important maintenant ...** , encouragea malaisément le blessé. **J'ai fait une croix dessus ...**

**\- Ce n'est pas la première n'est-ce pas ?** Insinua le barman avec évidence. **Depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Depuis que je partis de chez eux ...,** s'obligea-t-il à répondre devant l'expression alarmée du barman. **Et ... J'en ai reçu des dizaines comme ça,** continua-t-il affligé de devoir continuer cette conversation.

**\- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?!** S'obstina à savoir Jaejoong dans un ton plus dur.

**\- Parce que c'est fini ! Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec eux ! Ce n'est ni un devoir, ni une promesse ... C'est bien plus que ça ... Je ne retournerais pas là-bas Jaejoong !** S'exclama-t-il plus fortement de façon à ce que le barman comprenne bien ses intentions. **Ma vie ... C'est ici maintenant, avec toi ...**

Il y avait un quelques chose de dérageant dans les propos de l'ex-soldat. Jaejoong l'avait ressenti. Il y avait encore un profond malaise dans le cœur du blessé en restant ici.

**\- Alors, c'est vrai ... Tu dois partir d'ici. C'est la meilleure solution pour toi n'est-ce pas ?**

Yunho passa une main à ses tempes, fatigué de devoir discuter sur un sujet qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Jaejoong ne tenait pas à le lâcher. Il fallait qu'il mette au clair cette situation.

**\- Quand Changmin est venu nous rendre visite il y a quelques jours, et qu'il a parlé de son déménagement ... Ne me dis pas qu'il a pris cette décision juste parce qu'il voulait du changement ou je ne sais quelle excuse, mais juste parce que ces connards vous harcèlent encore et vous menacent et qu'ils sont à deux doigts de s'introduire ici !**

**\- Peut-être que t'as raison ...,** répliqua le blessé ne tenant plus à continuer de parler de ce sujet. **Mais pour l'instant je ne bouge pas d'ici ... J'ai encore le temps de penser à ça ...,** s'exprima-t-il durement en terminant la discussion en se fermant à lui.

Jaejoong aperçut le dos du blessé comme seul champ de vision comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter. Il savait très bien que l'évocation de l'armée était particulièrement sensible pour l'ex-soldat et il s'en voulait un peu de devoir remettre cela sur table. Seulement, c'était un trouble que Jaejoong voulait irrévocablement faire disparaitre dans le cœur du blessé. Il se doutait que Yunho ne pouvait rester infiniment ici. Il y avait lui et sa famille et l'ex-soldat ne se serait jamais permis de les mettre en danger. Le blessé semblait connaitre les agissements de ces hommes. Mais pendant combien de temps devaient-ils attendre ?

Combien devait-il attendre avant qu'ils reçoivent un nouvel avertissement ?

Malgré le mutisme de l'ex-soldat, Jaejoong se disait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien rapidement comme informations venant de sa part. Le barman n'allait pas supporter cela très longtemps.

Il était déterminé pour de bon.

Jaejoong devait absolument trouver une solution qui pourrait mettre fin à cette angoisse.

~

Est-ce que c'était si important de compter les jours auprès de la personne qui nous est le plus chère ?

N'était-ce pas mieux de vivre au jour le jour près d'elle; sans savoir ce qui nous arriverait le lendemain ?

Et dire qu'avant, Yunho avait l'esprit vide cherchant une tâche auquel il pouvait se concentrer sans le moindre sentiment. C'était dans cet état qu'il était revenu dans sa ville natale avant de rencontrer cet homme.

Aujourd'hui, l'ex-soldat pensait à toute sorte de choses auquel il croyait sans intérêt. Il imaginait son avenir avec le barman. C'était un sentiment plutôt effrayant, mais il se disait que son futur se tiendrait aux côtés de Jaejoong et ça lui suffisait amplement. Si on pouvait définir sa vie, Jaejoong occuperait des paragraphes pour expliquer son impact. Une sorte d'ange venu donner un sens à sa vie.

Son trouble psychologique serait toujours en lui. Son problème de maitrise ne l'apeurait plus. Il n'avait eu que quelques crises sans grande gravité. Son état était encourageant, car il parvenait mieux à se contrôler. La présence de Jaejoong y était pour beaucoup sans trouver la moindre explication. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? Tant que le barman était à ses côtés, il irait mieux. Du moins, Jaejoong le savait mieux que lui. Il avait plus confiance en lui que lui-même pourrait en avoir pour sa propre personne. C'était illogique, mais Yunho croyait en chacun de ses mots que le barman lui exprimait lorsqu'il se sentait à cran. Et ça marchait. À chaque fois. C'était presque magique. Le remède était efficace.

Mais des remèdes, il n'en existait pas pour chaque maladie. La blessure de son bras n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre signal qui pourrait lui prouver que son membre réagissait encore. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur d'oser faire un mouvement. Il sentait ses muscles le quitter et cette nouvelle ne réussissait pas à lui donner un petit espoir. Il était partagé entre l'angoisse et la reconnaissance. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de quitter l'armée s'il n'avait pas eu cet incident. Cela semblait ironique, mais c'était peut-être le sacrifice qu'il devait faire en échange de sa liberté. Cette situation lui convenait maintenant.

Malgré tout, cette condition de vie ne se coordonnait pas avec sa façon de vivre et sa nature. C'était un homme actif, travailleur qui n'avait que son corps comme avantage pour effectuer des tâches. La réalité était difficile à accepter, mais il essayait de s'y habituer en échange de sa vie avec Jaejoong. Parce que c'était avec lui qu'il devait rester.

Parce que c'était incroyablement bon de vivre.

Un matin, Jaejoong eut l'idée de demander au blessé de l'entrainer à courir comme il le faisait avant, histoire que Jaejoong fasse travailler ses muscles et de se raviver quelques souvenirs tous les deux. Yunho serait donc son entraineur sans surprise, mais ne se contenterais que de le guider derrière lui tout s'autorisant une marche à pieds rapide. L'invitation avait beaucoup plu à l'ex-soldat en retraçant le chemin qu'ils empruntaient en direction du parc.

L'ambiance était étonnamment paisible entre eux, chaleureuse, sans oublier le côté romantique. Yunho s'amusait toujours à donner des ordres tout en observant son amant s'exercer. Les sourires ne se fanaient plus sur leurs visages et les regards provocateurs persistaient comme un jeu. Le pâturage était immense traçant quelques chemins en gravier pour les baladeurs. Plusieurs personnes demeuraient dans les lieux tout en faisant leur footing, en sirotant leur tasse de café ou se couchant sur l'herbe par détente avant d'aller au travail. Rien n'avait changé aux yeux du blessé et ça le rassurait, parce que cet endroit représentait beaucoup.

Après trente minutes d'exercices, les deux hommes décidèrent de faire une pause tout en marchant côte à côte.

Jaejoong essaya de reprendre sa respiration pendant que l'ex-soldat se perdit dans le paysage, pleines de pensées en tête. Le silence matinale berçait le blessé ne remarquant pas que Jaejoong s'était arrêté tout en le regardant avancer.

**\- Yunho-ah !** Appela le barman dans un ton étrange.

L'appelé se retourna vers lui notant la grande distance qui les séparait et le questionna du regard. Le barman lia son regard au sien confirmant qu'il pouvait enfin avoir son attention.

**\- J'ai ... Quelque chose à te dire,** déclara-t-il ayant du mal à trouver de l'assurance.

Yunho attendit, sans prédire ni voir l'angoisse qui accaparait le corps du barman.

Jaejoong gloussa, terrifié par la réaction du soldat à ses prochains mots.

Jamais, il n'aurait cru avoir besoin de prononcer ces mots un jour.

**\- Je ...**

Les battements de son cœur n'avaient jamais été aussi rapides. Sa poitrine était presque douloureuse à chacune de ces impulsions. Il entra plus profondément dans les prunelles ambrées de l'ex-soldat qui patientait, pour lui démontrer toute sa sincérité.

**\- Je ... Je veux me marier avec toi.**

...

Le cerveau du soldat mis de longues secondes avant de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Ça l'avait sacrément sonné. Il tint l'échange avec le barman qui ne broncha pas d'un cil semblant attendre une susceptible réponse.

Impossible.

Comment pouvait-il recevoir de tels propos ?

C'était une blague c'est ça ?

C'était une farce ...

Il connaissait bien Jaejoong. Il adorait le mettre mal à l'aise avec des choses niaises pour voir son embarras.

Face à la situation et contre ce mélange de questions qui martyrisaient sa tête, Yunho pouffa plaçant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. Il rigolait même face à ces mots insensés. Jaejoong n'était pas croyable. Il allait fort cette fois.

C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait entendue.

**\- Bien joué Jaejoong,** souligna Yunho dans un sourire ironique. **Tu m'as presque eu ...**

**\- Quoi ?** Répliqua férocement le barman face à sa réaction. **Tu ... Tu es en train de rire ?!** S'ahurit-il en sentant sa rage lui dévorer son âme.

**\- Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois Jaejoong,** continua le blessé entrant dans son jeu, persuadé par sa plaisanterie.

Profondément blessé voir affligé par le comportement du blessé, Jaejoong s'approcha dangereusement de lui dans une colère qu'il n'avait pas longtemps ressentie. Il ne se retint pas, défiant son amant, la mâchoire serrée.

**\- Yah ! Espèce de salaud !**! Cria Jaejoong en le frappant violemment sur son épaule valide espérant que l'ex-soldat regrette son attitude. **T'es vraiment un Enfoiré de première classe !! Enfoiré !!!**

Extrêmement surpris par ses coups et sa soudaine fureur, Yunho tenta de se protéger du barman tout en reculant de quelques pas. Mais voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, l'ex-soldat décida d'immobiliser un de ses poignets pour cesser ses gestes.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?** Rétorqua le blessé qui comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

**\- Pourquoi ?!** Répéta le barman dans un regard noir. **Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Est-ce que tu sais le courage qu'il m'a fallu pour que je te demande ça ?! T'es vraiment un bel Enfoiré et là je le pense vraiment !**

**\- Tu délires là Jaejoong !** S'écria Yunho en fulminant à son tour. **Tu me demandes de t'épouser ?! T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?** Quémanda-t-il voulant se rassurer.

**\- Bien sûr que si !** S'exclama hautement le barman en se relâchant de sa prise.

Yunho se figea brusquement. Ces mots le choquèrent encore plus le mettant dans une totale incompréhension. Alors que leurs yeux se défièrent, Yunho pouvait lire nettement la lueur déterminée dans ces iris sombres le forçant à devenir sérieux sur la conversation.

Pourquoi Jaejoong lui demandait une telle chose ?

Ça sortait de l'ordinaire.

Pourquoi ?

**\- Arrête ... Arrête ça Jaejoong ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Nous marier ?! C'est pas quelque chose qui nous est permis ici si j'ai besoin de te rappeler ?!**

Jaejoong avait du mal à saisir la colère du blessé sur un évènement qui devait représenter le bonheur pour eux.

**\- Peut-être pas ici ...,** répliqua le barman en baissant le ton. **J'ai tout prévu ...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je sais ce que je dois te faire pour te rendre heureux ...**

Yunho ne savait pas si c'était des maux de tête qu'il ressentait, mais il était radicalement paumé.

**\- Jaejoong ... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire,** lança-t-il en en massant le front.

Le barman se donna du temps pour se calmer se disant qu'en effet, il devait des explications à l'ex-soldat.

**\- Je suis vraiment sérieux Yunho. Si on se marie tous les deux ... C'est dans un pays étranger qui pourra nous accepter,** expliqua-t-il dans la sincérité. **Je n'ai pas peur de partir d'ici et je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester dans notre ville encore longtemps ...**

**\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te marier ?** Demanda Yunho avec tremblements, ébranlé dans ses sentiments.

**\- C'est la seule preuve que j'ai trouvée ...**

**\- Quelle preuve ?**

**\- De toujours rester près de toi ...**

Qu'est-ce que le soldat pouvait dire après ces aveux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il était touché. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots le remueraient autant dans son cœur.

**\- Mais avant ... Il faudra qu'on fasse un petit séjour au Japon** , lança-t-il dans un ton mystérieux.

Sa gorge nouée, Yunho était incapable de lui demander pourquoi.

**\- J'ai un ami là-bas et il m'a envoyé toutes les informations possibles sur les cliniques qui sont gérées dans le pays. Elles ont de très bonnes réputations et sont évoluées sur le point de la médecine** , expliqua-t-il malgré l'expression méconnue du blessé. **Il y a un service qui pourrait t'intéresser et ... En passant quelques coups de fil, on a pu m'assurer qu'on pourrait te guérir ...**

Yunho n'osa plus regarder Jaejoong. Il était entièrement renversé. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment le guérir ? Il avait mal entendu non ? C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant le blessé abasourdi par ces déclarations, Jaejoong rangea sa rage se doutant que Yunho ne serait pas insensible à ce qu'il lui proposait. C'était énorme, c'est vrai. Mais, il était fermement motivé à achever ces quêtes et il ferait tout pour rendre la vie plus facile à l'ex-soldat.

Maintenant, il suffisait que Yunho l'accepte même si c'était dur à croire.

**\- Je ... Je voulais pas te surprendre Yunho,** continua le barman toujours dans cet état de détermination. **Je pense que tu as le droit d'être heureux et tu en as l'occasion ... Je te vois chaque jour en train de te tracasser sur ton bras priant pour pouvoir le contrôler ...**

Il était difficile de lire une quelconque expression sur le visage de l'ex-soldat. Il était sérieusement chamboulé faisant redouter le barman de lui avoir déclarer ces annonces. Mais c'était uniquement pour lui. Yunho avait le droit de penser à lui pour une fois.

**\- Je te demande pas de répondre maintenant,** assura Jaejoong qui sentait peut-être qu'il avait trop précipité les choses. **Tu as le temps de réfléchir à ce que je te propose ... Et ... Je le répète, je suis très sérieux,** termina-t-il toujours aussi vexé par sa précédente réaction moqueuse.

Jaejoong fixa encore le visage baissé du blessé espérant avoir un mot de sa part. Mais Yunho était muet amenant presque au barman à avoir des remords. Est-ce que c'était une erreur ? Est-ce qu'il en demandait trop à Yunho ?

Il pensait pourtant que c'était la meilleure chose pour lui.

La meilleure chose pour eux.

Embarrassé de ce silence, Jaejoong décida de prendre marche d'un pas lent. Il ne supportait pas de voir le soldat si indécis et il n'avait pas l'air de prendre à cœur cette histoire de mariage bien que l'idée soit folle.

En fait, Jaejoong avait tout simplement peur que l'ex-soldat lui dise "non".

Yunho ruminait de son côté, à présent seul. Il avait reçu une quantité d'information qu'il n'arrivait pas à classer. Cette fâcheuse habitude d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé de pensée était difficile à s'accoutumer.

Un mariage ? Un bras à nouveau valide ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une seconde chance ?

Jaejoong parlait de vie meilleure, mais est-ce que l'ex-soldat en avait réellement le droit ? Est-ce qu'il le méritait ? C'était trop pour lui, Jaejoong en avait assez fait.

Ou peut-être que c'était sa façon de se racheter ...

Même si Yunho ne lui demandait que son affection en retour, Jaejoong était résolu à lui donner plus, surement pour rassurer sa conscience. Surement pour se pardonner à lui-même.

Mais le blessé lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps ...

_"Puisqu'il avait changé sa vie."_

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un.

**\- Kim Jaejoong !** Appela Yunho de loin qui s'était retourné vers le barman dans un air catégorique.

Jaejoong s'arrêta instantanément, frissonnant à l'entente de la prononciation de son nom entier. Il stressait énormément comme s'il attendait les résultats d'un examen. Mais sa peur prit le dessus jouant avec ses émotions. Il craqua retenant une boule dans sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas que Yunho le rejette.

Mais l'ex-soldat savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à dire.

**\- Je ...**

On se serait cru sur le tournage d'une scène de film romantique avec un silence pesant et une attente infernal.

**\- Je te veux....**

Le cœur du barman loupa un battement, vibrant à ces paroles inattendues lui donnant presque la chair de poule. Il était toujours de dos, immobile de tout mouvement, oubliant le monde autour de lui. Jaejoong croisa ses bras par protection, ne trouvant aucune issue pour oser répliquer à ses mots.

**\- Toi ...**

Yunho n'avait jamais été aussi ferme dans ces mots. Le barman aurait pu croire à de l'autorité, mais il y avait définitivement ce sentiment d'appartenance et cela apaisa d'un seul coup son organe vital. Le simple fait de savoir que Yunho était d'accord pour s'allier officiellement à lui dépassait du bonheur. C'était inexplicable. Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tellement puissant et intense. C'était tellement bon de vivre à cet instant présent.

Le barman n'entendit pas le blessé s'approcher ni anticiper ces actes. Un bras vigoureux vint l'enlacer rejoignant ses avant-bras dans une étreinte passionnée. Il sentait le souffle de l'ex-soldat à son oreille faisant frissonner toutes les parties de son corps.

**\- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ...,** déclara Yunho en dévoilant ses véritables sentiments.

Jaejoong ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même sur ces joues. Entendre l'ex-soldat avouer ce qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son âme lui faisait un bien qu'il ne mesurait même pas. C'était comme si on venait lui enlever un poids qui lui permettait de mieux respirer.

Malgré ce manque de confiance qui régnait chez Yunho, il n'avait jamais été autant sûr de ce qu'il faisait. C'était son choix. Le bon choix. Il se félicita lui-même d'avoir pu autant s'ouvrir à une personne se croyant aussi dure que du béton. Mais Jaejoong avait su ouvrir ce coffre-fort dont la clé semblait impossible à retrouver.

Le barman se retourna vers lui, embarrassé, cachant son visage avec ses mèches noires tombant sur sa figure. À l'écoute de ses faibles sanglots, Yunho s'inquiéta osant retirer quelques bandes de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

**\- Excuse-moi,** se rattrapa le barman en essayant de se calmer, gêné de se montrer ainsi en face du blessé. **C'est bête ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état,** commenta-t-il en faussant un ricanement pour changer cette atmosphère digne d'un drama.

Yunho glissa une main à sa joue demandant au barman de le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Tu ne pensais pas que je dirais oui ?** Quémanda-t-il tout en se doutant que Jaejoong était quelque peu surpris par sa réponse.

**\- Je t'avoue que j'en doutais ...,** admit le barman en ancrant ces prunelles mouillées. **Tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre ...**

Yunho ne pouvait que lui renvoyer un étincelant sourire manquant d'aveugler le barman qui était définitivement charmé. Le barman rougit, souriant avec béatitude face à ce beau visage. L'ambiance était quelque peu intimidante, mais les deux hommes venaient de franchir un grand pas dans leur relation.

Jaejoong ne put se retenir de se jeter dans les bras du blessé tout en faisant attention à son attelle. Il avait besoin d'un contact en plus pour se rappeler précisément de ce souvenir précieux. Une accolade à la fois tendre et virile. Jaejoong aimait sentir les moindres muscles et la carrure de l'ex-soldat contre lui. Sa chaleur le rassurait et un sentiment de sécurité naquit bien qu'un seul bras le serrait.

**\- Yah ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime, Enfoiré !** Lança hautement le barman perdu dans ces émotions.

Ému, le soldat resserra la prise en plongeant sa bouche au creux de son épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à quel point ces mots intimes aurait eu un tel effet sur lui. Encore plus quand Jaejoong rajoutait son surnom. À quoi bon se retenir ? Jaejoong avait bien autant le droit que lui d'entendre ce que lui disait son cœur.

**\- Je ... Je t'aime tellement aussi !**

Yunho était tout même énormément gêné de prononcer des mots. Mais le rire du barman retentissant dans ses oreilles lui faisait oublier tout embarras.

Mon Dieu que ça faisait du bien de temps en temps, même combien s'étaient difficiles à avouer, de dire à une personne que vous l'aimiez tout simplement.

Mais cette étreinte ne suffisait pas à Yunho. Il se détacha légèrement du corps de son amant ne laissant aucun moyen au barman de réagir à ces soudains gestes. Visage contre visage, l'ex-soldat n'attendait pas une seconde pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes surprenant le barman qui restait tétanisé par l'acte.

Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de clore ses paupières. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle action.

Pas dans un lieu public.

Il ressentait une certaine passion dans ce baiser qui ne dépassait pas la frontière des lèvres. Juste deux bouches qui se touchaient amoureusement. C'était suffisant pour Jaejoong de comprendre que c'était la manière du blessé pour prouver son affection.

C'était peut-être simple, mais les papillons qui fourmillaient dans le ventre du barman lui prouvaient que cette pression valait beaucoup plus.

Les deux hommes se détachaient d'une lenteur extrême comme si c'était un premier baiser. Jaejoong mit du temps à réagir avant de pénétrer dans les prunelles de Yunho. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à lire entre elles et cette constatation le ravivait.

Jaejoong lui montra toutes ses dents, ne cachant pas son bonheur. C'était indescriptible ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Le barman priait pour qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à ressentir cette sensation extraordinaire.

Ils lièrent leur front ne se lâchant pas du regard, seul geste pour montrer qu'il était uni.

**\- Tu ... Tu m'as embrassé ?** Demanda le barman qui tenait à confirmer le baiser.

**\- Oui ...** , répondit Yunho en baissant les yeux.

**\- Tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde ?!** Insista-t-il dans un ton plus ébahi.

**\- Oui ...** , se résolut à avouer le blessé plus intimidé.

**\- Ayo ~ Je rougis !!** S'exclama Jaejoong en plaquant ces mains sur ces joues.

Yunho gloussa pour lui même face à l'état du barman. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ses exclamations intimes. Mais oui. Peu à peu, l'ex-soldat se sentait moins encombré de dévoiler ses sentiments en face des autres. Même s'il aimait un homme, Yunho ne voulait jamais en avoir honte. Parce que ça risquait de blesser le barman et le blessé n'appréciait aucunement cette image.

**\- Yunho-ah ! Maintenant que tu m'as embrassé devant tout ces gens, je dois faire quelque chose !** Lâcha Jaejoong dans une fulgurante excitation.

**\- Quoi ?!** Rétorqua le blessé presque effrayé de voir son amant aussi rempli d'énergie et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jaejoong recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de la position de l'ex-soldat avec un sourire narquois.

**\- Hé ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici d'accord ! Et souviens-toi que tu dois éviter de courir !** S'écria-t-il plus fortement pour que Yunho l'entende.

**\- Yah ... Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?!** Avertis Yunho dans une expression redoutée.

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Yunho le vit se mordre les lèvres par provocation avant de le voir trottiner tout droit.

**\- JE VAIS ME MARIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yunho écarquilla des yeux, catastrophé par le cri du barman.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?! Bon sang, pourquoi Jajoong devait-il hurler dans ce genre d'endroit ?!! Il était incorrigible. L'ex-soldat allait lui faire payer. Il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Le blessé ne savait plus où se mettre remarquant que les personnes qui fréquentaient le parc avaient tourné leur regard sur eux.

Et le pire, c'était que Jaejoong continuait son jeu en se donnant en spectacle les bras en l'air comme s'il avait gagné.

Yunho regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit "oui".

**\- Yah ! Jaejoong ! Maigrichon à la noix ! Tu ne vas pas te taire !** Fulmina le blessé en marchant rapidement en sa direction dans l'intention de lui faire sa fête.

**\- JE VAIS ME MARIER !!! AHAHAH ~ !!!** Hurla à nouveau le barman le sourire grand ouvert.

**\- Viens ici !!!** Ordonna Yunho dans un regard effrayant.

Jaejoong aperçut l'expression colérique de son amant l'obligeant à prendre ses jambes à son cou espérant le semer.

Mais l'ex-soldat trouverait toujours Jaejoong où qu'il soit.

C'était sa promesse.

Malgré un parcours particulièrement animé à se chahuter comme chiens et chats, Yunho avait atteint sa cible sans difficulté. Il avait porté ce maigrichon sur son épaule valide sous les plaintes du barman. Mais les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à se mettre en colère ni à être sérieux, il continuait à sourire bêtement tout en se cherchant ou en se câlinant dans un endroit qui leur était maintenant symbolique.

Ils avaient décidé de terminer cette magnifique journée au "Reçu".

Parce que c'était dans ce bar que tout avait commencé.

Parce que c'était dans ce lieu qu'il avait commencé à s'aimer sans le savoir.

Même si la vie leur réservait surement des moments pénibles, elle leur présageait aussi des jours meilleurs. Ils ignoraient encore si l'ex-soldat serait guéri de toutes ces blessures qui résidaient en lui.

Mais quelque que soit les épreuves, Yunho et Jaejoong se l'étaient promis.

Ils affronteraient cela ensemble.

Ensemble.

C'était le plus important.

_" Merci Jaejoong ... Merci d'être rentré dans ma vie. "_

Pour l'éternité si possible ...

  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction est ma première sur les membres et bien terminé ! C'est un peu mon bébé, celle qui m'a fait progresser dans l'écriture, m'a fait entré dans le monde de la fiction et rencontrer les lecteurs ♥  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment devant cette histoire !


End file.
